A Ride to No Where Part I
by Browneyeez
Summary: Final Chapter - DOS VIDANYA (Go with God in Russian)
1. An Old Friend

**OLD FRIENDS **

I do not own any characters from JAG.  I just like to have fun with them. Keep this in mind throughout the story.

A special thank you to Bekki, who writes great stuff, for giving me this idea.

===============================================================================================================================

**THE PRESENT**

Zoya Nassar was an impressive person to say the least.  Born in Washington DC, she was of Lebanese and Russian heritage. At 5'6, with long dark hair and an athletic figure, she was striking.  She looked more like a model and no one ever guessed what she really did.  

She fidgeted in her seat on the plane.  She was so glad to be going back in the United States.  She had been gone for five months, not a very long time compared to other trips, but this one took a lot out of her.  

The flight from Morocco to Dulles with changes and lay overs would take 28 hours and thirty nine minutes.  That included a ten hour lay over in New York. She was contemplating just renting a car in New York and driving the last 4 hours.  _That will get me home about 8 hours sooner. She thought as she eased back her seat.  As she closed her eyes, and thought about her life, something she did every now and then.  Like a movie, things just moved through her head.  She could hear the ZNN newscaster's voice like it was just happening…  _

**_TWENTY FIVE YEARS AGO - 1978_**

**_ZNN – NEWS FLASH _**

_"In other news, Ambassador Alexander Nassar and his wife, Tatiana, were killed today when a car bomb exploded outside their residence in __Beirut__" The newscaster announced. "Mrs. Nassar, was just returning from a visit to England where their daughter Zoya is enrolled at Queen Ethelburga's College, a preparatory school. T_he Authorities are still investigating…" __

_A Lieutenant Commander from the __US__ Navy was sent __England__ to escort Zoya back to the __United States__ for the funeral.  She had been at boarding school when her parents were killed.  She was just twelve years old and wise beyond her years.  The first thing she did was ask him why someone from the Navy was sent and not someone from the State Department.  He had no answer.  On the plane home, he tried to talk to her about things a twelve year old would be interested in.  He mentioned several movies that were popular but she just rolled her eyes.  Finally he asked what she would like to talk about. She turned to him and said, "I find the political climate in __Iran__ interesting.  I do believe that with the current shift in power to the Ayatollah and the exile of the Shah there will be problems of catastrophic proportions."_

_The Naval officer looked at her in shock and wondered if she was actually twelve.  From that day forward, AJ Chegwidden and Zoya Nassar became buddies. He was the only person she ever invited to a commencement ceremony and spoke to for advice.  AJ looked at her as a daughter and since he had never been a father to his own child, he relished the times he had with Zoya.  _

The flight attendant broke her thoughts and offered her something from the beverage cart.  She opted for a Bloody Mary and went back to her thoughts.  A geek to the core, she laughed as she recalled her educational resume. 

_Queen Ethelburga's College in _York___, __England__ – She was the Valedictorian at sixteen, unheard of for an American._

_Brown__University__ – Number Two - Bachelor's in Political Science in three years.  She would have been number one had it not been for an A- in an Advanced Calculus class._

_From __Harvard__University__ she received a Juris Doctor concentrating in International Law._

_She then took the bar exams in __Washington__, __Virginia__, _New York__ and ___Massachusetts__ all within two months and passed each one. From there she took a position with the Justice Department.  _

_Of course this wasn't enough for her.  Her father had been an Ambassador and she wanted to be one as well.  She applied to _Georgetown___University__ and received her Masters of Science in Foreign Service concentrating in foreign policy and international security. She applied for and had gotten a position as the Assistant Ambassador in __Lebanon__.  It was a job she would never assume.  The night before the commencement ceremony she was offered a job she couldn't pass it up.  Commencement morning when AJ arrived to go to the ceremony, he was shocked and to say he was displeased about the decision she had made, was an understatement. That was ten years ago, now he was used to it.  He wasn't happy, but he supported her._

**THE PRESENT**

As the plane touched down at John F. Kennedy Airport, she made her way to the immigration and customs check point.  She presented her passport and ID, and was quickly ushered through.  Her job had advantages.  Ignoring the dirty looks from the other passengers, who had to wait, she made her way to the Avis counter.  She stood there for a few minutes trying to make up her mind.  She was tired, but was in no mood to stay in New York, and she wanted to sleep in her own bed. She rented a car and then retrieved her bags.  Within forty minutes she was had reached the Cross Bronx Expressway and was on her way to the George Washington Bridge.  She knew it was faster to take the Whitestone Bridge to 678 to the New Jersey Turnpike, but she liked crossing the GWB.  Going this way gave her a view of the empty skyline and reminded her of what she was doing.  It had been 18 months since that fateful day.  She was on her way to a meeting at the Pentagon when she saw the plane fly into the building.  It was something she would never forget.  No one would ever forget it. 

Ninety minutes later Zoya pulled into the Molly Pitcher rest stop on the New Jersey Turnpike.  _Coffee, I need coffee. She thought as she got out of the car. Luckily the Starbucks kiosk was still open.  _

"A large coffee please," Zoya said.

"Did you want that with foam?" The clerk asked.

"No, just black," Zoya replied.

"Flavorings?" The clerk asked.

"No, just black," Zoya repeated.

"Milk?" The clerk asked.

"Nooooo, just black," Zoya said again.

"Was that a tall or short cup?" The clerk asked.

"Can I just have a large cup of black coffee, no milk, no foam, no flavorings.  Just a cup of simple coffee," Zoya said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, would you like a biscotti?" The clerk asked.

"No," Zoya said with an exaggerated sigh, _when did coffee ordering get so complicated?_

Zoya paid the overpriced amount for the coffee and returned to the car.  She took a few sips before she started out for the rest of her journey.  She made over the Delaware Memorial Bridge in record time and was just about to cross the southbound side of the Millard Tydings Bridge, in Maryland, when traffic stopped.  

"God I hate this bridge." She shouted. She threw the car in park and sat.  Up ahead she could see flashing lights and people were getting out of their cars, to investigate.  She also got out of her car and noticed the problem was on the northbound side.  As she moved ahead she realized this was not a normal traffic stop.  "Why me?" She groaned.  

She returned to her car and popped the trunk.  She opened a bag, took out her side arm placing it in the hip holster and secured her ID to her lapel. 

"Gun, GUN!" Someone yelled.

"Would you relax, I am allowed to carry this," Zoya replied pointing to her ID.

"Oh my god, she has a gun!" The person yelled. "Help police police!!" 

"Lady, shut up!" Zoya snapped in an aggravated tone and started walking towards the flashing lights.

She was just about to jump over the median when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The officer asked. 

"My name is Zoya Nassar, Special Agent Nassar to be more precise." Zoya said showing her ID. "I thought maybe I could help you."

"I'm Mike Donogan with the Maryland State Police." The officer stated.

"What's going on?" Zoya asked walking with him.

"We aren't sure," Mike replied. 

"Tell me what you are sure of," Zoya said rolling her eyes.  

"Two other officers pulled over a van because of a faulty tail light.  When they approached the vehicle, the men where acting a bit odd so they were asked to get out." Mike advised. "One of the officers noticed a sawed off shotgun in the front seat."

"Was anyone hurt?" Zoya asked.

"Luckily no," Mike replied. 

"So that's it?" Zoya said. "You have no other details."

"You might want to take a look at this," Mike said as they approached the van.

Inside the back of the van there was an arsenal and a man bound and gagged.  Their prisoner was lying on the floor in a fetal position, with his head covered and did not look very comfortable. The driver and the other two passengers were handcuffed and standing by the median.

"Do you think maybe you should untie him?" Zoya asked the officer as though he was a child.  _How do these people walk and chew gum?_

"We aren't sure if he is their prisoner or not," Mike replied.

"Considering he is tied up, I would have to guess yes." Zoya stated, with some impatience. "Did you check to see who he was?  Did you check for injuries? Did you check to see if he was alive?" 

"One of the other officers checked him out." Mike said.

"But you didn't think it was a good idea to untie him?" Zoya said sarcastically.

"We've never been in this situation before." Another officer said.

"Officer Polanski," Zoya said looking at his name tag.  "Who's in charge?"

"I am, who are you?" A third person in plain clothes asked.

"Special Agent Nassar," Zoya said walking over and showing her id. "Do you know who these men are?"

"Detective Steve Smyth and they have no identification," Detective Smyth stated.

"What about their captive? Did he have an ID?" Zoya asked.

"No, ma'am," Smyth said. "Excuse me, why are you here? We didn't call the CIA, we didn't think it was necessary."

"I was stuck in the traffic, and you have a van with a hostage and a shit load of weapons, and you didn't think it _was necessary_ to call the CIA or the FBI?" Zoya asked.

"This is our collar," Smyth replied.

"No one is trying to steal your collar," Zoya snapped. "Did you happen to forget we are fighting a war on terrorism here?  We are all working together."

"No, I haven't forgotten." Smyth replied. "But you guys have a way of taking over."

"Well I am going to take over right now." Zoya said walking back to the van.  "Remove the bag from his head." 

"We really weren't sure what to do since he had no ID." Smyth stated.

"Jesus Christ, untie him." Zoya ordered.

"If you say so," Polanski replied and began to untie him.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Admiral AJ Chegwidden, the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy." Zoya said. "Uncle AJ, what the hell is going on?"


	2. Level 2

**LEVEL 2**

===============================================================================================================================

**MILLARD********TYDINGS********BRIDGE******

"The Judge Advocate?" Polanski asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Smyth asked.

"Maybe because you didn't remove his gag," Zoya stated. "Donagan, would you go get my car? It's a rental. The tag number is written on the chain."

"Yes, ma'am," Donagan replied catching the keys she tossed him. 

"Admiral would you please come this way," Smyth asked.

"Before I go anywhere let's un-cuff the prisoners." AJ stated.

"Excuse me?" Smyth asked.

"He said un-cuff them," A man said walking to the group.

"Who are you?" Smyth asked.

"George Clemens, FBI." The man stated. 

"Excuse me?" Smyth asked. 

"This was a test." Clemens explained and then turned to Zoya. "Hey Zoy, long time no see."

"So you're the cause of this traffic?" Zoya smiled. "Was this a Level 2?"

"I thought you were in Morocco," AJ said to Zoya.

"I just got back, I landed at JFK a few hours ago," Zoya replied. 

"Excuse me, if you're all done saying hello. Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Smyth hollered.

"This was an FBI drill for our agents.  We didn't expect the state police to get involved." Clemens stated. "The Admiral was kind enough to act as our hostage."

"You guys did well until you neglected to untie the hostage." The first 'bad guy' stated. "Also, in the future I would call in the Feds."

"This is Special Agent Scott Holden," Clemens said introducing him, "and Special Agents Malik Walters and Will Milovic." 

"Hey Zoya, what's the CIA doing here?" Holden asked. 

"Trying to get home," Zoya replied.  

"What do we do now?" Smyth asked ignoring the others.

"For starters, I would suggest getting the traffic moving," Zoya said with sarcasm.

"Some things never change," Clemens laughed. "How long has it been?"

"Columbia in 1997," Zoya replied. 

"Hey George, is this _that_ CIA agent from that drug case?" Milovic asked.

"The one who had to be in control," Walters added.

"No, that wasn't her," Clemens laughed. 

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about that, Henderson was with us." Zoya laughed and then in a nasal voice, "Guuuuuuys we really should follow procedures." 

"He was impossible," Clemens said laughing.

"Excuse me," Smyth said in complete exasperation, "If the reunion is over, I have a lot of questions."

"Sorry," Clemens smiled.  "Zoya it was good to see you.  Admiral thanks for your help."

"Anytime," AJ replied. "By anytime, I mean never again in this life."

"I guess my services are no longer needed," Zoya smiled. "Uncle AJ, can I give you a lift?"

"Uncle?" Clemens asked.

"Honorary, Zoya and I go way back." AJ smiled.

Zoya and AJ made their way to her car and drove off.

"What in the world possessed you to help with a level 2?" Zoya asked.

"It was a favor," AJ replied. "We all have to do our part."

"Yeah and your part is running JAG." Zoya advised. "You're a little old to be playing cops and robbers."

"So how was Morocco?" AJ asked changing the subject.

"Moroccan," Zoya laughed. 

"Why are you back?" AJ asked.

"Beats me, one minute I'm interviewing suspected members of Al-Qaeda and the next I was told to return." Zoya said. "So are the rumors true?"

"Which rumors?" AJ asked.

"The ones that say your golden boy got Webb banished," Zoya said.

"Gee, I didn't know you cared." AJ smirked.

"Who said I did? I just hate being out of the loop." Zoya stated.  "So what happened?"

AJ then told Zoya the entire story of the Angel Shark.

"Before we knew it, he was transferred." AJ concluded.

"That sucks," Zoya said. "I guess I'll find out the CIA side tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will," AJ stated.

"So, tell me how's the love life," Zoya asked.

"Zoya," AJ stated in shock.

"Still with that nut job of a professor?" Zoya laughed.

"She's not a nut job," AJ defended.

"Isn't she the one who almost put you in traction?" Zoya asked. "And made those cookies that could be used a door stops?"

"I had an eye opening experience," AJ replied and then told her about his ejecting out of the F-14.

"All that because you had to fart?" Zoya teased. "Seriously, I'm glad you're ok."

**AJ'S HOME**

"Do you want to stay?" AJ asked. "It's 3am, I would feel safer."

"Will you make me hot chocolate?" Zoya smiled.

"Don't I always?" AJ replied.

"What about the Prof?" Zoya asked.

"She's not at my place tonight," AJ stated.

They entered his home and spent time catching up.  A few hours later, Zoya left for her apartment and AJ went to work.  Neither got much sleep that night, they were too busy talking.

**JAG OFFICES**

"Attention on deck," Tiner called out as AJ walked in.

"As you were," AJ replied and went to his office. 

"Admiral, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie need to speak with you," Tiner advised.

"Send them in," AJ replied.

"Aye Sir," Tiner stated and went to get Harm.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"What's going on?" AJ asked. 

"Good morning Sir," Harm said. "How did the level 2 go last night?"

"Don't ask," AJ said. "What did you need?"

"It's the Munson Article 32, Sir." Mac stated.

"We can't seem to agree on anything," Harm said.

"What's the problem?" AJ asked.

"Harm is looking for involuntary manslaughter, I think this is unwarranted." Mac said.

"Sir, someone is dead," Harm protested.

"He won't listen to reason," Mac stated.

"Before you either of you continue, when is the hearing?" AJ asked.

"This afternoon," Harm said.

"Fine, if the charges are unfounded it will come out in the hearing," AJ stated.  "I suggest you both make sure you are ready, dismissed."

Mac and Harm left the office grumbling at each other.  AJ just shook his head.  

AJ then started looking over files and doing other work.  Before he realized it, it was lunchtime.

**BULLPEN**

"Hello Tiner," Zoya said walking in.

"Zoya, nice to see you," Tiner smiled.

"It's nice to be seen, is the Admiral available?" Zoya asked.

"Sure, go on in," Tiner smiled.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"Hast du Zeit und Lust mit mir Mittagessen zu gehen, Onkel AJ?" Zoya said in German.

"English please," AJ stated.

"I asked if you wanted to have lunch." Zoya sighed.

"I'd love to," AJ smiled. "How did your meeting go?"

"Classified," Zoya replied. 

"Even to me?" AJ asked.

"Can we go have some lunch?" Zoya asked.

"Admiral, I was wondering." Harm asked walking in and looking down at a file.

"Commander, where are your manners?" AJ asked.

"Excuse me, Sir." Harm said. "Zoya, how are you?"

"Fine, how are you?" Zoya smiled.

"I'm good, so where have you been?" Harm asked.

"Out of town, but I'm back now." Zoya said.

"That's great, maybe we can all get together." Harm said. "Are you still dating that accountant from the IRS?"

"Oh god no, he was so boring." Zoya laughed. "All he did was talk about tax laws."

"Hey, did you happen to go that Georgetown event last month?" Harm asked.

"I was out of the country." Zoya laughed.

"Oh right," Harm stated.

"Commander was there something you wanted to discuss?" AJ asked.

"Oh yes Sir," Harm said. "But I can come back."

"No, you stay.  I'll wait outside." Zoya said to them and left the office.

"How come when the CIA called it looked like Webb and not her?" Harm asked.

"Commander," AJ said in a warning tone. 

"Sir, I meant no disrespect," Harm said quickly. "You have to admit she is attractive."

"Commander," AJ yelled. "She's like a daughter to me."

"Oh, I realize that Sir," Harm said. "Your daughter is also very attractive."

"Commander, get out of my office." AJ said shaking his head.

"But Sir, I need to discuss…" Harm began.

"Rabb, get out!" AJ said. When Harm left, AJ shook his head and laughed.  He wondered how Harm could try a case with his foot in his mouth so often.


	3. Interesting Turns

**INTERESTING TURNS**

Author's Note: Anne, thank you for correcting my German.   

===============================================================================================================================

**JUDGE SEBRINGS COURTROOM**

"Harm, why are you being such a rabid dog about this?" Mac asked.

"Because someone died," Harm replied. "Why are you so casual?"

"It was an accident," Mac said. "My client is not at fault."

"That's for the judge to decide." Harm said as Sebring walked into the court.

"Commander Rabb, if you're ready," Sebring said.

"Your honor the prosecution will show that Petty Officer Munson acted recklessly, causing the death of Petty Officer Jackson." Harm stated.

"Colonel MacKenzie," Sebring stated.

"Your honor, this was a tragic accident.  But the key word here is accident.  My client was not responsible for the death of Petty Officer Jackson." Mac stated.

"Commander, call your first witness." Sebring stated.

"You honor, defense would like to be heard." Mac said.

"Very well Colonel, approach." Sebring stated.  

"Your honor, we have evidence that would dispose of this matter immediately." Mac stated.

"Then why is this in my courtroom?" Sebring asked. 

"Because Commander Rabb refuses to listen to reason," Mac said.

"Sir, the Colonel does not agree with the assessment." Harm interjected.

"Sir, PO Munson is being blamed for a death he had no control over.  He was operating the cherry picker. It was Jackson who was in the basket." Mac said.  "Jackson didn't follow proper safety procedures when he removed the safety harness."

"But Munson should have never raised the basket," Harm protested.

"Harm, think about this, you are in a car accident and hit someone who isn't wearing a seat belt, which is the law.  That person would have survived the accident had they worn a seat belt, should you be charged with murder?" Mac asked. 

"Was I reckless?" Harm said.

"Did you get knocked in the head?" Mac asked. "Harm, there is no evidence that Munson was reckless. Had Jackson been wearing the safety strap he would have never fallen."

"Do either of you need me here for this debate?" Sebring asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Sir," They replied and stood at attention.

"Sir, Munson had no way of knowing that Jackson removed the strap." Mac stated. "When he raised the basket, Jackson was wearing it. This should have never gone this far."

"Is this true Commander?" Sebring asked.

"Sir, safety regulations state that the basket is not to be raised until the safety harness is secure." Harm stated. 

"We have witnesses who can attest to the fact that the harness was on before the basket was raised." Mac said.

"Let's hear from the witnesses," Sebring said. "Colonel, in the interest of saving time, I will allow you to present first."

"Thank you Sir, we call Petty Officer Marshall." Mac said.  The Petty Officer was sworn in and sat. "Petty Officer Marshall, you were in the basket with Petty Officer Jackson, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Marshall replied.

"Were both your harnesses secure before Petty Officer Munson raised the basket?" Mac asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Marshall replied.

"Why did Petty Officer Jackson remove his harness?" Mac asked.

"Objection, how can he know what was going on in the Petty Officer's mind." Harm asked.

"Your honor, the Petty Officers discussed the removal of the harness prior to the accident." Mac informed.

"Over ruled, you may answer the question." Sebring stated.

"We were trying to get something from the back of the shelf and couldn't reach," Marshall explained.  "The basket was extended as far as it could be. Jackson removed his harness to get a better reach. When he reached, he lost his balance and fell." 

"Why didn't you explain this earlier?" Mac asked.

"Honestly, when the charges were brought up against Munson I got scared that I would also be charged since I was in the basket." Marshall said earnestly. "I'm sorry."

"No further questions," Mac said.

"Commander, any questions?" Sebring asked.

"No your honor and I would like to withdraw the charges at this time.  I will recommend to the convening authority that charges be dropped completely." Harm said.

"I would think so," Sebring said. "Petty Officer Marshall, in the future be honest.  Please keep in mind that honesty cannot hurt you.  This court is adjourned."

"That's it?" Munson asked.

"Yes it is. You can rejoin your unit." Mac stated.

"Thank you Ma'am." Munson said and left. 

"Next time will you listen to me?" Mac asked Harm.

"There won't be a next time," Harm said, "Just one question, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, you wouldn't listen." Mac sighed. 

**BACK IN THE BULLPEN**

"Mac you really should have explained everything, I looked like a fool in there." Harm stated.

"Harm, I tried." Mac emphasized. "You refused to listen."

"This was payback," Harm said.

"For what?" Mac questioned. 

"I don't know but it was," Harm said.

"When your brain comes back, find me." Mac said and walked into her office.

"What was that about?" Sturgis asked.

"Mac didn't advise me of a witness before the Article 32." Harm advised.

"Harm she was the defense, she didn't have to." Sturgis reminded him.

"Whose side are you on?" Harm asked.

"I think I am going to go back to my office." Sturgis stated.

"Attention on deck," Gunny called out.

"As you were," AJ said and went to his office followed by Zoya.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"Thanks for lunch," Zoya said. "I am going start my two weeks off."

"That was nice of them to do that," AJ commented.

"Well, yeah but I have work to do," Zoya said rolling her eyes. "So how much of a vacation is it going to be?"

"Remember to have some fun," AJ cautioned.

"I will." Zoya smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night.

"That's right dinner with Meredith," AJ stated and gave her a hug. "Zoya how are you set for funds?"

"Uncle AJ, you have been asking me that question since I was thirteen." Zoya laughed. "I should be asking you that."

AJ knew it was a silly question.  Zoya's parents had set her up with a trust when she was born.  She actually didn't need to work, but that wasn't her style.  AJ always slipped her a bill or two when she was younger.  She didn't need it, but it was money she could spend without having to go to the trustee.

"I may take you up on that in my retirement." AJ joked as he walked Zoya to the elevator.

**ZOYA'S TOWN HOUSE**

Zoya walked into her house and kicked off her shoes, letting them fling through the air and land where ever.  She then went up to the bedroom and changed her clothes.  She looked at the suit she had just removed. It was casually flung on the chair.  _I'll hang it up later.  From the bedroom she went to the kitchen to check out the food supply.  She had called her cleaning lady from Morocco to get the house ready for her return.  Halfway through her inspection she decided to go through her mail.  She picked up the tub and went to the living room.  Sitting on the floor she began to wade through all the junk that came._

In one pile she put magazines, in another bills, in another junk and in the last pile trash.  Halfway through, she looked at the piles and decided to go back and finish checking out the food supplies.  

It was a wonder she had accomplished so much in her professional life, because in her personal life she was a scatter brain.  She would start something and then go on to something else.  She also hated the housekeeping duties.  In some ways it was a rebellion against the years in boarding school.  She would hang up her clothes once a week, leaving a pile on the bedroom chair. Her housekeeper came once a week, whether or not she was in town. Her housekeeper would complain about finding shoes in the strangest areas of her house.  But that was her at home, once she walked out the door, she was the most organized and meticulous person you could meet.

After checking the cabinets, she grabbed a beer from the fridge. _Thank you Magda! The housekeeper had remembered to buy a six pack for her.  _

Zoya only drank beer at home. In public she drank Stolichnaya Cristall.  She was of Russian descent after all.  It drove her crazy when people called it Stolly or Stolich-naya.  She could never resist the urge to correct them and say "It's Sta-LEECH-na-ya."

After opening the beer, she went back to her mail.  Nothing really caught her eye except an envelope with the return address, _A Ride to No Where on the __Washington__ Express. _With peaked interest she opened the envelope and read the enclosed flyer.

**_Spend a weekend on a train ride to no where…_**

_Sounds like fun, she thought. __I should get my friends together and do this, wait what am I thinking? I don't have friends. She threw the flyer in the trash pile.  She got up to get some junk food and when she returned she looked at the flyer again.  _It's only $200 per person, that's not bad._  She thought. She then got a brilliant idea.  She was going to invite the JAG staff. They had always included her in things. This was a way to repay them. Grabbing the phone, she called the number and made reservations for everyone.  This was going to be fun.  She then called AJ and advised him of her plans.  He wasn't thrilled with the idea of spending the weekend with his staff, but in twenty five years he had never been able to say no to her._

After those calls were done, the phone rang again.

"Nassar," She answered.

"Zoya, you need to come in," Jeremy Wellington, her boss stated.

"Oh no, you said I had some time off," Zoya replied.

"Sorry, we need you to look at something," Jeremy informed her.

"Why?" Zoya whined. "I am in the middle of something."

"Check your fax machine," Jeremy advised.

"Hang on," Zoya groaned and went to retrieve the fax. "What the hell is this?"

"Now do you see why you have to come in?" Jeremy asked.

"Give me twenty minutes," Zoya said.

Twenty minutes later Zoya as at CIA Headquarters.  The papers that were faxed to her were pages from a diary that was found by other agents.  It was written in Aramaic and Zoya was one of the few who could read this classic and dead language.  According to the pages, the covers of several CIA agents had been blown.  Unfortunately, what the writer planned to do with this information and which agents were involved was still a mystery.

Coded messages were sent to field agents in the Middle East advising them of this revelation.  Even though she was in the States, Zoya was technically one of these agents.  Jeremy advised her to be careful and stay close to home.  Zoya immediately protested and advised him that she was going away next weekend and was not going to stop living because someone may or may not be trying to kill her.  

"It won't be the first time and I doubt it will be the last," Zoya stated as she left Jeremy's office and went home.


	4. Twists and Turns

**TWISTS AND TURNS**

===============================================================================================================================

**MONDAY - A week later – Zoya's Home**

Zoya was reviewing files and action reports.  She was still thinking about those pages she had translated last week, but refused to let it bother her. Feeling a bit restless, she decided to go for a run.  When she returned an hour later, the light on her answering machine was blinking.

_This is Catherine Gale, calling for Ms. Nassar please call me._

_Zoya, it's Uncle AJ. Give me a call when you can.  Nothing important, just checking up on you._

_Ms. Nassar this is Catherine Gale, from the Company legal department please call me as soon as possible._

_Hello Zoya, this is Harold, now that tax season is behind us I was wondering… Zoya couldn't hit delete fast enough._

_Ms. Nassar, this is Catherine Gale again, I am waiting for your call._

_Zoya, this is Jerome would you call the Catherine Gale please._

Zoya deleted the messages, kicked off her sneakers and flung herself on the couch.  She was searching for the remote, which was probably between some cushions when the phone rang.

"Nassar," Zoya answered.

"Ms. Nassar, this is Catherine Gale," Catherine stated. "I am legal counsel…"

"I know who you are, I work in legal." Zoya cut her off. "What can I do for you?"

"You didn't return my calls." Catherine stated in an official tone.

"I just got them and I figured it could wait until I was in the office next week." Zoya said. _God I hate this woman._

"I have some questions regarding your most recent assignment," Gale informed her.

"What now?" Zoya asked obviously aggravated.

"It appears that you offered legal counsel to some of the detainees." Gale stated.

"No, I advised them of their rights as prisoners in accordance with the Geneva Convention before I got the information I needed." Zoya replied. It didn't take much for Catherine Gale to set her off.

"That's not how we do things." Gale stated.

"What would you know about how things are done, you little twit!" Zoya snapped. "You have spent your entire career working in an office, never leaving Washington and trying to be a bad ass.  When you actually get out into the field and do some real work, feel free to question my tactics and methods.  Until then go to hell." With that Zoya slammed down the phone.  Not ten minutes past when her phone rang again.

"Nassar," Zoya snapped into the phone.

"I see we are being delightful." Jeremy stated.

"Sorry, Jeremy, what can I do for you?" Zoya asked.

"You can start by not pissing off legal counsel," Jeremy stated. "Why does she piss you off anyway?"

"She's breathing," Zoya muttered. 

"Zoya, be nice. I know you don't like her, but you aren't making any friends by telling her off." Jeremy replied. "She is legal counsel after all."

"I am part of the legal department too and I have seniority over her." Zoya reminded him. "That's one of the reasons I was hired.  If I recall, you wanted a lawyer out in the field."

"So you've reminded me before," Wellington sighed. "Zoya, she's a nice person." 

"She has no reflection," Zoya said sarcastically.

"Now about this email you sent last week." Wellington said ignoring her comment.

"Well, do I get what I want?" Zoya asked.

"Out of the question," Jeremy snapped.

"Jeremy, you said I could have what I needed," Zoya said firmly.

"I said to let me know and I would see what I could do."  Jeremy responded.

"You know I think that maybe I will just stick with what I am doing now." Zoya said.

"That's blackmail," Jeremy replied.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word.  I prefer to call it leverage." Zoya stated.

"It's not going to happen." Jeremy said. 

"Fine," Zoya grumbled. "Oh Jeremy, remember I'm going away this weekend, can you keep that pain away from me?"

"Zoya, have a good weekend and try to cool down a bit before you come back to the office, I don't want to have to run interference between you and Gale." Jeremy stated. "And please be careful."

"Well if she wasn't such a…" Zoya began.

"Don't finish that statement, everything still needs the final approval of the DCI." Jeremy warned.

"That's just a formality," Zoya stated and hung up.  

**JAG OFFICES**

"Admiral, has Zoya given you any details about this weekend?" Harriet asked.

"You know as much as I do." AJ stated. 

"Did she mention where the train is going?" Mac asked.

"No where, was all she would tell me." AJ sighed. "I hate surprises."

"She isn't getting us involved in some CIA mission?" Harm asked.

"No, she's on vacation this week." AJ replied.

"Agents get vacations?" Bud asked.

"Apparently they do," Sturgis smiled.

"Harriet, who's watching Little AJ for the weekend?" Mac asked.

"My parents," Harriet replied.

"I'll have to deprogram him when he gets back." Bud groaned.

"Before I forget, Zoya said to meet at Union Station at 4 on Friday." AJ announced.

They left AJ's office wondering what Zoya was getting them into.

**UNION STATION - FRIDAY**

Everyone met at Union Station with packed bags and curiosity.  Zoya just smiled.

"Ok, dish what's going on?" Mac asked.

"It's a surprise," Zoya replied in Russian.

"You speak Russian?" Mac asked.

"Could we have some English please," AJ asked.

"I said it's a surprise," Zoya told AJ.

"Where did you learn Russian?" Bud asked.

"From my mother," Zoya replied. "She was Russian."

"I didn't know that," Harriet said.

 "Actually Zoya has a very interesting family history." AJ stated.

"Really, I would love to hear about it." Harriet said.

"After we board," Zoya said walking to the train. 

They boarded the train and made their way to the assigned compartments.  They took up one car, the last one, and laughed as the porters brought their bags for them.

"I feel like I am on the Orient Express," Meredith said.

"I just hope there are no murders," AJ laughed.

"Don't be too sure," Zoya smiled. "Why don't we all go to the dinner car and I will fill you in."

**DINING CAR**

"OK, so what's the mystery?" Gunny asked.

"You got it," Zoya said.

"What has he got?" Tiner asked.

"The mystery," Zoya replied.

"What are you talking about?" Harm asked.

"This is a murder mystery train ride." Zoya announced.  "Sometime between here and Montgomery there will be a murder.  We will have the ride back to solve it." 

"Oh wow," Coates said. "This is going to be fun."

"So are we one team?" Harm asked.

"Well, we can be one team or we can pair up and go against each other and the other passengers." Zoya stated. 

"I say we pair off," Harm suggested.

"But that leaves one of us without a partner," Harriet commented.

"I'll go it alone," Zoya smiled.

"Are you sure?" Coates asked.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Zoya said. "Besides anyone teamed with me would have an unfair advantage over the others."

"Oh please," Mac laughed.

They filled out the roster and gave it to the coordinator.  They ordered something to eat and started chatting.  The train departed the station and they were off to Montgomery. The cars were designed in a 1930's style.  The different members of the 'cast', dressed in period costumes, mingled with them.  They were setting the stage for the murder yet to come.

"It's so nice we finally get to spend some time together." Meredith said. "AJ talks about you all the time."

"He talks about you too.  It was nice to have dinner the other night." Zoya smiled.

"Zoya, what is this interesting family history the Admiral mentioned." Harriet asked.

"I guess he was talking about my lineage." Zoya shrugged.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Coates asked.

"Sure, it's really no big deal." Zoya smiled. "My great, great grandfather was Alexander III Tsar of Russia, or you could say I am the great, great niece of Tsar Nikolai II, his sister was my great grandfather."

"You're a Romanov?" Meredith said in surprise.

"You could look at it that way," Zoya replied.

"Do you have a title?" Tiner asked.

"Yeah, Special Agent," Zoya remarked. 

"Good answer," Gunny laughed.

"Seriously," Harm said. "Would you have a title?"

"I guess, my great grandmother was a Grand Duchess and my grandfather was a Prince Romanov.  By the time my mother came a long, she wasn't given a title."

"So you don't have a title," Coates said.

"Well, had the Bolsheviks not killed off Nikolai and his family, we might still be in Russia, then again, if they remained in Russia, my parents might have not met so I may not have been born." Zoya laughed. "If I had been born and everything was perfect, I guess I would have been a Princess or Duchess."

"So we are in the presence of royalty." Sturgis teased.

"Yes, you may bow." Zoya joked.  

"Your name is Russian, right?" Bud asked.

"Zoya is a Russian name.  Nassar is Lebanese, my father was Lebanese." Zoya said.

"You know the only other time I have heard that name was in a book." Meredith said.

"Oh I read that, it was by Danielle Steele." Harriet said. "It was such a beautiful story and so much like yours."

"Harriet, you're right." Meredith said and told the story. "A cousin of the Russian Royal family, Countess Zoya, escapes the revolutionists and ends up in the States."

"Where she finds love and becomes very successful." Harriet sighed. "What was the name of her true love?"

"I couldn't tell you," Zoya said. She had read the book when it first came out.  Years later, one of the details made her laugh.

"He was in the military. Bruce Boxleitner played him in the movie."  Harriet said. "Oh, what was his name?"

"I don't remember," Meredith smiled "But, it was so romantic."

"So, anyone want to order dessert?" Zoya asked, changing the subject.

"Zoya, you said you would have been a duchess or princess, how come not a countess like in the book?" Coates asked.

"I guess because my great grandmother was a duchess and my grandfather was a prince." Zoya said. "I never really thought about it."

There were laughing and enjoying themselves, when Meredith looked at her watch.

"Oh my look at the time," Meredith said.

"It's 11:12," Mac stated.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am beat," Harm said and stood up.

"What about the murder?" Tiner asked.

"I guess it hasn't happened yet." AJ suggested.

"Why don't we turn in and see what happens." Bud said.

"I agree, let's call it a night." Harriet said.

The group returned to their compartments and got ready for bed.  Hopefully something would happen and get this show on the road.


	5. The Murder

**THE MURDER**

================================================================================================================================

**HARM'S COMPARTMENT**

Harm returned to his compartment and got ready for bed.  He pulled the lever to drop the bunk down and nothing happened.  He tried pulling it down manually but that didn't work either.  He banged his fist against it, but all that happened was his hand got sore. He tried the top bunk and it didn't open either. He sighed and left his compartment and went to Sturgis's.

"Hey Sturgis, open up it's Harm." Harm said.

"What's up?" Sturgis asked opening the door.

"I can't get either bed to open. Can I sleep in your other bunk?" Harm asked.

"Sorry buddy, I only have one bunk." Sturgis said.

"Great," Harm muttered and walked away.  Gunny and Tiner were sharing, the Admiral and Meredith were sharing, and naturally Bud and Harriet were in one room.  That left the women, Coates was out of the question and Zoya was not an option.  He walked to Mac's compartment and knocked on the door.

"Harm, what's wrong?" Mac asked.

"My beds won't open." Harm whined. "Can I bunk with you?"

"Why not bunk with Sturgis?" Mac asked.

"He only has one bunk in his compartment," Harm stated. "Please."

"Come on in, you take the top one," Mac sighed.

"You're the best," Harm smiled and walked in.  

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mac rolled her eyes and shut the door. 

"This is convenient," Harm stated.

"How's that?" Mac asked.

"Well, since we are a team in this mystery, we can discuss it in private." Harm smiled.

"Harm, the murder hasn't even happened yet." Mac said. "Besides, tomorrow you can ask a steward to fix your bunks."

"Oh right, tomorrow." Harm said as he tried to lower the top bunk. "Mac, this bunk is jammed."

"No it's not," Mac said pushing the lever, "You just have to… it's stuck."

"Well, no bed here and no bed in my room. I guess I can sleep on the floor." Harm sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Harm." Mac smiled and Harm went back to his compartment. Not a minute later Harm was knocking on Mac's door.

"Mac, I forgot my key card thing in the compartment," Harm announced. "Let me in."

"If that doesn't beat all," Mac laughed. 

"I guess we're gonna have to hot bunk it roomie," Harm joked.

"I guess you're gonna have to sleep on the floor," Mac replied and handed him a pillow and blanket.

"That's what I meant," Harm shrugged and made a home for himself on the floor.

"Night night, Harm," Mac said as she turned out the light.

"Night," Harm replied. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Mac asked.

"I think I just got goosed by the heel of your shoe." Harm said.

"Sorry," Mac laughed. 

"Mac, move over." Harm said standing up.

"Harm there is barely enough room for me," Mac stated.

"Mac, it's not comfortable," Harm whined.  "Come on."

"Fine," Mac sighed and moved over. 

"I appreciate this," Harm smiled. "So when do you think the murder is going to happen?"

"I don't know," Mac sighed. "Just go to sleep."

After several minutes of squirming and shifting, they found comfortable positions and started to nod off.

"Hey Mac, I wonder if there will be a butler," Harm stated and turned on the light.

"What?" Mac asked.

"A butler, you know in old time murder mysteries, the butler is the one who always did it." Harm stated.

"Harm, go to sleep." Mac said, turning out the light.

"Hey Mac, what perfume are you wearing?" Harm asked and turned the light on again.

"Eau du Marine," Mac said, "Would you go to sleep."

"Seriously, it smells nice, what is it?" Harm asked.

"I'm not wearing any," Mac said. "Go to sleep." And she turned out the light.

"You're not?" Harm asked and turned the light back on. 

"No," Mac said and shut the light.

"Wow, I never noticed your natural scent before." Harm mumbled.

"Harm, it's late, I'm tired – GO TO SLEEP!" Mac said firmly.

Twenty minutes later they heard a scream.

"I guess that's the start of the mystery," Harm said and bolted up.

"Either that or we have real trouble." Mac said.

"Someone, help my husband," A voice called out.

They heard noise outside in the corridor and a knock at the door.

"Come on Mac," Zoya said, "It's starting."

"We're coming," Mac called out and opened the door.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" AJ asked standing in front of the door.

"I got locked out of my room," Harm explained.

"I thought your bunks wouldn't open," Sturgis said.

"They don't, but then I locked myself out." Harm stated.

"Why didn't you use the top bunk?" Harriet asked.

"It wouldn't open," Mac offered.

"Really?" Zoya said and banged her fist against the top bunk, which easily dropped open, "Looks like it works to me."

"Don't we have a murder to solve?" Harm asked turning red.

**SETTING THE STAGE**

The 'cast' was already assembled in the dining car when the participants arrived.

"Someone help! I think my husband is dead." The wife, Mandy Weaver, yelled again.

"Now now, Mrs. Weaver what's going on?" An actor, 'Mr. Mathers', asked.

"I went into our compartment and he was lying there with his eyes open." Mrs. Weaver said.

"Is there a doctor here?" Mr. Mathers asked.

"I'm a doctor," Dr. Cronson stated walking in. "What seems to be the problem?"

"My, my, my husband, I don't think he's breathing." Mrs. Weaver wailed.

"Take me to your compartment," Dr. Cronson advised and they left.

The rest of the actors played out the little scene before everyone.  They talked about the 'victim' while they waited for Dr. Cronson to return. Ten minutes later, Dr. Cronson and Mrs. Weaver came back.

"He's dead," Dr. Cronson announced.

"Was it a heart attack?" A blonde actress asked.

"I don't believe so, had strange markings around his neck.  I think he was strangled." Dr. Cronson stated.

"Why would someone do this to him?" Mrs. Weaver cried. "He was the kindest, sweetest man in the world."

"Do you know if he had any problems?" Mr. Mathers asked.

"Problems, he had no problems." Mrs. Weaver stated. "Why would someone do this to him?"

Another person came forward and spoke to the group. He was the 'host' of the event and was there to set the ground rules.

"We seem to have a murder on our hands. There are no authorities for miles and it appears that we have a murderer among us.  Be careful and please keep your doors locked." Kevin announced in an ominous tone.

The amateur sleuths huddled together and starting making notes.

"Sir, do you have any ideas?" Coates asked Sturgis.

"You can call me Sturgis and there is something about Mr. Mathers that just doesn't seem right." Sturgis said.

"I think the wife did it," Bud said to Harriet.

"But she said they had a perfect marriage." Harriet reminded him.

"AJ, there is something sinister about that Doctor." Meredith commented.

"I think that secretary has something to do with this." AJ replied.

"Hey Mac, there's no butler." Harm stated.

"Harm, are you going to be serious about this?" Mac asked.

"Gunny, did you see that blonde?" Tiner asked.

"Oh yeah," Gunny laughed. "She's a looker." 

Zoya sat and carefully thought about everything that had transpired.  She pulled out her palm pilot and started making notes.

_Victim strangled_

_Wife hysterical_

_Doctor – who does he know?_

_Mr. Mathers – knows too much what does he do?_

_Blonde – bimbo – faking?___

_Ms. Torrez – victim's secretary – is she more?_

_Motives??????___

"What are you doing there, Zoya?" Harm asked, trying to peek at her notes.

"Never you mind," Zoya said and waved him off. "Go back to your own notes."

"Well, we're going to go back to our compartment and work on this," Bud announced.

"That's a good idea," AJ said getting up.

"Remember to lock your doors," Meredith laughed.

"Commander how about we meet for an early breakfast and discuss this?" Coates suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sturgis replied and they left.

"Good night all," Harm said.

"Gunny, I think I have a plan on how to solve this," Tiner announced and the remaining people looked at him.

"Tiner, let's go back to the compartment and discuss this," Gunny said.

"I think I am going to hit the sack, too." Mac said with a yawn.

"Right behind you," Harm smiled.

"Oh Harm, you can probably get another key now," Zoya smiled.

"Well, uh, yeah good idea." Harm said. "Thanks."

Zoya was left alone in the dining car.  She didn't really mind not having a partner. She was used to doing things on her own.  Being an only child and orphaned young, you learned to adapt.  After a cup of coffee she made her way back to her compartment.  She opened the door and fumbled around for the light switch.   As she reached out into the darkness, someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. 

"What the hell," Zoya said. 


	6. The Investigation Begins

**THE INVESTIGATION BEGINS**

================================================================================================================================

**ZOYA'S COMPARTMENT**

Zoya's first reaction was to raise her foot and hurt whoever had possession of her arm.  Before she could react, a hand was placed over her mouth. 

"Hello Countess, don't yell." Webb said, releasing his hold.

"Webb?" Zoya said, turning around and slugging him.

"That's a nice hello," Webb said rubbing his jaw. "What was that for?"

"For hiding in my compartment," Zoya snapped. "Never sneak up on an agent."

"A hand shake would have worked," Webb replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoya asked. "Where's the light?"

"Someone apparently told Wellington they needed me on their team." Webb stated and turned on the light.

"I mean what are you doing on the train?" Zoya asked.

"Wellington said you were going away. He also said he didn't think you were taking the threats seriously enough." Webb stated.

"So why are you here?" Zoya asked.

"To watch your back," Webb replied. "I can always get off at the next stop."

"The next stop is Washington, you'll have to stay." Zoya stated.

"Good decision, Countess." Webb teased. 

"No one's called me Countess, in a long time." Zoya laughed.

"Well, no one else can." Webb stated. "How've you been?"

"I'm good, I'm sorry I wasn't here when everything happened." Zoya said.

"Why? What would you have done?" Webb asked.

"Beat up that witch for one thing," Zoya said.

"Then we would both have been in trouble." Webb said. "Besides it wasn't her fault."

"It's always her fault." Zoya said.

"What do you have against her anyway?" Webb asked.

"She's a jerk," Zoya said. "So, are you going to be able to work for me?" 

"I will work with you." Webb smiled. "What exactly did you say to Wellington?" 

"He said to tell him what I needed. I told him I needed you." Zoya said. "But he said it was out of the question."

"Obviously, he changed his mind." Webb smiled. "Why did you need me anyway?"

"I know your record. You're the second best field agent for the Mid East." Zoya stated.

"The second best. Who's the best?" Webb asked.

"I am," Zoya smiled.

**MAC'S COMPARTMENT**

"Harm, why didn't you get a key?" Mac asked.

"I couldn't find anyone," Harm replied innocently.

"So, you're sleeping here," Mac stated.

"Sure, we know the top bunk can open." Harm replied as he banged it like Zoya had.

"That worked well." Mac laughed. "Let me try."

Neither could get the bunk down, so they once again squished into the bottom bunk.

"Mac, can you move over just a little?" Harm asked.

"Where would you like me to move?" Mac snapped. "I am already pressed up against the wall."

"Hold on… let me just… ok, that should," Harm began.

"Ouch," Mac said. "Don't you ever cut your toenails?" 

"Just let me get my arm out from under…" Harm said.

With that he twisted and some how Mac ending up on top of him.

"Well, this is comfortable," Mac stated.

"Ok," Harm sighed. "If we just turn a bit, we can do this."

Harm then shifted and in the process he ended up tossing Mac onto the floor.

"Mac, I'm really sorry." Harm said trying not to laugh and reached to give her a hand.

"Don't bother," Mac said and stood up. "Ok, move over and turn on your side."  
  


Harm did as instructed and laid with his back to the wall.  Mac got into the bunk and turned to her side and faced outward. They were lying very close, because of necessity, not by choice.

"Harm that better be your knee," Mac warned.

"Huh, what?" Harm replied. "Red light Colonel."

"Why is this so difficult?" Mac wondered aloud.

"We are two adults and best friends, we can do this." Harm said. "Now let's just go to sleep."

Mac settled in and started to doze off.

"Good night," Mac said.

"Mac, are you sure you're not wearing any perfume?" Harm asked.

"Positive," Mac replied. "Go to sleep, we have a long day of detective work ahead of us."

"God, you smell good," Harm mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mac asked.

"Nothing, good night," Harm replied.

Harm had never been so uncomfortable in his life.  It wasn't the position he was in, it was the situation.  Suddenly, he realized how much he enjoyed the closeness.  Casually he reached and put his arm around her pulling her closer.  In her sleep, Mac spooned up against Harm and sighed softly.

_Does this woman have any idea what she's doing to me? Harm wondered._ Does she have any idea how good she smells?__

Harm's eyes were wide open. He couldn't sleep and felt as though some one had injected him with enough caffeine to jolt an elephant. _This is going to be a long night._

**BUD AND HARRIET'S COMPARTMENT**

"Bud, do you have any idea who the murderer is?" Harriet asked.

"I'm not sure.  The wife is too obvious and I am wondering why the secretary is even on the trip." Bud replied.

"What about that Miss Torres, the secretary?" Harriet asked.

"She's a mystery," Bud said. "I'm not sure what she has to do with anything."

"I'm going to get some sleep," Harriet said. "Maybe something will come to me in a dream."

"At this point, that's the best course of action we have," Bud said giving her a kiss and turning out the light.

**GUNNY AND TINER'S COMPARTMENT**

"Man, the blonde is something else," Tiner remarked.

"I could definitely see myself taking her out to dinner," Gunny replied.

"I can't," Tiner smirked.

"Why?" Gunny asked.

"Because she is going to be out with me," Tiner said triumphantly.

"We'll just see about that," Gunny stated and turned out the light.

**AJ and MEREDITH'S COMPARTMENT**

"AJ, it's a shame Zoya doesn't have anyone in her life," Meredith stated.

"She was dating some guy a while back," AJ said. "She said and I quote, he's a weenie."

"You know, there is a new professor at the university, maybe I should arrange a meeting." Meredith offered.

"I don't think that would be wise," AJ smiled. 

"It's just a thought," Meredith replied.

**COATES'S COMPARTMENT**

Coates sat at the little table in her compartment reviewing the notes she had taken earlier.  She had specific ideas about how to attack the mystery.  She just hoped Sturgis would listen to her.  She carefully recopied her notes and went to sleep.

**STURGIS'S COMPARTMENT**

_What in the hell is going on in there? Sturgis wondered when he heard a thud, which happened to be Mac hitting the floor.  Their compartments were next to each other.  He couldn't begin to imagine what was going on.  It never occurred to him that Harm hadn't gotten back into his own compartment and was bunking with Mac.  He folded his clothes neatly and went to sleep._

**THE NEXT MORNING- The Dining Car**

Like a zombie, Harm went and found a porter who let him back into his compartment.  He got ready and went to get Mac.  This time he made a concerted effort to take the key with him, although, the idea of sleeping next to Mac again was very appealing.

They went to the dining car where they found Sturgis and Coates already at work.  Taking a seat at another table they ordered.  While waiting for their breakfast, they began to discuss the prior night's events.

Soon after the rest of the group walked in, all sitting at separate tables. 

"There's Miss Moore," Tiner said to Gunny. "I'll be right back."

"Get real Tiner, she doesn't even know you're alive," Gunny laughed.

"That's because she hasn't met me yet," Tiner smiled and got up to go introduce himself.

"Hey Tiner," Gunny called after him.

"What?" Tiner said.

"Never mind," Gunny smiled.  He should have been a friend and told Tiner he still had his napkin tucked in his belt.

Five minutes later, Tiner returned.

"So did you talk to her?" Gunny asked.

"Nope, she was still in character." Tiner replied. "Although, I did find out that she was having an affair with the victim."

"Really, that's interesting." Gunny replied. "I wonder if his wife knew about it."

"Commander, has everyone been accounted for?" Coates asked.

"That's a very good question, Jen.  Maybe we can find that out." Sturgis replied.

"AJ, I think we should talk to the doctor," Meredith suggested.

"Ok, he's as good a place to start as any." AJ replied.

"Good morning, Mac." Harriet said.

"Morning," Mac smiled. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, we have some definite ideas." Bud smiled.

"Well, so do we," Harm said with confidence.

"What ideas do we have?" Mac whispered.

"Can't let them think they are ahead of us." Harm smiled.

"Has anyone seen Zoya this morning?" AJ asked.

"Not yet, maybe she isn't up." Harriet stated.

"She's usually up by 5," AJ replied.

"I'm sure she'll be a long soon enough," Meredith said.

"Well, maybe she's working on her suspect list." Harm suggested.

"Could be," Mac replied. "Now if you will excuse us, we have some suspects to question."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good morning, we hope you slept well." Kevin announced. "We are approaching Gastonia, North Carolina.  We will be stopping for supplies. Thank you."  

The group spent the rest of the morning questioning the 'cast'.  The other passengers felt as thought they were at a disadvantage when listening to the JAG team ask questions.

"Ms. Moore," Harm began. "How long have you known the victim?"

"About 2 years," Ms. Moore replied.

"And what was your relationship?" Mac asked.

"We were very close." Ms. Moore replied quietly.

"Mr. Mathers, what is your relationship to the victim?" Sturgis asked.

"Actually, I am friends with his wife." Mr. Mathers replied.

"Did Mr. Weaver know of your friendship?" Bud asked.

"Well, not exactly." Mr. Mathers replied.

"Why, exactly did you feel the need to keep this friendship a secret?" Coates asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Mathers replied.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weaver how long have you been married?" Gunny asked.

"Ten years," Mrs. Weaver replied.

"And what did you do before you got married?" Tiner asked.

"I was an airline attendant." Mrs. Weaver stated.

"How did you and your husband meet?" AJ asked.

"He was on one of my flights," Mrs. Weaver said.

"Ms. Moore, how did you and Mr. Weaver meet?" Meredith asked.

"I was hired as an attendant on his private plane." Ms. Moore stated.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Weaver said.

"Dr. Cronson, why are you on the train?" Another person asked.

"I am going to visit my grandchildren." Dr. Cronson stated.

"I have a question," Webb said from the back of the car, "Has anyone found the murder weapon?"

"I know that voice," Harm said turning around. 

"Webb, when the hell did you get back?" AJ laughed.

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me." Webb smiled.

"Did you know about this?" Mac asked Zoya.

"Not at all," Zoya smiled.  

Webb's arrival brought the Q/A session to an end for now.  They had been going at it for several hours and decided that it was time for lunch.

"Zoya you missed the round of questions," Harriet advised.

"I was busy," Zoya said.

"Doing what?" AJ asked.

"Going over files," Zoya said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Harm asked.

"Reassigned," Webb shrugged.

"Permanently?" Tiner asked.

"If my new boss doesn't toss me back out," Webb stated and looked at Zoya.

"You're going to be working for Zoya?" Mac laughed.

"I just remembered what that character's name from the book was," Harriet said.

"What was his name?" Meredith asked.

"Clayton," Harriet smiled. "Zoya fell in love with a man named Clayton."

"Over my dead body," AJ said.

"I need some coffee," Zoya said to Webb rolling her eyes. "Do you want some coffee? Let's get some coffee."

The rest of the group dispersed after a quick lunch and went back to their investigating.


	7. Surprises

**SURPRISES**

===============================================================================================================================

**THE BAGGAGE COMPARTMENT**

Mac and Harm decided to look for the weapon.  Webb made a good point.  So far there was no murder weapon.  They were going to find it and solve the case.  The question and answer session in the morning gave them limited information.  There would be another one before dinner so hopefully they would uncover something.

"Harm, why are we going to the baggage car?" Mac asked.

"What better place to hide the weapon?" Harm asked.

"How about just throwing it off the train," Mac responded.

"That would ruin the game," Harm smiled and led her into the compartment.

"So what do you want to do, go through the bags?" Mac asked. "I bet they are empty and just props." 

"I am thinking that the killer used a garrote," Harm stated. "Let's look for it."

 They searched the compartment for about 30 minutes and came up with nothing.  

"This is a dead end," Mac announced.

"What time is it?" Harm asked.

"It's 2:54, almost time for the afternoon session," Mac advised.

"Let's go," Harm said and moved to the door. "Mac, it's locked."

"You're joking," Mac said.

"I wish I was," Harm replied.

"Now what?" Mac asked.

"I guess we wait until someone misses us," Harm stated.

"Great plan, they probably think we are off solving the murder," Mac said.

"We might as well get comfortable." Harm smiled and sat down amid the bags.

"You know these were just props," Mac said as she easily tossed a bag.

"They really went all out to make this seem real," Harm stated.

"Well, I would imagine that's for effect." Mac replied.

They fell silent and sat staring at the walls.  

"I wonder what everyone is doing." Harm stated after thirty minutes

"Obviously they aren't worried about us," Mac said. "It's been 32 minutes you would think they would be worried."

"Sounding a little bitter there Marine," Harm teased.

"Not really," Mac said.

"Mac, you seem a little testy," Harm said. "Is everything ok with you?"

"It's fine," Mac sighed.

"Talk to me," Harm encouraged.

"About what?" Mac asked. 

"Anything," Harm smiled.

"Harm, I'm not in the mood to have a talk," Mac announced and let out an exaggerated breath.

"Then what do you want to do?" Harm asked.

"You really want to know?" Mac asked with a small smile.

"Sure, tell me." Harm said.

Before the words were out of his mouth, Mac lunged at Harm and knocked him over.

"Hello, what's going on?" Harm asked.

"I don't know why but I've had this incredible urge to flatten you." Mac stated.

"Mac, what's going on?" Harm asked.

"You are driving me crazy." Mac stated and pinned him to the floor.

Harm countered Mac by flipping and pinning her. Mac was pinned beneath Harm looking up at him and decided it was now or never.  She freed her arms, wrapped them around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him.

"Where did that come from?" Harm asked in shock.

"I don't know," Mac laughed.

"Well, are we stopping?" Harm asked.

"Do you want to?" Mac asked.

"It will give us something to do to pass the time," Harm replied. 

They resumed their teenage make out session and were actually giggling.

"I think we need to set some ground rules here," Harm said taking a breath.

"Ground rules?" Mac asked.

"Well, how far are we going to take this, and what happens when we get out of here?" Harm stated.

"As far as how far," Mac began. "Do you have anything in your wallet?"

"Thirty bucks," Harm replied. "Are you going to charge me?"

"That's not what I meant," Mac said rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Harm said and then realized what she meant, "No I don't."

"Well, that answers the first question as for what happens when we get out of here, let's just play it by ear." Mac stated.

Harm pulled Mac back into an embrace and they kissed, explored and touched for the next thirty minutes until they heard the sound of a clearing throat.

"Having a good time?" AJ asked surrounded by a few others.

"Well, we, uh, well, the door was stuck." Harm said turning red.

"Stuck like the bunk was last night?" Sturgis laughed.

"It really was locked," Mac said standing up and straightening out her clothes.

"I don't even want to know," AJ said as he turned and walked out of the baggage car, shaking his head. "I see nothing."

"You guys missed a lot," Zoya said.

"And none of you missed us," Mac said.

"We figured you were off investigating." Sturgis replied.

"That's a good word for it," Zoya laughed. "They certainly were investigating."

"Anyone care to share notes?" Harm asked.

"Care to share how you two ended up in that position?" Webb shot back.

"We'll find out on our own," Mac said and walked passed them.

**DINING CAR**

Mac and Harm went into the dining car after a stop at their compartments to freshen up.  When they entered the dining car, Sturgis, Zoya and Webb had informed the rest what they and AJ witnessed.  After the initial shock wore off the group, they applauded Mac and Harm as they made their entrance.

"Wouldn't the reaction be interesting to see if they knew you made the first move?" Harm whispered to Mac.

"Wouldn't it be interesting to see you breathing out of your ear, if they found out?" Mac shot back.

"Here, have some chips," Meredith offered. "I'm sure you're both hungry."

"Thanks," Mac said taking a seat.

"Ok, what did we miss?" Harm asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Harriet teased.

"Harriet," Bud admonished. "It's no body's business if they wanted to…"

"Play store the luggage?" Gunny said laughing.

"Gunny," Coates warned, "They still out rank us."

"Not on this train," AJ stated with a smile. "There are no ranks here."

Everyone was laughing and throwing out comments with double meanings.  Mac and Harm realized that they were going to hear a lot more jokes until they returned to DC.  The teams split up again and started to work on catching the murderer.  Zoya and Webb graciously shared their notes with Mac and Harm.  Soon they were caught up and the evening festivities began.

"Mr. Mathers," Harm said, "I have to ask, where you and Mrs. Weaver having an affair?"

"Yes," Mr. Mathers replied. "I am in love with her."

"Is she in love with you?" Mac asked.

"Yes she is," Mr. Mathers replied. "We wanted to be together."

"Then why didn't she just leave her husband?" Mac asked.

"She couldn't," Mr. Mathers replied and walked away.

"I wonder why she couldn't leave her husband." Mac stated.

"Money," Harm suggested.

"So that gives motive, what about means and opportunity?" Mac questioned. "According to Mr. Davidson he was in the smoking car and seen by others all night."

"So, let's scratch him off the list." Harm said.

"Hey Gunny, where are you going?" Tiner asked.

"To talk to Ms. Moore," Gunny said with a smile.

"Oh no you don't, I'm coming with you." Tiner said, jumping up.

The two men tried to move as quickly as possible to reach the buxom Ms. Moore. Too bad they weren't paying attention because they both ended up flat on their faces at her feet.  Neither noticed the buckle in the carpet and as Tiner tripped over it, he pulled Gunny down with him.

"Are you gentlemen okay?" Ms. Moore asked.

"I'm fine," Gunny said getting right up.

"Of course, you are." Tiner stated. "I broke your fall."

"You caused my fall," Gunny shot back.

"Well, if you hadn't been pushing me," Tiner began.

"Wait, where did she go?" Gunny said looking for Ms. Moore.

"Nice going Gunny," Tiner smirked.

"Me? You're the klutz!" Gunny advised.

"I'm going to find her," Tiner said taking off.

"Not without me, you aren't." Gunny said right on his tail.

There was no way Gunny and Tiner were going to solve this mystery.  They had other things on their minds.

"AJ, I think it's time we questioned the Doctor," Meredith announced.

"Let's go," AJ followed her.

They spoke to the Dr. Cronson and found out that he was not what he seemed.  Dr. Cronson was a typical country doctor, however he had moved from his home right outside of Birmingham to Northern Virginia where he became the private physician to one Mr. Albert Weaver.  He was the victim's doctor.  This put a new spin on the case and gave AJ and Meredith an advantage over the others.

"Excuse me Mr. Davidson, I have some questions for you." Harriet said.

"Why would you have any questions for me?" Mr. Davidson asked.

"Because out of everyone, you seem to be keeping to yourself," Harriet replied.

"That's because I am as much in shock about this as anyone," Mr. Davidson stated.

"Well, why are you on this train?" Harriet asked.

"I am going to Birmingham to check on some business deals." Mr. Davidson replied.

"Did you know Mr. Weaver?" Bud asked.

"Yes, we were business partners." Mr. Davidson sighed. "It's a terrible shame."

"Did you know about his affair with Ms. Moore?" Harriet asked.

"No I did not," Mr. Davidson replied firmly.

"You worked and traveled with this man and you had no idea he was cheating on his wife?" Bud questioned.

"I was totally unaware of it," Mr. Davidson retorted, "Now, if you would please excuse me."

"That was strange," Bud said.

"Bud, I have a thought," Harriet smiled and they went back to their compartment.

**STURGIS'S COMPARTMENT**

"So what do we know?" Sturgis asked as he tried to pace in his compartment.

"We know that the spouses were not faithful, that there was a lot of money and I heard Mr. Davidson say that he and the victim were business partners." Jen replied.

"Interesting, and the doctor is an anomaly." Sturgis said.

"I saw the Admiral and Ms. Cavanaugh speaking to him earlier, but I couldn't hear the conversation." Coates said.

"What about the background on these people?" Sturgis asked.

"I think there are bios in the folder they gave us when we arrived." Coates replied opening the folder. "Hey look at this."

"Well, well, well, Ms. Moore is a black belt," Sturgis smiled.

"So she could have easily strangled Mr. Weaver." Jen stated.

"She could have pummeled him, but I don't know about strangling." Sturgis replied. "What about Mr. Davidson?"

"He's just a business partner, very little debt and it doesn't look like he's ever broken a law." Coates said, "A real Mr. Rodgers."

"I think the wife had something to do with this," Sturgis stated. "She was having an affair, and she didn't seem very surprised that her husband was having one."

"Why kill him?" Coates asked. "It looks like they were both keeping secrets."

"But she has nothing of her own," Sturgis said, "Furthermore she would get no money if they divorced."

"So she goes to the top of the list, do you think Mr. Mathers had anything to do with it?" Coates asked.

"That I'm not sure of," Sturgis smiled.

**ZOYA'S COMPARTMENT**

"So, any idea who the killer is?" Zoya asked.

"Not a clue," Webb replied.

"Maybe we should try and figure this out." Zoya suggested. "It was my idea."

"I really don't want to," Webb said.

"What do you want to do?" Zoya asked.

"I want to know why you requested me." Webb stated.

"Webb, I am a field agent but also a lawyer." Zoya said. "I bend the rules but, I need someone on my team who doesn't mind breaking them."

"But we've really never worked in the field together," Webb stated.

"Unless you count my cleaning up your messes," Zoya teased.

"Excuse me?" Webb asked, "What messes?"

"Remember your little escapade in Australia?" Zoya asked, "All those bimbo models and not a shred of evidence."

"Hey, they were not supposed to give evidence, they were helping me establish my cover," Webb announced. "And they were not bimbos."

"You're right, big boobs and small brains, but that doesn't make them bimbos." Zoya said.

"You were jealous," Webb laughed.

"Why would I be jealous?" Zoya asked.

"You tell me," Webb stated. "What about you and the accountant?" 

"Harold? Oh please, that digit head?  We went out a few times." Zoya said. "How did you find out about him anyway, you weren't even in the states?"

"I have my sources," Webb smiled.

"What did these sources tell you?" Zoya asked.

"There were some quiet dinners for two at very exclusive restaurants, walks along the Potomac at night and oh a concert at the Kennedy Center." Webb advised.

"Were you having me stalked?" Zoya asked.

"I call it spying," Webb replied.

"So now who's jealous?" Zoya asked.

"Countess, you're something else." Webb laughed. "I was not jealous. By the way, those women couldn't half compare to you."

"Of course they couldn't." Zoya smiled. "Thank you."

"I mean how could a string of beautiful, leggy, sexy models compare?" Webb asked. "Those women were probably some of the most gorgeous women on the earth and the way they turned heads…"

"Clay, shut up." Zoya laughed.

"Knock, knock," Harm said as he walked in. "I figured you would be here."

"I assumed Mac would be with you," Webb shot back.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Harm said. "I think we should pool our resources."

"Now, why would we want to do that?" Webb asked.

"Well, you guys missed the morning round and we missed the afternoon," Harm replied.

"He's got a point," Zoya stated.

"So does the top of the Washington Monument," Webb said.

"Hi, guys," Mac said walking in.

"This compartment is too small for all of us. Let's go to the dining car." Zoya suggested.

**THE DINING CAR**

The four entered the dining car to find Gunny and Tiner sitting at a table as well as other passengers sitting.  They took a table on the opposite end and began to review all the notes they had. A steward approached and asked if they would like anything.

"So, what have you got?" Webb asked.

"You tell us," Harm replied.

"Hey, this was your idea. You first," Webb stated.

"Why so you can get the information and then change your mind?" Harm asked.

"Are they always like this?" Zoya asked Mac.

"This is nothing," Mac smiled.

"Hey, can we lower the testosterone levels a bit and get to work?" Zoya asked.

"We can work just fine," Harm said, "Let's trade notes."

They exchanged notes and were discussing all they had when a couple walked into the car.

"Those are the Michelson's," Mac informed. "I can't figure out if they are part of the cast or other passengers."

"I think it's the doctor," Webb stated.

"No way, and lose his meal ticket?" Harm replied.

"What about the mistress?" Mac asked.

"That's another meal ticket," Harm said.

"Are you with us?" Webb asked Zoya.

"Yeah," Zoya replied. "That man just looks so familiar."

"I think the detective work is getting to her," Harm laughed.

"Very funny," Zoya smirked.

Across the car…

"Gunny, I think you are out of your mind if you believe Ms. Moore is going to go out with you." Tiner said.

"Yeah Tiner, I'm out of my mind." Gunny laughed. "She would pass up a marine for a little squid like you."

"Hey, this squid is going to be a lawyer." Tiner replied. "What are you going to be?"

"Her date," Gunny shot back.

Back to the foursome…

"So the doctor and Ms. Moore are out, who else have we got?" Harm asked.

"We have the business partner, the wife and her lover." Webb stated.

"Forget the lover," Mac said. "He doesn't look like he could find his way out of a paper bag, let alone kill someone."

"So that leaves the secretary and the wife," Zoya stated.

"You guys take the wife, we'll take the secretary." Webb suggested.

"We only have 9 hours to solve this," Mac reminded the group.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Harm smiled.

"I need some sleep," Mac said rubbing her eyes.

"So Harm, whose compartment are you sleeping in tonight?" Zoya teased.

"My own," Harm said.  "Where are you sleeping tonight, Webb?"

"The bunks are just fine in my compartment," Webb shot back. "Need any help opening yours?"

Mac, Harm and Webb got up to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" Webb asked Zoya.

"Yeah, I am just going to finish my coffee first," Zoya smiled. "You guys sleep well."

Ten minutes later, Zoya returned to her compartment. She was tired and looking forward to some sleep.  She opened the door, turned on the light and found she had a visitor.


	8. Derailment

**DERAILMENT**

================================================================================================================================

Zoya was shocked when she saw the man sitting in her compartment.  

"I really have to tell them their locks suck," Zoya said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't return my call," Harold replied.

"That was because I didn't want to talk to you," Zoya stated. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I checked your credit card transactions," Harold smiled.

"Isn't that improper use of IRS equipment?" Zoya snapped.

"Zoya, we had something good," Harold said and tried to hug her.

"Harold, take another step and I will snap your neck." Zoya warned.

"Zoya, come on. We're perfect for each other." Harold told her. 

"Harold, I am with someone," Zoya said picking up Webb's jacket.

"With who?" Harold asked. 

"I don't think you know him, but he's on board." Zoya smiled.  

"You know I applied for a position with the company," Harold said. 

"So, what does that mean?" Zoya asked.

Before Harold could answer, Webb knocked on the door.

"Zoya, I left my jacket." Webb called out.

"Hang on sweetheart," Zoya replied with a smile.

"Sweetheart?" Webb mumbled.

"Why aren't you sharing a compartment?" Harold asked.

"We are, but since my uncle is here we are being respectful," Zoya replied. "He has his own compartment as well."

"Zoya who are you talking to?" Webb asked through the door. "May I have my jacket?"

"In a second honey," Zoya said.

Zoya opened the door and Webb assumed she was going to give him his jacket.  Instead Zoya threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I thought you were going to wait until we were sure everyone was asleep?" Zoya said. 

"Excuse me?" Webb asked.

"Leaving your jacket was a good decoy," Zoya said. 

"Zoya, are you okay?" Webb asked.

"Wonderful, now that you're here." Zoya said and gave him another kiss. 

"Okay," Webb said.

"Well are you going to just stand out there or are you coming in?" Zoya asked. "We are supposed to be keeping this a secret."

Webb looked at Zoya in total confusion.  He was convinced she had lost her mind.

"I am at a loss," Webb said. "I think you need to…"

"Give you another kiss. I'm so glad you asked." Zoya giggled.

"I didn't know I asked." Webb whispered. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Clayton, I haven't lost my mind.  I'm just crazy for you," Zoya said. 

"What was in your coffee?" Webb asked.

"Milk, but no sugar, you make things sweet enough for me." Zoya replied. 

"Right," Webb said. He was very confused.  

"Well, come in." Zoya smiled.

Webb stood there staring at Zoya.  She put her arms around him and pulled him close. She then whispered, "Digit head here. Help me out… please."  

"Darling," Webb said and came into the room. "Who is this?"

"You remember Harold?" Zoya said. "I told you about him."

"Oh the guy you went out with to get over me?" Webb smiled. "Yes, I remember."

"Harold Morris, I don't think we've ever been formally introduced." Harold said.

"No we haven't." Webb said shaking his hand. "Clayton Webb."

"She never told me you two were involved." Harold stated.

"That's my little spook, always keeping secrets." Webb said as he slapped Zoya's rear.

"Yes, occupational hazard," Zoya said giving Webb a dirty look.

"I thought we had something," Harold said honestly.

"Sorry about that," Webb said putting his arm around Zoya, "I guess she just couldn't get over me."

"I wish you had told me about this," Harold said.

"It's not something I like to talk about," Zoya replied moving away from Webb.

"She was really broken up after I dumped her." Webb said, trying not to laugh. Zoya just glared at him.  "The phone calls, the begging for reconciliation and the crying, what could I do?"  

"Yeah, it was awful." Zoya said in monotone.

"Well, I guess I should be going," Harold replied. 

"Me too," Webb stated absently.

"Where are you going?" Harold asked.

"He's just being funny," Zoya said quickly. "He's not going anywhere."

"I couldn't leave my little pookie now could I?" Webb stated and gave her a hug.

"You two have a good night," Harold said.

"Oh we will," Webb said and gave Zoya a kiss on the cheek.

Once Harold had left, Zoya pushed Webb away.

"You dumped me? You couldn't come up with something else?" Zoya yelled.  

"It had to be real, didn't it?" Webb laughed.

"Your little pookie?" Zoya snapped.

"Hey you're the one who needed help." Webb said.

"Yeah to act like my boyfriend, not make me look like an idiot." Zoya said shaking her head.

"Well this role playing has been fun, see you in the morning, Countess Pookie," Webb teased.

He left the compartment for his own and ran into Harold on the way.

"Greetings again," Harold said. "You're not staying with Zoya?"

"I forgot my toothbrush," Webb smiled. 

Webb went into his compartment and then came out. Harold was still standing there.

"Got it," Webb said holding up the toothbrush. "Have a good night."

Webb returned to Zoya's compartment and told her that they would be spending the night together since Harold's compartment was in the same car as his.  Zoya just shook her head and opened both bunks.

"Cute pajamas," Webb joked seeing Zoya in her sweats.

"Shut up," Zoya snapped and got into the top bunk.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Everyone was sleeping soundly when an announcement was heard over the PA system.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for waking you, would you please report to the dining car for a special announcement."_

The sounds of doors opening and closing could be heard as people woke and made their way to the dining car.

"Zoya, come on." AJ said knocking at her door.

Webb opened the door and saw AJ and Meredith standing there.

"There better be a really good reason for this," AJ bellowed.

"Uncle AJ, it's a long story." Zoya said pushing past Webb.

"I oughta break your nose," AJ threatened Webb.

"You've already done that once," Webb replied.

"I am a grown woman, who I choose to sleep with is my business," Zoya said standing between the two men.

"What's going on?" Harm asked walking towards them with Mac.

"Nothing," Zoya stated. "Honestly, nothing is going on."

"Door locked?" Harm asked Webb with a smile.

"Don't help," Zoya stated. "Mac, I thought your compartment was at the other end?"

"Changing the subject isn't going to work," AJ said.

"I will explain it later," Zoya said.

By the time they made it to the dining car everyone was returning.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"A freight car derailed and we have to stop," Bud replied.

"Stop, what the hell does that mean?" AJ asked.

"Sir, it means that we won't be getting back to DC tomorrow as scheduled." Sturgis informed him.

"Any idea when we will get back?" Meredith asked.

"At this point they aren't sure," Coates replied.

"They said they are trying to get the tracks cleared as quickly as possible." Harriet added.

"I guess all we can do is go back to sleep," Gunny stated.

"Hey, anyone solve the murder yet?" Tiner asked.

"No, but I guarantee there will be another one soon," AJ snapped, "Zoya my compartment now!"

Zoya followed AJ and Meredith back to their compartment looking like a little child who had been caught being bad.  Webb went into Zoya's compartment to wait and the others returned to their compartment.

**HARM'S COMPARTMENT**

"That was interesting," Harm said.

"That was close, maybe I should go back to my room." Mac stated.

"Nah, the Admiral has other things on his mind right now," Harm said hugging Mac.

"Webb and Zoya, he's going to blow a gasket." Mac laughed.

"Where were we?" Harm asked changing the subject.

"Right here," Mac smiled and got into the bunk.

Neither was sure where this was going, but the events in the baggage compartment made them want to test the waters even further.  They realized that at this moment it was physical and a time would eventually come where they would have to talk.  For right now whatever contact they had suited them just fine.

**AJ AND MEREDITH'S COMPARTMENT**

"Would you please explain why Webb was in your compartment?" AJ asked angrily.

"I thought you liked Webb?" Zoya asked.

"That's not the point," AJ shouted.

"AJ, calm down," Meredith said.

"I am calm," AJ yelled.

"Uncle AJ, that IRS guy found out I was here and booked passage. Webb happened to come to get his jacket while he was there and I told Harold that Webb was my boyfriend." Zoya replied innocently.

"Why the hell was Webb's jacket in your compartment?" AJ snapped.

"He left it there," Zoya said,

"What was he doing there in the first place?" AJ asked.

"Talking, and then Mac and Harm came. Then we all went to the dining car." Zoya replied.

"That's another question, what the hell is going on with Rabb and MacKenzie?" AJ questioned. "What is going on with any of you? I have Tiner and Gunny falling over themselves over a woman, Rabb and MacKenzie acting like high schoolers in the baggage compartment and you and Webb are now playing the happy couple. Have you all lost your minds?"

"Well, Harriet, Bud, Jennifer and Sturgis seem to be handling everything in stride," Zoya joked.

"Zoya please," AJ said calmly. "It's not a good thing to get involved with someone you work with."

"Mac and Harm seem to be handling things well." Zoya said.

"You are not them and that's not the point," AJ stated.

"I suggest we all get some sleep," Meredith stated. "Zoya we will see you in the morning."

Zoya left and AJ just sat there.

"I should have seen this coming," AJ said.

"Zoya and Webb?" Meredith asked.

"No Rabb and MacKenzie, what the hell are they thinking?" AJ said.

"AJ, it's no secret how they feel about each other," Meredith said rubbing his back. "It was bound to happen."

"This is a mess," AJ said shaking his head.

**DINING CAR**

The next morning everyone assembled in the dining car.  Webb and Zoya were sitting with Mac, Harm and Harold who had made himself a fixture.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't know," Harold said.

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret," Zoya said taking Webb's hand.

"The Admiral didn't look to happy last night," Harm commented.

"It was a shock," Zoya replied. "Almost as big a shock as the one he had when he walked into the baggage compartment."

"Would anyone like more coffee?" Mac asked. "Where is that porter?"

"Good morning," AJ said walking over.

The four just looked at him and did not say a word.

"Bud, what's going on?" Harriet whispered.

"I don't know honey, who's that guy with them?" Bud replied.

"That's Zoya's ex-boyfriend I believe." Meredith said taking a seat. "Apparently, he followed her and she told him that she was now with Webb."

"So that's what all the yelling was about," Sturgis said taking a seat.

"I thought he was yelling about the Colonel and the Commander," Coates said joining them.

"He hasn't gotten there yet," Meredith stated. "I am sure it's coming."

"We solved the murder," Gunny said as he and Tiner entered.

"Who did it?" Harriet asked.

"We gave our answer to Kevin," Tiner stated.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the team of Galindez and Tiner believe they have solved the mystery." Kevin announced. "According to their assessment, Mr. Weaver was killed by his wife."

"I didn't kill my husband, what makes you say that?" Mrs. Weaver cried out.

"Well, the other people all have alibis." Tiner stated.

"You on the other hand were the last to see him alive, you had motive.  You are having an affair and the opportunity." Gunny said proudly.

"I didn't kill my husband," Mrs. Weaver replied. 

"She's right," Kevin stated. "Mrs. Weaver could not have killed her husband. He was strangled in a standing position and then placed in the chair.  Mrs. Weaver is not tall enough. Nice try gentlemen."

"Too bad," Coates laughed.

"Oh and you know who the killer is?" Gunny asked.

"We have a pretty good idea," Sturgis smiled.

"So tell us, we're out of it." Tiner said.

"Should we?" Coates asked.

"Sure," Sturgis smiled. "Kevin we think we solved it."

"Ok, let's hear it," Kevin replied.

"We think the Doctor did it," Coates stated.

"Why me?" Dr. Cronson asked.

"Well, you were being blackmailed.  Mr. Weaver was your only patient and you had no other means of income." Sturgis said.

"You were the last one to arrive in the car after the murder." Coates said.

"You are correct, I was being blackmailed, but by Mr. Mathers not by Mr. Weaver.  Working for Mr. Weaver was wonderful. I was making 6 figures a year and had to do very little work.  I would never kill him." Dr. Cronson stated.

"I'm sorry to say but Dr. Cronson is not the murderer either," Kevin stated. "Better luck to the rest of you."

The group went back to questioning the cast and trying to solve the mystery.  It was somewhat easier now that two suspects had been eliminated.

Dinner time came and they were all back, other passengers had attempted to solve the case but were also wrong.  

**SIX HOURS LATER**

The train had not moved and they were all getting a little punchy.  They sat together for dinner. Harold had joined them and was talking about the newest bunch of tax laws.

"You see why I couldn't stand him," Zoya whispered to Webb.

"Zoya stop it," Webb stated. "Your uncle isn't used to us yet."

Zoya kicked Webb under the table as AJ glared at them.

"Harm, I was thinking about catching a Birds game next weekend.  Want to go?" Sturgis asked.

"I have plans buddy," Harm replied.

"Really what are you doing?" Bud asked.

"Working on Sarah," Harm replied and then added, "my plane."

AJ just shook his head.  Maybe once they all got back to Washington things would be normal.

After dinner was over, they all went to the smoking car. The train crew had turned it into a little night club since they were still stuck.

"This is nice," Harriet said.

"Would you care to dance?" Bud smiled.

"Tiner, how about a dance?" Coates asked. 

"Ok," Tiner replied as he looked around for Ms. Moore.

"AJ, let it go." Meredith said taking his hand.

"This is against regs," AJ said.

"AJ you said there were no ranks here." Meredith reminded him. "Don't worry about it.  They are all grown ups."

"I just don't know how I am going to keep them together and how I am going to keep them apart." AJ said.

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asked.

"Rabb and MacKenzie, if they want a relationship they can't both work under my command." AJ said. 

"Bud and Harriet are together," Meredith stated.

"Harriet is TDY, it's different." AJ replied.

"Who are you keeping apart?" Meredith asked.

"Zoya and Webb," AJ stated.

"They aren't together, it's a ruse." Meredith replied.

"I hope so," AJ said.

"Come on, dance with me." Meredith smiled.

Zoya and Webb were dancing together as were Mac and Harm.  Gunny was the sole person left at the table when a woman approached him.

"Would you like to dance? My name is Sandy." The woman said.

"Sure," Gunny replied. "My name is Victor."

"You guys are a big group," Sandy stated.

"We all work together and I guess we are friends outside of work too," Gunny shrugged.

"I came with my younger brother, a treat before he leaves for boot camp." Sandy said. "He loves all this mystery stuff."

"Boot camp, what branch?" Gunny asked.

"The Army," Sandy said. "My mother isn't too happy about it. She wanted him to go to college.  Danny said he would rather serve his country."

"It's a good choice," Gunny smiled.

"You think?" Sandy asked.

"I'm a marine. I think it's a good choice although I would have to disagree about the Army." Gunny smiled.

"Are you all in the military?" Sandy asked.

"Most of the group in is the Navy. The woman over there is also a marine.  The couple over there, well they work for the government too." Gunny said pointing everyone out. What do you do?"

"I'm a CPA," Sandy said.

"Really, that guy over there works for the IRS." Gunny replied. "I don't know him very well."

"Oh interesting," Sandy smiled.

"That we are," Gunny laughed.

The song ended and Sandy went to find her brother, Gunny had agreed to talk to him about military life.  When they returned, Sandy went over and chatted with Harold.  Gunny may not have gotten this girl, but at least for Zoya's sake it kept Harold occupied.

"Attention, we have another couple who thinks they solved the mystery." Kevin announced.

Bud and Harriet were standing there with big grins on their faces. 

"The floor is yours," Kevin smiled.

"We believe the killer is Mr. Davidson." Bud announced.

"Oh no way," Harm called out.

"What makes you think I did it?" Mr. Davidson asked.

"Well, you said you didn't know that Ms. Moore and Mr. Weaver were having an affair." Harriet said. "Ms. Torres, his secretary, told us that you knew because you were angry about it." 

"Of course I was angry.  He was cheating on his wife." Mr. Davidson stated.

"Why would that bother you?" Bud asked. "According to Mr. Mathers, you lent him your place in Ocean City on more than one occasion."

"So, what's your point?" Mr. Davidson asked.

"Our point is, Mr. Weaver having an affair would not be morally wrong to you since you supported his wife's efforts." Harriet said.

"Furthermore, you were very upset when we asked you about the affair between Mr. Weaver and Ms. Moore." Bud said.

"Where are you going with this?" Mac asked.

"According to the information, Mr. Davidson is the one who hired Ms. Moore." Bud said.

"You are in love with her aren't you?" Harriet asked.

"So what if I am?" Mr. Davidson replied.

"How did you find out about that?" Sturgis asked. 

"It was in the bio," Harriet smiled.

"Mr. Davidson, you stated that you were in your room when the murder occurred." Bud stated. "But the truth is you were not."

"You can't prove that," Mr. Davidson said.

"Oh yes, we can." Harriet smiled. "You said that you saw Mr. Mathers in the smoking car and established his alibi. But he never saw you because you weren't in the car. You were walking past it and saw him."

"The smoking car is located between your room and Mr. Weaver's." Bud added.

"This is ridiculous," Mr. Davidson said.

"No it's not," Harriet smiled. "Mr. Davidson you killed Mr. Weaver because you were jealous, you wanted Ms. Moore for yourself."

"We have a winner," Kevin announced, "Very impressive detective work."

They all congratulated Harriet and Bud on solving the mystery.  They were laughing and toasting the winning couple when AJ spoke.

"We have on other mystery to solve," AJ announced. "When are we getting back to DC?"

The entire car sighed.  Hopefully by morning they would be on their way.  AJ had already placed the necessary calls advising that he and most of his staff would not be in.  Zoya advised Wellington the same.  


	9. Getting A Move On

**GETTING A MOVE ON**

===============================================================================================================================

AJ's comments regarding when they would get off the train, rang through everyone's ears.  There was nothing urgent in DC, but they all had things pending. Deciding not to let it bother them and to just enjoy the time, they went back to dancing.

"Uncle AJ, may I have this dance?" Zoya asked.

"Of course," AJ smiled. "What's going on?"

"With what?" Zoya asked.

"You and Webb seem to be close." AJ said.

"We will be working together, nothing else." Zoya said. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, but I also worry about you." AJ said.

"We know each other through work.  This is the first time I have ever seen him outside of work." Zoya assured AJ. "I don't really know anything about him other than his professional record."

"Just be careful," AJ said.

"I love you," Zoya smiled and hugged him. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Harold asked.

"Fine," Zoya groaned and she danced the remainder of the song with Harold.  

Harm and Mac had not changed partners since the festivities began and were getting looks from the rest.

**WEBB'S COMPARTMENT**

Returning to their compartments, everyone got ready for bed and hopefully arrival in DC the next day.  Webb and Zoya made their way back to his compartment.  They hadn't planned on spending another night together, but Harold was being very nosy about their relationship.

"He is such a pain," Zoya said. 

"What made you go out with him anyway?" Webb asked.

"He seemed nice, at first," Zoya shrugged.

"So did Ghangis Khan," Webb teased.

"Shut up," Zoya replied. "So you want to be on top or bottom?"

"Excuse me?" Webb asked with a chuckle.

"The top bunk or the bottom bunk," Zoya huffed as she rolled her eyes. 

"I'll take the bottom," Webb replied. "Do you want to change?"

"I don't have anything with me," Zoya said. "I wasn't planning on staying here."

"Here," Webb said tossing her one of his shirts. "I'll wait outside."

"Thanks," Zoya smiled.

Webb left the compartment to give Zoya some privacy.  She started to take off her dress and hesitated at the full slip she was wearing. She took it off and donned Webb's shirt.  She lifted the collar to her nose and took a sniff.  _Cool Water, not bad. _

"You can come back now," Zoya said.

Webb returned at the same time the train finally started moving.  The sudden motion caused Zoya to lose her balance and she fell into Webb. 

"Nice catch," Zoya smiled as she straightened up.

"Couldn't let you fall, could I Countess," Webb stated.

"I never asked, why do you call me that?" Zoya asked. "It's not like we're friends and have nicknames for each other."

"Aside from your lineage," Webb said. "The first time I saw you, you were undercover and had an entire entourage with you."

"When was that?" Zoya asked.

"A couple of years ago," Webb said. "It was at the Russian Ambassador's luncheon. You were wearing a white Chanel suit and matching hat.  You had your hair back and in a bun…"

"You remember that?" Zoya laughed, interrupting him. "That had to be about nine years ago, I had just started. I don't even think we had even met."

"We hadn't," Webb stated. 

"I don't remember seeing you," Zoya shrugged and climbed up to the bunk. "That's amazing. Well, good night."

"Good night, Countess," Webb smiled.  He turned out the light, changed and got into his bunk.

**HARM'S COMPARTMENT**

"Hey, we're moving." Harm said.

"Good, I hope that means we'll be back in DC by morning." Mac replied.

"Sick of me already?" Harm asked.

"I never said that," Mac stated.

"What's going to happen when we get back?" Harm asked.

"I haven't thought that far in advance, have you?" Mac asked.

"You started this. Don't you think you should be the one to decide how we conclude?" Harm asked.

"How we conclude?" Mac replied. "I guess you have thought about it."

"What are you talking about?" Harm asked.

"Harm, you didn't say, where we should take it, you said how it ends." Mac stated.

"That's not what I meant," Harm protested.

"Well, what did you mean?" Mac asked.

"I meant, was this just something that happened because we were on the train." Harm replied.

Mac stood with her arms crossed.  She looked at Harm, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.  She could not imagine what he was thinking.  

"Mac, we were locked in the compartment, we had just spent the night together and we got caught up in the moment." Harm stated.

"Caught up in the moment? That's good," Mac said.

"What would you call it?" Harm asked.

"I don't know, but I think I will call it a night." Mac replied and walked out.

"Mac, wait a second." Harm said following her to the corridor.

"Harm, don't. I wouldn't want to say something in the moment." Mac replied.

"You're upset," Harm stated.

"No, I am amazed." Mac said.

"What did I say?" Harm asked.

"Nothing, you said nothing." Mac replied.

"Then why are you upset?" Harm asked.

"Who said I was upset? I am not upset, why would I be upset? There is nothing for me to be upset about.  Should I be upset about something? I mean if I was upset don't you think I would know it? What makes you assume I am upset?" Mac grumbled as she walked to her compartment.

"Mac…" Harm said following her.

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"You're angry." Harm said.

"Who said I was angry? I am not angry, why would I be angry? There is nothing for me to be angry about. Should I be angry about something? I mean if I was angry don't you think I would know it? What makes you assume I am angry?" Mac replied and then mumbled, "Telling me I'm upset and angry, man comes here and tells me what I am feeling. Of all the nerve…"

"I'm in trouble," Harm said helplessly.

"You got that right." Mac said and entered her compartment.

Harm walked back to his compartment, very confused.  He replayed the conversation in his head and had no idea what he could have possibly said to upset or anger Mac.  Even though she said she wasn't, he knew she was.  He was about to enter his compartment when he decided to talk to Sturgis.

**STURGIS' COMPARTMENT**

"Don't tell me you got locked out again," Sturgis said with a laugh.

"No, I think Mac is angry," Harm said.

"What did you do?" Sturgis asked. "Come on in."

"I didn't do anything." Harm stated.

"You kissed her. I would say that is doing something." Sturgis replied.

"Actually, she kissed me.  All I asked, since she started it, is how she wanted it to conclude." Harm stated.

"You did not," Sturgis said shaking his head.

"What did I say?" Harm asked. 

"You aren't that stupid are you? You asked her how she wanted to _end it." Sturgis said._

"So, I guess saying we got caught in a moment wasn't such a good thing either." Harm replied.

"Harm, you care about this woman. The moment you got caught up in was just a matter of time." Sturgis said. "I seem to recall you telling me about another moment at her engagement party."

"What do I do now?" Harm asked.

"I would start by keeping your foot out of your mouth." Sturgis smiled. "Do you want to explore a relationship?"

"I don't know," Harm said. "All these years, things have been there, but there was no chance of it not working out."

"That's because you haven't done anything," Sturgis said. 

"I told her how I felt," Harm said.

"When was this?" Sturgis asked.

"At her engagement party, I told her we were all in love with her." Harm said.

"How did you ever get any woman to date you?" Sturgis asked.

An announcement came over the PA system._ "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT UNION STATION BY __8am__." _

"Hey we're only 24 hours late," Harm said.

"Harm what are you going to do?" Sturgis asked.

"I don't know," Harm said. "I was trying to give her an out."

"Why would you do that?" Sturgis asked.

"In case she wanted it." Harm said.

"Why would she?" Sturgis replied. "I know she's in …"

"What did you say?" Harm asked of Sturgis' unfinished statement.

"I didn't say anything," Sturgis replied quickly. "It's late, I'll see you in the morning."

"What do you know?" Harm asked.

"I don't know anything," Sturgis replied. _Mac is going to kill me._

Harm went back to his compartment.  He had a feeling he knew what it was.  Right now he couldn't think about anything because he was confused.

**WEBB'S COMPARTMENT**

_Who the hell is calling me? Zoya wondered. She got up but forgot she was on the top bunk and crashed to the floor. __Dammit_!_ "Nassar!" She snapped into the phone._

"I'm sorry I was looking for Clayton Webb." A woman said.

"Oh excuse me, I am his co-worker. I must have taken his phone by mistake." Zoya said. "May I take a message?" 

"This is Porter Webb calling, just let him know." Porter said.

"Porter Webb, you are his…" Zoya began as she sat on Webb's bunk.

"His mother," Porter replied. "Who is this?"

"This is Zoya Nassar," Zoya replied.

"Oh, the Countess," Porter stated. 

"Zoya is fine," Zoya said.

"Please tell Clayton I rang." Porter said.

"I will ma'am, pleasure speaking with you." Zoya said and disconnected the call.

She put the phone down, reached up for her pillow and pounded Webb with it.

"Why did your mommy call me the Countess?" Zoya asked.

"Zoya, you're a bully." Webb said waking up and turning on the light. "I escorted my mother to the Ambassador's luncheon, she saw you there."

"Oh sorry," Zoya shrugged, "Wait that was 10 years ago."

"Why are we talking about my mother anyway?" Webb asked.

"She just called. Does _mummy_ always check up on you?" Zoya laughed.

"She always calls when ever she gets back to town," Webb replied. 

"Well, she's back." Zoya said.  "Where was she?"

"Aren't we being nosy?" Webb laughed.

"Oh shut up," Zoya stated, getting up. "Give me a leg up, will ya?"

"You need help?" Webb teased.

"I twisted my ankle when I answered your phone. You sleep very soundly you know that, and you snore." Zoya said.

"I don't snore, I breathe deep." Webb announced. "How did you twist your ankle?"

"I forgot I was in the top bunk, okay?" Zoya stated.

"You fell?" Webb laughed.

"Yeah and you didn't hear me, if I was sent to kill you, you'd be dead." Zoya said.

"If you were sent to kill me, you wouldn't be in my compartment right now wearing my shirt." Webb retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Zoya smiled.

"What?" Webb asked.

"How much leave do you have?" Zoya asked.

"Two weeks, why?" Webb asked.

"So do I," Zoya smiled. "You think we can get the time off together?"

"What do you have in mind?" Webb asked.

"Did you ever see Prizzi's Honor?" Zoya asked. 

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Webb asked.

"When we get back, I say we see who can kill whom." Zoya announced.

"You realize you are crazy, don't you?" Webb asked.

"I am not, we won't use real bullets," Zoya shrugged. 

"Zoya, I am not going to play war games with you." Webb stated.

"Chicken," Zoya laughed. "It will be a good for team building."

"You need the whole team for that," Webb replied.

"We are the whole team," Zoya said. "I didn't ask Wellington for anyone else."

"That I didn't know," Webb said getting up to help her get into the bunk.

As soon as Webb got up, Zoya curled into his bunk and settled in.

"What are you doing?" Webb asked.

"Move your meat, lose your seat," Zoya laughed. "You take the top bunk."

"So you want me on top?" Webb said.

"Only this time, baby." Zoya smiled and turned out the light, "Hey Webb."

"What?" Webb asked.

"Cute boxers," Zoya laughed. "I always figured you for the briefs type."

"Good night, Countess." Webb said. "You really are strange for an agent."


	10. Homeward Bound

**HOMEWARD BOUND**

===============================================================================================================================

The next morning, everyone woke up to find they were about an hour outside of DC.  The scenery looked familiar and they were relieved.  Gunny and Tiner were already in the dining car having breakfast when the rest trickled in. 

"So Tiner, it's your last chance." Gunny smiled.

"Yours too," Tiner returned. "I think I made a good impression on her last night."

"Was that before or after you stepped on her foot while dancing?" Gunny laughed.

"Oh and you were so smooth," Tiner smirked.

"At least I didn't break her toe," Gunny said.

"Is this seat taken?" A gentleman asked.

"No, have a seat." Tiner said.

"Did you guys enjoy the mystery?" He asked.

"It was fun, we weren't even close," Gunny replied.

"I don't remember seeing you on board," Tiner said.

"Oh, I was here the whole time," The man stated.

"Really," Gunny said. "I don't remember."

"You don't?" The man smiled. "I would have thought you would."

"Why's that?" Tiner asked.

"You both spent the entire ride trying to impress me." The man said.

"We did?" Gunny asked.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Greg." He said.

"Nice to meet you," Gunny said.

"You may know me better as Ms. Moore," Greg smiled.

Both Gunny and Tiner spit out their beverages.

"You're a guy?" Tiner asked.

"You're male?" Gunny asked.

"I thought you guys knew that." Greg laughed. "I assumed you two were a couple."

"Oh hey, no, we're in the military." Tiner stumbled.

"Right, don't ask don't tell." Greg winked and got up. "Well, here's my card anyway."

Greg walked away from the men leaving them stunned.

"Tiner, she's all yours." Gunny said shaking his head.

**AT ANOTHER TABLE…**

"Good morning," Harm said walking over. "Morning Mac."

"Harriet, would you please pass the salt?" Mac asked.

"Mac, good morning," Harm repeated.

"Harm would you like some coffee?" Harriet asked, looking at Mac in confusion.

"Thanks Harriet," Harm said taking a seat. "You guys did a great job of solving the mystery."

"Elementary my dear Rabb," Bud joked.

"Funny Bud," Mac laughed. "Good morning Admiral, Meredith."

"Good morning, how did everyone sleep?" Meredith asked.

"Like a baby," Mac said.

"Like top detectives," Harriet giggled.

"Coates, you're awfully quiet." AJ noticed.

"Sorry Sir, I guess I'm just tired." Coates sighed.

"It's been a long weekend." Sturgis commented.

"I suppose so," Coates said looking out the window.

"Something wrong Jen?" Harriet asked.

"No ma'am, everything is fine." Coates replied. "I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Hey Mac, don't forget we came to the station together." Harm reminded her.

"So," Mac replied. 

"Well, aren't you going to drive me home?" Harm asked.

"I need to take a moment," Mac said and got up.

"What happened there?" Zoya asked.

"I'm not sure," Harm sighed.

Mac was walking back to her compartment when Webb stopped her.

"Hey Mac, wait a second." Webb said.

"What is it Webb?" Mac asked.

"Look, if I am overstepping my bounds here, just tell me." Webb began.

"You're over stepping Clay," Mac said cutting him off.

"Fair enough," Webb said and started to turn away. "But as long as we're both here, just hear me out."

"What is it?" Mac sighed.

"I don't know what's going on, but that display in the diner car was pretty obvious," Webb stated. "Rabb doesn't always say the right thing."

"No kidding," Mac replied.

"You want to talk about it?" Webb asked.

"Not really," Mac said.

"Okay," Webb shrugged and walked away.

"Clay, thanks." Mac smiled and entered her compartment. Webb returned the smile and went to his compartment.

**UNION STATION**

They arrived at the station and were standing on the platform saying their good-byes.

"So what happened?" Sturgis asked. "Who's taking out Ms. Moore?"

"We decided to drop it," Tiner said quickly.

"Our friendship isn't worth competing over a woman," Gunny added.

"You both struck out," Sturgis laughed.

"Yeah," Tiner and Gunny said turning red. There was no way either would admit the truth.

"Well people, I will see everyone bright and early tomorrow morning." AJ announced.

"Yes sir," They all replied.

"Zoya, this was interesting." AJ smiled. "Next time, I hope we can keep it on schedule."

"Hey that wasn't my fault," Zoya protested.

"I'll talk to you soon," AJ laughed and gave her a hug.

"Meredith, it was nice spending time with you," Zoya said and gave her a hug.

"We'll have to get together again soon." Meredith smiled. She and AJ left.

"Can I give you a lift?" Tiner asked Coates.

"Thanks.  That would be great." Coates smiled.

"Anyone else need a ride?" Sturgis asked.

"Mac, do I need a ride?" Harm asked.

"No, I brought you. I'll take you home." Mac sighed. "Unless you think it will mean more than it actually does."

"Mac, stop. Please," Harm pleaded.

"Let's go," Mac said and began to walk. "Zoya thank you this was fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Zoya smiled.

"Thanks for a great weekend," Harm said.

"I hope it was," Zoya replied.

"Good luck, Buddy." Sturgis smiled.

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow." Harriet said. "Zoya thank you so much and _Clayton this was a surprise."_

"Gunny, are we still dropping you off?" Bud asked.

"Yes, please." Gunny replied.

"Zoya it was great." Bud smiled.

"My pleasure," Zoya said giving him a big hug. "Harriet, you have a great guy here."

"Thanks," Harriet smiled.

"Gunny, take care," Zoya said.

"Thanks for the ride," Gunny laughed. "It was interesting.  Webb, I'm sure I'll be seeing you."

"Take care," Webb replied.

Everyone had left leaving Webb and Zoya standing on the platform.

"Can I give you a lift?" Webb offered.

"No, I have my car." Zoya replied. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Webb stated.

"Oh, did I forget?" Zoya smiled. "I spoke to Jeremy.  We have the next week off."

"You're serious," Webb said.

"Sleep with one eye open Webb," Zoya laughed as she walked away.


	11. The Long Ride Home

**THE LONG RIDE HOME**

===============================================================================================================================

**MAC'S CAR**

Harm and Mac drove in silence, it was a short ride but the mood made it feel like hours.  Harm wanted to say something, but was afraid to open his mouth.  Mac on the other hand was hoping he would say something. Maybe Webb was right, Harm doesn't always say the right thing, but at this point he wasn't even trying.

"Well, here we are." Mac said pulling into the parking area.

"Thanks for the ride," Harm replied and just sat there.

"Are you planning on getting out?" Mac asked.

"Mac, do you want to come in?" Harm asked.

"I don't think so, we might get caught up in the moment," Mac replied.

"Mac, come on." Harm urged. "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Harm, you need to decide what you mean and then get back to me," Mac announced.

"Well, come in and let's talk." Harm suggested.

"No, you need to think this out on your own," Mac advised. 

"I think we need to figure this out together," Harm said. "Please, pretty please?"

"Don't beg, it's so unbecoming," Mac said hiding a smile.

"I'll make you a burger," Harm smiled, his brightest grin.

"Don't smile at me," Mac said.

"Come on, let's go inside." Harm said.

"Fine, but I want my burger." Mac stated and turned off the engine.

**TINER'S CAR**

Coates was thumbing through the information packet they were given on the train.  She was reading the cast bios and trying to figure out how Bud and Harriet had put everything together.

"You and Gunny really went all out trying to impress Ms. Moore," Coates commented.

"I guess," Tiner said quietly.

"I didn't think she was all that," Coates replied.

"She was all that and then some," Tiner stated.

"Funny, there isn't really anything about her in the bios." Coates said turning the pages.

"Jen, what are you looking for?" Tiner asked nervously.

"Nothing, it's just interesting. The man who played the doctor used to do Shakespeare in the park, the guy who was Mr. Mathers has done sit-coms," Coates said, "And the actress who played Mrs. Weaver did a play with Steven Culp."

"Who's that?" Tiner asked.

"Beats me, they have the movie Thirteen Days next to his name, I guess he's some Hollywood biggie." Coates shrugged.

"Do I take a right or a left at the light?" Tiner asked.

"Take a right," Coates said. "Hey look at this, Greg Bidden, he was in 'Ladies Revenge'. I saw that movie. He was great.  He played this guy who liked to dress like a wo… oh my god."

"What?" Tiner asked, trying to be casual.

"He was Ms. Moore," Coates laughed. "You and Gunny were chasing a man."

"Ah Jen, which way do I go now?" Tiner asked, trying to change the topic.

"No wonder you guys dropped it," Coates laughed harder. "Ms. Moore is a man."

"Well, the costume and make-up were really good." Tiner said defensively. "Besides, you didn't realize it until just now."

"Yeah, but I wasn't trying to get a date." Coates laughed. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Jen, you can't. Please don't tell anyone." Tiner pleaded.

"All this information and nothing to do with it," Coates teased.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"Can I get you something to drink?" Harm offered.

"I'm fine," Mac said taking a seat.

"So what now?" Harm asked.

"You tell me, you invited me up here." Mac shrugged.

"Mac, I wanna try," Harm stated.

"What do you want to try?" Mac asked.

"This, us, together," Harm said. "How about it?"

"How about it?" Mac laughed. "Are we talking a relationship here or ordering a pizza?"

"A relationship, one that has been a long time in the making," Harm smiled.

"Harm, is this in the heat of the moment?" Mac asked. "Are you afraid of losing me if you don't do something?"

"I am afraid of losing you every time you walk out the door." Harm replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"Mac, it's no secret that any man that meets you falls in love with you." Harm began. 

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"Think of all the men you have known, name one that wasn't in love with you." Harm stated.

"Harm, you're being crazy," Mac said getting up.

"I am not being crazy, I am being honest here." Harm replied.

"Well, not every man has fallen in love with me." Mac stated.

"Name one who hasn't." Harm asked.

"You," Mac said standing at the door.

"You're not leaving," Harm asked and walked to her.

"I think I better," Mac replied.

"Not until I'm finished," Harm said and moved between Mac and the door.

"Then finish," Mac said.

"I don't know where this is going, I don't know if it will last or not, but I think we should try." Harm said.

"I don't know anymore," Mac sighed.

"You kissed me on the train and now you don't know?" Harm asked.

"It's not that easy," Mac said. "Last night you were talking about concluding now you are talking about losing me."

"Last night I was an idiot," Harm said.

"No matter what, you'll never lose me, so remove that from the equation." Mac said.

"Fine, it's removed." Harm smiled.

"What do you want?" Mac asked.

"I want to, I would like," Harm sighed. "Mac, I want you."

"Harm," Mac smiled. "You realize what you are saying?"

"I think I do," Harm replied.

"I am right here, there is no one else in my life or yours, and I'm not about to leave town." Mac said. "You can't get out of this."

"I don't want to," Harm said.

"Well then, I think we have some more talking to do." Mac smiled and went back to the couch and sat down.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Webb entered his apartment with some caution.  He wasn't sure why, there was no way Zoya would have gotten there and done anything.  He wasn't even sure she knew where he lived.

He went to the bedroom and unpacked his bag.  After changing into a pair of slacks and a polo, he went back to the living room to review the mail.  Junk, junk, bills, junk and a few catalogs, how his name got on these lists was beyond him.  He finished reviewing the mail and went to get a cup of coffee.  As he waiting for the coffee to brew, he heard a noise in the living room.  Carefully looking toward the door, he realized Zoya had made him paranoid.  He went back to his coffee and picked up the paper.  

Ten minutes passed and he swore he heard another noise coming from the front. _That crazy woman has me jumping in my skin._ Webb thought as he returned to the Op-Ed section.  He was engrossed in a piece written by some opinionated woman with an Irish name, when a dart whizzed past his head. 

"What the hell?" Webb shouted.

He got up from the table and pulled the dart out of the wall, and pulled a note that was wrapped around it.

**"LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ZOYA."**

Quickly he went to the door to try and catch her.  Zoya was gone, but it was obvious she had been there.  She left the shirt she had borrowed hanging on his door.  Webb shook his head, went back inside and double locked the door.

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Mac and Harm had been sitting for several hours talking.  They talked about the past and all they had been through.  They left out the most recent past, the train ride and avoided the future.  It was an odd conversation, since they really needed to discuss the future, be it one week or a year.  It was a topic they needed to get to.

"Harm, we've been sitting here for seven hours and twenty minutes." Mac announced. "I'm hungry."

"I have some leftovers, if you're willing." Harm stated.

"Sounds good to me," Mac replied.

"I'll be right back," Harm said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Harm returned with two plates of leftovers and beverages.

"This looks interesting," Mac said.

"Mac, I think we need to figure out where we are going." Harm stated.

"And the conversation turns," Mac smiled.

"It had to turn.  We've talked about everything from the day we met to your appointment to the bench." Harm replied.

"I've been thinking about that kiss," Mac began. "I was surprised to give it as you were to get it."

"I was surprised," Harm laughed. "But what surprised me even more was how natural it felt to share the bunk with you."

"We've shared before," Mac said.

"I know but there was something about those two nights that felt so right.  I didn't sleep well last night.  I was a little disappointed when you said you slept like a baby." Harm stated.

"I lied," Mac remarked. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'm glad," Harm laughed.

"Thanks," Mac said and playfully smacked him. "Harm why did you ask how I wanted to conclude this?" 

"I was trying to tell you that I understood if you wanted to leave it on the train.  That I would push anything on you," Harm stated.

"The kiss was unexpected, but I am glad it happened.  There was nothing pushing it.  No farewell, no Mistletoe, just you and I."

"Just us and the Admiral watching," Harm joked.

"Harm look, I can't tell you what is going to happen in the future but I want to go as far as we can." Mac said, "If you're willing."

"I'm willing," Harm smiled.

"Then let's go to bed," Mac yawned.

They made their way to the bedroom where they slept soundly in each other's arms.  The next morning, Mac went home to get ready for work.  _Don't blow this MacKenzie. You finally have what you want. She warned as she got ready._


	12. Back To Work

**BACK TO WORK**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac walked into the bullpen with a smile.  There was nothing more relaxing then spending the night in the arms of someone you love.  

_Love, I can't believe I just thought that. Mac smiled._

"Good morning, Colonel," Harriet said.

"Good morning Harriet.  So how is one half of the world's greatest detective team?" Mac smiled.

"We're just fine," Harriet laughed. 

"So what was your prize?" Mac asked.

"Oh, an all expense paid weekend at Inner Harbor," Harriet stated.

"Wow, that's amazing. When are you going?" Mac asked.

"We haven't decided yet. I have to admit, I had a great time but I hated being away from the kids." Harriet sighed.

"Well, when you decide to go, I'd be more than happy to watch the kids." Mac advised.

"That would be wonderful," Harriet said. "Do you plan on enlisting anyone's help?"

"Maybe," Mac smiled and went to her office.

Harriet stood there slightly stunned.  She wanted to ask Mac what was going on with Harm, but knew better than to open her mouth.  

"Lieutenant, the Admiral would like to see you." Tiner advised bring her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks, Tiner." Harriet replied and went to AJ's office.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

Harm was sitting at his desk, reviewing a case file when he heard a ding advising him of a new e-mail.  He looked at the sender and was clueless as to who it was from.  He was tempted to hit delete but opted to open it anyway.

**_FROM: MINUTEMINDER@YAHOO.COM_**

**_TO: HRABBJR@JAG.NAVY.MIL_**

**_Haven't slept that well in a long time._****_  Thanks for a wonderful night._**

Harm smiled when he read the message, instead of hitting reply he got up and went to Mac's office. 

**MAC'S OFFICE**

Harm stood in the door watching Mac as she spoke on the phone to someone.  He smiled as she waved him in and pointed to a chair, indicating he should take a seat.

"That's fine," Mac said. "I will forward the papers to you before the end of business today. Thank you."

"What papers?" Harm asked when Mac hung up the phone.

"That was Chloe's school. They sent me a letter asking if I would be interested in coming to career day." Mac told him.  

"Are you going to go?" Harm asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen her in sometime, so I thought it would be a good way to kill two birds with one stone." Mac smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Not really," Harm smiled. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Mac smiled.

"I guess I am," Harm replied, "So how about it?"

"I think that would be really nice." Mac stated. "Where did you have in mind?"

"You pick, and let me know." Harm said.

"Ok, I'll think on it and get back to you." Mac replied.

"Well. I need to get back to my office, I am sure I have a million e-mails piling up." Harm said rising.

"You haven't checked your emails yet?" Mac asked.

"No, why?" Harm asked.

"No reason," Mac shrugged. "It was the first thing I did when I came in."

"Considering we weren't here yesterday, I dread what might be there." Harm laughed.

"Yeah, I hear you.  I had fifteen e-mails from the SecNav's office alone." Mac said. 

"What did they want?" Harm asked.

"Just procedural stuff, nothing exciting," Mac smiled.

"Sounds fun, I was thinking about dinner around 7, if that's ok." Harm said as he left.

"Seven is fine," Mac said.

Harm left the office wondering why he lied about getting the e-mail.  He stopped in his tracks and went back to Mac's office.

"Mac, I lied." Harm announced.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked.

"I lied. I got your e-mail – Minute Minder." Harm said. "Last night was the best night's sleep I've ever had too."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked.

"I didn't want you to think that it was the reason I invited you to dinner." Harm told her.

"Why are you coming clean now?" Mac asked.

"Because I don't want to play games anymore," Harm said. "I was going to ask you about dinner this morning, but you were already gone when I woke."

"Harm, you're insane." Mac laughed. 

"Is that a good thing?" Harm asked.

"It's a wonderful thing." Mac smiled. "Now go back to work."

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

Zoya woke up and looked at the clock.  It was 9:30 and she was surprised that she has slept so late.  She sat up in her bed and then flopped right back down again.  She heard noise coming from the living room and quickly jumped out of bed.  _He wouldn't dare.  She thought. She carefully made her way to the living room only to find Magda cleaning._

"Oh Magda, you scared me." Zoya said.

"It's Tuesday," Magda smiled. "I come every Tuesday."

"I know, my calendar is off," Zoya replied. "Do you want some coffee?"

"It's already made," Magda advised. "By the way, why was your phone in the vegetable bin?"

"It was?" Zoya laughed.

"At least it wasn't t your shoes this time," Magda teased. "How do you get your work done?"

"I have a great support staff," Zoya smiled.

"Oh Miss, there is someone I want you to meet." Magda informed her.

"Magda you are the one who introduced me to Harold, please not again." Zoya pleaded.

"This is a nice man, and you need someone in your life." Magda advised.

"What about your daughter? She's around my age." Zoya asked.

"No, I think this one is better for you." Magda smiled.

"What's his name?" Zoya sighed.

"His name is Peter Jacobi, very nice man.  A doctor," Magda smiled.

"What kind of doctor?" Zoya asked.

"Well, he's a doctor of archeology."  Magda said.

"He studies old bones?" Zoya groaned. "No way, I want someone interested in the present."

"Just meet him," Magda ordered. "He is a nice man."

"Fine," Zoya sighed. "Tell him I will meet him Thursday at 8 at Le Jardine."

"Tonight, 7 at the L'Enfant Lobby Lounge," Magda advised. "And wear something sexy."

"I don't believe you." Zoya groaned. "Hey Magda, does Eliza have a boyfriend?"

"No, my daughter told me I was not to meddle in her affairs." Magda sighed.

"So you meddle in mine instead?" Zoya laughed.

"Why do you ask?" Magda inquired.

"I think I know someone she might like." Zoya said.

"Who?" Magda asked with excitement.

"He works with me at the State Department, handsome and very nice." Zoya said.

"What's his name?" Magda asked.

"Clay Webb, I don't know why I never thought of this before, but I really didn't get to know him until this past weekend." Zoya said. "He really is a nice guy."

"Then why are you not taking him for yourself?" Magda asked.

"We work together," Zoya replied. "I'll set something up."

"You can call my daughter and tell her," Magda said. "As soon as I find your other shoe, you can wear them tonight."

"Yes mom," Zoya laughed. 

Zoya went and got dressed.  She then planned her day.  She was going to wait for Webb to leave his apartment and then have some fun.

**CIA HEADQUARTERS**

It was 9:30 and Webb had already been up for four hours.  He had read the paper, visited Porter and was now sitting in his office.  Even though he had the week off, he wanted to get information on Zoya.  There was no way he was going to let her get the better of him.  He was the best regardless of what she had said.  He tapped a few keys and suddenly there was a wealth of information on her.  He read through her academic profile and truly impressed. He never realized she went to Harvard.  He checked the dates and saw that she entered a year after he graduated.  He then looked at the dates again.  In 1985 she would have been 19 years old.  He thought for sure it was a mistake.  He scrolled down and read her history, it made perfect sense.  She graduated high school at 16.  He read about the death of her parents, he also wondered why he had never checked up on her before.  He got her home address and left the office.  It was his turn to set her up.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Dressed as a public works employee, Zoya made her way to Webb's apartment.  She carefully looked around the door and noticed a piece of paper in the door jam.  _Nice try Webb, I saw the Sting too._ Zoya laughed as she picked the lock. Once inside, she looked around at his tastefully yet sparsely decorated apartment.  _Hmmm, no alarm system, not smart.___

She walked around and noticed his fish tank, piano and cello.  "Well you are an interesting man." Zoya stated.

She saw pictures of an older woman, she assumed was Porter and a picture of a blonde.  _I bet she's a bimbo. _ She made her way to his bedroom, everything was in perfect order.  _How can a person live like this? _There wasn't a spec of dust anywhere.  She went to his closet and everything was in the same perfect order.  Suits neatly hung, shoes perfectly lined up, and ties hung in color order.  His dress shirts were even arranged in order of lightest to darkest.  _This is a sickness. _She tried to resist the urge, but could not.  She leaned in and sniffed one of his shirts.  The scent of Cool Water hit her nose, _he does smell good._

She thought about messing up his shoes, but instead opted to rearrange his shirts.  She also traded suit jackets.  From the bedroom she went to his bathroom, she moved his toiletries around, putting his shaving gel where the deodorant was.  She then lifted the bottle of Cool Water, sprayed a little on her sleeve and left the bottle on the corner of the sink without the top on it.  She then made her departure.  She stood outside his door and carefully replaced the paper into the door jam.  Careful not to be noticed, she made her way back to her car and went home.  She changed into her running clothes and drove to Lafayette Park for a jog.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

Webb made it to Zoya's apartment and parked down the street.  He had gotten her car information and looked around for the car.  Seeing it wasn't there he went to her apartment.  Carefully he picked the lock and went inside.  Just as the door opened, Webb noticed a string.  Before he could react a bucket came crashing down on his head, covering him with flour.  When he got the flour out of his eyes he saw a note hanging from the string.

**_I AM THE BEST!_**

Webb had to laugh.  He shook as much flour off that he could and went home.  He had to top her, the question was how.


	13. The Dating Game

**THE DATING GAME**

===============================================================================================================================

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm went straight to the shower when he got home.  He soaped up and rinsed down quickly, and then he went to his closet.  At first he thought of wearing a pair of slacks and a jacket, he then changed his mind and picked a suit.  It was navy blue with a pale blue shirt and matching tie.  He admired himself in the mirror and decided he looked good, the colors really brought out his eyes.  He grabbed his keys and went to pick up Mac.  He was about a block from her place when he realized that he needed to bring her something.  He made a quick u-turn and found a florist.  Running in to the shop, he asked for a dozen red roses.  As the florist picked the stems, he stopped her and asked for white, blue and pink Camellias. 

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac got home from work and headed right to the shower.  She needed to get the office smell off of her before her date with Harm.  _My date with Harm, Mac sighed.  She went to the closet and opted for something simple and classic.  She picked an angora sweater and light wool skirt.  She put the items on the bed and then picked her lingerie.  Once she had her lingerie on, she went to the bathroom to fix her hair and apply make-up.  Opting for a natural look she lightly applied color to her cheeks, a light coat of mascara and gloss to her lips.  She then reached for her perfume.  She was just about to spray when she remembered Harm's comments about her natural scent.  She put the bottle back and went to get dressed.  Donning her clothes and shoes she went into the living room to wait for Harm._

Mac became nervous when she heard the knock at the door. She quickly jumped up to answer and then stopped.  She counted to ten and then opened the door.

"Good evening," Mac said with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Harm said walking in.

"Thank you," Mac said. "You look wonderful."

"Oh, these are for you." Harm said handing Mac the flowers.

"Harm, you didn't have to." Mac said with a lump in her throat.

"I know I didn't have to," Harm smiled. "I wanted to."

"What kind of flowers are these?" Mac asked.

"They're camellias," Harm said. "The colors have significance."

"Well are you going to explain?" Mac asked.

"Maybe," Harm smiled. 

"Let me go put them in water," Mac said taking the flowers, "Then we can get going."

"Mac," Harm called after her, "I don't know about you, but I'm really nervous."

"You are?" Mac said returning with the vase, "I'm glad you said that, because I am too."

"Why is this so weird?" Harm asked. "We've been to dinner a million times."

"I know, but this time is different," Mac sighed.

"Hey, this time is better." Harm said and held out his hand. "Your chariot awaits."

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

"Hi Eliza, this is Zoya Nassar.  You're mom is my cleaning lady." Zoya said into the phone.

"Hi Zoya, I have heard all about you." Eliza laughed. "I think my mom has adopted you."

"Ya think?" Zoya laughed. "Listen, your mom set me up again tonight…"

"I am so sorry," Eliza interrupted. 

"Well, it's her thing.  Anyway, there is this guy I work with.  I would like you to go out with him." Zoya stated.

"Is this pay back for my mother?" Eliza asked.

"Sort of," Zoya laughed. "He's a nice guy, good looking, sexy, smells great."

"Why do I want to go out with him?" Eliza asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Zoya laughed.

Twenty minutes later Eliza had agreed to meet Webb.  Zoya then picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello," Webb said answering.

"Hey there, how are you?" Zoya asked.

"Fine, except the Pillsbury dough boy threw up on me." Webb said sarcastically. 

"Sorry about that," Zoya giggled. "I am going to make it up to you."

"How are you going to do that?" Webb asked.

"I am going on a blind date tonight." Zoya announced.

"Congratulations," Webb said. "How does this help me?"

"Well, you are going on one too." Zoya said.

"I don't think so," Webb replied.

"Come on, we will call a truce for the night." Zoya begged.

"Why me, don't you have friends?" Webb asked.

"Actually no, thanks for reminding me. Now do you want me to order you?" Zoya asked.

"You've been spending too much time with AJ," Webb said.

"Will you do it?" Zoya asked.

"No," Webb said.

"Please," Zoya whined. "Look, she may end up being the woman of your dreams."

"Countess, if I wanted to see the woman of my dreams I would just take a nap." Webb replied.

"Your dreams aren't going to keep you warm on a cold winter's night," Zoya said.

"I think I am beginning to understand why you have no friends," Webb said sarcastically. "You are a lunatic."

"Clay, look at it this way.  If we both end up with losers we can pawn them off on each other." Zoya said.

"Oh so you're setting me up with a loser?" Webb asked. 

"I didn't say that," Zoya replied. "Come on, please."

"I really don't think this is a good idea, first that Harold thing and now this." Webb stated. "Zoya, what do you want from me?"

"I want a partner I can count on, on and off duty." Zoya said. "Will you do it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Webb asked.

"You are single, you're not bad looking and you're single." Zoya replied.

"You said single twice," Webb stated.

"It bears repeating.  All work on no play makes Clay a dull man." Zoya said. "You need some excitement in your life."

"Countess, over the last year I have had more excitement that I can stand. Besides, I am happy with the way my life is." Webb informed her.

"Come on, it will be fun." Zoya said.

"Promise me one thing," Webb stated.

"Anything," Zoya replied.

"You will never use baking products as a weapon again." Webb said.

"You got it," Zoya laughed. "Meet me at the L'Enfant's Lobby Lounge at 6:45."

"You are going to owe me for this, partner." Webb stated.

"I know," Zoya said. "Thanks Clay."

"You're welcome Countess. I'll see you at 6:45." Webb said and hung up.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Webb was amazed that he agreed to Zoya's favor.  He didn't go on blind dates. He didn't go on dates.  He tried to remember the last time he actually had a date, something that didn't involve work or someone from his mother's circle.  He was glad to be back in Washington, but began to wonder what he was getting himself into as Zoya's partner.  Neither had ever worked with a partner before.  Why now?  He thought back to meetings where both were in attendance.  Zoya usually blew him away in those meetings with her insightfulness and grasp of situations.  She was brilliant and serious, but he felt she had a very mischievous side to her.  This was confirmed over the last few days.

He decided to get ready for his date.  He was relieved that Zoya had not been to his apartment. His little piece of paper was still in the door when he got back.  He went to his bedroom to get ready.  He undressed and put on his robe.  He then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.  He went back to the bedroom and to his walk in closet where he picked his clothes.  He was going for casual, slacks, a button down and jacket.  He went to pick a shirt and noticed that one of his shirts was facing the wrong way.  Upon further inspection, he noticed that several shirts were out of place.  He quickly fixed them, and went to pick a jacket.  He noticed his jackets were also not in the correct order.  He chalked it up to quick unpacking and didn't think anything more of it.  He laid his clothes on the bed and returned to the bathroom.

After his shower he stood in front of the mirror to shave.  Blindly he reached up for the shaving gel.  As he went to dispense the foam he noticed he had his deodorant in his hand.  He put down the deodorant next to his bottle of cologne. 

_This is weird, how did this get on the sink? That crazy nut was here. He put everything back where it belonged and got ready.  _

_If she wants war, she's got it. Webb laughed as he drove to L'Enfant Plaza. He then remembered Zoya called a truce for the night.  _Truce tonight, death tomorrow_, Webb thought._

**1789 ****RESTAURANT-********GEORGETOWN******

Mac and Harm entered the restaurant and were greeted by a cheery hostess.

Harm gave her his name and was told that there table would be ready in about 15 minutes. She invited them to wait in the Pub Room.  Mac and Harm walked through the renovated 19th century brownstone admiring the antiques and prints that added to its romantic atmosphere.

They ordered beverages and waited to be called for their table.

"Mac, how did you find out about this place?" Harm asked.

"Bobbie Latham told me about it," Mac replied.

"You talked to Bobbie, when?" Harm asked.

"Oh it was a while back, I haven't talked to her in quite some time. It's a shame. I really thought she and Sturgis might have something." Mac replied.

"I agree, he won't even talk about it." Harm said. "But let's not talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about?" Mac smiled.

"Us," Harm said with a huge grin.

"That's a pretty broad topic," Mac replied. "Care to narrow it down?"

"Sure, you, me, the future…" Harm began, "Oh, and what to order." 

"Let's start with what to order," Mac laughed.

Harm motioned the waiter over and they placed their selections.  Once that was done, it was time to have a conversation.

"So, when are you going to tell me about the meaning of the Camellia colors?" Mac asked.

"You really don't know?" Harm replied and turned red.

"Why are you turning red?" Mac asked.

"I thought you knew," Harm stated.

"And that makes you blush?" Mac asked confused.

"Oh no, it's just that I didn't think I would have to explain it." Harm replied.

"Well you do, so tell me what do the pink, white and blue Camellias mean?" Mac asked.

"The white means you're adorable, the blue means you're a flame in my heart." Harm said looking down in sudden shyness.

"Harm, what do the pink ones mean," Mac asked softly.

"They mean I am longing for you." Harm said and met her gaze.

"Harm," Mac mustered out.

"I've embarrassed you." Harm said quickly.

"No, you haven't." Mac smiled. 

"I mean it Mac," Harm said.

"I don't know what to say," Mac stated. "No, I do know what to say."

"Do I want to hear it?" Harm asked.

"Harm, what took you so long?" Mac asked.

"I don't think I should answer that." Harm laughed. "But I will say this, I'm sorry it took me so long."

Their salads were served and the picked at them.

"Is something wrong with your salad?" Mac asked.

"It's fine, what about yours?" Harm asked.

"It's good." Mac said taking a small bite. "Harm…"

"I know," Harm said and motioned for the waiter. "I'm really sorry, may we have the check?"

"Is something wrong?" The waiter asked.

"Everything is perfect," Harm said as he smiled at Mac.

The confused waiter presented the check which Harm promptly paid.  He and Mac quickly left the restaurant, retrieved the car from the valet and headed to Mac's apartment.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Harm and Mac made it back to her apartment in record time.  The entire ride they were holding hands and smiling.  

Arm in arm they walked to the door with much haste.  Fumbling for her key, she finally opened the door.  They crashed through and no sooner was the door closed, they were locked in an embrace.  Without taking a breath, they found their way to the bedroom where they removed each other's clothing with very little ceremony.  

Harm stood there admiring the view.  He reached out and began to run his hands over her body.  Mac instinctively placed her hands on his chest and could feel his heart beating beneath her hands. He leaned down and kissed her again and then pulled her close.

"Are you sure?" Harm whispered.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Mac said.

That was all he needed to hear.  He picked Mac up and placed her on the bed where he joined her.  Using all his strength to take it slow, he was fighting the urge to be one with her immediately.  Gently they began to explore and caress until they could no longer hold back. As they joined together, they cried out each other's names.  When they came back to earth, they laid wrapped in each other and drifted off to the most contented sleep any two have ever had.


	14. Revenge of the Spies

**REVENGE OF THE SPIES**

================================================================================================================================

**LOEWS L'ENFANT PLAZA**

Zoya was the first to arrive at the hotel.  This was the fifth blind date Magda had set up for her.  While she was getting ready she pulled out her blind date "uniform", a black suit, silk blouse and black pumps.  She had the clothes lying on her bed when she changed her mind.

"Good evening Countess," Webb smiled as he met her at the bar.

"I thought for sure you weren't going to show up." Zoya laughed. "You look good."

"So do you," Webb replied, "Although I can't see you wearing that around the office."

Zoya had changed from her standard outfit, to a mini cocktail dress with an open back that gave quite a view.  The basic black dress was anything but basic.  The front was a scoop neck and the opened back had a silver toned clasp at the neck.  The form fitting dress had a slit in the back that showed off just a hint when she moved.  She complimented the outfit with a pair of ankle strapped 3 inch black heels and black hose.  She wasn't sure what made her change her mind, and she wasn't sure who she was dressing for. 

"I think Jerome would have a stroke," Zoya laughed.

"I can understand why, you look stunning." Webb said. 

"Thanks," Zoya blushed and mumbled. "You smell amazing."

"What?" Webb asked.

"Nothing," Zoya replied. 

"Can I get you a drink?" Webb asked.

"Please, very dry Stolichnaya martini." Zoya requested.

Webb caught the eye of the bartender and ordered the drinks.  Once they had their drinks they sat and chatted.

"I cannot believe what you are getting me into." Webb sighed.

"It's one night out of your life," Zoya said. "This is the fifth guy she has set me up with."

"Does that mean she has bad taste or they do?" Webb asked.

"Why Mr. Webb, did you just compliment me?" Zoya smiled.

Before Webb could answer a man approached them.

"Excuse me, Zoya?" The man asked.

"Yes," Zoya replied.

"Magda didn't do you justice, I'm Peter Jacobi." Peter said.

"Nice to meet you," Zoya said jumping off the stool. "This is a friend of mine, Clay."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I thought we were meeting tonight." Peter said.

"Oh we are. Clay is meeting someone too. I thought we could all be together." Zoya stated.

"I see," Peter said and ordered a drink.

"Zoya? I'm Eliza." Eliza said joining the group.

"Good to meet you," Zoya said again jumping off her stool. 

"You must be Clay," Eliza said to Peter before Zoya could make introductions.

"No that would be me," Webb said extending his hand.

"I'm sorry.  It's been a crazy day." Eliza said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Webb offered Eliza a seat and gave Zoya a sarcastic smile.  

"So Peter, where do you work?" Zoya asked.

"I am a professor at George Mason," Peter replied.

"Really, what do you teach?" Eliza asked.

"I teach graduate courses in Archaeology." Peter stated.

"That's interesting." Webb said. "Eliza what do you do?"

"I am a curator at the National Museum of Natural History," Eliza replied.

"Interesting," Zoya said. 

"Zoya what do you do?" Peter asked.

"I'm a lawyer at the Justice Department," Zoya replied.

"And you Mr. Webb?" Eliza asked.

"Please call me Clay.  I work at the State Department," Webb said.

"Isn't that interesting, you and Zoya both work for the Government and Eliza and I both work with history." Peter smiled.

"Well, how many different jobs are there in DC?" Zoya joked.

They two couples spent the next hour chatting.  Zoya was trying very hard to find something interesting in Peter, while Webb wanted to puncture his ear drum as Eliza talked about paleontology studies.

"Oh there goes my pager," Peter said. "Excuse me a moment."

"Who would be calling me now?" Eliza said as her cell rang. "I'll be right back."

"So, Peter seems like a fun guy." Webb said with his normal sarcasm.

"Eliza seems _perky_," Zoya shot back.

"If she mentions one more fossil or bone…" Webb trailed off as the two returned. 

"Would you excuse me for a moment," Zoya said getting up.

"I'll join you," Eliza said also rising.

**THE LADIES ROOM**

"So what do you think?" Zoya asked.

"He's nice, I guess." Eliza replied.

"You guess? Did you not look at him? Did you not smell him?" Zoya asked. "His eyes alone are amazing."

"He's nice, but how boring.  He's an under secretary of something, he pushes papers." Eliza shrugged. "Now that Dr. Jacobi, you lucked out."

"You think?" Zoya asked crinkling her nose.

"Zoya, would you mind if I called Peter? That is if you're not interested." Eliza said.

"Oh please, be my guest." Zoya said quickly.

**AT THE BAR**

"So how do you know Zoya?" Peter asked.

"She handled some things for us at State." Webb said, "Boring legal stuff."

"I see," Peter replied.  "She's rather one dimensional."

"Meaning?" Webb asked.

"She strikes me as the type who no depth with.  She has no concept of the real issues out there." Peter said.

"Zoya, oh have you got that wrong." Webb laughed. 

"Eliza's not bad," Peter said. 

"She's no Zoya," Webb said into his scotch. 

"Wow, it's 9," Peter said looking at his watch. 

"Hey Peter, let's make a deal." Webb said with a sudden flash of inspiration.

"A deal?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'll pick up the check tonight, if you keep Zoya out until 1a.m." Webb said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Peter asked.

"I've known Zoya for a very long time." Webb lied a little and then he lied a lot.  "I don't think I have seen her this interested in a man in a long time. Take her out and show her a good time."

"I don't know about this," Peter said.  "I just don't think there is a connection."

"Sure there is," Webb advised. "So have we got a deal?" 

"Why is this so important to you?" Peter asked. "Why until 1 a.m.?"

"I just want her to have a good time, she never gets to go out." Webb stated. "You know what she really likes, chamber music."

"She likes chamber music? I figured her as more of the 60's and 70's music type." Peter said.

"No, she loves chamber music." Webb smiled. "You know, there is a café on M Street that is playing chamber music tonight.  You should take her."

"If you say so," Peter said.

"Hey, anything for Zoya," Webb smiled.

"She must mean a lot to you." Peter said.

"Let's just say I owe her one." Webb said with a grin.

The women returned to the bar and joined the men.

"Zoya, I have a special treat planned for us. If you're game," Peter stated.

"What is it?" Zoya asked.

"Let's just say, I have it on good authority that you will enjoy it." Peter smiled.

"Oh really?" Zoya said looking sideways at Webb.

"Clay, I have to get going." Eliza apologized. "I'm sorry.  There is a problem at the museum."

"Well then, I guess this is where we part." Webb stated. "Eliza and Peter it was a pleasure meeting you.  Zoya, I am sure we will be talking."

"You can count on it," Zoya said with a dirty look.

The couples left the lounge.  Peter and Zoya went to the M Street Café while Webb went back to his place and Eliza went to the museum. At 11:30, Webb left his apartment and went to Zoya's.

** ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

It was 11:55 when Webb arrived.  He picked the lock and opened the door.  He carefully entered, there was no way she would try a booby trap again, besides she was the one who called the truce for the night.  He was smart enough to realize the night ended at 12, an hour before she would be getting home.  In five minutes it would be tomorrow.

He went into her living room, which was lit by a single lamp and looked around.  It was very neat, everything in order but it had a lived in look that his place didn't have.  He walked around and saw pictures of Zoya and AJ through the years. He saw a picture of a couple, he assumed were her parents.  He took it all in and walked to her bedroom.  It was decorated with lavender walls and a light pink sponging over it.  She had a country style patchwork quilt on her bed with the typical matching throw pillows, which all women have.  He looked at her dresser.  She had nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell.  She had jewelry box, a few bottles of perfume and a silver hand mirror with a matching comb and brush.  The one item that was out of the ordinary was a Faberge Egg in a glass display box.  _This has to be part of her heritage._  As he walked to through her bedroom, the lived in feeling he felt in the other room began to envelop him.  He finally realized what it was. His apartment was where he lived. Zoya's apartment was a home.  

Webb went to Zoya's bed and carefully removed the quilt.  He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.  Taking the tubes of toothpaste out of his pocket he squeezed its entire contents onto her sheets.  He then remade her bed, short sheeting it in the process.  When he was done, he left and went home.  Satisfied, that he would have the last laugh tonight.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Thanks Peter, that was umm interesting." Zoya said standing by his car.

"I am thankful that Clay told me your interests." Peter smiled. "May I walk you to your door?"

"No!" Zoya snapped. "I mean thank you, but it's not necessary. I can make it."

"It's no problem," Peter smiled.

"Peter, let's just say good night here." Zoya said. 

Peter put his arms around Zoya in an attempt to pull her close and kiss her. 

"This was a very nice evening." Peter said.

"It was," Zoya smiled weakly. "Peter, please I don't kiss on the first date." 

"You're just being shy." Peter said. "Clay said he saw the connection between us."

"Oh he did," Zoya said pulling away.

"Come here," Peter said.

"Peter, if your lips come any closer you will be picking them up off the ground." Zoya said pushing him away.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Peter said.

"It's cool.  You know Eliza seemed really interested.  I think she's going to call you." Zoya said.

"You're not interested are you?" Peter asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Zoya said.

"You don't like chamber music do you?" Peter asked.

"I hate it," Zoya said.

"Clay was playing a trick on you, wasn't he?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoya asked.

"He told me you loved chamber music and asked me to keep you out until 1a.m.  He said it had been a while since you had been out and I should show you a good time." Peter confessed.

"Oh he did," Zoya laughed. "He's going to die."

"Peter, you're a nice guy but I'm not really looking for anyone at this time." Zoya said.

"I think I understand." Peter said and kissed Zoya on the cheek.  "It was nice meeting you."

Zoya walked to her apartment. She had no idea what Peter meant.  She put the key in the door lock and stopped.  _I'll call a truce for the night. Her words rang through her ears.  __He wouldn't. _

Zoya suddenly realized why Webb wanted her out until 1a.m. She laughed as she carefully turned the lock and opened the door.  She flipped on the light and in usual fashion kicked off her shoes.  As the first shoe flew threw the air into her living room a shot rang out. Instinctively, she dropped to the floor. _He thinks I'm crazy! Zoya thought.  She crawled across the living room and stood up, another shot whizzed past her. She dropped again and made her way to the hallway that connected the living room to the bedroom.  She opened the linen closet and grabbed a towel.  She threw the towel into the living room. As soon as the towel cut through the air, another bullet shot out.  Zoya went to her bedroom, grabbed the phone and dialed Webb's number._

"You call me crazy?" Zoya yelled into the phone.

"Oh come on Countess, it's harmless, just like the flour." Webb laughed.

"Harmless? You could have killed me!" Zoya yelled.

"Are you allergic to Crest?" Webb asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoya asked.

"The toothpaste, what are you talking about?" Webb asked. 

"Who booby trapped my living room?" Zoya asked. .

"Is this a joke?" Webb asked.

"Clay, do I sound like I am joking." Zoya snapped. "My living room is a combat zone.  At least 6 shots have been fired. It sounds like a semi- automatic."

"Where are you now?" Webb asked. 

"I got to my bedroom." Zoya said.

"The bedroom could have been trapped too," Webb said.

"I doubt it. I should have never made it through the living room." Zoya said.

"I'm coming over," Webb said. 

"What ever you do, do not enter my living room." Zoya said.

"I'm going to call ATF," Webb said. "You contact Wellington." 

Zoya paced around her bedroom as he dialed Wellington's number.  She advised him of the situation.  Wellington in turn called in his team to meet the ATF team. Zoya paced some more.  She was not scared, she was pissed.  She thought about getting an alarm system in the past, but never did anything about it.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

While she waited for the Calvary, she started thinking about what he said.  She pulled the spread back and was met with the scent of mint.  She had to laugh. It was inappropriate to laugh at this moment, considering someone was trying to kill her, but she still had to laugh. Her phone rang and she immediately picked it up.

"You're learning grasshopper." Zoya laughed.

"You found it," Webb said. 

"Clay, what time did you do this?" Zoya asked.

"Around midnight, I left by 12:15." Webb replied.

"That doesn't make sense. How could this have all been set up in 45 minutes?"  Zoya asked.

"What do you mean?" Webb asked.

"You walked though my living room to the bedroom without incident." Zoya said. "By all rights you should be dead right now."

"That's a good point." Webb said.

"Ok, what did you do when you got here?" Zoya asked. "Let's see what we did differently. I opened the door."

"So did I," Webb stated.

"I flung my shoes," Zoya said.

"You what?" Webb said trying not to laugh. This was not a laughing matter.

"I flung my shoes," Zoya repeated. "No wait, I didn't. First I turned on the lights."

"I didn't do that, there was a lamp on." Webb said.

"It must be connected to the lights." Zoya said.  "Let me check."

"Do you have a vest?" Webb asked.

"Not here," Zoya replied.

"Then I would suggest you not test any theories." Webb warned. "I should be there in five minutes. ATF should be pulling in at any moment."

Zoya walked to the hallway and flipped the switch.  She had a switch on either side of her living room.  She then picked up a towel and threw it into the middle of the room.  

"That was it," Zoya announced. "I'll meet you outside."

"Countess, stay where you are, let them check everything out before you cross through again." Webb suggested.

"Clay, I am going to crawl.  Besides if the situation were reversed what would you do?" Zoya asked.

"I'd get the hell out of there," Webb said. 

"Exactly, I'll meet you in the parking lot." Zoya said.

"I'm pulling in now," Webb said. 

As Webb parked his car he saw Zoya running out into the lot.  She was still in the dress she wore earlier minus the shoes but plus a gun and ID.

"Can I have your jacket?" Zoya asked. "I don't want these guys to see me dressed like this."

"Sure," Webb smiled and gave her his jacket.

The ATF team and Wellington's men arrived.  Zoya explained the whole situation.  When she was done, they entered her apartment to try and disable the gun or guns.  Zoya was not going to be able to stay there while they were checking out her place.

"Webb, would you drop me off at the Jefferson?" Zoya asked.

"Why don't you just stay at my place?" Webb offered.

"Are you sure?" Zoya asked.

"I'll give you the good pillows." Webb smiled.

"Why are you being so nice?" Zoya asked.

"If you keep that dress on, I'll even give you the bed." Webb smiled. 

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Webb escorted Zoya into his apartment. Once they were inside, she asked for something else to put on. He gave her a shirt and left the room, returning once Zoya advised him she was changed. 

"Can I get you anything else?" Webb asked.

"A pen and paper," Zoya said, "And a rubber band."

"What's going on?" Webb asked.

"I want to get working on who could have done this." Zoya said.

"I agree," Webb said. "I'll be right back."

Webb returned with a laptop and hooked up the computer.  Together they sat on the bed.  He gave her the rubber band and she used it to put her hair up.  Webb started tapping the keys, when Zoya pulled the laptop away from him.

"You type way too slow." Zoya said taking over.

"Countess would you like to take over?" Webb asked.

"Do you think this has anything to do with those pages I translated last week?" Zoya asked.

"What were you doing in Morocco?" Webb asked.

"Classified," Zoya replied.

"Please," Webb said sarcastically.

"I was questioning possible members of Al-Qaeda who may have been part of the bombing." Zoya advised.

"Why were you called back?" Webb asked.

"They made the decision on your replacement," Zoya said. "It was me."

"You had to add that didn't you?" Webb asked. "You think all this is connected?"

"Don't you?" Zoya asked.

"Hey you're the boss. I go with what you decide." Webb replied.

"Come on," Zoya smiled. "We're equals, until you disagree with me."

Webb smiled at Zoya.  She really had a quick wit, which he not only appreciated but liked.  They discussed who she had questioned and worked on linking those people to the author of the journal.  It was about 4am, when they looked at each other in complete exhaustion.

"I don't believe this," Zoya said running her hands over her face.

"You're very lucky, what made you suspicious?" Webb asked.

"The bullet flying across my living room, gave me a good idea." Zoya said.

"I mean, you were lucky that you didn't get hit, what made you drop?" Webb asked.

"It was part of my routine," Zoya explained. "I have this tendency to just kick off my shoes when I get home.  Usually I stand in the little foyer and fling them into the living room." 

"When the shoe went through the air, it set off the trap." Webb said. "You could have been killed if you didn't do that."

"I know, I'm safe," Zoya agreed. "But they killed my shoe." 

"You realize this calls an end to your games." Webb said.

"Doesn't end it, just delays it." Zoya smiled. "Nice touch with the toothpaste."

"Well, between the flour and moving my toiletries around, I needed to think of something." Webb said.

"Are you sure that's all I did?" Zoya asked.

"Yes," Webb said. "No. What else did you do?"

"This bed is comfortable," Zoya said changing the subject and settling back.

"What else did you do?" Webb asked.

"Nothing too bad," Zoya smiled. 

Webb was sitting on the edge of the bed just looking at her.  He was trying to figure out what else she could have possibly done.  Originally when she mentioned this 'war game' he was expecting her to run through a training op, he never expected it to be practical jokes.  

"Was my meeting with Eliza part of your plan?" Webb asked. 

"I wasn't sure yet," Zoya shrugged. "What did you think of her?"

"She was nice, not really my type." Webb replied. "What about you and Dr. Dull?"

"I cannot believe you told him I like chamber music." Zoya laughed. "That alone was pay back."

Webb sat back on the bed next to Zoya and watched as she pulled up files.  She ran a list of the men she interrogated and then cross referenced them to anyone else in the data base.  As five a.m. approached, Zoya looked over at Webb who had fallen asleep.  She smiled, tossed a cover over him and got up.  _So much for giving me the bed, Zoya sighed. She was feeling a bit chilly and decided to search for a pair of socks.  She opened drawers until she found a pair of sweat socks and put them on.  _

Zoya stood looking out the bedroom window.  She was running every investigation and assignment in her head.  She thought about the journal she had translated.  Was it her cover that had been blown? Or was she just one of many.  What bothered her most was that this happened in the United States.  She expected to one day possibly be killed while on assignment, never once did she think it would happen in her own back yard.

Webb woke up around 6 a.m. and saw Zoya standing at the window.  The morning sun made a haze form around her.  

"Have you been standing there all night?" Webb asked and looked at her feet.  "I see you found my sock drawer."

"My feet were cold," Zoya shrugged. 

"What are you thinking about?" Webb asked.

"Just running past ops through my head," Zoya replied.

"Come up with anything?" Webb asked.

"I need coffee," Zoya smiled and went to his kitchen.

Webb was a little groggy and surprised that he actually spent the night in his clothes.  Wrinkled and disheveled he went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Countess, did you move my coffee maker?" Webb asked.

"No I never came in the kitchen." Zoya said, "Why?"

"Don't touch that," Webb shouted and pulled Zoya away from the counter.


	15. Deja Vu or Not

**DÉJÀ VU OR NOT**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

Mac and Harm arrived at work separately.  There was no need to arouse suspicion, although they wondered how long they would be able to hide the new direction their relationship had taken.  In their eyes, it was better to be later than sooner.  Later almost came sooner than expected.

"Excuse me, Commander Rabb.  The Admiral would like to see you." Tiner said.

"Thanks Tiner, I'll be right there." Harm replied.  

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"Enter," AJ called out in response to Harm's knock.

"Reporting as ordered Sir," Harm said.

"At ease, have a seat." AJ motioned.

"Mac," Harm said as he sat.

"Now that I have you both here, I need to discuss a recent fraternization case." AJ stated.

"Excuse me Sir?" Mac asked choking on her words.

"Sir if I may," Harm began.

"If you may what?" AJ asked confused.

"Well, it's just that fraternization has such a negative connotation." Harm said.

"What would you call two officers engaging in such activities?" AJ asked.

"I would call it the beginnings of a relationship Sir." Mac interjected.

"Be that as it may, there are still rules and regulations." AJ said.

"Of course Sir," Harm said. "But sometimes the rules need to be bent."

"Sir, it's not exactly what you think." Mac said.

"You are both are rather defensive for a couple you don't even know." AJ said.

"Excuse me Sir?" Harm asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Commanders Elliott and Bell at NavAir in Lakehurst, New Jersey." AJ said. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing Sir," They replied in unison with looks of relief.

"Well, if we are all on the same page, may I continue?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir," Harm mumbled.

"Commander Catherine Elliot and Commander David Bell were seen on several occasions in intimate positions on and off the base." AJ said.

"Intimate positions Sir?" Mac asked.

"Romantic dinners at local restaurants and kissing in the office," AJ said. 

"Sir, if they are of equal rank, what is the problem?" Mac asked.

"Commander Elliott also happens to be married." AJ said handing over the folder.

"So, it's conduct unbecoming," Harm stated.

"You're both going to New Jersey, the CO is charging them and I want this disposed of ASAP." AJ stated. "You can turn over any current cases to Turner and Roberts."

"Aye, aye Sir," They replied and rose.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" AJ asked looking at them over his glasses.

"No Sir," Harm answered.

"Very well, dismissed," AJ said.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"I just saw my entire career flash across my mind and ending in flames," Mac said behind the closed door.

"I can't believe you almost told him," Harm said.

"Me? I'm not the one who said fraternization has a negative connotation." Mac stated.

"No you said it's the start of a relationship." Harm smiled. 

"Harm, how are going to investigate this when we are guilty of the same thing?" Mac asked.

"We're completely different. Neither one of us is married." Harm reminded her.

"I know," Mac sighed. "I just can't see bringing charges against two people when we are just as guilty." 

"We have to keep it separate." Harm said. "So do you want to drive or should I?"

"Four hours in a car with you driving?" Mac teased.

"It will give us time to talk," Harm stated.

"That it will," Mac smiled. "Pick me up around 1500, maybe we can beat some of the beltway traffic."

"Sounds good, I'll make lodging arrangements." Harm said.

"Make sure you tell them that we are both O-5's." Mac reminded him.  

"I know you don't like to have to share the bathroom." Harm teased.

"I'm going to meet with Bud and then head home." Mac said. "I'll see you later."

**ENTRANCE TO THE NEW ****JERSEY**** TURNPIKE **

"I cannot believe all this traffic," Mac groaned. "We've been on the road for four hours already."

"Just four hours?" Harm asked. "Not four hours and seven minutes and 32 seconds."

"Actually, it's been four hours, ten minutes and nine seconds, but who's counting." Mac smiled.

"Obviously, you are." Harm said.

"I guess I am being a bit cranky," Mac smiled.

"Is this something I should get used to?" Harm teased.

"If I can get used to your horrible driving, you can deal with me being a little bit cranky." Mac replied.

"What's wrong with my driving?" Harm asked.

"What's right about it? You drive a car like you're flying a Tomcat." Mac laughed.

"I'll have you know, I am a very safe driver." Harm protested.

"I seem to recall an accident a few months back," Mac said.

"That was a set up and you know it." Harm stated.

"Watch the road!" Mac yelled as Harm had to slam on the brakes.

"Never yell at a driver," Harm admonished.

"Never take your eyes off the road," Mac shot back.

"You're a nag," Harm said.

"You're a pill," Mac replied.

There was silence in the car and then they both erupted with laughter.

"I think we just got a glimpse of married life," Harm said through his laughs.

"It's not so bad." Mac smiled.

"No, it's not and it's definitely something to ponder." Harm said taking her hand.

"You think this traffic will ever move again?" Mac asked taking back her hand.

Inch by inch the approached the toll booth, just because they had an EZ-Pass didn't make the journey any quicker.  After they paid the toll, they continued almost halfway up the turnpike to their desired exit.

"Hey Mac, if we get really bored we can go to Great Adventure." Harm joked pointing to the sign.

"I'm sure we'll have time for that." Mac smiled.

"What do I do at the exit?" Harm asked as they went through the exit toll.

"Go east to exit 16B," Mac said. "Just follow the road and then the signs." Mac advised.

Seven very long hours later they saw the sign:

**WELCOME TO NAVAIR ****LAKEHURST******

**Navel****Air****Warfare****Center**** Aircraft Division**

**The Northeast's Largest Naval Aviation Installation**

They presented their identifications and proceeded through the entrance.  The first order of business was to check in with the base CO, from there meet with the Commanders, and then get something to eat.  Once that was done they could check in at the Bachelor Housing and get some rest.

**BACHELOR HOUSING**

**HARM'S ROOM**

"Thank you for meeting with me at this late hour." Harm said.

"It's not a problem, Commander." Catherine said. "I want this resolved."

"I'm sure you do," Harm said.

"Commander, have you ever known someone and just known it was meant to be?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Harm said quietly.

"Then you know what I am going through." Catherine stated.

"Commander, the fact remains that you are married." Harm said.

"In name only," Catherine said. "We haven't lived together in eight years."

"Why not just get divorced?" Harm asked.

"I sent him the papers I had no idea he never filed." Catherine said.

"Now you have," Harm said. 

"You understand don't you?" Catherine asked.

Harm didn't say anything, he just stared at Catherine.  The talked for a while longer and then she left.

**MAC'S ROOM**

"Thank you for meeting now," Mac said.

"Are we in big trouble?" David asked.

"Your CO is not happy." Mac replied. "You were not very discreet."

"I didn't think we had to be," David said. "We were off duty whenever we met."

"You realize you were committing adultery." Mac said.

"I've known her for five years and we didn't know she was still married." David said. "When we decided to get married is when we found out."

"I see," Mac replied.

"What do we do now?" David asked.

"I need to speak with Commander Rabb," Mac said, "For now that's all we need."

Ten minutes after the two Commanders left, Harm was knocking on Mac's door. He had a strange feeling coming over him and wasn't sure why.

"Mac, open up." Harm said knocking on the door.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Mac said as she opened the door.

"What's on your mind, Marine?" Harm asked.

"Are we making a mistake?" Mac asked.

"A far as what? Our careers? Possibly.  Our lives? I don't think so." Harm replied. "What's wrong?"

"I had this funny sense of déjà vu when I was talking to Commander Bell," Mac explained. 

"I had the same feeling when I talked to Commander Elliott," Harm said. "She said was married and in love with another man.  She never told anyone she was married and had an affair with someone she worked with. Sound familiar?"

"It rings a small bell," Mac smiled.  "Commander Bell said something about knowing it's meant to be."

"I got the same feeling from Elliott," Harm said.

"Harm, they could be us.  I mean that could be us." Mac said. 

"It could be except for one thing, neither of us is married and we keep things private." Harm smiled.

"How do you want to handle this?" Mac asked.

"Us or the case?" Harm asked.

"Both I guess," Mac replied.

"I don't want to handle us. This is not something to be handled. It's something to be cherished." Harm smiled.

"Will you look at that, Harmon Rabb Jr. saying the right thing," Mac laughed.

"As for the case, I say we talk to the CO as their advocates.  Help Commander Elliott get a divorce and advise them to keep it off base." Harm stated.

"I'm glad you think so, because that is exactly what I had in mind." Mac concurred.

"Now what?" Harm asked.

"You go back to your room and we meet in the morning." Mac smiled.

"I'm going to miss you by my side," Harm said giving her a hug.

"Me too, now get out." Mac said and gave him a kiss.

**CO'S OFFICE THE NEXT MORNING**

"So, what is your recommendation?" The CO asked. 

"Sir, we met with the Commanders last night." Mac began. "I think, we think that this can be handled quietly and without much incident."

"Without much incident, my two senior officers were seen kissing by junior officers." The CO said. "I can't let this go without some type of reprimand." 

"Sir, Commander Elliott never realized her divorce was not finalized. She had sent the papers to her husband, he never signed them.  She was then deployed and just figured the papers had gotten lost." Harm explained.

"I am to look the other way because of a confusion with the postal system?" The CO asked. "What about the fraternization?  They were seen by practically everyone."

"Sir, in order for the charges to stick, people are going to have to testify to what they witnessed.  Do you really think anyone is going to?" Mac asked.

"Probably not," The CO smiled. "What do you propose?"

"We plan on helping Commander Elliott get her divorce," Harm stated.

"We will also advise them that they need to keep any and all contact outside of the office." Mac added.

"You believe this will work?" The CO asked.

"I think that along with a small footnote in their next Fit Reps will do the trick." Mac smiled.

"You two are quite a team. Do you always take such a personal interest?" The CO asked.

"It all depends on the circumstance." Harm said looking at Mac.

"I see," The CO said. "Well, if that's your recommendation, I guess that will be all."

"Thank you Sir," Harm said as the rose.

They left the CO's office and went to speak to Commanders Elliott and Bell.  After that they headed back to Washington.

**ON THE RIDE HOME**

"That was too easy," Harm said.

"That was something one junior officer could have handled." Mac replied.

"So what now?" Harm asked.

"There is a Cracker Barrel off of exit 89, I say we eat." Mac smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Harm said taking the exit.

After a quick bite they were on their way once again.  It was 8pm by the time they pulled into Mac's complex.

"Are you coming in?" Mac asked.

"I think so," Harm smiled.

They retired to her apartment and relaxed in each other's arms on the couch.  Within minutes they were both asleep and very content.


	16. What Now?

**NOW WHAT?**

===============================================================================================================================

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Webb and Zoya fell onto the floor. Being overly meticulous was not always a bad thing.  Webb was very specific about where everything was kept in his home.  The fact that his coffee maker was not in its proper location set off warning bells.

"Are you okay?" Webb asked looking down at Zoya.

"I will be once you get off me," Zoya replied.

"Sorry," Webb said shifting his weight.

"What the hell was that about?" Zoya asked. "If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask."

"Very funny, someone moved the coffee maker." Webb said.

"I am sure the coffee will taste just fine regardless of where the machine is." Zoya said sarcastically.

"Zoya, I am very particular about things. I know where everything belongs." Webb said. "The fact that it has been moved is a good indication that someone else has been in here."

"Well there's one way to find out." Zoya said. She rolled up a magazine and pushed the coffee maker.  The minute the magazine touched the coffee maker there was a loud crack and the smell of smoke.  The resulting shock knocked Zoya off her feet and landed her on the floor.

"Countess," Webb yelled.

"Well, that was certainly a jolt." Zoya said getting up, "Better than caffeine."

"Let me cut the power," Webb said and went to the fuse box. "I doubt anything else has been touched."  

"I agree," Zoya said.

"I still want to get a team in here to check." Webb said.

"I think we need to get to work." Zoya said. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Go ahead," Webb said shaking his head.

Ten minutes later, Zoya walked out of Webb's bedroom wearing one of his polo shirts and a pair of jeans.  They were baggy but for right now served their purpose.

"I would have never thought of you as the Levi's type." Zoya said.

"I've been known to go casual," Webb replied.

"Let's go," Zoya said walking to the door. "I want to stop by my place first and then get to Langley."

"Yes ma'am," Webb replied following her out.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

They pulled into Zoya's parking lot.  There were several unmarked trucks there, all of which belonged to the FBI or the CIA.  There was also a small group of interested bystanders wondering what exactly was going on.  

"Oh this is subtlety at its best." Zoya said shaking her head. "Why don't they just put up a sign that says CIA agent lives here?"

They got out of the car and walked towards her condo, where they were stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry, no one is allowed to enter." The officer stated.

"This is my apartment," Zoya said and casually showed her ID.

"I didn't realize," The officer said. "Go right in."

Webb and Zoya walked into her apartment.  She almost had a stroke when she saw what they had done.  There was one wall that had been completely torn down and there where huge sledge hammer holes in the other walls.

"Oh my god," Zoya yelled. 

"Stay calm," Webb said.  

"Who's in charge?" Zoya asked.

"Ms. Nassar, my name is John Kilburn, with the FBI. Sorry about the redecorating." John said.

"That's putting it mildly," Zoya said. 

"What did you find?" Webb asked.

"We found five semi automatics in the walls there," John pointed. "And infrared beams located here, here and here."

"Any signature?" Webb asked.

"Not as of yet," John said. "We put a dummy into the room before we started, within five seconds of turning on the lights, it had 25 bullet wounds."

"Ouch," Zoya said. "Where are the weapons now?"

"Some of your co-workers took them for analysis." John replied.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Zoya asked.

"We want to make sure the entire apartment is clean, that should take another day.  Then it's a matter of repairs.  You should be able to come back in a week or so." John advised.

"Can you stand a house guest for a little longer?" Zoya asked Webb.

"It won't be a problem," Webb said. "I can stay at my mothers."

"I'm going to grab some clothes, I'll be right back." Zoya said and went to the bedroom.

"She's very lucky," John said to Webb.

"Luck doesn't even begin to describe it," Webb said.

"This is bordering on terrorism." John said.

"I know," Webb nodded, "So does she."

Zoya returned with her a packed bag and they left.

**CIA HEADQUARTERS **

"Are you okay?" Tom Connors asked as soon as they walked in.

"I'm fine, we have other problems." Zoya said. "Where's Wellington?"

"Waiting for you in his office," Tom replied.

They immediately went to Wellington's office.  They had a lot to tell him and they also wanted to convince him that they should handle this.  That was not going to be an easy task.  There was no way agents would be permitted to investigate their own attacks.

"Good morning," Wellington said.  "What's the situation?"

"We got big problems." Zoya said.

"My apartment has been set up too." Webb said.

"What happened?" Wellington asked.

"My coffee maker was set up so that as soon as it was touched, I would have been electrocuted." Webb stated.

"I'll get a team there immediately," Wellington advised. "Speak with Connors he will be leading this investigation."

"No way, we are doing this one." Zoya said.

"Absolutely not, neither of you can be objective." Wellington said.

"Who knows what we do better than us?" Webb asked.

"It's not procedure," Wellington said.

"Screw procedures," Zoya snapped. "Someone tried to make me into a piece of Swiss cheese and deep fry Webb and you are going to tell us to follow procedures?" 

"Zoya watch your tone," Wellington ordered.

"Jerome, I think what Zoya is trying to say is that since she and I have worked on similar ops, it's a good possibility that this could be connected.  We will work with Connors, but a lot of what we have is in our heads and it will be difficult to bring Connors up to speed on everything." Webb stated very diplomatically.

"No, what Zoya means is that I'll be damned if I am going to put my life in the hands of that Boy Scout who has a hard on for Catherine Gale." Zoya snapped.

"Ah, now we get to the root of the problem," Wellington said. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"NO!" Zoya said at the same time Webb replied. "Of course we will."

"For two people who haven't worked together before, you certainly have the good cop bad cop routine down pat." Wellington chuckled.

Zoya rolled her eyes and Webb smirked.

"You are not to involve yourselves with this investigation." Wellington warned. "If I have to suspend you both, I will."

"That's so not fair." Zoya snapped. 

"Agent Nassar, I may just suspend you anyway." Wellington replied.

"But," Zoya began to protest.

"Understood," Webb said. 

"You're both on leave, until we ensure that you're safe." Wellington said.

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

"When did you become such a diplomat?" Zoya asked.

"Well, you were being obnoxious enough for both of us," Webb replied.

"I was not obnoxious," Zoya said. "I was firm."

"Countess, you need to let go of this anger you have against Gale." Webb said.

"I need to belt her in the mouth." Zoya said.

"Can I ask what happened?" Webb questioned.

"You really want to know?" Zoya asked.

"I asked didn't I," Webb said.

"Four years ago, I was handling security for Prince Abdullah," Zoya began. "I had everything under control and requested that we double security.  There were rumors that he was going to be assassinated before he got to the States.  I sent in my report, stating that the plane needed to be checked as did the crew bringing him here."

"I remember that," Webb said. "He died in a plane crash."

"Yes he did.  Due to budget constraints, my requests were denied." Zoya said.

"What does any of this have to do with Catherine Gale?" Webb asked.

"She was assigned to review the case," Zoya said. "Her report stated that had the agent been more persuasive in her arguments the catastrophe could have been avoided."

"Excuse me?" Webb asked.

"You heard me. She felt that my arguments were not compelling enough.  My actions or lack there of, put the CIA in jeopardy." Zoya said. "That little bitch sold me out to a closed session of the National Security Council."

"How did you resolve it?" Webb asked.

"I submitted a counter report with all my back up." Zoya said. "I also yelled a lot."

"That doesn't surprise me," Webb smiled.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Webb, we checked everything out. You're apartment is clean." Connors stated.

"Thanks," Webb said. 

"We also added additional security measures." Connors stated. "Zoya your apartment will have added security too."

"Thanks," Zoya said. "So what have we got?" 

"I've got an agent asking questions she shouldn't be," Connors replied.

"Come on, you need our help on this.  Who would no better than us, who is trying to kill us?" Zoya asked.

"You might as well tell her what you know," Webb said. "She's not going to back down."

Connors filled them in on what they had found.  They had no leads on who had set up their apartments or even if it was the same person.  The next step was to review all ops they had been on and see if there were any common links.  

**WEBB'S CAR**

"Clay you don't have to go to your mother's." Zoya said. "I can go to a hotel."

"I have no intention of going to my mother's, but did you really think John Kilburn needed to know that?"

"You're not so dumb after all." Zoya smiled. 

"Aww thanks, was that a compliment?" Webb asked.

"Can we stop for lunch?" Zoya asked. 

Webb pulled over to a deli.  They picked up some sandwiches and salads before returning to his place.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

"I say we provide a list for Connors," Zoya said.

"Good idea," Webb replied and grabbed some plates.

"I mean no matter how many files he goes through, he can't possibly figure this out." Zoya stated.

"You're right," Webb said.

"This way we can give him leads." Zoya said.

"Countess, I'm agreeing with you." Webb said. 

"Oh, so you are." Zoya smiled. "Give me a sandwich."

Webb passed Zoya a sandwich and they chatted while they ate.  When they were done Zoya started to pick up the plates.

"You're a guest here. I'll take care of it." Webb said.

"Good, I need to take a shower." Zoya said and got up.

While Zoya was in the shower, Webb cleaned up and went back to the list.  After 15 minutes, he realized Zoya was still in the shower. _How long does she need?_

Webb walked towards the guest bathroom.  He could hear the water running and thought he also heard Zoya singing. With a wicked smile, he quietly opened the door and entered the bathroom.  He then flushed the toilet.__

"Raindrops keep falling on my head, just like the guys whose feet are too big for his owwwwwwww!" Zoya yelled. 

"Oh sorry, did that affect the water temperature?" Webb asked innocently.

"Clay you're a jerk," Zoya said sticking her head out of the shower and holding the curtain against her.

"Hey when you gotta go, you gotta go." Webb laughed.

"Don't you have two bathrooms in this place?" Zoya asked.

"This one was closer," Webb said. 

"Oh Clay look." Zoya said pointing to the wall over his shoulder. 

"What?" Webb said turning around.  No sooner did he turn, but Zoya took the removable shower handle off the mount and sprayed him with water.

"Zoya!" Webb yelled.

"Oops, I was trying to get that bug." Zoya smiled and completely closed the curtain.

"You realize this isn't fair," Webb said. "It's not like I can really get back at you right now."

"Why not?" Zoya asked.

"Because you're naked behind there," Webb said as he dried off.

"So," Zoya said as she started to open the curtain. "You've never seen a naked woman before?"

"Ah Zoya, let me get you a towel," Webb said getting red and turning away. 

"Oh my god, you're embarrassed." Zoya laughed as she wrapped herself in a towel.

"When you're dressed, I'll fill you in on my portion of the list." Webb said and left the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your robe." Zoya said walking into the living room.

"You seem to be borrowing a lot of my clothes lately." Webb said.

"You're not really used to sharing are you?" Zoya said.

"I was an only child, I never had to." Webb replied.

"So was I and I was an orphan, what does that have to do with anything?" Zoya asked.

"I don't know," Webb sighed. "You're just very different from most agents I know, you different from most women I know."

"Clay, I love my work.  I am proud of what I do, but it's not my life and it shouldn't be yours." Zoya said. "You're alive but I don't think you really live."

"Interesting concept," Webb said. "Let's get back to the list."


	17. The Dinner Party

**A DINNER PARTY**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

Mac and Harm returned to work the next morning.  For some reason they were closer now then before.  Speaking to those two commanders had an interesting effect on their relationship.

"Tiner, we need to see the Admiral." Harm said for the two of them.

"He's talking to the SecNav now. I'll let you know when he's free." Tiner replied.

"Thank you," Harm said and they went to their respective offices.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Enter," Mac responded to the knock at her door.

"Excuse me Colonel, do you have a moment?" Coates asked.

"Sure, what do you need, have a seat." Mac said.

"Thank you Ma'am." Coates said. "I need someone to talk to and I was wondering if I could bend your ear?"

"Is everything ok?" Mac asked.

"It's fine, it's no secret that I am grateful for this opportunity." Coates said.

"That's nice to hear," Mac said. "I also hear a but in there."

"You do, I think I need to be transferred." Coates said.

"Aren't you happy here?" Mac asked.

"Oh yes Ma'am, I'm very happy." Coates said. 

"Then what's the problem?" Mac asked.

"It's hard to explain," Coates said.

"Someone giving you a hard time?" Mac asked.

"Not exactly," Coates said.

"Then what's the situation?" Mac asked.

"You know what Colonel, it's really not important. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Coates said. "May I be dismissed?"

"Dismissed, Petty Officer," Mac said. "Jen are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you." Coates said and left the office.

Mac watched Coates as she left her office, something was going on with the Petty Officer but she wasn't sure what it was.  She shook off the strange feeling and threw herself into the mountains of paperwork on her desk.  Before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Hey Mac, do you want to grab some lunch?" Harm asked sticking his head in the door, "Mac."

"Sorry what did you say?" Mac asked.

"Where were you?" Harm asked.

"It was nothing," Mac replied. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

"Good idea, wonder why I didn't think of it." Harm smiled.

Mac and Harm made their way to the elevators when they were stopped by AJ.

"You two wanted to see me?" AJ asked.

"Yes we did, Sir." Mac replied. "We wanted to discuss our trip to New Jersey."

"I've read your follow up to the Bell and Elliott case." AJ said. "Interesting way you handled it."

"Sir, we just felt that it was a misunderstanding by all involved." Harm said.

"I see," AJ replied. "Where are you going?"

"We were going to get lunch Sir," Mac said. "Can we bring you something?"

"Colonel, you come back to the office with me, the Commander can pick us both up something." AJ said.

"Aye, aye Sir," Mac replied and followed AJ back to his office.

**AJ'S OFFICE **

"Have a seat Colonel," AJ said.

"Thank you Sir," Mac said, "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," AJ replied.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"I have been on the phone with the SecNav all morning." AJ stated. "He has an assignment for you and the Commander."

"An assignment Sir?" Mac asked.

"I think we need to wait until the Commander gets back," AJ sighed.

They sat in the office waiting for Harm.  When he finally returned he passed out the sandwiches and took a seat.

"Sir, what's the SevNav's assignment you mentioned." Mac asked between bites.

"The SecNav has an assignment for us?" Harm asked.

"Yes he does," AJ stated. "Apparently, his wife is throwing a dinner party and she would like that handsome Commander and that beautiful Colonel to be there."

"She wants what?" Mac choked.

"She wants to show you off," AJ sighed.

"So we are supposed to go to this dinner and be the poster kids for the military?" Harm asked.

"If you want to look at it that way," AJ replied.

"The SecNav doesn't have a problem with this?" Mac asked.

"He thinks it will be good for P.R." AJ stated.

"Why us?" Harm asked.

"I have no idea," AJ sighed. 

"Sir, when is this dinner?" Mac asked.

"Tonight," AJ replied.

"Tonight?" Mac and Harm said in unison.

"Sir, are we to wear our Dress Uniforms? Mac asked.

"Wear your formal dress uniforms." AJ said. "And don't get into any trouble."

"Yes, Sir," They replied in unison.

**BULLPEN**

"I have a funny feeling about this," Mac told Harm.

"What's the worse that can happen?" Harm asked.

"Going to a dog and pony show at the SecNav's home, you're right, what's the worst that could happen?" Mac groaned.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Harm asked.

"Please," Mac said. "I have to get to court, I'll see you later."

**THE SECNAV'S HOME**

They arrived at Secretary Nelson's home with the look of happiness plastered on their faces.  How they ended up in this situation was beyond them.  Harm was in his dress whites complete with his gold wing while Mac was wearing her evening dress jacket and the full length dress skirt.  The really did look like poster children for the Navy and Marine Corps.  Standing at the entrance of the Great Room, they waited to be announced. 

"Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie," The announcement was made.

Offering his arm, Harm escorted Mac into the room.  All eyes turned to them as they made their way toward Secretary Nelson and his wife.

"Why are they staring at us?" Mac asked through her smile.

"I don't know, I feel like a deer on the first day of the season," Harm said though his 1000-watt smile.

"Let's get this over with," Mac said.

"Commander, Colonel thank you for joining us this evening," Nelson said. 

"It's our pleasure, Sir." Harm said.

"Allow me to introduce my wife," Nelson said. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Mac said.

"Mrs. Nelson, how do you do?" Harm asked.

"Oh I am so happy to finally meet, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie," Mrs. Nelson bubbled. "I have heard so much about you.  I am so happy you were both able to come."

"Thank you Ma'am," They replied in unison.

"Would you excuse me a moment," Nelson said.

"Now Colonel," Mrs. Nelson said taking her arm, "How do you manage to stay so beautiful and be a marine?"

"May I get you ladies something to drink?" Harm asked.

"Club soda," Mac said.

"Thank you, I'll have another champagne cocktail," Mrs. Nelson said.  Harm went to get their drinks and Mrs. Nelson continued. "He is such a handsome man.  You are a very lucky woman."

"Excuse me?" Mac asked.

"Oh we women know these things." Mrs. Nelson smiled and patted Mac's arm.

"What things, Ma'am?" Mac asked.

"From what my husband has told me about the adventures you two have been on, it's so obvious." Mrs. Nelson squealed.

"With all due respect Ma'am, they really weren't adventures, they were work related assignments." Mac replied.

"What ever you want to call them," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "I think it's terribly romantic."

"Ladies, here are you beverages." Harm said as he returned.

"Oh there's Melinda Warrenson, she is dying to meet you." Mrs. Nelson said. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, we have problems." Mac groaned.

"What's wrong?" Harm asked.

"She thinks our adventures are _terribly romantic," Mac mocked._

"Huh?" Harm replied.

"Good response." Mac said.

"Commander, Colonel this is Mrs. Melinda Warrenson.  Her husband is the Director of AARP." Mrs. Nelson said.

"It's so nice to meet you, Dorothy has told me so much about you both," Mrs. Warrenson said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Harm said.

"Commander, promise you will save me one dance this evening." Mrs. Warrenson said.

"It would be my pleasure," Harm replied.

"Colonel, you are such a lucky woman," Mrs. Warrenson said and walked away with Mrs. Nelson.

"That is the second time I have been told I was a lucky woman in the last ten minutes," Mac stated.

"Why do I have the feeling we are on the outside of an inside joke," Harm said.

"I don't know, but this can't be good." Mac said.

The rest of the evening was spent being introduced to Mrs. Nelson's friends.  Each one had something to say about how lucky Mac and Harm were and made comments that had just the tinge of a double meaning.  The went into the dining room where Mac and Harm were seating across from each other on either side of Mrs. Nelson.  

"Commander, do you find it difficult working with the Colonel" Mrs. Warrenson asked.

"Not at all," Harm replied confused. "We have a very amicable working relationship."

"You don't get tired of seeing each other?" Mrs. Warrenson asked.

"No Ma'am, I don't believe we do." Harm answered.

"That's so wonderful," Mrs. Warrenson sighed.

"Colonel, do you plan on having children?" Mrs. Nelson asked. 

"One day I hope to," Mac replied.

"Will you continue to work?" Mrs. Nelson asked. 

"Many women continue to have careers after they have children." Mac replied.

"The Commander wouldn't have a problem with that?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked. "I don't believe he would care either way."

"I see," Mrs. Nelson smiled.

As dinner ended and the guests retired back to the great room, Harm had a full dance card.  He graciously danced with all of Mrs. Nelson's friends who had requested a dance.  He also made it a point to dance with Mac.  All eyes were on them as they moved around the dance floor.  If Mac didn't know better she would have sworn she heard sighs.  The evening came to a close and they tried to make their escape.  However as they reached the door they were stopped by Mrs. Nelson.

"Colonel," Mrs. Nelson called out. "I thought we might meet for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh, well I am in court tomorrow." Mac said, "Maybe next week?"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "I have an open calendar.  You just call me when you get out of court.

"Yes. Ma'am," Mac smiled weakly.

"Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Nelson said.

Mac and Harm made their escape and drove back to her place.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"That's so cute.  You're having lunch with Mrs. Nelson tomorrow." Harm laughed.

"Keep it up flyboy," Mac warned. "There is something going on with that woman and we are in the thick of it."

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow." Harm said. "So you want to go to bed?"

"Nothing like getting right to the point," Mac laughed. 

Harm teasingly picked Mac up and carried her to the bedroom.  They helped each other out of their dress uniforms and then after a long hot shower, spent the night making love.  What ever was going on with Mrs. Nelson, they would worry about it tomorrow.


	18. How Did This Happen

**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

Mac and Harm arrived at work and were hit with a barrage of questions.

"How was the dinner?" Harriet asked.

"What was their house like?" Coates asked.

"What did they serve?" Tiner asked.

"Where there a lot of big wigs there?" Gunny asked.

"Did you wear your uniforms?" Bud asked.

"Did you cause any trouble?" Sturgis asked.

"Ok, people. Enough with the questions, I am sure they will be happy to give you all a detailed report later." AJ said from his office door. "Commander, Colonel my office."

"Aye, aye Sir," Mac and Harm replied and went to AJ's office.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"At ease," AJ said. "I am assuming things went well last night since I didn't get any calls, yet."

"It was fine Sir," Harm smiled. "Actually Mac is having lunch with Mrs. Nelson today."

"How the hell did that happen?" AJ asked.

"I'm not quite sure Sir," Mac shrugged. "She seemed to have taken a special interest."

"A special interest in what?" AJ asked.

"I don't know Sir." Mac said.

"What about you Rabb? Do you have any special plans with anyone I should know about? Lunch with the White House press secretary perhaps?" AJ asked sarcastically.

"No Sir, I just danced with a couple of wives." Harm smiled.

"Is that something I need to worry about?" AJ sighed.

"No Sir," Harm replied.

"You know what?" AJ began. "I don't want to know, dismissed."

"Yes Sir," They replied in unison and left the office.

**BULLPEN/MAC'S OFFICE**

"Petty Office Coates, I'd like to see you in my office." Mac said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Coates said following her.

"Close the door," Mac ordered, "And have a seat."

"Yes, Ma'am," Coates said and took a seat.

"Coates, Jen what's going on?" Mac asked.

"Going on Ma'am?" Coates asked.

"Yesterday you were in here and it was obvious something was bothering you." Mac said. 

"Yes Ma'am. There was but I will deal with it." Coates said.

"I normally don't do this, but I am going to break my own rule." Mac said. "Spill it."

"I don't know where to start," Coates said.

"Try at the beginning," Mac smiled.

"Ma'am, I just well lately, it's just that." Coates stumbled.

"Out with it Petty Officer," Mac stated in an official tone.

"I don't think I fit in here," Coates said.

"What would make you think that?" Mac asked.

"On the train ride, everyone seemed so close and together.  I felt like a third wheel." Coates admitted.

"Jen, you are a part of this family, don't ever think otherwise." Mac smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am." Coates replied.

"I'm serious Jen, we are all happy you're here.  You're a great addition." Mac said. 

"I guess I'm just not used to being part of a group like this," Coates said.

"Well get used to it," Mac smiled. "That's an order, dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am," Coates smiled and returned to her desk.

Mac smiled to herself as she watched Coates walk away.  It was a good feeling when you do something nice for someone.  Making sure that Coates felt welcome was a good thing. Mac was lost in her thoughts when Harriet knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Colonel, they are waiting for you in court." Harriet said.

"Thanks Harriet," Mac said jumping up and went to the courtroom.

Mac came back from court exhausted.  The case she was hearing had to be the dumbest case in history, two petty officers fighting over a carton of cigarettes.  She made it back to her office and sat down when Harriet appeared at her door.

"Colonel, there is a woman named Dorothy here to see you." Harriet informed her.

"Oh no, I forgot about that." Mac groaned.

"Do you want me to get rid of her?" Harriet asked.

"No, that's the SecNav's wife." Mac advised.

"I'll just tell her you'll be right there." Harriet said.

"Thanks," Mac smiled weakly.

"Colonel MacKenzie, it's wonderful to see you again." Mrs. Nelson said breezing into her office past Harriet. "I decided not to wait for your call."

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Nelson and please call me Mac." Mac replied.

"Then you must call me Dorothy, we are going to become great friends." Mrs. Nelson stated. "I was thinking we could go to La Madeleine."

"That would be very nice. I just need to let the Admiral know I will be leaving for a while." Mac replied. 

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know that I going for my lunch with Dorothy Nelson.  I don't know how long she is going to keep me." Mac stated.

"Why exactly are you going out to lunch with Mrs. Nelson?" AJ asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Mac sighed. "I'll let you know when I get back."

**LA MADELEINE**

Mac followed Mrs. Nelson to the table and took her seat.  She was uncomfortable, not because of location but because of the company.  The entire ride over Mac just wondered what in the world this woman wanted with her.

"This is my favorite restaurant in Falls Church," Mrs. Nelson said, breaking the ice.

"It is lovely," Mac replied.

"Mac, please you're my guest, relax." Mrs. Nelson smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." Mac replied.

"Please call me Dorothy or Dotti, Ma'am is so formal." Mrs. Nelson stated.

"Thank you M… Dorothy." Mac smiled.  She had a smile plastered on her face.

"Wonderful, now let's order." Mrs. Nelson said.

They ordered lunch and Mrs. Nelson told Mac about her charity work and how she kept her days occupied.  She talked about going on the campaign trail with her husband and how his recent appointment as the SecNav has finally settled them.  She talked about her children and how she went through the empty nest syndrome after they left for college.  She talked and talked and talked… and talked. While she talked Mac smiled and nodded.

"Now tell me, where did you and the Commander meet?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"We actually met at the White House.  We were assigned to the same investigation.  The Commander had just received a medal." Mac replied.

"Oh that sounds so romantic," Mrs. Nelson cooed.

Based on Mrs. Nelson's reply, Mac was thankful that she didn't mention that they met in the Rose Garden of the White House.

"I guess," Mac answered with a confused look.

"So when did you fall in love?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked.

"When did you and the Commander fall in love?" Mrs. Nelson repeated.

"I'm not clear on what you are getting at," Mac said carefully.

"Dear, your secret is safe with me." Mrs. Nelson smiled. "I'm actually here to help."

"Help with what?" Mac asked.

"Ensuring that you and the Commander will live happily ever after without any problems from all those rules and regulations." Mrs. Nelson smiled.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." Mac replied.

"Of course it is," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "You do love him."

"Well, yes I do." Mac said wishing the words would go back in her mouth.

"See I knew it," Mrs. Nelson squealed.

"No, Ma'am, I mean Dorothy. Commander Rabb is one of my closest friends, my best friend really." Mac said quickly. "We have a mutual admiration and respect for each other."

"It's okay," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "You just leave everything to me."

Mac sat there while Mrs. Nelson paid the bill.  If she felt like a deer caught in headlights it would have been an improvement.  What ever Mrs. Nelson was planning or thought, couldn't be good.  The fall out could be worse.  Mac wanted to bang her head against a wall repeatedly.  The idea of a concussion was more appealing than what was currently happening.  Mac returned to JAG in a slight daze.  She suddenly had an ally in Mrs. Nelson and she wasn't sure why.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

"Hey there partner," Harm smiled. "How was lunch with Mrs. Nelson?"

"Don't call me partner," Mac said and pulled Harm into the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?" Harm asked.

"Mrs. Nelson," Mac said. "That woman has an agenda and I believe we are it."

"Mac, what are you talking about?" Harm asked.

"She asked me when we met, when we fell in love and then told me she was on our side." Mac replayed the conversation.

"What did you tell her?" Harm asked.

"I didn't tell her anything, at least I don't think I did." Mac stated.

"Oh this isn't good." Harm said. "What does she plan on doing?"

"I wish I knew. We're screwed." Mac said.

"Everything okay Colonel?" AJ asked walking over.

"Yes Sir," Mac smiled. "We were just talking about…"

"Window treatments Sir, Mac asked if I would help her hang her new curtains." Harm said quickly.

"Ok," AJ replied. "Oh Colonel, how did lunch go?"

"It was interesting Sir," Mac stated. "Mrs. Nelson is rather talkative."

"What did she want?" AJ asked.

"She wanted a women's perspective about life in the military." Mac stated.

"Did you give her one?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir," Mac smiled.

"Carry on," AJ said and returned to his office.

"Helping me hang my curtains?" Mac asked.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Harm shrugged.

"Excuse me Colonel, you have a phone call." Coates said walking over.

"Who is it?" Mac asked.

"It's Mrs. Nelson," Coates replied.

"I'll be right there," Mac groaned, "We are beyond screwed."

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Colonel MacKenzie," Mac said grabbing the phone.

"Mac, it's Dorothy." Mrs. Nelson said. "I wanted to invite you and the Commander for brunch this weekend."

"Um, I don't know if the Commander is free this weekend." Mac said. "You would have to ask him."

"Right, I should check directly with him." Mrs. Nelson said.

"Mrs. Nelson," Mac began.

"Dorothy," Mrs. Nelson interrupted.

"Dorothy, I think you have the wrong impression of my relationship with Commander Rabb." Mac said.

"Nonsense dear, a woman knows these things." Mrs. Nelson replied. "I'll see you Sunday, 1pm at the Jefferson." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Mac sighed.

Ten minutes later Harm walked into Mac's office.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Nelson she invited me to brunch on Sunday." Harm announced.

"I know, she invited me too." Mac stated.

"Well, I told her I had a previous engagement." Harm said. "What was your excuse?"

"I didn't think that quickly, I was too busy trying to convince her that I don't know your social calendar." Mac said.

"I guess you're going to brunch." Harm laughed.

"This is not funny." Mac replied.

"It is from where I am sitting," Harm teased.

"Get out," Mac said.

"I'm going," Harm laughed. "Hey are we getting together tonight?"

"No I think we need to lay low." Mac sighed.

"You're probably right," Harm agreed and returned to his office.


	19. Living Together

**LIVING TOGETHER**

Author's Note: I know the new SecNav is Sheffield, however this takes place prior to Season 8, because I have removed it from my memory after that dreaded kiss in the finale. Browneyeez!****

===============================================================================================================================

Five days had past since the attempts on their lives.  With Zoya's apartment in shambles, she was staying in Webb's guest room. This actually suited Wellington just fine.  He did not want them in the office or out in the field until it was confirmed they were no longer targets, he also felt there was safety in numbers. Security was assigned outside of Webb's apartment and they were escorted where ever they went. They really hadn't gone anywhere but to the store and to Zoya's to pick up her things.  They were actually enjoying the company. Since they were partners, it was a nice way to get to know each other. They chatted about their careers and educations.  They played board games and cards.  They even found time to play pranks on each other.  Zoya put olive oil in his shampoo and Webb put Elmer's glue in her body lotion.  

"Gin," Zoya said laying her cards on the table.

"Again," Webb groaned throwing his cards down.

"Yep, you owe me $172,682." Zoya laughed.

"Will you take a check?" Webb asked getting up.

"With two forms of ID," Zoya teased.

"Do you want something to drink?" Webb asked walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee," Zoya smiled sweetly.

"Countess, I have never seen anyone drink so much coffee, I'm glad I make decaf." Webb said.

"I like the flavor, always have.  I remember as a kid, taking sips of my dad's Lebanese coffee." Zoya said.

"That's the most you've ever said about either parent," Webb said returning to the living room.

"I don't talk about them much.  They were wonderful, but I never spent a lot of time with them.  With my father being assigned to the Middle East, they didn't want me there, too dangerous." Zoya shrugged. "I spent my childhood at boarding schools in England."

"My father wasn't around much either," Webb said.

"We're the typical privileged kids," Zoya smiled. "But I'm guessing just like me, you got a lot of quality time."

"That I did," Webb smiled.

"So, care for another hand?" Zoya asked shuffling the cards.

"No, I think you have cost me enough today." Webb laughed. "Do you play backgammon?"

"Are you serious? Of course I do," Zoya laughed. "Where did you learn how to play?"

"I learned years ago, when I was on assignment in France." Webb said.

"The French are usually not synonymous with backgammon." Zoya interrupted. 

"Would you let me finish," Webb asked. "I was in France and I met this old Armenian man, he taught me to play."

"Well then, go get the board." Zoya smiled.

Webb got up to get the backgammon board, while he was in the sunroom his phone rang.

"Want me to get that?" Zoya asked.

"Please," Webb called back.

"Clayton Webb's love den," Zoya answered with a giggle.

"Excuse me, is Clayton there?" Porter Webb asked.

"Oooh, is this Mrs. Webb?" Zoya asked in embarrassment.

"Yes, may I ask with whom I am speaking?" Porter replied.

"Mrs. Webb, this is Zoya Nassar.  We spoke a few weeks ago." Zoya said.

"Don't tell me you took his phone by mistake again." Porter replied.

"No ma'am, he's actually in the other room." Zoya said. "One moment please."

"Who is it?" Webb asked walking in.

"Your mother," Zoya said handing him the phone. "Before you talk her to her…"

Before Zoya could finish Webb started speaking to his mother.

"Mother, how nice of you to call. How are you?" Webb said. "Yes, that was her.  Yes she is. Relax it's not what you think. It's business. My love what?" Webb turned and glared at Zoya. "Yes mother she really works for the company.  She also happens to have an odd sense of humor.  No, I don't think I will be able to.  Work is a little crazy right now. You too mother, take care."

"Well, I need another cup of coffee," Zoya said quickly.

"Freeze," Webb snapped. "You answered my phone Clayton Webb's Love Den?"

"Well, I didn't think it would be your mother," Zoya smiled. 

"Zoya, please come up with something else for when you answer my phone." Webb asked.

"Well can I say, Clayton Webb's sex slave speaking?" Zoya asked with a mischievous grin.

"How about hello?" Webb replied. "It's worked for many years and is rather catchy."

"Fine, you know I haven't checked my messages all week." Zoya said picking up the phone.  She dialed her number and retrieved her messages.  She listened to a yelling voice and hung up.

"Who was that yelling?" Webb asked.

"AJ Chegwidden, he likes it if I check in with him when I am in town." Zoya said.

"I have to admit, I don't understand that relationship." Webb said.

"When my parents were killed, Uncle AJ was the one who was sent to escort me back home.  We formed a bond." Zoya smiled.

"I didn't know that, there isn't a lot about your personal life in your file." Webb said. 

"You looked in my file?" Zoya asked.

"Oh don't be so shocked, like you've never looked in mine." Webb laughed.

"Anyway," Zoya said opening up the backgammon board. "Wow this is beautiful.  The mother of pearl design and ivory checkers are incredible."

"That old Armenian gave it to me, his father made it.  He carried it with him through the desert when they were deported. It's at least 80 years old." Webb said.

"Are you sure you want to use it?" Zoya asked.

"Anything for you Countess," Webb teased.

"Clay, I'm confused.  When I asked why you called me Countess, you said aside from the obvious." Zoya said. "If you don't know about my personal life, what is the obvious?"

"Honestly?" Webb asked.

"That would be nice." Zoya laughed.

"The very first time I saw you, was at a meeting before that luncheon. You were casually dressed, in jeans, and being blasted by Wellington for your appearance." Webb laughed. "You just stood up in the meeting and with an old world grace you basically told him if he didn't like the way you were dressed, next time he shouldn't call you to come in on your day off."

"You were there?" Zoya asked.

"Yes I was, and if I recall he reminded you that clothes make the man.  You responded 'I guess that makes you a cheap polyester blend' and walked out.  I thought for sure you were going to be fired, but two days later, there you were and you looked like a Countess." Webb smiled.

"Oh man, did he have a few things to say to me after that." Zoya laughed. "He finally realized putting up with my mouth was a small price to pay for my knowledge." 

"I'd have to agree," Webb said picking up the dice and handing her one. "Let's roll to see who moves first."

"Are you ready to lose Webb?" Zoya teased.

"Tell me about you," Webb said.

"You know about me," Zoya said. 

"I know what's in the file," Webb replied.

"Why the sudden interest?" Zoya asked.

"We just spent the last few days discussing every op we've ever been on." Webb said. "Besides, since we are living together, we might as well get to know each other."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Zoya asked.

"Whatever you want to tell," Webb said. "I'll even do the same."

"Hmm, this could be interesting." Zoya laughed. "My father was born in New York to Lebanese parents and my mother was born in Canada to Russian parents." 

"Your Lebanese and Russian, I knew that." Webb smiled. "My family is English." 

"Really? My great great uncle married a woman of English descent." Zoya smiled.

"Who _are you?" Webb asked. "You know about your great great uncle?"_

"You really don't know," Zoya replied.

"NO!" Webb laughed. "Your file just has your parents' names and the fact that your father was an ambassador and they were killed in Lebanon." 

"I really thought you knew," Zoya laughed, "With the countess comments and all.  I'm the great, great granddaughter of Tsar Alexander III." Zoya said casually.

"You're a Romanov?" Webb asked. "You're really something else, what about your father?"

"My father's family came here in 1930, right after the stock market crash and right before the war. My grandfather figured it would be a better life for them here then in Lebanon." Zoya stated. "They lived, loved and died." 

"Typical immigrants," Webb said.

"I guess," Zoya shrugged. 

"Where did the family fortune come from?" Webb asked.

"Hmm, you did some digging," Zoya laughed. "My grandfather imported fabrics."

"Your family is Nassar Textiles?" Webb asked.

"Yep, my father's sister's family runs the business now.  There was a falling out before I was born. I've never even met her." Zoya said, "What about the Webbs?"

"My mother's family came here in sometime in the late 1600's, my father's family shortly after, both from England." Webb said. "Through the years they made their money in the South.  Before the Civil War, knowing that there was going to be a war, they moved to Pennsylvania.  After the war they came back to help rebuild the South.  Having the knowledge of Northern manufacturing, my great, although I don't know how many greats, grandfather made his fortune."

"So, you are a Southern gentleman," Zoya smiled. "What about your mother's family?"

"They came here and settled in the North. Mother is one of the Daughters of the American Revolution and all of that.  " Webb said. "There really isn't much about them that I know. We never really talked about it."

"Why not?" Zoya asked.

"I guess since I lost my father, I asked about him. Mother is here, so I never thought to ask." Webb said.

"You should, what are you going to do after she's gone?" Zoya stated.

"I never thought about it." Webb sighed. "You seem to know about your family, all considered."

"Well, I was 12 when they died.  Dad used to tell me stories and as for my mother's family, open any history book." Zoya smiled.

"Family is good," Webb replied.

"Your mother didn't mind you making this a family business?" Zoya asked.

"How did you know that?" Webb asked.

"Research, did you think I just picked your name out of a hat? I researched you before I requested you." Zoya said.  

"I thought you requested me for my good looks," Webb joked.

"That's a bonus," Zoya smiled. "So, how did your mom feel?"

"No different than your father would have felt had you stayed on your career path. You wanted to be in the diplomatic corps." Webb smiled.

"How did you know that?" Zoya asked.

"After reading your educational background, you could tell." Webb smiled. "What made you change your mind?"

"It was the night before graduation from Georgetown and this man came up to me, and I guess you could say he made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Zoya smiled. "Um Clay, you can't roll. You have a man out and all my doors are closed."

"I don't believe this," Webb laughed as he reached to pick up the ringing phone. "Webb."

"Webb, this is AJ.  Have you spoken to Zoya?" AJ asked.

"Actually AJ, yes I have." Webb replied. 

"Well, where the hell is she?" AJ yelled. Webb looked at Zoya and shrugged.

"She's right here," Webb said and handed the phone to Zoya.

"Uncle AJ, hi sorry I haven't called." Zoya said in a cheery tone.

"Where the hell have you been?" AJ asked. "I went by your apartment and there was police tape all over the place."

"Well, I've been here.  It's classified. You know I hate saying that to you but I really can't get into now.  I'll come by and explain as much as I can." Zoya said.

"You're ok?" AJ asked with a sigh of relief. 

"I'm fine, don't worry." Zoya said.

"I have to worry, let me speak to Webb." AJ said.

"He wants to talk to you," Zoya said handing him the phone.

"AJ, what can I do for you?" Webb asked.

"You touch her, I will kill you." AJ yelled. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you."

"I understand AJ and you have nothing to worry about." Webb replied.

"I'm serious Webb, I will kill you." AJ warned and slammed the phone.

"What was that about?" Zoya asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Webb replied.

"How about I make dinner?" Zoya asked getting up.

"Sounds good, do you need to go shopping?" Webb asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a bit." Zoya said and grabbed her bag.

"Remember to tell security," Webb advised as Zoya left.

Thirty minutes later, Zoya returned with two stuffed shopping bags.  

"Did you leave anything in the store?" Webb said taking a bag.

"Yes, I also rented a movie," Zoya laughed. 

"What did you get?" Webb asked.

"Dr. Zhivago of course," Zoya smiled. "Now get out of here."

An hour later, Zoya called Webb into the dining room.

"I hope you don't mind, I found this china in a cabinet." Zoya said.

"That's fine, the table looks wonderful." Webb smiled.

"My mom used to say, never save your good china for tomorrow, because tomorrow might not come." Zoya smiled.

"Good advice," Webb said. "May I pour?"

Webb poured the wine, while Zoya served up the stroganoff and the sour cream cucumber salad.  She had also prepared pavlovas with fresh whipped cream for dessert.

"This was incredible. I didn't know you could cook." Webb said getting up from the table."

"One of many hidden talents," Zoya said picking up the dishes.

"After dinner drink?" Webb offered.

"How about an after we do the dishes drink," Zoya suggested.

"Let them wait," Webb said.

"You want to leave dirty dishes.  You may end up having a stroke." Zoya laughed.

"I can leave dirty dishes," Webb protested.

"No, I can leave dirty dishes. You will sit thinking about them until they are done." Zoya said.

Webb agreed, it bothered him that she had him pegged so well.  Zoya washed and Webb dried.  As they finished the dishes, Zoya picked up the container of left over whipped cream and turned to Webb.

"Don't even think about it," Webb warned.

"Think about what?" Zoya asked putting a finger in the container. 

"I know that look," Webb said.

"What look?" Zoya asked as she licked her finger.

"That look that means I am going to need a shower." Webb said.

"Oh you want a shower?" Zoya smiled and grabbed the water hose from the sink.

"Don't do it," Webb warned.

"You mean don't squeeze this little trigger?" Zoya laughed.

"Countess, I'm warning you." Webb said.

Zoya smiled at Webb and put the hose back in place.  Webb turned and went back to drying the wine glasses.  Suddenly he felt a bit of cold on his back, and then he felt wetness.

"You're dead," Webb yelled and turned around.

Zoya was standing there spraying water all over Webb.  He tried to get the hose from her, but as he approached she just held steady.  He grabbed the whipped cream and taking a handful smeared some all over her face.  Zoya dropped the hose and picked up the sour cream, throwing some at Webb and running out of the kitchen.  Webb followed her armed with the whipped cream. They were shouting and laughing during their food fight.  Webb was just about to pour whipped cream over Zoya when his front door flew open.

"Nobody move!" The guard yelled with his gun drawn.

"Hi Mike," Zoya said with a straight face. "Would you like some dessert?"

"It sounded like someone was being attacked." Mike replied.

"Mike, everything is fine." Webb said.

"Ok, I'm going back to my post." Mike said and left.

Zoya looked at Webb and started laughing.

"This did not look good," Webb said.

"Live a little," Zoya said.

"Zoya, I work for the CIA. For that matter so do you. This is not exactly proper behavior." Webb said.

"Lighten up," Zoya laughed putting her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"You just kissed me," Webb said confused.

"Yeah, but that was a small price to pay to get sour cream in your hair." Zoya laughed, "Now, how about that drink?"

Webb shook his head in amazement.  They cleaned themselves and everything up.  When they were done they sat on the couch, sipping cognac and watching the movie.  It was an interesting way to spend an evening.


	20. Sunday Brunch

**SUNDAY BRUNCH**

===============================================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"MacKenzie," Mac said picking up the phone.

"Good morning," Harm said. "How are you?"

"Good, what's going on?" Mac asked.

"I thought maybe I would come by today." Harm said. "You realize we haven't been alone since we got back from New Jersey?"

"I know, but you can't come by today, I am having brunch with Mrs. SecNav." Mac reminded.

"I can come after brunch," Harm replied.

"That sounds wonderful," Mac stated. "I have a feeling I am going to need you later."

"I'll be over around four," Harm said.

"I hope I will be back by then," Mac groaned.

**THE JEFFERSON HOTEL**

Mac arrived at the Jefferson Hotel and made her way to the restaurant.  Mrs. Nelson was waiting for her and waving furiously to get her attention.  Mac took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it," Dorothy bubbled.

"I appreciate the invitation," Mac smiled.

"You remember my friend Melinda don't you?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again." Mac said.

"This is all so exciting." Melinda stated.

"Melinda, all in good time," Dorothy said.

"What's exciting and what will happen in good time?" Mac asked.

"Your relationship with the Commander," Melinda squealed.

"What relationship?" Mac asked trying to be casual.

"Mac, I told you the other night, a woman knows these things." Dorothy said. "I know that you are attracted to Commander Rabb and he feels the same.  We are going to ensure it happens."

"I'm going to help. I feel just like Dolly Levi," Melinda said.

"With all due respect, what in the world are you talking about?" Mac asked.

"Melinda I guess we are just going to have to spell this out." Dorothy said as she picked up a folder.  

"What is that?" Mac asked.

"They are pages I collected from various relationship guides." Dorothy smiled. 

"I'm very confused," Mac said taking a medicinal sip of coffee.

"It's simple.  We are going to set it up so that not only will Admiral Chegwidden and my husband approve of your relationship, but will want it to succeed." Dorothy announced.

"And I am going to help," Melinda smiled.

Mac froze, the last thing she wanted to do was insult these women. The last thing she needed was to have the wife of the Secretary of the Navy trying to play matchmaker.

"That's umm, very nice of you both to take such an interest.  However the Commander and I have a professional relationship." Mac said.

"Mac, the way you were looking at each other while dancing, that is obviously not true." Dorothy said. "You probably don't even realize everyone can see it."

_Oh I realize it. Mac thought. __I also realize that you ladies are going to get us court maritialed._

"Mrs. Nelson, this really isn't a good idea," Mac protested.

"Of course it is," Melinda said.

"You leave everything to us," Dorothy smiled. "I guarantee, by this summer we will be planning the wedding."

"Mrs. Nelson, I have a question.  What were you going to do if Harm was able to join us today?" Mac asked.

"Simple, we would have included our husbands and set the ground work." Dorothy replied with a big smiled.

"I really don't think this is necessary," Mac stated.

"Trust me, you let us handle everything." Dorothy smiled and clinked her glass with Melinda's.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac drove home with a pit in her stomach.  She and Harm were finally going in the right direction and this woman was going to out them before they were even sure if they wanted to be outed.  This was such a mess.  She dragged herself into the apartment and threw herself on the couch.  _Why me? Why us? _She kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes.  She started dreaming about Harm, he was in her dream, gently kissing and holding her.  She could feel his lips brushing over hers and slightly moaned.

"I should wake you up this way more often," Harm whispered.

"Mmm, it wasn't a dream." Mac said opening her eyes.

"Do you dream about me often?" Harm asked.

"Every chance I get," Mac smiled sitting up.

"How was brunch?" Harm asked.

"Don't ask," Mac said and flopped back on the couch.

"What happened?" Harm asked as he sat down and pulled her against him.

"Dorothy Nelson basically feels that we are the perfect couple.  She plans on doing everything in her power to bring us together."  Mac stated.

"I guess we gave her a head start," Harm chuckled.

"Harm this isn't funny," Mac said. "I am sure there are many regs about to be broken and probably some laws too."

"I know, but maybe she will lose interest soon enough." Harm said.

"Are you kidding? She and that Mrs. AARP friend of her's have things planned and I was afraid to ask what."  Mac sighed.

"Look at it this way, as long as no one finds out the truth, we have nothing to worry about." Harm replied.

"Well, now I know why they kept telling me why I was such a lucky woman." Mac smiled.

"I could have told you that," Harm grinned.

"Excuse me, you're lucky too." Mac said.

"Oh I know, I am very lucky," Harm replied.

"You can't stay here too long," Mac suddenly said.

"Why not, we spend time together all the time.  Everyone knows that." Harm said.

"That was before we became the project of Dorothy Nelson and Company." Mac groaned. "You realize this is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Harm asked.

"You turned me down in Australia," Mac said.

"Oh we are not going to get into that." Harm said.

"Fine, forget that mess you caused." Mac said. "There are countless times I wanted to talk and you never wanted to."

"Excuse me, not too long ago I wanted to talk and you ran off to the Indian Ocean." Harm said.

"What were we going to talk about? How Mic was a mistake or how you were going to juggle two women?" Mac asked.

"Well maybe some of that would have come up." Harm stated. "Wait, I would not have been juggling two women."

"What would you call?" Mac asked.

"I was more than willing to give up Renee, if it meant we had a chance." Harm advised.

"You never told me that," Mac replied.

"You never gave me the chance," Harm sighed. "You asked the question and never stayed for the answer."

"We need a plan," Mac said, changing the subject.

"I have one," Harm smiled.

Harm pulled Mac into his lap and started to kiss her.  He started to remove her blouse when Mac stopped him.

"This isn't a good idea," Mac said stopping him.

"I think it's a very good idea," Harm smiled.

Before Mac had another chance to protest, Harm had removed her clothes and started to remove his own.  He reached up and pulled the afghan that was on the back of the couch over them.  It was a tight fit on the couch but neither cared.  He laid back on the couch, pulled Mac on top of him and started running his fingers up and down her back.

"That feels good," Mac whispered. 

"I know something that would feel even better," Harm replied with a wicked grin.

"What did you have in mind?" Mac asked.

In one motion Harm pushed the coffee table over and rolled them onto the floor.  He was now on top of her and just looking at her face.  He could see the hunger in her eyes and was sure it matched his own.  Starting at her lips and working his way down her body, Harm placed tender kisses in a long trail.  Mac tried to move to reciprocate, but he wouldn't let her.  He wanted her to feel the pleasure he's always felt, even when she was just smiling at him.

After a few more minutes of exploring her body, Harm shifted his weight so he and Mac could join together.  There was a familiarity and comfort between them, neither had ever experienced with another.  Their movements quickened and they were lost in their passion.  Suddenly, nothing else mattered and they were the only two people in the world.  They joined together with what could only be described as explosive.  They caught their breath and sat up leaning against the couch.

"That was good," Mac said catching her breath.

"Good? That was probably some of my best work," Harm replied.

"You know what I mean," Mac laughed.

"So what were we talking about?" Harm asked.

"I don't remember," Mac replied. "Harm, let's go to bed."

"Mac, it's only six," Harm replied. "It's too early to sleep."

"It's 6:04 and who said anything about sleeping?" Mac smiled and went to the bedroom.

**Meanwhile**

"How was brunch?" Nelson asked.

"Wonderful, you'll never guess who we ran into." Dorothy replied.

"Who?" Nelson asked.

"Colonel MacKenzie, we invited her to join us." Dorothy said. "She is a lovely woman."

"She's a good marine," Nelson replied. "A good lawyer too."

"Darling, she's a woman." Dorothy stated.

"Not to me, to me she is a JAG lawyer." Nelson replied.

"No wonder," Dorothy sighed.

"No wonder, what?" Nelson asked.

"No wonder such a lovely woman is still single. None of you treat her like a lady." Dorothy said.

"Dottie, what are you planning?" Nelson asked in a worried tone.


	21. Dinner Plans

**DINNER PLANS**

===============================================================================================================================

**AJ'S OFFICE**

AJ was not having a good week.  The wife of the Secretary of the Navy had been by more often then he liked.  Harm and Mac were the object of her visits and he was not thrilled at all.  He had spoken to Zoya the other night after several days of not hearing from her.  She told him not to worry, but the fact that she was staying at Webb's made him very concerned.  He actually liked Webb.  Webb was a decent and honest man who was very dedicated to his job.  He hoped that he would be as dedicated to protecting Zoya.  AJ smiled and realized it could be the other way around. Maybe Zoya was protecting Webb. 

"Chegwidden," AJ said answering his private line.

"Admiral, this is Dorothy Nelson. How are you?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Fine ma'am, how are you?" AJ replied.

"I'll make this quick," Mrs. Nelson began. "Tomorrow night I would like to invite you, Commanders Rabb and Turner, the Roberts and Colonel MacKenzie to dinner.  We will be meeting at Benihana's on M Street at 7 and it will be casual attire." 

"That's very nice, however I don't know if they are available." AJ said.

"Make it an order," Mrs. Nelson laughed and hung up.

"DAMMIT!" AJ yelled.

"Sir is everything okay?" Tiner said running into his office. "I heard yelling."

"Get me Rabb and MacKenzie," AJ said.

"Right away Sir," Tiner said.

A few moments later Mac and Harm were in AJ's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Mac asked.

"Have a seat," AJ said. "I received a call from Dorothy Nelson."

"What did she have to say, Sir?" Harm asked.

"She is throwing another gathering. She would like all of us to be in attendance." AJ announced.

"Why all of us?" Mac asked.

"I thought you might know," AJ said.

"Sir, I have no idea." Mac said. 

"Well, it's going to be casual dress and tomorrow night." AJ said. "I'll advise the rest at the morning meeting."

"Did she happen to mention where this gathering was going to be?" Harm asked.

"Benihana's Steakhouse on M Street," AJ said.

"That should be fun," Harm smiled.

"If I'm lucky the chef will slip and stab me." AJ sighed, "Dismissed."

"Aye, aye Sir." They replied in unison and left the office.

**BULLPEN**

"This is not good, what does that woman have planned?" Mac asked.

"Stop worrying," Harm smiled. ""She knows nothing, the Admiral knows nothing and we have been very quiet."

"What have you been quiet about?" Sturgis asked walking over.

"Nothing," They replied in unison.

"Interesting," Sturgis said and walked towards the conference room.

"Do you think he knows?" Mac asked.

"Nah," Harm smiled. "So are you coming over tonight?"

"Are you cooking?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Harm replied. 

"Then I guess I'll be there." Mac smiled.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"One final note, we have been invited to a dinner at Benihana's restaurant tomorrow night by Mrs. Nelson." AJ announced.

"The SecNav's wife, Mrs. Nelson?" Bud asked.

"The one and only," AJ sighed, "Dinner at 7 at the M Street location, casual attire." 

"Sir, I don't know if we can get a sitter on short notice," Harriet said.

"I am sure one of the petty officers would be more than happy to help you." AJ said.

"Sir, I take it this is mandatory," Sturgis said.

"You better believe it," AJ replied, "Dismissed."

They left the conference room and went about their work.  Harm and Sturgis went to Judge Sebring's courtroom for an Article 32 hearing.  Harriet went to Tiner to ask if he would baby-sit, to her surprise Coates offered to help as well.  Bud went with AJ to review the budgets and Mac went back to her office to review case law on a trial she would be hearing.  

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Colonel MacKenzie," Mac said answering the phone.

"Mac, this is Dottie are you already for tomorrow night?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Yes, we're all ready." Mac replied. "This is very nice of you."

"Nice shmice," Mrs. Nelson laughed. "I need my husband to see the two of you together in a social setting."

"Why is that necessary?" Mac asked nervously.

"Because by the time I am done, my husband will want to see you two together more than he wanted his first congressional appointment." Mrs. Nelson laughed.

"Oh, that's lovely." Mac said sarcastically.

"Mac, you sound worried, don't be worried.  I have everything under control." Mrs. Nelson said. "See you tomorrow night."

Mac hung up the phone.  This woman had nothing under control.  Things were beginning to spin completely out of control. Even if she and Harm were able to keep their new found relationship under wraps, Mrs. Nelson was going to bring it all crashing down.

**BENIHANA'S-The next night**

With great trepidation AJ walked into the restaurant.  Mr. & Mrs. Nelson were waiting at the entrance for the entire group to arrive.

"Good evening, Mr. Secretary, Mrs. Nelson." AJ said.

"I see everyone is prompt as usual." Nelson said with sarcasm.

"Darling don't be so official. This is supposed to be a fun evening, besides it's only five of." Mrs. Nelson replied. "AJ it's wonderful to see you. Please call me Dottie."

"Thank you for arranging this…" AJ began, "Evening?"

"Shall we wait at the bar?" Nelson asked.

The three went to the bar and waited for the rest of the group. AJ and Nelson discussed recent cases and situations while Mrs. Nelson tried in vain to change the topic to anything but shop talk.  

"Hello," Harriet said as she and Bud entered the bar.

"Well hello there," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "Where is everyone else?"

"We saw Commander Turner pulling in," Bud said. 

"What about the Commander and the Colonel?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"I'm sure they will be here shortly," AJ stated.

"Good evening," Sturgis said joining them.

"Darling, be a dear and tell the hostess we will be ready for our table shortly." Mrs. Nelson said.

"Yes dear," Nelson sighed. "AJ walk with me."

"Admiral, Mr. Nelson good evening," Mac said walking in.

"Colonel nice to see you, you look lovely tonight," Nelson said. 

"Thank you Sir," Mac said with a weak smile.

"Mac, you wouldn't happen to know where Rabb is?" AJ asked.

"No Sir, I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Mac said.

"I suppose we could wait for him at the table," Nelson said and advised the hostess they were ready to be seated.  The group was taken to their hibachi table were Mrs. Nelson assigned seats.  She ensured that there was an open seat next to Mac.

"Now where is that Commander?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Right here, sorry I'm late.  There was a back up…" Harm said.

"Save it Rabb," AJ said.

"Yes Sir," Harm said taking the only available seat.

The waiter came and took the orders.  Within minutes, the beverages were served and then the chef came over to start the meal.  It was quite a presentation.  The typical things, throwing knives and flipping a shrimp tail into his hat.  The group politely applauded and the chef went on to make the rice.  With a nod from Mrs. Nelson, he shaped the fried rice into a heart and stuck the spatula under it making the heart look like it was beating.

"We have happy couples here this night," The chef said looking directly at Mac and Harm.

"I need another drink," AJ grumbled.

The meals were served and Mrs. Nelson led the conversation.

"So Harriet tell me, how to you and Bud manage to work together and be married?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"We manage." Harriet smiled. 

"No one has a problem with a husband and wife working together?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"My staff is professional," AJ said.

"So, if it happened again you wouldn't have a problem?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Dorothy," Nelson said. "I don't think that is something AJ needs to worry about."

"You never know dear, you never know." Mrs. Nelson smiled.

"Mrs. Nelson, what do you do to occupy your time?" Sturgis asked.

"I am on the guild of the Smithsonian and I like to help my friends." Mrs. Nelson said looking at Mac and Harm.

"The Smithsonian," Bud said. "That must be interesting."

"Oh it is," Mrs. Nelson said. "So, how often do you all get together?"

"Harriet hosts a Christmas Eve party every year." Mac said.

"Sometimes we get together after work." Sturgis added.

"Sturgis helped me rebuild my vette," Harm said.

"You're all so wonderfully close," Mrs. Nelson said.

"AJ has created quite a team," Nelson said. "So how's the budget going?"

"Darling, I thought there would be no shop talk tonight." Mrs. Nelson stated.

"It's going well Sir," Bud smiled.

"That's right Roberts, you're the numbers wiz," Nelson said. 

"Anyway, Mac and Harm did you enjoy yourselves at our home?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"It was very nice," Harm said.

"Yes, and you have a lovely home." Mac said.

"You should have seen them dancing. It was like they were made for each other." Mrs. Nelson said.

"Really," AJ commented. "Just how were they dancing?"

"They waltzed.  It was quite breathtaking to watch." Mrs. Nelson smiled.

"I didn't know you were Fred and Ginger," Sturgis joked.

"Oh they were more like Gene Kelly and Cyd Charisse.  There was much more heat on the dance floor than a Fred and Ginger number." Mrs. Nelson said.

"Really," AJ said looking at Mac and Harm who were looking at their laps.

"Is anyone going to order coffee?" Harriet asked changing the subject.

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Mac said.

"We'll all have coffee," Nelson told the waiter.

After coffee was served and finished, Bud and Harriet said they wanted to get home to relieve Tiner and Coates.  Sturgis also got up to leave with Harm quickly getting up with him.

"Rabb, have a seat." AJ said.

"Well, thank you for dinner," Mac said standing up.

"Colonel, join us for another cup of coffee." AJ smiled.

"Yes Sir," Mac said and sat back down.

"Thank you for joining us," Nelson said. "AJ, I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it Sir," AJ stated.

"We must do this again," Mrs. Nelson said. 

They thanked the Nelson's and watched them leave.

"What the hell is going on?" AJ asked.

"I don't know Sir," Mac said.

"Exactly how were you dancing at the SecNav's home?" AJ asked.

"Sir, we danced one maybe two waltzes." Harm said.

"I see.  Well Mrs. Nelson seems to be under the impression that there was heat on the dance floor. Now what would make her think that?" AJ asked.

Mac and Harm both looked at their laps again. Neither could think of a good answer for him that would be innocent.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" AJ asked.

"No Sir," They replied in unison.

"I don't know exactly what that woman has in mind, but I am strongly suggesting that you do not give her any more impressions." AJ said getting up.

"Yes Sir," They replied.

"And for god's sake, don't dance together anymore." AJ snapped and left them sitting there.

"More coffee?" Harm asked.

"Make it a double," Mac sighed. "That woman scares me."

"Well, she was right about one thing." Harm said.

"What's that?" Mac asked.

"We were rather hot on the dance floor." Harm smiled.

**THE NELSON'S CAR**

"Just what were you doing in there?" Nelson asked.

"Nothing, just moving the conversation along," Mrs. Nelson replied.

"Dorothy, I know you. You're up to something and it can't be good." Nelson sighed. "Please do not pull my people into one of your schemes."

"Stop worrying dear," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "The Colonel and the Commander make such a wonderful pair."

"They are partners," Nelson sighed.

"The Roberts have proved that personal and professional relationships can work." Mrs. Nelson said.

"What are you doing?" Nelson asked. 

"Didn't you see how they sat together?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"You assigned seats," Nelson said.

Nelson finally realized what his wife was up to.  While it was something he should stop, in 40 years of marriage he had yet been able to put his foot down where his wife was concerned.  The most he could do was warn AJ of her plans. He hated the idea of breaking up a winning team, but that's probably what would happen. 


	22. Taking It's Toll

**TAKING ITS TOLL**

===============================================================================================================================

**WEBB'S APARTMENT -**6AM********

Another two weeks had past.  They were now making the best of the situation.  They were itching to get back to work.  The spent hours comparing past cases, trying to figure out what the common link was.  They had only come up with one name in common, Mustafa Abdullah. It had been several days since they advised Connors and now all they could do was wait for a report back.  The grind of close quarters was getting to them. Zoya had just taken a shower and was in the bathroom getting ready to dry her hair, while Webb was in the kitchen making the morning coffee.

"Zoya," Webb called out.

"What is it?" Zoya yelled back.

"Where is the coffee?" Webb asked.

"In the refrigerator, it says fresher in there." Zoya said.

"That's why I put it in an airtight container," Webb said. 

"Airtight only works when you have that seal-a-vacuum thing." Zoya said.

"Zoya, don't move the coffee." Webb said. 

"Fine," Zoya replied. "Clay where's my hair dryer?"

"I put it in the linen closet." Webb replied.

"What was wrong with it being in the bathroom?" Zoya asked.

"I thought it would be easier," Webb said.

"Easier than what?" Zoya called back.

"Where did you put the coffee filters?" Webb called out.

"I have no idea." Zoya said. "Look in the cabinet above the coffee maker."

"Why there?" Webb asked. "That's where the mugs are."

"Then I don't know." Zoya replied. "Where is my mascara?" 

"Look under the sink?" Webb said.

"Must you touch my stuff?" Zoya groaned.

"Is there anything you haven't moved in my kitchen?" Webb called out.

"Yes, your precious new coffee maker," Zoya called back. "Why are you moving all of my cosmetics?"

"I was cleaning up," Webb said. "I put everything under the sink."

"Then what's the purpose of having a vanity?" Zoya asked.

"It looks neater," Webb called to her.

"Clay, they have counseling for your problem." Zoya called back.

"What did you say?" Webb asked walking past the bathroom.

"Nothing. Where are you going with my shirt?" Zoya asked.

"I was going to add it to the laundry." Webb said.

"Why were you in my room?" Zoya asked.

"I noticed the shirt on the bed." Webb replied.

"That's because I was planning to wear it today," Zoya said. "Clay, don't do my laundry." 

"What's wrong with how I do the laundry?" Webb asked.

"Nothing," Zoya said. "But I would prefer that you didn't wash my clothes. It's icky."

"Icky? Fine, you do the wash." Webb said and walked away. "By the way, I like my shirts lightly starched."

_I'll starch your shorts, Zoya thought as she turned on the dryer to drown him out. _

"Zoya, Zoya, ZOYA!" Webb shouted and unplugged the dryer.

"What?" Zoya snapped.

"It's your morning to make breakfast," Webb said. "I'm hungry."

Zoya just rolled here eyes and went to the kitchen.  

"Is that my shirt?" Webb asked.

"Yes, it looks better on me and you put my shirt in the wash." Zoya smiled.

"It does look nice on you," Webb replied.

While they were eating they discussed possible angles for the attempts.

"This is stupid," Zoya whined.

"Fine, we'll try a different angle." Webb said.

"Not our angle, the fact that we are sitting here." Zoya replied. "I should be out there working this case."

"We should be out there," Webb corrected.

"Fine, _we should be out there," Zoya said._

"That's not really an option," Webb said. 

"What happened to you?" Zoya interrupted. "I thought you didn't care about the rules."

"If you would let me finish, for once," Webb snapped. "It's not an option, right now.

"What did you have in mind?" Zoya asked.

"Let's let them do what they have to." Webb smiled. "Then we do what we have to."

"I like your style." Zoya said. "I knew asking for you as a partner was a good idea."

"Thanks," Webb said and grabbed the ringing phone. "Webb."

"Webb, it's Connors. I've got some news for you." Connors said. "Mustafa Abdullah is dead.  He was killed over a month ago."

"How was he killed?" Webb asked.

"Who was killed?" Zoya asked.

"Is that Nassar?" Connors chuckled.

"Yes," Webb said into the phone and then turned to Zoya, "Mustafa Abdullah." 

"When did he die?" Zoya asked. 

"Over a month ago," Webb said. "Connors, how did he die?"

"How did he die? Are they sure it's him?" Zoya asked. Webb just turned from her.

"According to our source, he died in the explosion." Connor said.

"Did they check DNA?" Zoya asked. "Are they sure it's him?"

"Would you be quiet," Webb said in a fierce whisper.

"Fine," Zoya snapped. "Just make sure you ask the right questions."

"Would you like to speak with Connors?" Webb asked.

"Actually I would," Zoya said, reaching out for the phone.

"Then go call him yourself," Webb said sarcastically. "You will probably be placed on hold, since I am already on the phone with him."

"You do realize I am the boss here?" Zoya said.

"Webb is everything okay there?" Connors asked.

"It's fine," Webb replied. "Are you sure that it was him?"

"DNA is conclusive," Connors stated. "I honestly thought he was a good lead. He's the one you've both had run ins with."

"Back to square one," Webb sighed.

They spoke for about ten more minutes with Zoya pacing in the background.  She wanted to grab the phone away from Webb, but decided to let him take the lead, this time.

"Well?" Zoya asked when he hung up.

"DNA tests confirmed it was him.  He was killed in the Casablanca bombing." Webb stated.

"That's strange, I interviewed Oshan for 16 hours he never even mentioned Mustafa was there," Zoya said.

"Go figure, a terrorist that lies." Webb said.

"You know what I mean. His brother was killed and he showed no emotion at all." Zoya replied. "Then again, maybe he didn't know."

"I don't think they had anything to do with this," Webb said. "Connors has no idea what he's doing."

"I could have told you that," Zoya replied.

"I'm sure you could have," Webb smirked. 

"I want to investigate this, and lose the guards." Zoya said.

"That's not going to happen." Webb said. "There is no way we will be able to lose the guards."

"So, we can think of something." Zoya smiled.

"You realize we can get fired or worse killed." Webb said.

"Are you becoming a wimp?" Zoya baited.

"I have no problem doing things that would put my life on the line, but I am not going to be responsible for yours." Webb stated.

"Are you always so gallant?" Zoya asked sweetly.

"Most of the time," Webb smiled.

"Well cut it out!" Zoya snapped. "I don't need you to be my protector. I need you to work with me here."

"Zoya what if this has nothing to do with our jobs?" Webb asked.

"Oh, so someone tried to kill us for the hell of it?" Zoya asked.

"What if someone was trying to kill you, and set up that coffee maker as a decoy?" Webb stated.

"Or someone is trying to kill you and I was the decoy." Zoya replied.

"Either way, I don't think this is company related." Webb said.

"Well I guess we need to make a list of those who hate us," Zoya said. "I'm sure that shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Something tells me, you could open the phone book to any page and find someone." Webb shot back.

"What ever," Zoya said walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Webb called after her.

"Do you _mind if I go potty?" Zoya asked. "I promise to leave a quarter."_

"It's fifty cents. I'm going to take a shower." Webb said. 

"I'm going to go rent a movie," Zoya said. "At least we can catch up on the ones we missed." 

"Get something good, and let Mike know you're going." Webb said.  "I'll see you when you get back."

"Not if I see you first," Zoya said mischievously.

While Zoya was in the guest bathroom, she heard the door to Webb's bedroom close.  She then heard the sound of water being turned on.  She left the bathroom and started toward the front door.  Before she got to the door, she turned around and went to the kitchen.  Grabbing a pot, she went to the freezer and filled it with ice and water.  She then quietly went into his bedroom and to the master bath.  _He locked the door. _Zoya laughed.She put the pot down and effortlessly picked the lock open.  Steam was filling the bathroom and she could see Webb's silhouette behind the curtain.  She put the toilet seat down and went to get the pot.  With little noise, she climbed up onto the toilet seat and in one quick motion she emptied the ice cold contents all over Webb.

"Zoya!" Webb yelled looking up. "That was mean."

"Hi," Zoya waved looking down at him. "We're even now for that flushing."

"Do you mind, I'm naked in here." Webb said.

"Yeah, I noticed. Not bad, not bad at all." Zoya smiled. "Besides you saw me."

"I didn't see anything, I turned away." Webb said. "You on the other hand are staring."

"Oh sorry," Zoya laughed as she jumped off the toilet. _Wow! _"Clay can I ask you a question."

"Can't it wait until I am done?" Webb asked. "I'm in the shower!"

"No, this way you're captive." Zoya said as she sat on the floor.

"What's your question?" Webb sighed.  _I cannot believe this lunatic wants to play twenty questions._

"Hey this bathroom is nicer than the guest bathroom." Zoya said looking around. "That tub is huge. I may have to take a swim." Webb's master bath was a platform two-seater tub with a shower and an eight-inch ledge around it.

"I'm sure you will." Webb said. "Now, I would like to take shower in peace, would you leave?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Zoya asked.

"What?" Webb asked from behind the curtain.

"I asked if you've ever been in love." Zoya repeated.    

"A long time ago," Webb said. "Looking back now, I don't know if it was actually love."

"What happened?" Zoya asked.

"It's classified. You said _a_ question, as in one." Webb replied. "You've asked it, now can I finish my shower?"

"I have another question," Zoya said.

"I don't believe this," Webb muttered. At this point he reached for a towel, wrapped it around his waist and was sitting on the far side of the tub behind the curtain.

"Are you gay?" Zoya asked.

"Am I what?" Webb asked.

"Are you gay?" Zoya asked again.

"What makes you think I am gay?" Webb asked.

"Well, there are a couple of things." Zoya said.

"Such as?" Webb asked. _Why am I encouraging this conversation?_

"You're always impeccably dressed and groomed. You're always polite and a gentleman.  You're overly devoted to your mother." Zoya started. "Your apartment is way too neat and you're on the obsessive compulsive side, your closet alone is evident of that, not to mention your kitchen.  There is also the fact that you …"

"You said a couple of things." Webb cut her off. "So if a man has manners you assume he's gay.  If he's well groomed that means he's gay. If he cares about his mother, he's gay. If he's neat, it means he's gay. If he's organized he's gay."

"Well, not separately. But if you start putting it all together, it makes one wonder." Zoya said. "You also showed little interest in Eliza."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn't attracted to that bone collector?" Webb asked.

"That's my point, she's gorgeous and you didn't even blink." Zoya said.

"She was also boring." Webb said. "You are reading too much into things."

"Maybe I am reading into it but you still didn't answer my question," Zoya said.  

"No I am not gay," Webb replied. "Now, would you please leave the bathroom?"

"I think I need more proof," Zoya said and slipped into the shower buck naked.

"What are you doing?" Webb jumped up and asked with a guilty smile.

"Investigating," Zoya said biting her lip and pulling off his towel.

"Countess, you're a lunatic." Webb laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey as long as we're going to be stuck together," Zoya smiled. "We might as well be _stuck together."_

"Very tempting Countess," Webb smiled with his eyes up. 

"So?" Zoya smiled. "Are you going to look at me?"

"No, I'm not." Webb replied, still looking up.

"Why not?" Zoya laughed. "I think I should be insulted."

"Don't be insulted. I can't. I don't want to lose my objectivity." Webb replied.

"You've already lost your objectivity," Zoya laughed as she glanced down his body.

The water was beating down on Zoya as she stood between Webb and the shower head. He could not help but look as the water glided over her body.

"You realize this is against company policy?" Webb asked.

"Uh huh," Zoya smiled. 

"We could get fired." Webb said.

"Uh huh," Zoya replied nodding her head.

"This will change everything," Webb said taking a step closer.

"Uh huh," Zoya said licking her lips.

"This could get complicated." Webb said.

"Uh huh," Zoya said biting her lip.

"AJ will kill me if he finds out," Webb said closing the distance.

"Uh huh," Zoya said putting her hands on his chest.

"You don't care do you?" Webb asked.

"En ah," Zoya sighed slowly shaking her head.

Webb pulled Zoya against him and held her with one arm.  With his other arm, he reached behind her and turned off the water.  He then opened the shower curtain and stepped out.  He turned his head and looked at Zoya.

"Are you coming?" Webb asked with a wicked smiled.

Before Zoya could answer, he reached back and picked her up.  He carried her into the master bedroom and put her on the bed.  Getting onto the bed next to her and seeing she was still wet from the shower began to blow on her body. Zoya shivered at the experience.  Webb suddenly realized that he was in total control and doubted Zoya would put up much resistance.

He replaced the blowing with his tongue and traced her body.  Zoya arched up to meet his mouth and Webb pulled back.

"Don't stop," Zoya ordered.

"Countess, my bed my rules," Webb smiled.

"What are the rules?" Zoya asked.

"You really want to know?" Webb asked.

"Just show me," Zoya whispered.

Webb explored her body and was very pleased with the moans he elicited.  He had a desire to take it slow and show her who was in charge.  However, his own needs were growing and he could not hold back.  The fact that Zoya was now making a meal out of his body was not helping matters any.  Webb had to retake control of the situation, so he turned Zoya onto her back. They were wrapped up in each other and going full force.  With labored breathing and panting, they reached the breaking point.

"Oh god, Clay," Zoya moaned.

"Zoya," Webb called out and collapsed against her.

"Wow," Zoya sighed. "I could do that again."

"So could I Countess, so could I." Webb replied.

They looked at each other and started laughing.  This was going to be an interesting ride.  They looked at the clock and saw that it was only 10am.  Opening the bed completely they slid in, there was nothing pressing on the agenda, so they might was well enjoy the day.


	23. The Newest Plan

**THE NEWEST PLAN**

================================================================================================================================

**AJ'S OFFICE**

AJ was at his desk.  He looked over the files on his desk and sighed. _I'm getting too old for this_. He thought as he signed another form.  His private line began to ring and he shuttered to think of who it might be.

"Tiner," AJ called out.

"Yes Sir," Tiner said coming into the office.

"Answer this line, and if it's anyone other than God, I am not here." AJ said.

"Aye, Aye," Tiner said and picked up the phone. "Admiral Chegwidden's office, I'm sorry he stepped out for a moment. May I take a message? Yes Mrs. Nelson, oh well, I can't transfer from this line. Yes Ma'am. I will have her call you back. When? Oh I couldn't tell you.  She is in a meeting.  Yes, I will make sure she gets the message, yes Ma'am nice speaking to you as well."

"What does that woman want?" AJ groaned after Tiner hung up.

"She actually wanted to speak with Colonel MacKenzie," Tiner shrugged. 

"You better give her the message and Tiner tell the Colonel that this is _my private line." AJ said._

"Yes Sir, I'll take care of it." Tiner said and left.

**BULLPEN**

"Excuse me Colonel," Tiner said.

"What can I do for you Tiner?" Mac asked.

"I have a message for you from Mrs. Nelson." Tiner said. "She called on the Admiral's private line."

"She what?" Mac sighed.

"She would like to speak with you at your earliest convenience," Tiner said. "The Admiral also asked that I remind you that it's his private line." 

"I know Tiner," Mac groaned. "I know."

Mac walked back to her office, she crumpled up the message and tossed it. "I can't deal with her now." 

"What did you say?" Harm said walking in behind her.

"Mrs. Nelson called," Mac said. "I can't deal with her now."

"Mac, call her." Harm said picking up the phone. "Lord only knows what she will do if you don't."

Mac picked up the phone to call and was happy to get the answering machine.  She left a brief message and quickly hung up.

**PORTER WEBB'S HOME**

"Porter, it was wonderful of you to host the meeting here." Dottie Nelson said.

"It's the least I could do," Porter replied. 

"Where are the others?" Dottie asked. 

"They should be here eventually.  May I offer you something to drink?" Porter asked.

"Tea would be lovely," Dottie smiled.  Porter rang for tea to be brought in.

"Now, what is this new fund raising idea you wanted to discuss?" Porter asked.

"Well with the Smithsonian fundraiser next month I had an idea." Dottie said. 

"We do the luncheon.  Isn't it a little late to be changing?" Porter asked.

As Dottie was about to speak the rest of the committee arrived, they were an interesting group.  It included a retired Senator, the Vice President's wife, and an actor as well as Porter and Dottie.  They were the fundraisers of the board and each quarter they arranged a luncheon with all proceeds going to the Smithsonian.  Originally that was the plan. However Dottie seemed to have other ideas.

"Dottie, we're all here.  What's this new idea of yours?" Porter asked.

"Have any of you heard of the show The Bachelor?" Dottie asked.

"I have," The actor said. "It's a show where women compete for a marriage proposal."

"Exactly how does this fit into fund raising?" The VP's wife asked.

"It doesn't exactly, but it did give me an idea." Dottie smiled. "I was thinking we could have a bachelor auction."

"You aren't serious?" The senator said.

"I am very serious," Dottie smiled. "There are so many handsome men in the DC area, imagine the frenzy if they were auctioned off."

"The luncheon had always guaranteed us a sizable profit, why change?" The VP's wife asked.

"I was thinking of some military men." Dottie said. "They do look so handsome in uniform."

"Dottie, I know that look. You have something else in mind." Porter stated.

"Last quarter we raised $25,000, the Loews is ready to donate the food and facility again.  I think we should just go with what we know." The VP's wife said.

"I understand what you are saying, however last quarter the luncheon was only attended by a select few.  If we did an auction, we would have more people there and it would get more exposure.  Ergo, even those who don't get a bachelor may just donate anyway." Dottie smiled.

"I like it," The actor said. "I may even be able to get some of my friends to participate." 

"See it will be wonderful," Dottie smiled.

"This is such short notice," The senator said. 

"I can pull it off," Dottie said.

"Dottie, have you contacted any bachelors yet?" Porter asked.

"No, but my husband is the SecNav. I'll get him to order them." Dottie giggled.

"I'll contact Mariana at the Loews and advise her of the change in plans." Porter said.

"I suggest we all try to get at least 10 bachelors." Dottie said.

The group agreed and the meeting was adjourned.  Dottie was thrilled.  She knew exactly what she was doing.

**AJ'S OFFICE – TWO HOURS LATER**

"Chegwidden," AJ said answering his private line.

"AJ, are you familiar with the quarterly fundraisers for the Smithsonian?" Nelson asked.

"Yes, they hold a luncheon to raise money for the museums." AJ replied. 

"This time they are doing something a little different," Nelson said. "My wife is on the committee."

"I am afraid to ask why you are telling me this," AJ said.

"AJ, they have decided to hold a bachelor auction this time, Dottie has asked for volunteers." Nelson sighed.

"I'm flattered, but I am also engaged." AJ half joked.

"Actually she wants, Rabb, Turner, Galindez and Tiner." Nelson said. "She also asked that we find 6 others."

"Sir, I can ask them but there are no guarantees." AJ sighed. 

"That's all I ask AJ, well that and if you can find 6 others." Nelson said.

"I'll see what I can do," AJ said.

He put the phone back in its cradle and rubbed his temples.  This woman was the craziest person he'd ever met.  He used to think it was Zoya with her practical jokes, but he realized she was sane compared to Dorothy Nelson.

"Tiner, I need to see Rabb, Turner, you and Galindez." AJ said.

"Right away Sir," Tiner replied. Five minutes later they were assembled in his office.

"At ease gentlemen," AJ began. "I just received a call from the SecNav."

"Another dinner Sir?" Harm asked.

"No, a bachelor auction," AJ replied.

"Excuse me Sir," Gunny said.

"It's a fundraiser for the Smithsonian. Mrs. Nelson is on the committee and has requested the four of you and six others." AJ advised.

"Is this an order Sir?" Tiner asked.

"No," AJ sighed. "But something tells me Mrs. Nelson is not the type to take no for an answer."

"Why do I have the feeling this is your fault?" Sturgis said looking at Harm.

"My fault, what did I do?" Harm asked.

"Well she does seem to have shown a special interest in you lately." AJ said.

"That's not my fault," Harm protested. "I didn't even know her until she invited me and Mac to that thing at her home."

"The _thing where you heated up the dance floor like Kelly and Charise?" Sturgis joked._

"It wasn't like that," Harm groaned.

"Bachelors as soon as I can get the details, I will let you know, dismissed." AJ said.

"Aye, aye Sir," They replied in unison and left the office.

**BULL PEN**

"So you think I should have my hair done?" Tiner laughed.

"I can't believe this is happening, I don't want to do this." Gunny stated.

"What don't you want to do?" Mac asked.

"I think I know why Mrs. Nelson was calling you," Harm said. "We are going to be the offerings in a bachelor auction."

"All of you?" Mac said trying not to laugh. "I'm sure it's for a good cause."

"It's for the Smithsonian," Sturgis said. 

"That is a good cause," Mac smiled. "Hmmm, all of you for sale, that could be interesting."

"What's for sale, Ma'am?" Harriet said walking over with Coates.

"These lovely bachelors," Mac said.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Coates said.

"The SecNav's wife is on the fundraising committee for the Smithsonian and she asked if we would volunteer as bachelors for an action they are having." Gunny said.

"I think that's very nice of you to volunteer," Harriet smiled. "I bet you will all be very successful."

"Successful at what?" Bud asked.

They relayed the information to Bud.  Bud stood there and nodded the entire time.  However as soon as the bachelors walked away, they all started laughing.

"I have got to go to this," Mac said.

"Well of course you do," Harriet smiled. "Someone is going to have to bid on Commander Rabb."

"Ma'am, something tells me that's not going to be an issue." Coates stated.

"It's a good cause. I think we should go for moral support." Bud said.

"We should all go together.  Make an evening out of it." Harriet smiled.

"Hello everyone," Zoya said walking in with Webb.

"Zoya, hi how are you?" Harriet said giving her a friendly hug. "Mr. Webb it's nice to see you as well."

"Harriet, you can call me Clay." Webb said.

"Nice to see you," Bud said.

"What brings you to JAG?" Mac asked.

"I wanted to see Uncle AJ." Zoya said went to his office.

"So, what's new on the JAG front?" Webb asked.

"Since when are you social," Mac stated.

"Well, it's either that or I sit in the corner until Zoya comes back." Webb said.

"There's the corner," Mac joked.

"Actually, Commanders Rabb and Tuner, Gunny and Tiner have all been asked to participate in a bachelor auction for the Smithsonian fundraiser next month." Bud said.

"They do a luncheon," Webb said. "Mother is on that committee, she was talking about last month."

"They aren't doing a luncheon now," Harriet said. "Dottie Nelson came up with the idea."

"Clay, I would imagine you might want to stay away from your mother for the next month.  You may end up as another recruit." Mac laughed.

"There is no way she could convince me to do that," Webb said. "Prancing around and having woman bid on you like a wing chair."

"Sir, I don't think these women are going to have wing chairs in mind." Coates said with a smile.

Webb was about to comeback at Coates with a sarcastic reply when his cell phone rang.  He looked at the number on the display and rolled his eyes. He then turned his back to the group.

"Hello Mother, no, I haven't had a chance to check my messages.  Yes, I remember the luncheon, I planned on attending.  Oh it has? Mother I really don't think… Mother this is not something I am comfortable with.  Yes I know you went through eighteen hours of labor to bring me into the world.  I know I agreed to help, but that was before it was changed. I really don't think this is for me. Yes I think it's a good cause. But… fine," Webb sighed and disconnected the call.  When he turned back around to the group, Mac, Harriet and Coates were all standing there waving dollar bills.

"I guess we have another bachelor," Mac laughed.

"Not one word," Webb warned.

"What's going on?" Zoya asked joining them.

"I'll fill you in later," Webb said. 

"It was nice seeing you all," Zoya said. 

"Let's get together soon," Harriet said.

"Sounds good to me," Zoya smiled. "I should be in town for a bit."

"Clay, you can get together with us too," Harriet smiled.

"Ah, thanks." Webb said confused.  He had never been invited to join any of them for as much as a cup of coffee before.  He wasn't sure how to respond.

Webb and Zoya walked out of the JAG building and to his car.

"What was with the ah?" Zoya asked.

"She surprised me.  They've never included me in anything before." Webb said.

"Well partner, now that you work with me, they will probably include you." Zoya said. "You know it's later, what are you going to fill me in on?"

"I, along with some others, am going to be paraded around for a bachelor auction." Webb sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Zoya laughed. "So who are the others?"

"Rabb, Turner, Galindez and Tiner," Webb stated.

"Victor Galindez? I just may have to hit the ATM." Zoya joked.

"Very funny," Webb said.

"Who's being funny, he's hot." Zoya said.

"Oh really," Webb said.

"Yes really, have you ever looked at him?" Zoya asked.

"Is this another attempt at finding out if I'm gay?" Webb asked.

"No," Zoya smiled. "I got my answer this morning."

"About this morning," Webb said.

"A tension buster," Zoya interrupted and that ended the conversation.  The remainder of the ride was spent in silence.


	24. Moving Out

**MOVING OUT**

===============================================================================================================================

**WEBB'S APARTMENT – **7am********

Webb was sleeping on his back with his arms around Zoya as she rested her head on his chest.  Since the shower encounter a month ago, Zoya had taken up residence in his bed.  Webb had no problem with this at all. It was actually his decision. Webb rather enjoyed waking up next to her warm body than a cold empty bed.  As he woke up, he stroked her hair, which covered his chest like a blanket. He watched her sleeping and thought about that night…

_He entered the guest room where she was sleeping and picked her up out of bed._

_"Clay what are you doing?" Zoya said waking up._

_"You're coming with me." Webb said._

_"Where are we going?" Zoya asked._

_"You're sleeping in the wrong bed." Webb smiled._

_"I am?" Zoya yawned. _

_"Yes," Webb said and placed her in his bed._

_"Is this just for tonight?" Zoya asked as Webb joined her. "After this morning…"_

_"No, it's for as long as you're here." Webb said and pulled her to him._

A ringing phone brought him back to the present.  Before he could shift to answer the phone, her blue-grey eyes opened and stared at him before she quickly moved away.

"Are you going to get that?" Zoya asked and picked up the phone, "Nassar."

"Nassar, this is Tom Connors.  I need to speak with Webb." Connors stated.

"Good morning to you too Connors," Zoya laughed. "What do you need Webb for? You can tell me anything you need to tell him."

"I need to discuss something with him," Connors said. "Before you say it, I know you're the boss."

"Hmmm," Zoya replied. "I'll go get him."

Zoya crawled over Webb, knocked on his dresser and smiled.

"Webb, wake up Connors is on the phone for you." Zoya called out.

"Webb," He said as he took the phone. 

"Webb, we ran into a problem." Connors said.

Zoya put her head back on Webb's chest while he was on the phone.  She had a devilish look on her face as she began to lightly kiss his chest.  

"Connors, would you hold on a moment?" Webb asked and mouthed _cut it out.  Zoya just smiled and rolled away. _

"Is everything okay?" Connors asked.

"It's fine," Webb said as he reached for Zoya and pulled her over. "What's going on?" 

"We believe that the attempt at your place was a decoy." Connors said. "The conclusion is Zoya is the only target."

"Are you positive?" Webb asked. 

"We ran tests, whoever touched the coffee maker would have gotten a shock, but it would not have been fatal." Connors assured him.

"That's interesting," Webb said.

"Clay, there's more." Connors stated.

"What else," Webb said as he sat up and released his hold on Zoya.  She got up, threw on his robe and mouthed _coffee to which Webb nodded._

"The contractor found a bomb in her air vent.  The minute she turned on the AC or the heat, it would explode." Connors advised.

"You have no idea who is behind this?" Webb asked.

"It's like nothing we've ever seen." Connors said. "At least you know no one's trying to kill you."

"That's little consolation," Webb replied. 

"She'll have to have someone on her place when she goes back." Connors said.

"She's not going back there," Webb stated in a protective tone.

"Something you want to share?" Connors asked with a hint of suggestiveness.

"She's my partner, I would act the same way if it were you," Webb stated. 

"If you say so, they had to pull apart her HVAC system," Connors said.

"When did this happen?" Webb asked.

"Two days ago." Connors replied.

"Two days ago and you're just telling us now?" Webb yelled.

"We wanted to be sure," Connors said.

"In the future, we want to know as soon as you do." Webb snapped.

"Will you let Nassar know?" Connors asked.  

"She's going to explode," Webb stated. 

"That's why I wanted to speak to you. I figured you could tell her." Connors said.

"Thanks," Webb said sarcastically and hung up. 

Zoya returned to the bedroom with two mugs and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm the target aren't I?" Zoya asked calmly and handed Webb a mug.

"How did you know that?" Webb asked.

"Connors wanted to talk to you.  That meant it was about me and it probably wasn't good news." Zoya said. 

"Very perceptive and very calm," Webb smiled. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"That's not your job, I can protect myself." Zoya said. "Don't lose your objectivity."

"Countess, I think we've both lost a bit of objectivity." Webb smirked.

"Then maybe it's time I went back to my place," Zoya stated. 

"You can't go back there," Webb said. He then told her about the bomb and that they were pulling apart her HVAC system.

"I can't stay here," Zoya said. 

"Why not?" Webb asked. "We're partners. If someone was trying to kill me, wouldn't you let me stay at your place?"

"Probably," Zoya said. 

"Zoya, since you've been here," Webb began.

"A lot has happened." Zoya interrupted.

"Would you let me finish," Webb sighed. "Since you have been here, there have been no attempts."

"Maybe it's because we haven't been out of this apartment in about a month.  Maybe it's because there is someone watching this place at all times." Zoya said. "Maybe because they figured I would be going back to my apartment and their job was done. Maybe it's because…"

"Zoya, where are you going to go?" Webb asked.

"You interrupted me," Zoya frowned.

"Annoying isn't it?" Webb smiled. "Now where do you plan on going?"

"I was thinking a hotel," Zoya replied.

"That sounds secure," Webb said sarcastically. "You're safe here, why risk it?"

"Clay I need to find out who is trying to kill me and why," Zoya stated. "I can't do that by hiding out here."

"_We need to find out." Webb said. "Do you really think I would sit back and let someone kill my partner?"_

"No," Zoya said. "But I can't stay here."

"What's going on?" Webb asked.

"It's not because of this." Zoya smiled and then turned serious. "Someone is going to a lot of trouble to kill me, don't you think? The best way to draw them out is to be accessible.  I'm not accessible here. I am also going stir crazy!"

"I understand that," Webb replied. "Zoya looking at the weather, you might not have turned the heat or the AC on for weeks."

"Who would make a correlation between the two?" Zoya asked, "If I was blow up a month or even two after the first attack, who would link it?"

"I would." Webb said. "You're right though. You should leave. Staying here we're not going to find anything."

"Looks that way," Zoya said.

"I'll come with you," Webb said.

"No, if you're there, they won't try anything," Zoya said.

"That would be a good thing," Webb replied.

"Then how are we supposed to catch them?" Zoya asked. "Having a bodyguard with me is not the way to do that."

"So you want to be a sitting duck," Webb said.

"Not exactly, I need, we need to get back to work." Zoya stated. "This can't be the focus of our lives.  There's always a risk of death.  I am not about to sit around and wait for it to happen."

"I understand what you're saying, I just don't think painting a bull's eye on your back is the way to go about it." Webb replied.

"Clay it's only a bull's eye if I don't know they are coming." Zoya said. "I'll be ready for them."

"I'll be there to watch your back." Webb said.

"I can handle this myself," Zoya said. "We've ignored our jobs long enough."

"Zoya, under the circumstances, I think Wellington has assigned our cases to someone else." Webb replied. 

"I better start packing," Zoya said and went to the guest room.

Webb leaned back against the headboard and shook his head.  Zoya was taking control of the situation and there was no way she would back down. Over the course of the past few weeks he had learned a few things about her.

She constantly interrupted him. She had a strong will and was stubborn.  He learned right away not to argue with her.  He hated to admit it, but she was smarter than he.  Being a lawyer she could out debate him on almost any issue. He also learned that nothing came between her and the people she cared about, although that list was short.  To be on that list was an honor.  She didn't put her career above everything, but it was a big part of her life.  She was brilliant, but tempered her book smarts with street savvy and a sense of humor.  

She had to be in control of everything, except when it came to private moments. She let him take the lead and never interrupted or complained.

Zoya also liked the concept of being taken care of.  She craved it. The need came out when she was asleep. She was like a lonely child and Webb had become her security blanket. She would cuddle up next to him in her sleep, resting her head on his chest or he would spoon her.  However, this only happened while she slept. When she woke she pulled away and became independent again, but while she slumbered her subconscious took over.  Webb assumed this was because she spent most of her life taking of care of herself and this was the only time of day her defenses were down.  Webb liked being her protector, even if it only happened while they slept.  

He was stunned when she told him she became an emancipated minor when she turned sixteen.  She never relied on anyone.  He had a surprise for her. She was going to have to rely on someone now.  Webb got up threw on a pair of pants and went to the guest room.

"Zoy, that's my shirt you're packing," Webb said entering the room.

"I like this shirt," Zoya smiled as she put it in her bag. "Did you just call me Zoy?"

"Yes and am I going to have to check your bags before you leave?" Webb teased.

"Do you have a warrant?" Zoya shot back.

"At least the rest of my clothes will be safe." Webb said. "Not to mention, I can get my place back in order."

"What does that mean?" Zoya asked.

"No more strands of your hair all over. I will have all the hot water and can take a shower in peace. I can put my kitchen back the way I want, I won't have to deal with the way you put things away." Webb smiled.

"Me? You're the one who has to have everything at right angles. Oh and let's not forget your other fetishes." Zoya laughed.

"What fetishes?" Webb asked folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Should I start with your shoes? Or should I start with your sock drawer? No I think the fact that you have to sleep on the right side and can't sleep if the bed isn't neatly made." Zoya laughed. "What is that all about?"

"Do you know you never deviate from routine?" Webb asked. "You get out of the shower and you towel off. Not wiping with the towel but patting it over your body. Then you put on deodorant, and then you put on your lotion. You go up the left leg, then to the left arm across your neck line, then down the right arm and then the right leg. I won't even get into the fact that you have one lotion for your body, one for your face and another for your feet."

"So, did you ever notice your routine?" Zoya asked. "You turn on the shower, and you undress _and then_ put _on a robe.  You go pick out what you are going to wear. It's not like that's a difficult decision, __should I wear the light three-piece suit or the dark three-piece suit. Then you shower, shave and brush your teeth."_

"Yep, it's going to be good to get rid of you." Webb smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" Zoya asked with a sultry look. "You know there is something I want right now."

"What's that?" Webb asked.

"Breakfast and it's your turn to cook." Zoya laughed and went to the kitchen.

"Right behind you countess," Webb laughed.  

They sat in silence as they ate breakfast, neither really wanting to say what was on their mind.  Webb looked at Zoya across the table, _have I lost my objectivity here? I've never let my personal life affect my professionalism before. There is nothing personal about this, it was a tension buster.  Technically, she is my boss.  How do I make her realize she needs to let me take the lead?_

"Oh here, before I forget." Zoya said handing Webb a key. "I guess I won't need this anymore."

"Zoy listen, I know you can take care of yourself, you've been doing that most of your life, but just this once, let someone help you." Webb said quickly.

"We're not going to discuss this," Zoya said and got up.

"Yes we are," Webb replied. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Zoya said. She got dressed and returned to the living room, bags in hand. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Zoya, you don't have to do that." Webb said.

"Gee and I thought you were worried." Zoya replied with sarcasm.

"I mean you don't have to call me, I'll be there. I have to…" Webb said. 

"That is not necessary," Zoya interrupted.

"Would you let me finish?" Webb groaned. "I will be there because I have to drive you.  You're car's not here.  Or did you plan on walking."

"Right, let's go." Zoya said.

"Can I put on a shirt first?" Webb asked.

"If you must," Zoya laughed. "By the way, what would _mother say if she saw you at the breakfast table sans shirt?"_

"She's say put a shirt on," Webb replied sarcastically and went to the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Webb was ready to leave. 


	25. Calling the Bluff

**CALLING THE BLUFF**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG OFFICES**

AJ was standing in the bullpen watching his staff.  His mind was no longer on work.  It was on Zoya and Dorothy Nelson.  Both gave him cause to worry, for very different reasons.  They were both up to something, he just wasn't sure what.  

"Excuse me Sir. Zoya is on the line." Tiner said.

"Thank you," AJ said and went to his office.

**AJ'S OFFICE**

"Good morning, Uncle AJ." Zoya said with a sing song tone.

"How are you?" AJ asked. "Where are you?"

"Good," Zoya replied. "We're on our way over now, do you have time?"

"Who is we're?" AJ asked.

"Me and Webb," Zoya said. "Can you see us?"

"I'll be waiting," AJ said.

"Good because we're pulling in now," Zoya laughed.

"Sir, Zoya and Clayton Webb are here to see you." Tiner advised.

"Send them in," AJ said.

"Hiya," Zoya said giving AJ a hug.

"Good morning AJ," Webb said.

"What's going on?" AJ asked cutting to the chase.

Zoya and Webb looked at each other and sat down. They had discussed what had to be done on the ride over, things had changed.  AJ had a scowl on his face that Zoya had only seen once before, when she told him she was going to work for the CIA.  Through the years she had learned that AJ did not like to be the last to know.  By the look on his face she wasn't sure which would upset him more, the fact that she had slept with Webb or that someone was trying to kill her. AJ looked back and forth between Webb and Zoya.  His mind began to race as he tried to figure out why they were there.

"Is someone going to say something?" AJ asked.

"About a month ago, someone tried to kill me." Zoya stated. 

"We thought it was related to something else, however it appears that Zoya is the specific target." Webb added.

"Related to what?" AJ asked.

"It's classified," Zoya said and got a very dirty look from AJ.

"AJ her apartment was set up and while they were repairing they found a bomb." Webb said.

"Do you have any idea who is doing this?" AJ asked.

"We don't," Zoya said. "However, we have a plan."

"Zoya's going to set herself up," Webb said.

"Are you crazy?" AJ bellowed.

"Uncle AJ if they don't have a target, how are we going to draw them out?" Zoya asked.

"Investigating works," AJ replied. "Tell me what you know," 

"It's like nothing we've ever seen before. We've gone over all my ops and nothing stands out, the last cover I had was not blown, and that's all we have." Zoya said.

"That's not much," AJ remarked.

"They can't seem to trace anything," Webb stated.

"They?" AJ asked.

"We've been kept out of it." Zoya explained. "This has been assigned to someone else."

"They aren't doing a very good job," AJ smirked.

"That's why we're here AJ," Webb smiled.

"Talk to me," AJ said.

"I'm moving back into my apartment tonight." Zoya said.

"You're putting yourself in the line of fire," AJ said.

"I know I am doing that on purpose." Zoya said. "I want them to come after me."

"You are crazy!" AJ yelled. 

"Don't go there AJ, I've tried to reason with her." Webb said.

"You should have tried harder." AJ bellowed and stood up. 

"What did you want me to do? Lock her in my closet?" Webb yelled and also stood up.

"Maybe you should both stop yelling." Zoya said jumping up. "What is wrong with you two? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.  Uncle AJ I don't need you yelling at my partner like he is my protector and Clay if you ever raise your voice to AJ again, being transferred to Suriname will be a picnic compared to what I will do to you."

Both men stood their stunned as they watched Zoya storm out of the office.  She had a temper, as all people do, but she rarely let it get out of control and she never raised her voice.  Even when she was dressing someone down or interrogating them, she was calm and rational at all times.  She never even raised her voice to Catherine Gale, which was a surprise.

"Well that was good," Webb said with sarcasm.

"She's going to do this her own way." AJ sighed. "I guess the most we can do is help her."

**BULLPEN**

Zoya was storming through the bullpen, not looking where she was going, when she slammed into Gunny.

"Whoa there Zoya," Gunny said. "Where's the fire?"

"In Uncle AJ's office," Zoya snapped.

"Take it easy," Gunny said, "How about a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks," Zoya calmed and followed Gunny to the coffee room.

"How do you take it?" Gunny asked.

"Straight is fine with me," Zoya said.

"What's going on?" Gunny asked. "You look like you are about to kill someone." Gunny said.

"Someones," Zoya corrected. "Webb and AJ seem to think that I need protection. I can't make them see that I can take care of myself."

"Two things," Gunny said. "Why do you need protection? And everyone needs back up."

"Victor, you're a good egg." Zoya smiled. 

"It's part of the marine training," Gunny joked. 

"Hey Gunny have you seen… oh here you are." Tiner said. "Zoya, the Admiral is looking for you."

"I'll be right there," Zoya sighed. "Thanks for listening Victor."

"You really didn't say much, and Zoya, take it easy on them." Gunny smiled.

**AJ'S OFFICE  
** Zoya walked into AJ's office and saw Harm and Mac sitting with Webb.

"Are we all calm now?" Zoya asked.

"Yes we are all calm." AJ replied.

"We've asked you here because we need your help." Webb stated.

"What are you doing?" Zoya interrupted.

"Taking the lead," Webb said. "Don't interrupt."

"Who put you in charge?" Zoya snapped.

"You did, when you decided to stop thinking rationally," AJ said.

"What's going on?" Harm asked.

"About a month ago, someone tried to kill Zoya." AJ said.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine. I've been staying with Webb and a security guard." Zoya stated. "Actually at first we thought we were both targets. We were wrong."

"What do you want us to do?" Mac asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Webb said and explained the events of a month ago.  "The team assigned to investigate this, has been very ineffective."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harm said under his breath.

"Rabb," AJ warned. 

"Zoya plans on moving back into her place tonight," Webb stated. 

"I would like you to stop talking about me as though I wasn't here." Zoya snapped. 

"Sorry," Webb said. 

His apology made everyone stare. Never had they heard Clayton Webb utter that word before, plus there was a calmness about him they had never seen.  Being sent to Suriname must have had some effect on him, or maybe it was being partnered with Zoya that did it.  They weren't sure, but this new Webb was interesting.

"Accepted, you might as well continue. I have no idea what you two have cooked up." Zoya said.

"Could you guys go to Zoya's place, it would be a big help.  Check out the security and let them know she is moving back in tonight." Webb said.

"Why can't you do it?" Harm asked.

"If this is company related, anyone who knows Zoya will know Webb." AJ explained. "You two can go in and anyone watching the place would be none the wiser."

"Sounds easy enough," Mac stated.

"Do you think that this is not company related?" Mac asked.

"There are only a few people outside this room who I have personal contact with." Zoya stopped and sighed.  "God that's pathetic. I can't imagine any of them wanting me dead."

"You can't be too careful," AJ said. "Get me a list I will have Gunny run a check."

"I'll make the list up tonight." Zoya said. "Webb and I are going to Langley for the rest of today." "We haven't been in for the last month.  We want to make sure anyone watching believes it's back to business as usual."

"Any questions?" AJ asked.

"I think we got it," Harm said.

"Thanks for your help." Zoya said and started to walk out. "Webb, move it."

They watched Webb and Zoya walk out of the office. They were concerned for Zoya but amazed at what they had just witnessed.  Zoya had Webb's number and he had no problem with that at all. 

"She is something else." Mac said. "That is not the same woman who plays practical jokes and set up that mystery weekend."

"You've never seen her when she's working, have you?" AJ smiled.

"She is so focused," Mac said.

"She's a spook," Harm laughed.

"Alright, you two go to Zoya's apartment and let the foreman know she is returning.  Please make sure there is adequate security." AJ said. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Aye, Aye Sir," They replied in unison and left the office. 

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

Mac and Harm stopped off at their apartments and changed into civilian clothes before they went to Zoya's.

"Good afternoon, we are from the building department." Harm said standing in the door. "We need to inspect the changes that have been made."

"We really didn't change much. We made repairs." The foreman said.

"May we come in?" Mac asked.

"I'm sorry, we didn't expect the inspectors to come until we finished." The foreman said.

Harm walked into the kitchen and turned the vent on to high.

"Have you ensured there are no listening devices here?" Harm asked.

"Excuse me?" The foreman said.

"We were sent by Nassar and Webb," Mac explained. "I am Lt. Colonel MacKenzie and this is Commander Rabb."

"Andrew Sigrete, it's nice to meet you." Andrew said. 

"Zoya is coming back here tonight," Harm said. "Is this place ready?"

"Tonight," Andrew replied. "We've got the HVAC back in working order and no one has been in here without authorization."

"What about security?" Mac asked "Will she be safe?"

"I've installed a security system with central station monitoring direct to headquarters." Andrew said. "As long as she activates it, no one will get in."

"Have all the interior walls been checked?" Harm asked.

"As you can see, we tore down every wall and then rebuilt them." Andrew said. "It's not pretty but everything is clean."

"I take it you mean clean as in nothing that will kill her," Mac said. "Of course she may have a heart attack when she sees all this."

"If we had an extra few days, I would have had the men paint and put everything back." Andrew smiled. "It's not our job, but Agent Nassar is a good person, we would have done it anyway."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the sentiment," Harm replied.

"Do you know where Nassar is now?" Andrew asked.

"She's at work, why?" Mac asked.

"I need to see her and explain the alarm system to her." Andrew said. "We should be out of here within the hour. I'll make sure I catch up with her." 

"Sounds good," Harm said and they left.

They were walking back to Harm's car, discussing the current situation when they heard a voice. 

"Yoohoo," Mrs. Nelson called out from her car. "I thought that was you."

"Dear God, shoot me now." Mac groaned.

"How are you?" Mrs. Nelson asked driving over to them.

"We're fine," Harm smiled. "What brings you to Alexandria?"

"I was on my way back from a meeting," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "What are you two doing? Looking for a bigger place?"

"We were visiting a friend," Mac said.

"It's never too soon to look for something together," Mrs. Nelson said.

"We aren't moving in together," Harm stated.

"Not yet," Mrs. Nelson laughed and pulled away.

"That woman is insane," Mac said. "It wouldn't surprise me if she had our apartments staked out."

"Considering I stayed over last night, it would make her job easier." Harm smiled.

"I wonder if the SecNav knows what she's up to." Mac mused.

"As long as the Admiral doesn't, we're safe," Harm said. "Come on let's grab a bite to eat and then let's go home."

"Fine," Mac said with a sigh.

On the way to the restaurant, Mac called Webb and advised him that Zoya's apartment was safe.  In the background she could hear Zoya shooting questions then finally taking the phone from Webb and speaking to Mac herself.  After the call was completed, Mac and Harm went to a local restaurant for a relaxing dinner. 


	26. Single Bed Double Bed

**SINGLE BED DOUBLE BED**

===============================================================================================================================

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT – **8pm********

"Home sweet home," Zoya said as she reached her door.

"Remember you have to turn off the alarm," Webb reminded her.

"Thanks pop," Zoya smirked. "The blaring siren would have never tipped me off."

"I'm just trying to help." Webb replied.

"If you want to help, get my bag from the car."  Zoya smiled.

"Do I look like your butler?" Webb asked.

"No, he was better looking," Zoya laughed. "Please get my bag."

Webb went back to the car to get her bag.  Zoya walked into her apartment and deactivated the alarm.  She then punched in the code to enter in a new pass code.  She stood in the entryway and true to form kicked her shoes off and watched them sail across the room.  _Clay would freak if I did this at his place. Zoya laughed as she entered her living room._

"Oh my god!" Zoya screamed.

"What's wrong," Webb said running in.

"Look what they did!" Zoya yelled.

"Calm down," Webb said.

"Oh sure, it's not your place." Zoya said.

"Zoy, a couple coats of paint and this place will be as good as new." Webb smiled. "I'll help."

"When was the last time you painted anything?" Zoya asked.

"I haven't," Webb stated. 

"What do you want in return?" Zoya asked.

"I'm just helping out my partner," Webb smiled. 

"I guess I should inspect the kitchen," Zoya said. 

"Can I do anything?" Webb asked.

"No, make yourself at home," Zoya replied. 

Zoya was in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets and the refrigerator trying to find something. She hadn't been there in about two months so it was slim pickings. 

"There isn't much to eat," Zoya said walking into the living room with two beers and a bag of chips.

"You drink beer?" Webb laughed.

"It's a secret, it's my one vice." Zoya smiled. 

"I can think of another vice," Webb teased.

"I can think of a few you have too," Zoya shot back.

They talked for a few hours about work, cases and anything else that was not personal. Webb called the security team to ensure they were in place.  Zoya yawned and got up to go to bed.

"I guess I should give you the pass code, before you leave." Zoya said walking to the key pad.

"That might be a good idea." Webb said. "However I'm not leaving."

"Clay, please." Zoya said. "I'll be fine.  There is security outside and the alarm system in here."

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Webb asked.

"No, now to set the parameter, you press pound 3." Zoya explained. "If you want to set the parameter and the interior sensors press pound 2.  In order to turn the alarms off, you enter 1105 and then 1. You also do that when you enter if the alarm is set. There is one key pad here and another in my bedroom.  There is also a panic button by the bed." 

"Why 1105?" Webb asked.

"It's the day you got transferred to Suriname, I figured you would remember." Zoya smiled and handed him a spare key.

"You're a riot," Webb stated.  He gave Zoya a hug and a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Lock up behind me."

"I will," Zoya replied.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," Webb said.

"I know and I'll have the coffee waiting." Zoya said. "Good night."

"Good night Countess," Webb said and left.

It was around 9pm and Zoya was exhausted.  She checked the door and walked to her bedroom.  She changed into a t-shirt, set the alarm and got into bed.  She tossed for a bit before she found a comfortable position.  However that only lasted for a minute.  She realized the problem, she had gotten used to Webb.  He was the first man she ever allowed herself to lose control with.  It surprised her when she woke up and found herself cuddled up against him.  She felt secure with him and she felt safe but mostly, for the first time since she was a child, she felt like there was someone she could lean on.  That scared her more than the idea of someone trying to kill her. She was not about to rely on anyone.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mac and Harm went back to her place after dinner.  They had planned to go back to his place.  However, Mac had two briefs at her apartment that they needed to go over.  When they got there, Mac went to the kitchen to make some coffee and Harm puttered around her living room.

"You have messages," Harm said looking at her machine. "Should I hit play?"

"Go ahead." Mac called from the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, thanks." Harm said and hit the play button.

_Hi Mac, it's me.  Career Day was cancelled because three of the guest speakers couldn't make it.  Hope everything is going good. Say hi to Harm for me. He's such a babe._

_Hello Sarah, this is Dottie.  Please give me a call tomorrow.  I need a favor and I think you are just the woman to help._

"Was that Mrs. Nelson?" Mac groaned.

"Yes, she needs a favor. The other call was Chloe, she thinks I'm a babe." Harm laughed.

"She's right," Mac smiled.

"You think I'm a babe?" Harm asked.

"Sure, you're stubborn and impatient.  You have to have your own way.  You whine and you have been known to throw a tantrum." Mac smiled.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Harm pouted.

"Oh and you pout!" Mac teased. 

"You know, I don't need to stay here and take this abuse." Harm said. "I could just go home."

"Did I mention that you also huff off?" Mac smiled.

"Are you finished?" Harm asked.

"I guess so," Mac laughed.

"Mac I was thinking," Harm said.

"That's always a good thing," Mac joked.

"I need to ask you something." Harm said.

"This sounds serious," Mac said sitting down.

"In a way it is," Harm said. "I have spent the last 4 of the past 7 nights here.  Having to go home to get ready in the morning doesn't help my punctuality any. Do you understand?"

"You want a drawer," Mac smiled.

"No I want to leave some clothes here," Harm replied.

"That's what I meant," Mac laughed. "I think that's a good idea."

"I figure you can leave some things at my place too," Harm said.

"So you'll give me a drawer?" Mac asked.

"I'll give you the entire bureau." Harm smiled and settled next to her on the couch.

"Harm what are we going to do about Mrs. Nelson?" Mac asked. 

"I don't know, running into her today only added fuel to her fire." Harm said.

"What I can't figure out is why she is picking on us," Mac stated.

"I don't have an answer for that," Harm said. "Maybe we should tell the Admiral."

"Tell him what?" Mac asked. "That we are testing the waters or that two of his senior officers are having sex?"

"Well not when you put it like that," Harm said. "That was a bit harsh."

"I'm sorry," Mac sighed. "It just took so long to get here and that woman is going to ruin it."

"Mac, she's not going to ruin anything." Harm said. "What's the worst that can happen? She convinces the SecNav and the Admiral that we should be allowed to work together and explore a relationship."

"Is that what we are doing?" Mac asked. "Exploring?"

"You called it testing the waters," Harm shot back.

"What exactly are we doing?" Mac asked.

"I thought we were falling in love," Harm said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked. "What did you say?"

"Forget it," Harm replied.

"No, I don't want to forget it." Mac said.

"I think we better table this for now," Harm said getting up.

"What just happened?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," Harm said and walked to the door. "I better get going."

"Don't touch that door," Mac ordered. "You're not running this time."

"What do you mean?" Harm asked.

"Harm, do you love me?" Mac asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend." Harm said stumbling over his words.

"That's not what I meant," Mac sighed. "You know what I mean."

"I do, but I can't answer." Harm said.

"Why?" Mac asked. "It's either three or four words."

"Three or four?" Harm asked.

"Yes, it's either I love you or I don't love you." Mac said.

"Well it's not the latter," Harm said.

"Is it the former?" Mac asked and Harm slowly nodded. "Why can't you just say it?"

"I don't hear you saying it either," Harm stated.

"Fine, I'll say it." Mac said. "Harm, I…"

"Mac stop," Harm cut her off.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Because you are not going to say it first, I don't ever want you to think that I only said it because you did." Harm said.

"Do you really believe that would happen?" Mac asked.

"I can't take the chance," Harm said.

"That seems to be your problem," Mac said. "You can't take a chance!"

"I take chances all the time," Harm protested.

"Yes you do in an F-14. But this is not an F-14 Harm, this is life!" Mac said.

"I know," Harm said. "I don't want to argue with you."

"I give up," Mac said. 

"What are you giving up?" Harm asked.

"I am resigning myself to that fact that _this is all it's ever going to be." Mac stated. "Stolen moments and hiding from everyone."_

"That is not all it's going to be," Harm said.

"Oh really. How do you know that?" Mac asked.

"I know, because I love you." Harm said.

"Really," Mac asked biting her lip.

"Really, I love you." Harm smiled. "I said it and I didn't combust. I love you."

"I love you." Mac said.

"I mean it Mac, I love you." Harm said. "I don't want stolen moments and secrets."

"I think we can have one more stolen moment." Mac smiled.

"Lead the way." Harm replied.

They made their way to the bedroom and got into bed.  As they made love they realized what they had experienced over the past several weeks was nothing compared to what they were sharing now.  There was something incredible and exhilarating about making love with someone you know loves you.  Mac and Harm had found that, now they all had to worry about was how to deal with the Admiral and Mrs. Nelson.  They would worry about that tomorrow.  Tonight they were the only two people on earth.


	27. Turning the Tables

**TURNING THE TABLES**

================================================================================================================================

One week had passed since Mac and Harm professed their love.  Both were still riding on the high it gave them and trying very hard not to show it at work.  As agreed, they each brought clothes to the other's apartments.   They were becoming comfortable in their relationship and almost forgot that Dottie Nelson was playing matchmaker.  They hadn't heard from her in a week, so it was a happy occasion.

**BULL PEN**

"So have you decided if you are going to wear your dress whites or a tux?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure Mrs. Nelson will tell me," Harm said.

"Sir, I saw the ad for the auction in the paper this morning," Coates said.

"Oh great, was it a full page?" Harm asked rolling his eyes.

"Actually it was two pages," Coates said opening the paper.

"Wow, they are really going all out," Mac said. "They even have actors volunteering." 

"Greg Bidden, why does that name sound familiar?" Harriet said looking at the list.

"He's one of the bachelors?" Coates asked. 

"No, he is one of the MC's." Harriet replied. "Why is that name familiar?"

"I don't know," Coates said with a smile.

"What's so funny Petty Officer?" Mac asked.

"Nothing Ma'am," Coates said as she began to laugh.

"Ok what is it?" Harriet asked.

"Greg Bidden… train ride… Ms. Moore…" Coates said between fits of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked trying to understand her.

"Greg Bidden played Ms. Moore on the mystery weekend." Coates said. 

"You mean the Ms. Moore that Tiner and Gunny were chasing after," Mac laughed.

"Yes Ma'am." Coates replied. "Tiner swore me to secrecy. But you figured it out, I'm safe."

"Oh this is too good to keep quiet," Harriet laughed.  "What to do, what to do." 

"Something you need help with Ma'am," Tiner said walking over.

"No Tiner, we were just talking about the bachelor auction," Harriet said.

"Oh that?" Tiner groaned.

"Tiner have you decided how you are going to _dress_?" Mac asked with a straight face.

"No Ma'am, I hadn't given it much thought." Tiner replied.

"Well, I am sure you and Gunny will both be _dressed _to the nines." Mac said with a smile.

"Thank you Ma'am." Tiner replied. "Oh is that the ad for the auction?"

"Yes, but you don't want to bother with it," Coates said taking the paper.

"Gunny, did you see the Bachelor Auction ad?" Tiner asked as he walked by.

"No, do you have it?" Gunny asked.

"Oh no, it ripped," Coates said.

"That's ok, I have a copy of today's paper on my desk." Gunny said and went to retrieve the paper.

"This looks really good. I'm not thrilled with the idea of being auctioned off," Gunny said. "But it seems like they are going to get a good turn out."

"It should be a fun evening," Harriet smiled.

"They have actors volunteering as the MC's." Tiner said reading the copy. 

"Greg Bid… Oh no," Gunny groaned.

"What's wrong Gunny?" Mac asked.

"Nothing Ma'am," Gunny replied. "Tiner would you give me a hand. I need to move the copier." 

"What are you talking about Gunny?" Tiner asked.

"Tiner, we need to move the copier now," Gunny ordered and walked away.

Tiner followed Gunny to the copier leaving the women standing there laughing.

"So Jen, do you plan on bidding?" Harriet asked.

"I don't have that much money," Coates said. "I used most of my savings to buy a car."

"Well maybe you'll luck out," Harriet said. "What about you Colonel?"

"I'm thinking about it." Mac smiled.

"Times like this, it would be nice to be single." Harriet giggled. 

"Harriet, you're the lucky one," Mac said. 

"I am aren't I?" Harriet smiled and looked towards Bud's office. "But it would be fun to bid on someone."

"I think we better get back to work," Mac smiled.

"Yes Ma'am," Harriet and Coates replied and returned to their desks.

"Jen, can I talk to you a minute?" Tiner asked.

"Sure what's up Tiner?" Coates asked.

"You didn't say anything to anyone did you?" Tiner asked.

"About what Tiner?" Coates smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about," Tiner said.

"Tiner, they got the same programs we did.  They might just figure it out." Coates replied.

"You told," Tiner groaned. 

"It just came out," Coates said. "Lieutenant Sims was asking why the name was so familiar."

"This isn't good," Tiner said. "I'm not doing the auction."

"Jason, I think you have to." Coates replied. "You already said yes."

"I've got to talk to Gunny," Tiner stated and walked away.

**MAC'S OFFICE**

"Colonel, do you have a minute?" Sturgis asked.

"Why so formal Sturgis?" Mac asked.

"I have a delicate subject to discuss with you." Sturgis said.

"Come on in," Mac replied with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Things are good," Sturgis said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk about?" Mac asked.

"Mac, you shared something with me and I have never repeated it." Sturgis said. 

"Why are you bringing this up now? Mac asked.

"I'm bringing it up because if you're not careful, Mrs. Nelson is going to ruin it for you." Sturgis said. 

"You know what Mrs. Nelson is up to?" Mac asked.

"It's kind of obvious, at least to me." Sturgis said.

"We've been trying to figure out how to stop her," Mac said.

"We?" Sturgis smiled.

"Yes," Mac said. "I think we need to bring you into the loop." Mac said and called Harm. "Harm, could you come to my office?" Moments later Harm was sitting in Mac's office.

"What's going on?" Harm asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Sturgis smiled.

"What do you mean?" Harm asked.

"Harm, he knows." Mac said.

"I'm happy for you buddy," Sturgis said.

"Thanks," Harm smiled. "Our biggest problem is keeping it from everyone."

"Mrs. Nelson's meddling isn't making that easy." Mac said.

"This really isn't a problem if you think about it." Sturgis said.

"How is it not?" Mac asked.

"Well, no one knows you're together." Sturgis said. "Should any one see you together, you can always blame it on her."

"I never thought of that," Harm said. 

"Neither did I," Mac laughed. "We could actually go out in public and if someone was to see us, we just say Mrs. Nelson set it up."

"Now you're thinking," Sturgis smiled.

"Who knows, this may all work out." Harm said.

"I need to get back to work," Sturgis said. "I just wanted to let you know, the secret is safe with me."

"I know you're good at keeping secrets." Mac laughed as he left.

"So, dinner out tonight?" Harm asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Mac said. "You know this will be the second time we've gone on an actual date."

"The second of many," Harm replied.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked.

"Benzinger's," Harm replied. "But first you need to make a call."

"I'm on it," Mac laughed as Harm left her office.

Mac picked up the phone and called Mrs. Nelson.  She chatted a bit about the auction and then Mrs. Nelson brought up Harm. 

"So how is the Commander?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"He's fine, I heard him say he was going to Benzinger's tonight." Mac said. 

"Colonel, would you care to join me for dinner this evening?" Mrs. Nelson asked. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Then I guess we are having dinner tonight," Mac said with a smile. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Benzinger's of course." Mrs. Nelson said. "I'll meet you at 7."

**BENZINGER'S**

Harm and Mac pulled into Benzinger's at 7. Harm dropped her off and let her walk in alone.  Mac went to the lounge, where Mrs. Nelson was waiting.

"You look lovely Sarah," Mrs. Nelson said.

"Thank you Dottie," Mac smiled.

"I haven't seen the Commander," Mrs. Nelson said.

"I haven't spoken with him since this afternoon, his plans may have changed." Mac said.

"Oh I hope not," Mrs. Nelson frowned. "Oh look, there he is. Is that Commander Turner?"

"Yes it is," Mac said turning at looking at them.

"Yoohoo, Commanders," Mrs. Nelson waved and Mac just covered her eyes with her hand as to hide.

"Good evening, this is a nice surprise." Harm smiled.

"Harm, Sturgis how are you?" Mac said.

"Mrs. Nelson it's a pleasure to see you again." Sturgis said.

"Yes, it is lovely," Mrs. Nelson said.  "What brings you here this evening?" 

"We're meeting my father for dinner." Sturgis said.

"How nice," Mrs. Nelson said.

"He's probably at the table already. Harm you ready?" Sturgis said.

"Let's go," Harm said. "Mrs. Nelson it's always a pleasure. Mac, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night guys," Mac smiled.

"Oh my goodness," Mrs. Nelson said. "What is today?"

"Wednesday why?" Harm asked.

"I just remembered, I have a meeting at 8 with my committee." Mrs. Nelson said.

"Oh that's ok. We can have dinner another time." Mac said turning to leave.

"Nonsense, Commander Turner does Commander Rabb have to have dinner with your father this evening?"

"Not really," Sturgis replied.

"Then it's settled, Harm you have dinner with Sarah in my place." Mrs. Nelson said. "I do apologize for the mix up."

"It's ok," Mac said, "Harm do you mind?"

"Of course he doesn't." Mrs. Nelson said giving Mac a hug. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow."

"That would be very nice," Mac said.

"Good night everyone," Mrs. Nelson said and left.

"Sturgis, you are brilliant." Harm said.

"Stay and have a drink with us?" Mac asked.

"No thanks," Sturgis laughed. "My father really is waiting at table for me. You guys enjoy yourselves."

Mac and Harm made their way to a table and laughed. Sturgis was right, while Mrs. Nelson's mission could cause problems, they could also use it to their advantage.

They ate dinner and then went back to Harm's for dessert.  This was going to be fun, they thought as they fell into bed.


	28. Home Sweet Home

**HOME SWEET HOME?******

================================================================================================================================

Two weeks had passed since Zoya moved back to her place.  There were no attacks on her life and things seemed calm.  Since she moved back home, they hadn't spent any nights together. Neither was clear on why they hadn't but that is the way things go. 

There had been a few warm days and by all rights Zoya should have turned on the AC unit, but she didn't.  The killer had to come after her, that was the only way they were going to catch this person.  Turning on the AC unit would let the killer know they were on to him.

They had finally convinced Wellington that they needed to get back to work, death threats or not. After almost two months of not working, today was their first official day back.

**ZOYA'S ****APARTMENT-**** 6****AM**

Zoya got up and threw Webb's robe on over her t-shirt. _I wonder if he realized I took his spare._ Again she didn't have a good night's sleep.  She found that the best sleep she had was when she was next to Webb. Something she would never admit to him.  She lazily she opened the door and entered the hallway.  As soon as she stepped into the hall, sirens started to blast. 

"Shut up!" Zoya yelled at the touch pad and entered the code.  Massaging her head with both hands she walked to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.  She didn't know what time Webb would arrive, but she hoped it was soon.  While the coffee brewed she went to the front door to retrieve the paper.  She was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper when Webb arrived and let himself in.

"Good morning Countess," Webb said. "Nice robe."

"Hi," Zoya said with a little frown.

"Are you okay?" Webb asked and Zoya shook her head. "Did something happen?" Zoya just shook her head. "Did you sleep okay?" Again she shook her head. "Do you plan on saying anything?"  Zoya didn't say a word.  She just got up, walked over to Webb and leaned up against him. 

"I didn't sleep well either," Webb said and gave her a hug.

"Why not?" Zoya asked.

"I don't know," Webb stated.

"I'm going to get dressed. Help yourself to some coffee. You know where everything is." Zoya said. 

Webb opened the cabinet to grab a mug and laughed.  He got a kick out of the fact that Zoya was just a particular as he. Every mug was perfectly lined up, _and she says I am anal?_

**CIA HQ ****LANGLEY**** -****7AM******

Webb and Zoya arrived at Langley. The first order of business was a meeting with Wellington and other agents on their level.  They felt a little strange being back, even though they had been working on security clearances from their homes.

"Well look who's finally returned," O'Brien said.

"Shut up O'Brien," Zoya said.

"Cranky," O'Brien laughed.

"Don't make me hurt you." Zoya threatened with a smile and took a seat. Webb just looked at Connors and shrugged.

"Good morning people," Wellington said. "Nassar and Webb, good to have you back."

"Thank you Sir," They replied.

"Now, down to business," Wellington said. "Connors you will continue the investigation of the attack of Nassar. Peterson, you will be heading to London with your team. The President will be going to a conference there.  I want to ensure that security is perfect."

"Sir, at this point we've hit a dead end with the investigation," Connors stated.

"Then I suggest you make a u-turn.  There will be no agents killed on my watch." Wellington said.

"Jeremy, what about us?" Zoya asked. "I want to get back to Morocco. Between Webb and me, we can make Oshan Mubellah fold like a napkin."

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." Wellington replied. "You are state bound until this situation is resolved."

"Well at least let me send Webb," Zoya said. "This was my op before I got called back here."

"I've reassigned the investigation to Tarantino's team." Wellington said. "They left 2 weeks ago."

"Jeremy, he is an idiot. He doesn't know anything about the mid East." Zoya complained.

"Where are you assigning us?" Webb quickly interrupted.

"Nassar you're going to be working on that journal." Wellington said. "We need to find out who wrote it."

"So it's transcribing or possibly being murdered," Zoya muttered. 

"It's either transcribing or desk duty." Wellington said.

"What's the difference?" Zoya asked.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Nassar and Webb stay." Wellington said. 

The group left the meeting leaving Zoya and Webb sitting with Wellington.  For reasons he could not understand Wellington had a soft spot for both Webb and Zoya.  Countless times he had been called into the DCI's office to defend their actions.  Wellington had spent half his time defending them and the other half making sure their cases and paths didn't cross.  Zoya spent most of her time in Africa tracking down terrorists, while Webb did the same in the Middle East.  They were _his rogues, _as he affectionately referred to them in his head_, but they always got the job done.  He was surprised when Zoya had requested a partner. He was even more surprised that she wanted Webb, they barely knew each other, but he did everything in his power to make it happen. He was also frightened. Neither had ever worked with a partner before and they were very different in how they went about things.  Wellington figured they would either kill each other or end up the best team the CIA ever had._

"What about me?" Webb asked before Wellington could respond to Zoya.

"You are being assigned to follow up any leads Connors comes up with," Wellington said.

"Excuse me, why him?" Zoya protested. 

"You know procedure," Wellington advised. "You can't be objective."

"And he can? He's seen my underwear," Zoya said.

"Excuse me?" Wellington asked.

"It's not what you think," Webb said quickly. "We're talking laundry here." 

"That's all it better be," Wellington warned. "I don't want to have to…"

"Oh please," Zoya interrupted. "Look at him and look at me. I can do so much better."

"Nassar, I'm glad to see that an attempt on your life has stopped you from interrupting." Wellington replied. 

"You have no idea," Webb said shaking his head.

"As I was saying, for now you cannot work together." Wellington said. "This is how it has to be.  The DCI was not thrilled with the idea of you two working together, or bringing Webb back. However, I think it's a good match."

"Then let us work together and take care of this," Zoya said.

"For now, just do what I ask and stay out of trouble." Wellington said.

"Well there's one way to resolve this," Zoya smirked. 

"What would that be?" Webb asked.

"Pull a bullet in my head," Zoya said. "It will be less painful then transcribing the journals."

"Nassar, just this once don't give me a hard time." Wellington stated.

"Let's go," Webb said standing up and the left. 

Wellington sat and massaged his temples.  He hoped that they could get to the bottom of this soon.  Assigning them to desk duty was not the best use of their talents. 

**6PM******

Webb drove Zoya home.  The entire ride he had to listen to her gripe about her current assignment.  He nodded and then told her how the investigation was going.  He didn't include such tidbits as there were no leads and that Connors couldn't find his way out of a paper bag.

On the way, Zoya invited Webb for dinner and then asked if he would mind making a few stops first, one included picking up food.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

After dinner, Webb sat with Zoya while she looked at paint samples.  Since she was going to have to repaint three walls, she figured she might as well make some changes.  At 10, Zoya kicked Webb out.  She reminded him that there would be security outside at 11 and she would be fine.  Webb left, reminding her to lock up after him.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT – ****2AM******

Zoya had finally fallen asleep when she heard a loud siren.

"What the hell?" Zoya said sitting up and grabbing her Glock from its holster.  Zoya considered deactivating the alarm but opted not to as it would alert the intruder. She arranged the pillows on the bed throwing the blanket over them and hid in her closet.  Then suddenly the phone rang.

_This is Security we have an alarm at this location.  If we do not hear from you in the next 5 minutes security will be dispatched.  We will be calling your emergency contact, please call us back at 800-555-1656. _

Zoya spied as the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Eliza who fired at the lump in the bed.

"DON'T MOVE!" Zoya yelled as she lunged at Eliza.

"Dammit," Eliza cursed. "How many bullets is it going to take?"

They scuffled but Eliza got the upper hand and was standing above Zoya ready to shoot her when a shot rang out hitting her in the shoulder and pitching her forward. Webb immediately went to Zoya.

Before anything could be said, Connors and his team charged into the room.  Eliza was moving and Connors immediately fired off a shot.  Eliza was dead.  They would never know why she was trying to kill Zoya.

"Why did you kill her?" Zoya asked. "She was no longer a threat."

"She looked like she was going to shoot you," Connor said.

"She was already disarmed." Webb stated.

"One can never be too sure," Connors said.

Eliza was removed and they all went to Langley.  On Webb's orders, Magda was picked up and brought in for questioning.

**CIA HQ ****LANGLEY******

In an interrogation room, Magda sat very calmly while she was questioned by Connors.   Webb and Zoya watched through a one way mirror.

"He's getting no where," Zoya snapped. "I'm going in."

"Let him handle it," Webb said.

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on," Zoya said and walked into the room.

"Miss Zoya, what is happening? Why am I here?" Magda asked.

"Cut the innocent routine," Zoya snapped. "Who are you?"

"Magda Ferris," Magda replied.

"How did you know not to come to my apartment for the last few weeks?" Zoya asked.

"My daughter, she told me you called and said not to come." Magda replied. "Where is she?"

There was a knock at the door and another agent walked in and handed papers to Connors which Zoya took from him. 

"Nassar, you need to step out," Connors advised.

"According to the finger prints, your daughter is actually Ezrana Habib." Zoya said throwing the papers on the table. 

"She was with bad people.  She said we were moving here so we could make a new start." Magda said.

"Was your working for me part of the set up?" Zoya asked.

"She told me about the job," Magda cried. "I don't know anything. Where is she?"

The questioning continued.  They advised Magda that her daughter had been killed.  When they were finished, it was obvious that Magda had no idea what her daughter was doing and she was just a pawn.  After an investigation, Connors actions would be considered a clean shoot.****

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT **

It was six a.m. when Webb drove a very tired Zoya back home.  He walked her to the door and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess you're safe now," Webb said.

"That I am," Zoya asked and took a deep breath. "Clay, I don't to be alone tonight. Would you stay?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Webb asked. 

"I want, I would like, ah hell." Zoya sighed. "I want you next to me. I haven't had a good nights sleep in two weeks."

"Why is that?" Webb asked. He was going to milk this.

"I feel safe," Zoya admitted as she crossed her arms in a defensive manner. "I've never leaned on anyone before. I've never let anyone take control. You give me a security I've never felt. Will you stay?"

"Anything for you Countess," Webb smiled and held her. "Besides I've missed you stealing the covers."

"I did not steal the covers. But, I did miss that _deep breathing_ you do." Zoya smiled

They went to the bedroom and settled in.  They discussed everything that had happened. 

"You realize you set me up with her," Webb teased. 

"I didn't know." Zoya protested. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Why did you set me up with her anyway?" Webb asked.

"As a joke," Zoya admitted. "Although I don't know how I would have reacted if you guys hit it off."

"Thank God we didn't." Webb laughed. "Honestly, I didn't even see her that night."

"What? She's gorgeous," Zoya said.

"When I got there and saw you in that dress, suddenly there was no one else in the bar." Webb admitted. 

"I dressed for you," Zoya said. "Did I just say out loud?"

"Yes you did," Webb laughed. 

"I can't believe I set you up with a murderer," Zoya groaned.

They settled into a comfortable silence and were about to fall to sleep when Webb spoke.

"Zoya there is something I need to ask you." Webb said as he played with her hair.

"What's that?" Zoya said.

"It's actually a little late in the game to be asking but I was wondering," Webb said and stopped.

"Out with it," Zoya said.

"It's just that, well," Webb started. "This is embarrassing."

"Clay, what is it?" Zoya asked sitting up.

"Ok," Webb said taking a deep breath. "You stayed at my place for well over a month and you never, well you know."

"I never what?" Zoya smiled, it was her turn to milk it.

"You know what I mean," Webb said.

"No, what are you talking about?" Zoya smirked.

"You never, you know," Webb sighed. "Then it hit me that we never used any kind of birth control."

"You're right, it is a little late in the game to be asking about that," Zoya laughed.

"Zoy, come on." Webb groaned.

"Clay, relax. I get a Depo shot for birth control.  It stops my period." Zoya said. "It's very inconvenient when you're on assignment and have to run to the bathroom."

"I should have known you had everything under control." Webb said.  Zoya didn't reply she just cuddled closer to him.

"Clay," Zoya said softly.

"Hmmm," Webb replied.

"Thank you," Zoya said. "You saved my life tonight."

"I had no choice. AJ threatened to kill me if anything happened to you." Webb teased.

"You're a jerk," Zoya laughed. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I never went home." Webb said. "I've spent the last two weeks in the security van."

"You did?" Zoya asked. "No wonder you look like hell."

"Hey," Webb said pulling her close, "I'd never let anything happen to you."

Zoya settled into Webb's arms and sighed.  She then turned to kiss him and with a grin whispered, "My bed my rules."

They took that day off.  However, the next day was business as usual. 


	29. The Bachelor Auction

**THE BACHELOR AUCTION**

================================================================================================================================

The next few weeks flew by.  Tonight was the bachelor auction and the women had found the humor in the situation while the men were dreading it.  Based on the reservations made, everyone single woman in the metro area would be in attendance.  At Dottie's request, which was more of an order, AJ allowed the bachelors half the day off to primp for the occasion. Everyone was at their respective homes getting ready.   

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

"This is going to be so embarrassing," Harm stated.

"Please this is your fantasy, women fighting for you.  You're the one who is always talking about the effect that dress white and gold wings have on women." Mac laughed.

"There's only one woman I want to have an effect on now," Harm grinned.

"You need to use that grin tonight," Mac teased. "Don't embarrass me by not getting a big bid."

"Aren't you going to bid on me?" Harm asked.

"I really hadn't thought about it," Mac said. "Talk about being obvious."

"Mac please, you can't let some strange woman have the top bid." Harm said.

"I think you are missing the point of the evening," Mac said. "This is for charity. Besides, it's one night of your life."

"Oh come on, I'll lend you the money." Harm said.

"That's not the point." Mac smiled. "Are you ready? It's time to go."

**STURGIS' APARTMENT**

"You really didn't have to come by," Sturgis said from the bedroom. "I've been dressing myself for years."

"I came to lend moral support." Bobbie said. "Just because we aren't a couple anymore, doesn't mean we aren't friends."

"You make a good case," Sturgis smiled. "Are you going to be there?"

"I was thinking about it, if it won't make you uncomfortable." Bobbie replied.

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Sturgis asked,

"You're going to be parading around. Do you really want an ex to see that?" Bobbie teased.

"What happened to the moral support?" Sturgis asked.

"I'm kidding. I bought a ticket as soon as I heard." Bobbie laughed.

"Well, I'm ready. Let's go." Sturgis said coming out of the bedroom.

**GUNNY'S APARTMENT**

"Valerie cut it out!" Gunny snapped at his sister. "Why did you come for this anyway?"

"Sit still, I want to make your hair look less Marine like," Valerie said fussing over him.

"I'm a Marine, leave my hair alone." Gunny said.

"Gunny let her fix your hair," Tiner laughed.

"Keep laughing Tiner, you're next." Gunny replied.

"Victor, mom wants all the details as soon as this is over," Valerie said as she started on Tiner's hair.

"You told mom?" Gunny asked. "Valerie how could you?"

"I didn't think it was a secret," Valerie shrugged.

"Let's go and get this over with," Gunny said.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

"Clay, are you almost ready?" Zoya asked.

"Yes.  What about you?" Webb called from the bedroom.

"I'm ready," Zoya said walking in.

"You look amazing," Webb smiled.

"Thanks," Zoya said. "I figured if you were going to be in a tux, I might as well dress up a bit too."

"Smart thinking partner," Webb said.

"Besides I want to look good for when I buy Gunny Galindez," Zoya smiled.

"Hmmm," Webb said and fiddled with his tie.

"Let me help you with that," Zoya said and tied a perfect bow tie. 

"Thank you," Webb said. "You do that well."

"God you smell good," Zoya said.

"Thank you again," Webb smiled. "We better get going."

**LOEWS HOTEL**

Harriet and Bud were the first to arrive and went to the table reserved for the group.  The only ones not attending were AJ and Meredith.  AJ figured they were self conscious enough without him being there.  The men were escorted to another room and the ladies went to the table. 

"Hey, look at me surrounded by women," Bud laughed.

"There's a first time for everything," Zoya teased.

"So does anyone know the order they are coming out?" Coates asked.

"I picked up a program," Mac said handing it to Coates.

"So anyone plan on bidding?" Zoya asked.

"I don't know," Mac smiled. "I hadn't given it much thought."

"Good evening," Dottie said coming over.

"Good evening," They chorused.

"Are we ready for some fun?" Dottie asked.

"This should be cool," Valerie said.

"You're Gunny's sister," Coates said. "I'm Jen Coates."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie smiled.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us this evening at the Smithsonian Fund Raiser.  As many of you know we have changed from our normal luncheon to a Bachelor Auction.  We hope you brought your checkbooks.  All bids will open at $100 and go in $50 increments. Many of the dates you will be going on have been donated by various restaurants throughout the Metro area. But that doesn't mean that some of our bachelors won't have something additional planned.  Before we start the bidding, we thought you would like to see our bachelors.  Let the parade begin."_

Right Said Fred could be heard blasting over the PA system as the bachelors walked out to I'm Too Sexy.  All the women went wild.  The JAG group sat there looking at these women who suddenly became animals.  They were screaming and making cat calls as if they were at an all male review at Chippendales.  

"This is not going to be pretty," Mac laughed.

"My brother is going to have a breakdown," Valerie said.

"I have a feeling most of these women attended the complimentary happy hour before coming here," Harriet said.

"Oh this is not good," Zoya laughed. 

"Good evening, my name is Scott Bakula," Scott announced and the audience cheered. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all here. We are starting off this evening with some very special men from the United States Air Force." 

"We want to bid on you!" A woman yelled out.

"That's very kind, but I think you'd be better off with one of these brave men who serve and protect our country." Scott smiled.  He introduced the bachelors and when they were done the Air Force had raised $28,000.

"Good evening, my name is Michael Weatherly, thank you for joining us this evening." Weatherly said. "I have the honor of…"

"Why aren't you for sale?" A woman yelled out.

"Thank you, but I'm not a bachelor anymore, I'm engaged." Michael said. "As I was saying, I have the honor of introducing members of the United States Army.  First up is Major Dave LaRusso, US Army. The bidding will open at $100.00."

"One hundred," A woman yelled out.

"Thank you we have $100, for Major LaRusso, a weapons specialist who just returned from Iraq." Michael said.

"One fifty," Another woman yelled. So the bidding continued, when all was said and done, the Army raised $36,300.

"Good evening, my name is Greg Bidden and I have the pleasure of introducing the Navy and the Marines. It is truly an honor for me as I had the opportunity to meet some of these bachelors a few months ago.  Ladies, you are in for a real treat!"  Greg said. "These first 3 men all work in the Navy Judge Advocate's Office. Our first bachelor is Petty Officer Jason Tiner, YoMan! Isn't he a cutie? Let's start the bidding at $100.00"

"One hundred," Valerie called out.  The entire group turned at looked at Valerie.

"We have one hundred, can I get $150.00?" Greg asked.

"One fifty," A woman yelled.

"Two hundred," Valerie yelled.

"Two fifty," Another woman called out.

"Three hundred," Valerie called.

"We have three hundred, do I hear $350?" Greg asked. "No takers, okay Petty Officer Tiner is sold to the lovely lady for $300.00."

"Well Valerie, how are you going to explain to your brother that you just bought Tiner?" Mac asked.

"It won't be a problem," Valerie said with a smile.

"Our next bachelor is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. Gunny is a strapping Marine who was also a deputy sheriff in New Mexico. He is absolutely breathtaking." Greg said. "Let's start the bidding at one hundred."

"One hundred," A woman yelled.

"One fifty," Another yelled.

"Two hundred," The first woman called.

"Two fifty," Yet another woman called out.

"Three hundred," The first woman yelled.

It went back and forth for several minutes, when the bidding was over, Gunny was sold to a red headed congressional aide for the bargain price of $1300.

"That was great," Greg said. "Now we have Commander Sturgis Turner, he's a lawyer ladies. He has also served on a submarine so he's used to close quarters." Greg announced. "Let's open the bidding, do I hear one hundred?"

"One hundred," Bobbie called out.

"Thank you," Greg said. "Do I hear $150?"

"One fifty," Another woman yelled.

"Two hundred," Bobbie called out.

"Two fifty," The woman yelled.

"Ladies, do I hear three hundred?" Greg asked. "Commander Turner is a hero, wouldn't it be nice to have him on your arm for the evening?"

"Three hundred," Bobbie yelled.

The bidding continued and Bobbie lost out to the other woman when she bid $2000.00.

Other Naval and Marine personnel were bid on and then it was Harm's turn.

"Our final Naval Officer of the night is Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. He's not only a lawyer but a pilot.  Can you just imagine a ride with him in the cockpit?" Greg asked in a suggestive tone. "Let's start the bidding at $100."

The bidding quickly went, before anyone knew it the asking for Harm was $2100.  Mac sat there silent and amused.  She had started off the bidding and continued to bid until it reached $600, then she decided to stop for fear of appearing too eager.  The bidding was about to close when Dottie Nelson moved by Mac.

"What are you doing?" Dottie asked.

"Watching the show," Mac said.

"Why aren't you bidding?" Dottie asked.

"I did," Mac said.

"You stopped. Sarah I know what's best for you!" Dottie said. "Buy that man!"

"Mrs. Nelson, I really don't think…" Mac began to protest.

"Twenty one fifty," Dottie yelled out waving Mac's paddle.

"We have twenty one fifty, do I hear twenty two?" Greg asked. "No takers? Come on ladies. Ok, going once going twice sold for twenty one fifty."

"What did you just do?" Mac asked.

"I just did what needed to be done," Dottie smiled.

"This is not good," Mac groaned and hunted for her credit card.  _There go new shoes for the next two years._

"Well, the tally is in and the Navy and Marines raised a whopping $45,600." Greg said. "All I can say is Ooohrah and GOOOOOO Navy!  It's been a pleasure to introduce these men to you."

The room darkened and the next announcer walked out on stage.  When the lights went up the audience erupted with applause and excitement. 

"Good evening, we hope everyone is having a good time.  My name is Tom Selleck," Tom said. "Our last group of the night is the non military men, a great group who work in and around the DC area."

"We love you Tom!" A group of women cheered.

"Thanks, I love you too!" Tom said back. "Now let's save some of that enthusiasm for the bidding. Our first bachelor tonight is Gregory Martinson.  He is a disc jockey at WWZZ radio.  Ladies I would to open the bidding at $100."

Within minutes the bids were up to $500 and Mr. Martinson was sold to the highest bidder. Several other bachelors were introduced and bid on and then it was Webb's turn. 

"Our next bachelor is Clayton Webb.  Clayton works for the State Department. He is here as a favor to his mother who was on the planning committee for tonight's event. Let's open the bidding at $100.00."

"One hundred," A woman yelled.

"Who is that red head?" Zoya asked Mac.

"I think she's a reporter." Mac shrugged.

"She better stop bidding before she becomes her own story," Zoya said.

"Jealous?" Mac laughed.

"As if," Zoya replied and then heard a familiar voice call out a counter bid.

"One fifty," Catherine Gale called out, shooting a look at Zoya.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Zoya asked and moved over to Catherine.

"Two hundred," The red head called out.

"Two fifty," Catherine yelled.

"You ladies aren't even giving me a chance to ask for the next bid." Tom stated.

"Three hundred," Bid again from the red head.

"Why are you bidding on him?" Zoya asked.

"Three fifty," Catherine yelled out, "Because I can, and it bugs you."

"Four hundred," The reporter yelled.

"Cut it out," Zoya ordered.

"Four fifty," Catherine bid and ignored Zoya. 

The bidding continued between Catherine Gale and the red headed reporter.  It was up to $1000 to Catherine.

"One thousand dollars," Catherine called out.

"One thousand fifty," The red headed woman yelled.

"Catherine, I know one hundred different ways to make a body disappear. If you don't stop bidding I am going to use method number 56 on you!" Zoya threatened and went back to her table.

"Eleven hundred," Catherine said with a smirk.

"We have a bid for eleven hundred dollars," Tom announced. "Does anyone want to raise the stakes? Can I hear eleven fifty? No? Ok going once…"

"There is no way that bitch is getting him," Zoya said as she stood up and shouted, "Five thousand dollars!"

"I didn't hear, eleven fifty," Tom joked. "If there are no more bids, going, going, gone! Sold for $5000. Thank you, that has to be the highest bid of the night."

The table turned at looked at Zoya.  She calmly sat down, looked back at them and smiled.

"There was no way she was going to get him," Zoya said.

"You just paid $5000 for Clayton Webb," Bud said.

"I know.  It's worth every penny if it means that Catherine Gale didn't win." Zoya said smugly.

The bidding continued and when the evening was over, they had raised over $120,000 for the Smithsonian.  The bachelors came out with the organizers and celebrities to meet the high bidders at a private reception.

"Well Dottie, you were right," Porter said.

"I told you," Dottie smiled.

"Valerie, what were you thinking bidding on Tiner?" Gunny asked.

"Relax Victor, I wasn't bidding for me," Valerie said.

"Oh really and just who were you bidding for?" Gunny replied.

"I was bidding for Jen," Valerie said. "She asked me too, now keep it quiet."

"Are you serious?" Gunny asked in surprise.

"Yes," Valerie smiled and watched as Gunny went into the reception. 

"Five thousand dollars?" Webb asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It was a matter of principle," Zoya said. "Catherine Gale will never win." 

"So you were just keeping me from her?" Webb asked.

"I never said that," Zoya replied. "I would have let you go out with anyone but her."

"Let me," Webb commented. "You would have let me?"

"Clay, as your partner I have to watch out for you." Zoya smiled.

"Now that you bought me, what do you plan on doing?" Webb asked.

"I have an idea or two," Zoya smiled.

"Dottie Nelson made that final bid," Mac said. "You should be going out with her."

"I'm glad she did, you were about to let that woman with the hot pink hair take me out." Harm said.

"How are we going to explain this to the Admiral?" Mac asked.

"Tell him Dottie did it," Harm smiled. "So are you ready for a ride in my cockpit?"

"Absolutely," Mac smiled. 

"So, what are you two talking about?" Dottie asked.

"We were discussing our date," Mac said. "Harm is going to take me flying."

"That will be so romantic," Dottie said. "I want to hear all about it."

"Mother, allow me to introduce my partner Zoya Nassar," Webb said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zoya smiled.

"The woman with the sense of humor when answering the phone," Porter smiled. "Zoya that was quite an impressive bid." 

"I was a little surprised myself," Zoya laughed. "I came for moral support. I had no intention of bidding."

"I am sure Clayton was flattered," Porter said. "Clayton, when do you plan on having your date?"

"This was for charity, we work together. He doesn't need to take me anywhere." Zoya said.

"Nonsense," Porter said. "I'll see you at brunch on Sunday. Zoya you will join us?"

"It would be pleasure Mrs. Webb." Zoya smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you," Gunny said.

"My name is Irene Wilson.  It's a pleasure," Irene smiled.

"Have we met before?" Gunny asked.

"I've been to the JAG offices before, I work for Senator Sheffield," Irene stated.

"I thought you looked a bit familiar." Gunny smiled. "So, when would you like to go out?"

"Here's my number, just give me a call." Irene said with a wink.

"Commander Turner, my name is Elizabeth Johnson." Elizabeth said.

"Please call me Sturgis," Sturgis said. 

"I hope you don't mind that I bid on you, the truth is I wanted to pick your brain." Elizabeth announced. "I just passed the bar exam."

"Then I suggest we get together and you can pick all you'd like." Sturgis smiled.

"One other thing," Elizabeth said. "Could the Congresswoman join us?" 

"Congresswoman Latham?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes, I've followed both your careers. She's a Yale graduate and very impressive.  You both are. I would love the opportunity to talk to both of you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." Sturgis said with a laugh.

"Coates what are you doing here?" Tiner asked. "This is for the bachelors and the winning bidders."

"I know," Coates replied. "I'm a winning bidder."

"Really, who did you bid on?" Tiner asked.

"I bid on you," Coates smiled. 

"You did?" Tiner asked. "Why?"

"Honestly, I got tired of waiting for you to make a move," Coates said. 

Tiner looked at Jen and grinned.  Together they walked out of the Loews and into the cool DC night.


	30. The Dates

**THE DATES**

===============================================================================================================================

It's been one week since the auction.  Sturgis and Bobbie had dinner with Elizabeth a few days after the auction.  Elizabeth spent the entire evening asking questions.  When she was done, she thanked them for their time and left them at the restaurant.  Bobbie and Sturgis sat and had a cup of coffee and laughed.  It was good to be with someone you feel comfortable with, even if you weren't sure where it was going.

**TINER AND COATES**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Jason arrived at Jen's apartment for their date.  He was still surprised that Jen had bid, or actually had Valerie bid, on him.  He couldn't believe that she wanted to go out with him.  He couldn't believe that she was interested him.  He was more than flattered. He was actually thrilled.

"Hi, are you ready?" Tiner asked quietly.

"Yes," Coates smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Well, a dinner at Elysium in Alexandria was arranged." Tiner said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Coates asked. "I am not dressed for that place. Besides why are we leaving so early?"

"I canceled the reservation," Tiner said. "I thought we could do something else." 

"What did you have in mind?" Coates asked.                                   

"I thought we could spend the day together, maybe go play miniature golf and a picnic? The Elysium really isn't me." Tiner said honestly.

"That would be nice," Coates said.

Tiner took Jen by the hand and walked her to his car.  He was the perfect gentleman, opening the door for her and waiting until she was seated comfortably before he closed the door.  They went to play miniature golf, went to the Smithsonian, where they found a little carousel near by and took a ride. From there they had a picnic at Rock Creek Park.  They did a lot of talking and driving.  By the end of the day when Tiner took her home it was obvious that a connection had been made.  Tiner gently kissed Coates good bye and then asked if he could see her again tomorrow.  This was definitely the start of something very special.

**GUNNY AND IRENE**

Gunny arrived at Irene's home promptly at 8pm.  Their date had been donated by L'Etoile Restaurant and Gunny was looking forward to it.  

"It's nice to see you again," Gunny smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Sure just let me grab my bag," Irene smiled.

Gunny escorted her to his car and opened the door for her.  They drove to the restaurant and chatted.

"I say we make a deal tonight," Gunny said. "Let's talk about anything but our jobs."

"Victor that sounds like a fantastic idea," Irene smiled.

They had a wonderful meal and went for a walk after.  Sometime during the course of the walk, Gunny slipped his hand in hers and she didn't pull away.  Gunny was very comfortable with this woman, more than he had been with any woman in a while.

"Irene I was wondering," Gunny said.

"Would you like to go out again?" Irene asked. 

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," Gunny smiled.

"Great minds," Irene laughed.

Gunny drove her home and kissed her good night.  He would absolutely be seeing this woman again.****

**WEBB AND ZOYA**

It was 8 am Saturday morning when Webb arrived at Zoya's.  She was sitting in the kitchen wearing a t-shirt and pair of shorts, drinking coffee and reading the paper when he let himself in.  He looked in the living room, where all the furniture had been pushed into the center and covered with sheets. There were also tarps covering the floor. 

"I hope you brought a change of clothes," Zoya said. 

"What are you talking about?" Webb asked. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Clay you can't paint in that," Zoya said.

"I'm not painting," Webb stated.

"You said you would help," Zoya said.

"I meant by hiring a good house painter," Webb said.

"Nothing doing, you said help and that means you are going to paint," Zoya smiled. 

"I am not going to paint in these clothes," Webb said.

"I think I have something you can wear. Follow me." Zoya said as she led him to the bedroom.

"That's my shirt and those are my sweats," Webb said. "How much of my stuff did you steal?"

"Just the stuff that looked better on me," Zoya smiled. "Now come on. We have some walls to paint."

"How about I take you out for the day and I hire someone to paint for you." Webb offered.

"Clay, I paid good money for you. Now change," Zoya ordered.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Webb asked changing.

They returned to the living room and Zoya handed him a paint roller. Webb just stood there.

"You've really never done this before?" Zoya laughed.

"It was never something I had to do," Webb shrugged. "We normally hired people."

"It's very simple. You roll the roller in the paint tray and then roll it on the wall." Zoya said as she demonstrated.

"I think I get it," Webb said and began to paint.

"You're doing it all wrong," Zoya said taking his roller. "Let me show you."

"Countess, how hard is it to roll paint on a wall?" Webb asked.

"You don't do it up and down. You make a Z or an N and then fill it in." Zoya instructed. "Weren't you watching me?"

"Yes, actually I was." Webb sighed. 

Two hours later, Zoya's entire living room including the ceiling had been repainted. The color was a light green and to Webb looked a bit unfinished.  Webb was tempted to say something but figured if he did it would just create more work.

"Are you ready for the next part?" Zoya asked.

"We aren't done?" Webb asked.

"No, I want to do a faux finish." Zoya said and handed him a sponge.

"We're sponging?" Webb groaned.

"This is the fun part," Zoya said dipping her sponge in another color.

"Oh I can see how exhilarating this is," Webb said with sarcasm.

Zoya was up on the ladder haphazardly sponging the upper wall when some paint dripped and landed on Webb.

"Whoopsie," Zoya laughed.

"Watch it," Webb said wiping off the paint.

"That's so your color," Zoya replied.

"You think so?" Webb asked as he hit Zoya with the sponge.

"Hey, you did that on purpose." Zoya said coming down off the ladder.

"It was an accident," Webb smiled and turned back to sponging.

Zoya picked up the paint roller that was sitting in the tray rolled it over his back.

"Now that was on purpose," Zoya stated.

"Zoya!" Webb yelled and took off the shirt, "I don't believe you."

"You look kind of good shirtless, like a real man." Zoya laughed.

Webb took his sponge, dipped it directly into the paint can and held it in front of Zoya.

"You wouldn't," Zoya warned.

"I'm just getting ready to sponge this part of the wall," Webb said innocently. "Can you get me another shirt?"

She went to the bedroom to get Webb a shirt, when she returned Webb was in the powder room rinsing his shirt and wiping the paint off the back of his neck.

"Zoya, what's this?" Webb asked pointing to a box.

"Hair color.  Why do you want a change?" Zoya asked.

"I know this is hair color," Webb sighed and walked out of the powder room. "I didn't realize you colored your hair."

"My natural color is a chestnut blonde. That sort of stands out when I am trying to blend in," Zoya said. "So I darken it."

"Interesting," Webb smiled. He reached out and touched one of the long loose spirals that went down her back.  Today for some reason, Zoya wore her hair down except for a barrette that held the sides gathered at the top of her head.  

"You should let it go natural," Webb said, "It would probably go better with your coloring."

"Thanks for the tip, but at this point people would probably think my natural color is fake," Zoya laughed.

"You know what hair color would really look good on you?" Webb asked.

"Red?" Zoya asked.

"No, pale green," Webb said and patted the sponge on Zoya's head.

"You dog," Zoya said. "I didn't even see that coming."

"I'm good," Webb laughed.

"Not that good," Zoya said and threw her sponge at him.

Before they knew it, they were in the midst of a full scale paint fight.  They were completely covered in paint and Webb pulled Zoya to him and kissed her. They forgot about the painting and made their way to her bathroom.  Zoya's master bathroom rivaled Webb's.  She also had an immense two-seater tub with a ledge.   They showered off the paint and then filled the tub.  While they waited for the water to fill, Zoya lit some candles and then they settled in. 

"Clay, I've been thinking," Zoya said.

"About what?" Webb asked.

"Us," Zoya sighed. "We're partners.  We need to find a middle ground."

"I agree," Webb stated.

"Good, sooner or later we are going to be back in the field. We can't let our personal feelings interfere with our duty." Zoya said.

"I know that," Webb replied.

"I just don't want _this_ to affect that." Zoya said. 

"What are you talking about?" Webb said as he turned her around to face him.

"Clay, you spent two weeks sleeping in the security van outside my apartment. Would you have done that if we hadn't been intimate?" Zoya asked.

"Probably not," Webb replied. "Zoy, I will admit I care about you.  More than I should care about a partner. Are you going to tell me that you don't care?"

"I never said that," Zoya replied. "We just have to keep it separate."

"We will," Webb said.

"Good," Zoya smiled. "Clay, we're not working now. Take me to bed."

"Anything you say, Countess." Webb laughed.

They went to the bedroom and entertained themselves as only two adults could. When they were done, Webb fell asleep and Zoya went to the living room to clean up the mess and finish sponging the walls.

Two hours later Porter called, and Zoya answered his cell phone.  Zoya explained that Webb had been there helping her paint and had stepped out to get them something to eat.  Porter knew Zoya was lying.  Webb had to be there. Her son never went anywhere without his phone.  She said she was looking forward to brunch tomorrow and hung up with a smile.  


	31. The Mother of All Dates

**THE MOTHER OF ALL DATES**

================================================================================================================================

While the others were in and around DC on their dates, Harm was at the airfield tending to Sarah.  He had offered to give his date, whoever it was, a ride in Sarah and a catered picnic was provided.  Mac showed up just as Harm was finishing up his preflight check.  

"Hey there sailor," Mac said. "Are we ready?"

"Yes we are," Harm smiled. "Did you take care of everything?"

"You better believe it," Mac said showing Harm the bag.

"I logged our flight plan.  We should be there in 2 hours." Harm said.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Mac said as she climbed into Sarah.

"Believe it," Harm said. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," Mac said.

**QUAKERTOWN********AIRPORT**** – ****BUCKS********COUNTY********PA******

Harm effortlessly landed Sarah and taxied to the hanger.  When they made their way to the office, the car they had rented was waiting for them.  They left the airport and made their way to New Hope and Lahaska.  

Following the maps, they made their way to Peddler's Village in Lahaska PA and found their hotel. They checked into the Golden Plough Inn and were shown to their suite. It was an exceptionally large accommodation with king bed, double-sized whirlpool and fireplace.

"This is perfect," Mac said putting her arms around Harm.

"It's almost perfect," Harm smiled and kissed her. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's just go exploring," Mac suggested.

New Hope and well as Peddler's Village, had more antique shops and things to do, than a person could cover in the short amount of time they were going to be there.

"That sound like a good idea," Harm said and off they went.

"Harm, they have a carousel here," Mac said pointing to the guide book. 

They went to see the Grande Carousel.  It was truly a work of art.  It had over 950 clear bulbs and 46 hand-carved wood figures.  There were thirty six scenery panels with oil-paintings of landscapes, children and animals.  It was so beautiful and they stood and watched as it went around and around.

"We'll have to bring our kids back here one day," Harm said.

"That sounds so nice," Mac sighed, "Our kids."

"Where to now?" Harm asked.

"I don't know.  We have 2 hours and 17 minutes. We could just walk around." Mac suggested.

They spent the next 2 hours and 17 minutes walking around Peddler's Village.  When time was up they returned to their suite and hoped that their bags, which had been shipped the day before, had been delivered to the room.  Luckily when they arrived, the bags were there.

"Do you want to shower first?" Harm asked.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Mac said.

She went and took a shower, when she got out Harm had laid her clothes out for her and then he went to shower.

While Harm was showering, Mac got dressed and left Harm a note that she would be waiting for him in the lobby.  Thirty minutes later, Harm joined her.  Holding hands they walked out of the hotel, turning heads with every step they took.

"Harm, the car is over there," Mac said.

"We aren't taking the car," Harm smiled. "I arranged for transportation."

They walked in the other direction and waiting for them was a horse and carriage.

"You didn't tell me about this," Mac laughed.

"I wanted something to be a surprise," Harm smiled as he helped Mac in.

"Well you have succeeded." Mac said.

They took off and the driver chatted with them.  He asked where they were from, what brought them to Pennsylvania, how long they were staying and all the other benign questions a person could ask.  They finally arrived at their destination. Harm helped Mac out of the carriage and they walked towards the gazebo.

"This is so beautiful," Mac said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harm asked.

"I've never been more sure, how about you?" Mac asked.

"I'm ready," Harm said. "Let's go."

They stepped into the gazebo where the minister was waiting for them.

"Did you bring the papers?" He asked.

"We have everything," Harm said.

"You'll need witnesses," He stated.

"Can we just have one?" Harm asked.

"That will be fine," He replied.

Harm went back to the driver and asked him if he would mind being their witness.  The driver smiled and agreed.

"If we're all ready," The minister said.

"We are," Mac smiled.

"Harmon, repeat after me." The Minister said. "In the name of God, I, Harmon, take you, Sarah, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death -- this is my solemn vow."

Harm said his vows and then the minister asked Mac to say hers.

"In the name of God, I, Sarah, take you, Harmon, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death -- this is my solemn vow."

"I know you both have something you want to say as you exchanged rings." The minister said as he handed Harm the ring.

"Mac, I love you. I am sorry it took so long for me to realize that the only way my life would be complete is to have you as my wife.  I give you this ring as a symbol of my never ending love.  Like the ring, our love has no beginning and no end. I want your face to be the first I see every morning and the last I see each night. You are my reason for breathing and I love you with all my heart." Harm said and slipped the ring on Mac's finger.

"Harm, I have loved you for so long.  Each day my love for you has grown stronger and deeper.  You have completed my life and made me feel safe. I give you this ring as a symbol of my never ending love.  I began to breathe when I fell in love with you and that love will last long after I take my last breath. I love you with all my heart." Mac stated as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"In the sight of God and this witness, with the exchanging of vows and with the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said. "What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

"Can we kiss?" Harm asked.

"You may kiss the bride," The minister smiled.

"Thank you," Harm smiled as he leaned in and kiss Mac.

They walked back to the carriage and returned to the hotel.

"Well Mrs. Rabb, how does it feel?" Harm asked as approached the suite.

"I think Mrs. Nelson is going to be disappointed." Mac laughed and started to walk into the room.

"Hold on," Harm said and he picked Mac up. "It's tradition."

"I can think of another tradition," Mac said, "The wedding night."

Harm and Mac celebrated their marriage in the most traditional way.  They never left the suite until it was time to return to the airport.

They flew back to Washington and went to Harm's to pick up some clothes. They had decided that Harm would move into Mac's place.  The problem is going to be keeping it from everyone.

"MacKenzie," Mac said into the phone.

"Sarah, how was your date?" Dottie asked.

"We had a very nice time," Mac said. "Mrs. Nelson can I call you tomorrow?"

"Is Harm still there?" Dottie asked.

"No," Mac sighed. "But it is 10:47, I am a bit tired." 

"Very well, I plan on coming by tomorrow." Dottie said. "We can talk then."

"That sounds lovely," Mac said with some sarcasm and hung up.

"What did she want?" Harm asked.

"To hear all about our date," Mac said. "She's coming to the office tomorrow."

"I think we should follow Sturgis's advice." Harm said.

"Which advice would that be?" Mac asked.

"Let her help us," Harm smiled. "Let's tell her we got married."

"Harm, are you crazy? She will tell everyone," Mac protested.

"Not if she knew our careers were at stake." Harm said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Mac asked.

"Tomorrow you take her into our confidence and let her in on the secret." Harm said as he pulled Mac into a hug and drifted off to sleep.

**JAG OFFICES**

Mr. and Mrs. Rabb arrived at work separately.  They liked having this secret from everyone.  They realized that eventually the truth would have to come out.  The question was when.  Hopefully, Mrs. Nelson would prove to be a good ally.  They were taking a big risk by bringing her in on this, but either way it would be a risk.

"Good morning, Colonel." Harriet said. "How was your date with the Commander?"

"We had fun," Mac smiled. "Harm took me for a ride in Sarah and we had a picnic."

"I still can't get over Mrs. Nelson bidding on him for you. What was she thinking?" Harriet laughed.

"I wish I knew," Mac sighed. "That plane ride cost me a fortune."

"Good morning Harriet," Harm said coming in.

"Good morning Sir," Harriet smiled. 

"Mac, could I speak with you a moment?" Harm asked.

"Of course," Mac smiled and followed Harm to his office.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Good morning Mrs. Rabb," Harm said and gave Mac a hug.

"I like the way that sounds," Mac said. 

"Have you decided what you are going to say to Mrs. Nelson?" Harm asked.

"Not yet, I figure it will come to me while we are talking," Mac replied.

"You're not going to script it first?" Harm questioned.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mac said. "If I do, it might come out wrong."

"Ok, you do what you think is best," Harm smiled. "I guess we better get to the meeting."

They went to their daily meeting and then back to their offices.  The morning went by quickly and as if on cue, Mrs. Nelson arrived in time to whisk Mac off to lunch.  Harm watched as the two women left the building.  He said a silent prayer that everything would go as planned.

**JAG COURTYARD**

"Sarah, tell me everything." Mrs. Nelson encouraged.

"I have to ask," Mac said. "Why have you taken such an interest in my relationship with Commander Rabb?"

"From the moment I first saw you together, I knew you were meant to be," Mrs. Nelson said.

"Meant to be?" Mac asked.

"I see a future there," Mrs. Nelson smiled. "I want to make sure you see it as well."

"Dottie, can you keep a secret?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Of course, what is it?" Dottie asked.

"You know that Harm and I had our date this weekend," Mac said.

"Yes and I want details," Dottie said excitedly.

"We went to Bucks County," Mac said.

"Oh it's so nice there," Dottie said. "Where did you stay?"

"We stayed at Peddler's Village," Mac said.

"It's lovely there.  The daughter of a friend of ours got married there." Dottie said.

"So did Harm and I," Mac said.

"Did you happen to see the carousel?" Dottie asked. "What did you just say?"

"I said Harm and I got married," Mac repeated.

"Oh my goodness!" Dottie yelled.

"Please, no one knows," Mac said quietly.

"This is wonderful. I knew I was right about you two." Dottie said. "What made you decide to get married, when did all this happen?"

"The truth is we have been together for a few months now," Mac said. "We were already dating when you invited us to your party."

"You little sneaks," Dottie laughed. "What can I do to help?"

"Aside from keeping it quiet," Mac laughed. "We aren't sure how tell the Admiral and the SecNav. We've broken several regs."

"Don't you worry about anything," Dottie said. "I will handle those silly regulations. You just enjoy married life."

"We're trying.  It's a still very new." Mac said.

"Have you decided where you are going to live?" Dottie asked.

"Harm is moving into my place, but still keeping his for appearances." Mac said.

"That's wise," Dottie nodded. "I have some ideas. You just let me worry about everything."

Mac returned to her office after lunch.  Harm eyed her from across the bullpen as she walked in.  Mac looked at Harm and gave him a smile and a nod.  This would work out.  They hoped.


	32. Operator

**OPERATOR**

===============================================================================================================================

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

Mr. and Mrs. Rabb were waking up when the phone rang.  Absently Harm picked up the phone and Mac quickly grabbed it from him.

"MacKenzie," Mac yawned into the phone.

"Morning Colonel," AJ said. "Sorry to wake you so early on a Saturday."

"That's okay Sir, what can I do for you?" Mac asked.

"Have you spoken to the Commander?" AJ asked. "I've been trying to reach him since last night." 

"No Sir, I haven't." Mac replied. "Did you try his cell phone?"

"No answer," AJ stated. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mac asked.

"No thank you Colonel," AJ sighed. "I guess I will take a ride over to his place. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you Sir," Mac replied. "You have a good weekend too."

"What did the Admiral want?" Harm asked after Mac hung up.

"He wanted you," Mac replied. "He didn't say why.  He did say he was going to go over to your place."

"I better get over there," Harm said getting out of bed.

"What are you going to tell him if you arrive at the same time?" Mac asked.

"The truth, that I spent the night with a very beautiful woman," Harm smiled.

"You smooth talker," Mac laughed. "Hurry back."

**HARM'S APARTMENT**

Harm arrived home about ten minutes before AJ.  He quickly made some coffee and spread out the paper.  He wanted to make his apartment look a bit lived in.  He hadn't been there in a week.

"Good morning Admiral." Harm said. "What brings you here?"

"I've been trying to reach you," AJ said. 

"Is something wrong?" Harm asked.

"I'm not sure," AJ said. "Last night I received a call from the SecNav, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't think so," Harm replied nervously.

"You're sweating Commander," AJ said.

"Am I Sir?" Harm asked.

"Yes," AJ said. "The SecNav advised me that you are thinking about leaving JAG."

"Excuse me?" Harm choked.

"That's what I was wondering," AJ said. "His source was his wife. Harm if you want to change your designator, I would appreciate you speaking to me and not Mrs. Nelson."

"Sir, I never told Mrs. Nelson," Harm stated.

"So it's true." AJ said.

"No Sir, I haven't even thought about that." Harm said. "I don't know what that woman is talking about."

"She seems to think that the reason is Mac," AJ said. "Are you having problems with the Colonel?"

"No Sir, everything is fine." Harm said.

"Why does Mrs. Nelson seem to have the inside track on you and the Colonel?" AJ asked.

"As you well know she has taken an interest in us," Harm shrugged.

"I do know that and I want to know why," AJ said.

"Sir I don't know what to say, I promise that I am not looking to leave JAG nor have I said anything like that." Harm stated.

"Are there any problems between you and the Colonel?" AJ asked again.

"No Sir, we are getting along just fine." Harm said.

"So, if I asked the Colonel, her reply would be the same?" AJ asked.

"I believe so," Harm smiled.

"What would make Mrs. Nelson believe that you wanted to leave JAG?" AJ asked.

"I have no idea," Harm said.

"I am very proud of the team I've assembled. I will do everything in my power to keep it together." AJ said.

"That's good to know Sir," Harm said. "I am honored to be part of that team."

"Then the rumors about a transfer are unfounded?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir, they are." Harm said.

"Good," AJ said and left.

Harm waited until he was sure AJ was out of the building before he called Mac.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

"Hey beautiful," Harm said.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

"Mrs. Nelson told the SecNav who told the Admiral that I wanted a transfer," Harm stated.

"She did what?" Mac yelled into the phone. "Is this her idea of helping?"

"I don't know, but the Admiral said he would do everything in his power to keep his team together." Harm said. "He also said that Mrs. Nelson said that the reason I wanted a transfer was because of you."

"She what?" Mac said.

"The Admiral asked if we were getting along ok," Harm laughed.

"What did you tell him?" Mac asked.

"I said everything was fine," Harm replied. "He may ask you."

"Harm that was my door," Mac said walking to the door.

"I'm on my way back," Harm said.

"Admiral, how are you?" Mac said opening the door.

"He's there?" Harm asked.

"Yes Chloe, it's the Admiral. I better go. Yes I will tell him you said hello." Mac said into the phone.

"Am I disturbing you?" AJ asked.

"No Sir, just my weekly call with Chloe. She says hello." Mac replied. "What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir, please come in." Mac said.

"Mac, I finally caught up with Commander Rabb," AJ began. "I needed to discuss something with him and now I want to speak with you."

"Is something wrong Sir?" Mac asked pouring AJ a mug of coffee.

"Mrs. Nelson was under the impression that Rabb wanted a transfer because of you," AJ said. "Do you have any idea why she would think that?"

"No Sir, I don't." Mac replied.

"You had lunch with her earlier this week," AJ said. "Did you mention that you and Rabb are having problems working together?"

"No Sir, the Commander and I are getting along just fine." Mac smiled.

"Hmm, the Commander said the same thing, exactly." AJ mused.

"There you go," Mac smiled. "Everything is fine."

"You're sure?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir," Mac said. "If there was a problem I would tell you. I can assure you that there are no problems."

"Please do," AJ said. "I'll see you Monday, thank you for the coffee."

"See you Monday Sir," Mac said and closed the door.

Five minutes later Harm walked in.

"You almost ran into the Admiral," Mac said.

"I waited outside until I saw him leave," Harm replied.

"He wanted to know if everything was okay, he told me about Mrs. Nelson." Mac said.

"I hope she knows what she is doing," Harm said.

"So do I," Mac replied.

**MONDAY MORNING JAG OFFICES**

"Good morning, Colonel," Gunny said.

"Morning Gunny how was your weekend?" Mac asked.

"Fine Ma'am and yours?" Gunny asked.

"It was good," Mac smiled.

"Ma'am I have a message for you," Tiner said handing her an envelope.

"Thanks Tiner, why is it in a sealed enveloped?" Mac asked.

"I thought it was private," Tiner smiled.

Mac shrugged and walked into her office.  She opened the envelope and turned pale.  She walked to the door and called for Tiner.

"You needed to see me Ma'am?" Tiner asked.

"Close the door," Mac said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tiner said and shut the door.

"Tiner are there any copies of this message?" Mac asked. "All messages are done on the carbonless pad."

"No Ma'am, I blacked out the message once I realized what I was writing. At first I thought the woman made a mistake.  But then when she said she was following up with Mrs. Rabb, I explained that there was no Mrs. Rabb here and then she said Sarah Rabb…" Tiner said.

"You don't need to finish," Mac cut him off.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tiner replied. 

"You also don't need to tell anyone," Mac said.

"I won't Ma'am." Tiner smiled. "Ma'am, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Mac asked.

"Are you now Sarah Rabb?" Tiner asked.

"Tiner," Mac replied. "You're dismissed." 

"Yes Ma'am," Tiner said, "Ma'am, congratulations."

"Dismissed, Tiner," Mac said.

**TINER'S DESK**

"Tiner, why is this message blacked out?" AJ asked.

"It was a mistake," Tiner said. "So I blacked it out."

"Where is the original," AJ asked.

"I gave it to the Colonel," Tiner replied.

"Why did you give a mistake to the Colonel?" AJ asked.

"It was for her," Tiner said.

"I thought it was a mistake," AJ said.

"It was," Tiner said. 

"Tiner, what are you talking about?" AJ asked.

"I don't know Sir, I'm a bit confused." Tiner sighed.

**HARM'S OFFICE**

"Harm, Tiner knows." Mac announced.

"How does he know?" Harm asked.

"Someone from Peddler's Village called asking for Sarah Rabb." Mac said.

"How did they get this number?" Harm asked.

"I don't know, you made the reservations," Mac said.

"Is he going to keep it quiet?" Harm asked.

"I hope so," Mac said. 

**THE BULLPEN**

"Tiner, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Coates asked quietly.

"Yeah, but we better be careful," Tiner said.

"I know that," Coates replied. 

"The Admiral is going to have enough to worry about with the Colonel and the Commander. The last thing we need is for him to find out about us." Tiner said.

"What about the Commander and Colonel?" Coates asked.

"Don't say a word to anyone, they got married." Tiner said.

"When did this happen?" Coates asked.

"Last weekend, I think." Tiner said. "No one knows."

"I'll keep it quiet," Coates said as Tiner walked back to his desk.

"What are you keeping quiet?" Harriet asked.

"Just something Tiner told me, Ma'am." Coates smiled.

"Anything you can share?" Harriet smiled.

"You can't tell a soul," Coates said and told Harriet.

Harriet immediately went to Bud and told him, Bud immediately went to Sturgis and filled him in.  Sturgis then went to the law library where he bumped into Gunny and quickly filled him in. By lunch time everyone but AJ knew that Mac and Harm had gotten married.  Mac and Harm had no clue that everyone now knew.    

**AJ'S OFFICE**

AJ was sitting at his desk trying to figure out what was going on in the bullpen there was obviously something under foot and he wasn't sure what it was.  He walked out to the bullpen and saw his crew buzzing around, but it was obvious that they were not working.

"Tiner, get in here," AJ bellowed.

"You needed something Sir?" Tiner asked.

"What's going on?" AJ asked. 

"What do you mean Sir?" Tiner asked.

"Something is going on out there. I want to know what it is." AJ said.

"Just some interesting news Sir," Tiner said.

"Would you care to elaborate?" AJ asked in frustration.

"Not really Sir," Tiner said.

"Tiner, don't make me order you." AJ warned.

Tiner stood for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"The truth is Sir, everyone just found out that Petty Officer Coates and I are dating." Tiner said.

"You're what?" AJ asked.

"We're dating Sir, she bought me at the auction and we decided to date." Tiner said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away."

"It's fine, can you keep this out of the office?" AJ asked.

"We are Sir," Tiner said.

"Are you planning on getting married?" AJ asked.

"No Sir, we're just dating," Tiner said. "I am sorry that this has caused so much commotion."

"Dismissed Tiner," AJ said shaking his head.

"Yes Sir." Tiner said.

Tiner quickly left the office and told Coates what he had done.  He then went to Mac and told her that AJ had asked him if something was going on.  Mac was touched at Tiner's actions and went to tell Harm.  They had some breathing room now. 


	33. If the Truth Be Told

**THE TRUTH BE TOLD**

===============================================================================================================================

Mac and Harm were celebrating their one month anniversary.  They were grateful to Tiner for telling AJ that the buzz around JAG was about his relationship with Coates.  They realized that they were going to have to tell AJ, they were still debating on when.  As far as they could tell, their marriage had not affected their professional duties.  If anything it had made it stronger.  They were also unaware that their friends knew.  It was hard for them to keep the relationship a secret.  It was harder on everyone else not to express their joy.  It was hardest on Gunny, he won the pool and could not relish in the bragging rights.

They were on their way to a barbeque at AJ's. The past week had been particularly hard on everyone and in an effort to boost morale, AJ had invited everyone over.

**AJ'S HOME**

"AJ, did you remember to pick up the rolls?" Meredith asked.

"Zoya is bringing them with her," AJ replied.

"I think you should go fire up the grill," Meredith said. "You know how long coals take to get going."

"Will do," AJ said and went outside.

"Uncle AJ, I got 18 hamburger and 18 hot dog rolls, I hope that's enough." Zoya said walking up with Webb.

"That's fine," AJ smiled and turned to Webb, "Webb, nice to see you being social."

"She didn't give me much of a choice," Webb replied.

"I'll go take this inside, you guys play nice." Zoya smiled and went inside.

"How's she doing?" AJ asked. "She hasn't said anything to me." 

"AJ, she would probably tell you more than she tells me. I'm just her partner."  Webb wasn't technically lying.  Zoya refused to talk about the entire situation. She also refused the mandatory counseling. He hoped she might open up to AJ, eventually.

"She hasn't." AJ sighed.

"We're leaving the country tonight. It's going to be a long flight. Maybe she'll talk about it then." Webb said.

"Do I want to know where you're going?" AJ asked.

"No," Webb replied. 

"How are you?" Nelson asked walking over with Dottie.

"AJ, thank you for having us," Dottie said with a big smile.

"Webb, what brings you here?" Nelson asked. "You're not here to recruit again?"

"No, AJ's niece is my partner. She asked me to come." Webb said.

"How is Zoya?" Nelson asked.

"She's fine," AJ replied.

"So when does everyone get here?" Dottie asked.

"Soon, Meredith is inside, if you'd like to join them." AJ stated and she went in.

Within the next thirty minutes, everyone had arrived.  They were wandering in and out of the house chatting and just enjoying the afternoon.  This was the first time they had all been together since Mac and Harm had gotten married.  They were a little uncomfortable and made it a point to avoid being together for extended periods.

"How are you?" Harriet asked Zoya.

"I'm good," Zoya smiled. "Your son has a lot of energy."

"Tell me about it," Harriet laughed. 

Harriet and Zoya spent most of the day chatting.  They formed an unlikely bond and were becoming good friends.  When asked, Zoya even admitted to Harriet that there was a man in her life, although she didn't name names.  Harriet then confided to Zoya that Mac and Harm were married.  

"Does Uncle AJ know?" Zoya asked.

"I didn't tell him," Harriet smiled.

"So he knows," Zoya replied.

"Who knows what?" Webb asked joining them.

"Mac and Harm got married," Zoya whispered.

"You're kidding," Webb said and looked over at them. "Does AJ know?"

"I can't believe you didn't," Harriet teased. "I thought you were good at finding out secrets."

"If it doesn't concern national security, I don't get involved." Webb smiled.

"How are things going with Mrs. Nelson?" Sturgis asked.

"She's been pretty quiet," Harm said. "I'm sure that means something is brewing."

"What could she possibly be doing?" Sturgis asked. "It's not like you guys are hiding anything. Are you?"

"No we aren't," Harm said quickly. "I'm going for another beer."

While Harm was getting a beer, he noticed Meredith and Dottie chatting. _This can't be good. Harm thought.  He then watched as Meredith smiled and the ladies walked over to their significant others.  Meredith said something to AJ and his face turned a slight shade of red._

"They what?" AJ yelled.

"Now AJ, calm down," Meredith said.

"I don't believe this," Nelson said.

"Dear, I told you to control yourself," Dottie said.

"Rabb, get over here." AJ yelled.

"Yes Sir," Harm said and walked over.  Mac stood across the yard and watched with trepidation.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" AJ asked.

"Excuse me?" Harm asked innocently.

"Everyone over here now," AJ bellowed.

The group, minus Meredith and Dottie, walked over to AJ and Nelson.  The group was standing behind Harm and Mac was standing away from him.  Both were growing paler.

"I repeat," AJ said. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Well, Sir, there is some news that I've been meaning to mention," Harm said.

"Commander, don't you think that the Colonel should be standing with you when you speak?" AJ smiled, "Colonel, front and center."

"Yes Sir," Mac said quietly and stood next to Harm.

"Now before either of you say anything," AJ begin. "Mrs. Nelson has something to say."

Mac and Harm turned to see Meredith and Dottie walking towards the group carrying a three tiered cake. Because of their position, Mac and Harm did not see the group of smiles behind them.  Finally they turned and looked at the group. "What's going on?" Mac asked.

"It's your reception," Dottie said. "It's about time we had a party."

"Tiner," Mac and Harm said in unison.

"I only told Jen," Tiner said.

"I just told Harriet," Coates smiled.

"I only told Bud," Harriet replied.

"I may have mentioned it to Sturgis," Bud shrugged.

"I think it might have slipped to Gunny," Sturgis smiled.

"I didn't tell anyone," Gunny laughed.

"Oh I did mention it to Zoya earlier," Harriet giggled.

"I had to tell my partner," Zoya laughed.

"I'm just in shock," Webb stated.

"I told Meredith," Dottie said. 

"I told AJ, two weeks ago." Meredith smiled.

"I advised the SecNav," AJ said.

"Sir, I'm sorry we should have told you." Harm said.

"Yes you should have," AJ said.

"Mr. Secretary, we apologize." Mac said.

"What's going to happen now?" Harm asked.

"Arrangements have been made, you will no longer be able to work together, but you will both remain at JAG." Nelson said.

"Wait a moment, Admiral you knew?" Harm asked.

"Yes," AJ smiled.

"But what about that yelling just now?" Harm asked.

"I've said it before my sister loved to act, I guess it rubbed off." AJ laughed.

"Now that's that is settled, let's celebrate." Dottie said.

The rest of the afternoon was spent celebrating Mac and Harm's marriage.  The fears and concerns that they had were for nothing.  AJ was more hurt than anything else that Mac and Harm didn't confide in him.  His hurt was short lived, when he saw the happiness in them.

The first to leave were Webb and Zoya, they were leaving in a few hours and needed to get ready.  It was the first real assignment that Wellington was sending them on since they were partnered.  Zoya had finally made a connection in the journal. It was Abraham Abdullah, Mustafa and Oshan's brother and he was last seen in Zanzibar.


	34. The Road to Zanzibar

**THE ROAD TO ****ZANZIBAR******

===============================================================================================================================

Thirty six hours had past since Webb and Zoya left AJ's home.  After connections in New York, London, Abu Dhabi, Muscat and Salaam, they arrived exhausted in Zanzibar.  After a stop at the East African Safari Tour Company, they checked into their hotel and immediately set up operations.

"Are you going to check in with Wellington or should I?" Webb asked.

"You go ahead. I need to check something," Zoya replied.

Webb checked in with Wellington, while Zoya was pulling up data on her laptop.

"Wellington said to be careful," Webb stated. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why Allen Davis was not at the Safari Company." Zoya said. 

"Did he even know we were coming?" Webb asked.

"I contacted him last week.  I discussed Abdullah with him and what I uncovered. I felt that he should know." Zoya said. "He is the Chief of Station here." 

"What do you want to do?" Webb asked. He wasn't used to letting someone else take the lead, but he also knew that Zoya was the expert here and he would have to take the second chair on this one.

"I want to find him." Zoya announced. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I agree. Let's go." Webb said handing Zoya her jacket.

They began to search for Davis.  Once again they checked in with Wellington and were advised that he had also not heard from Davis.  They requested a change in their op.  They wanted to find Davis, Wellington told them under no uncertain terms were they to deviate from their assignment.  They were there to find Abraham Abdullah.  

"What did he say?" Zoya asked when Webb got off the phone.

"He said we are to find Abdullah, Davis is not our concern." Webb replied.

"Do you plan on listening to him?" Zoya asked.

"No I don't," Webb stated.  "Let's go back to the tour office."

**EAST AFRICAN SAFARI TOUR COMPANY**

"Hi, has Mr. Davis returned?" Zoya asked.

"No, is there something I can help you with?" The woman asked.

"My name is Karen Hendricks. My husband and I were supposed to meet with him." Zoya said. "We wanted to book a Safari."

"Did you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"We contacted him the other day," Webb said. "He told us to just stop by."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience.  He has not been in since Thursday." The women replied.

"Would you have him call us?" Zoya asked. "We are staying at the Kendwa Rocks."

"I will let him know when he gets back." The woman replied.

They left the office and walked around.

"Something's not right," Zoya said.

"I agree," Webb replied. 

"This doesn't make any sense.  Davis never told me he was leaving the area." Zoya said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Webb asked.

"No, I've only been here once before and I met with him at his office." Zoya replied.

They spent the rest of the day casually speaking with locals trying to find out about the "owner" of the Safari Tour Company.  Around 11pm local time they returned to the hotel, tired and with no more information than when they arrived.

**KENDWA ROCKS GUESTHOUSE  2am**

A knock at the door, woke them from their sleep.  Webb went to the door to find no one there.  He looked down and saw an envelope on the ground. He opened the letter and read the contents.

_The answers you seek are at the Oasis.  _

"What is it?" Zoya asked. 

"Ever hear of the Oasis?" Webb asked.

"No, what is it?" Zoya replied.

Webb called the front desk and was informed that the Oasis was a local bar.  They immediately got dressed and went in search of this place.  The answers they wanted were at the Oasis.  The problem was that they weren't sure what the question was.

They made their way through the streets of Zanzibar.  Everything was deserted and quiet.  They weren't sure exactly what they were looking for.  Both were hoping that something, anything, would come to them.  As they approached the Oasis, they were stopped by a man.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Tourists," Webb replied.

"It's not safe to be out at this hour," The man replied.

"Thank you for your concern," Webb said. "We needed a walk."

"I suggest you walk with me," The man replied and revealed his gun.

**AJ'S OFFICE- the next morning**

"Sir, there is a Jeremy Wellington here to see you," Tiner said over the intercom.

"Send him in," AJ replied.

"AJ, it's good to see you," Jeremy said.

"I would like to say the same, but you've never come here before." AJ replied.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," Jeremy said. "I shouldn't even be here."

"Is she dead?" AJ asked.

"Missing," Jeremy said. "So is Webb. They never made their routine check in.  Their hotel room is empty."

"What happened?" AJ yelled.

"We don't know," Wellington said.

"What are you going to do about it," AJ said with a frighteningly calm attitude.

"We aren't doing anything," Jeremy said quietly. "You know that."

"Then why are you here?" AJ demanded. "I know you. Webb and Nassar are like your own children. You're just going to leave them to die?"

"AJ, they could be dead already." Jeremy said. "You know our policy, we leave them."

"It's not my policy.  We never leave a man behind!" AJ yelled. "Where are they?"

"I can't tell you," Jeremy said apologetically.

"The hell you can't," AJ shouted. "Tell me where they are!"

"They were in Zanzibar," Jeremy said. 

"Get out of my office," AJ snapped. "Tiner get me Rabb and MacKenzie."

Jeremy left the office.  He was pleased with how the conversation went.  While he could not send a team in after Clay and Zoya, it didn't mean that AJ had to sit back.  Jeremy prayed that the stubborn old SEAL would do just that.  Go after them and bring them home. Before he walked out of JAG, he left a briefcase on Gunny's desk, with a note that said. FOR AJ URGENT!  He didn't know whose desk it was, but figured whoever saw it would get it to AJ.  

"You wanted to see us?" Harm asked.

"I have to take emergency leave, decide who is in charge and advise the SecNav." AJ said gathering his things.

"Sir, what's going on?" Mac asked.

"Webb and Zoya are missing in Zanzibar. _The company_ has no plans to find them." AJ said.

"Sir, you can't go alone." Harm said.

"Watch me," AJ said.

"AJ," Harm said with caution, "You need back up."

"We'll go with you," Mac said.

"I'll go with you," Harm corrected.

"Harm," Mac began to object.

"I know, you're a marine, but you're also my wife." Harm said. "This is different."

"Mac, he's right." AJ said.

"Sir, this was left on my desk." Gunny said. "I'm sorry for just walking in but it's marked urgent."

AJ grabbed the briefcase and smiled as he opened it.

"What is it?" Harm asked.

"It's Zoya's files." AJ said. "It's a lead. Mac, you're acting JAG. Harm we leave tonight."

"Sir, if something has happened to Zoya, I'd like to help." Gunny said. "I have leave available."

"Gunny have you ever been to Africa?" AJ asked.

"No Sir," Gunny replied.

"You're going now." AJ said.

Thirty four hours later, the three men arrived in Salaam. They took the same flights as Zoya and Webb had.  While on the flight, they reviewed the notes and tried to figure out what had gone wrong.  The met with the CIA operative and Chief Consulate stationed at the Embassy. They advised them of what they were doing.  They were met with objections from both. However, AJ's threats were more then convincing in changing their minds.  From Salaam they flew to Zanzibar and the search began.


	35. Out Of Trouble

**OUT OF TROUBLE **

===============================================================================================================================

**ABRAHAM ABDULLAH'S HOME**

Zoya and Webb had been separated for two days.  No one spoke to them or had been to see them since they were thrown into the rooms.  They were both tied up and left sitting in chairs.  They had no idea where they were or if Davis was in the same area.  Finally, someone came to Webb.  He was untied and dragged out of his 'prison' and thrown into Zoya's room. 

"Oh my God, you're okay?" Zoya said as Webb untied her.

"I'm fine. Did they hurt you?" Webb replied. 

"They didn't touch me," Zoya replied. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." Webb said hugging her. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm a lot better now," Zoya replied.

The door opened and a man walked in.  They stared at the man in shock.

"Well, well, well." Connors laughed, "The Wonder Twins."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Webb asked.

"I think it's safe too say, your cover is blown." Connors replied. 

"You bastard," Zoya said lunging at him. 

"Control her. She can't always be lucky." Connors said. "You're like a cat with many lives."

"What?" Zoya asked.

"You survived the trap I set in your apartment." Connors said. "I had to kill Ezrana because of you. She was our best assassin." 

"You set that up?" Webb asked.

"That and your coffee pot, I had to make it interesting." Connors replied. "You were getting too close."

"Then why did you tell us about the bomb?" Zoya asked. 

"Because it would have been too obvious," Connors said. 

"Why do you want me dead?" Zoya asked. 

"Where is Allen Davis?" Zoya asked.

"Webb, we never intended for you to die. Just Nassar, too bad Webb, I liked you." Connors said.

"You'll never get away with this," Webb said.

"First someone has to save you," Connors replied. "We know that's not going to happen.  What did they say at the beginning of Mission Impossible? The secretary will disavow any knowledge of your involvement, funny how true to life that really is." 

Connors walked out of the room laughing.  They knew he was right. 

"We're on our own here," Webb said.

"I know," Zoya replied. 

"Any thoughts?" Webb asked.

"We're screwed!" Zoya replied.

**KENDWA ROCKS GUESTHOUSE**

The trio from JAG had been in Zanzibar for almost 36 hours and had yet to find a single lead on Webb and Zoya.

"Admiral, I just spoke with a woman at the East African Safari Tour Company." Gunny said. "She told me they were there a few days ago.  They wanted to speak to the manager about booking a safari."

"According to her notes, they came here to find a man named Abraham Abdullah." Harm said. 

"I know that name," AJ replied. "There were two men named Abdullah who were part of the bombing in Casablanca."

"You think he is related to them?" Harm asked.

"Or he's one of them." AJ replied.

"What is the connection with the tour company?" Gunny asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who might." AJ stated and picked up his phone.  A few moments later he turned back to the men.

"The East African Safari Tour Company is a front for the Chief of Station here." AJ advised. "Allen Davis is the contact and Wellington said he has not heard from him in several days."

"You think they went to find him?" Harm asked.

"If I know the two of them, they would never leave an agent out in the cold, even if it is policy." AJ stated.

"I think we need to go to the tour company and trace their steps." Harm said.

**EAST AFRICAN SAFARI TOUR COMPANY**

They arrived at the tour company and spoke with the same woman who had spoken with Webb and Zoya days before and Gunny earlier. 

"We really need your help," Harm said.

"I don't know what to tell you," The woman replied. "As I told this gentleman, they wanted to book a Safari."

"These people are missing," AJ said. 

"I am sorry," The woman said. "Many people come here to get lost.  Is it possible that they do not want to be found?"

"That is not a possibility," AJ replied. "Did you refer them to anyone else?"

"No," She replied.

"Did you tell your boss they were looking for him?" Harm asked.

"I have not seen Mr. Davis in several days." The woman stated.

"Then he is missing too?" Gunny asked.

"No, he received a phone call and told me he had to go away." The woman said quietly.

"Did you tell this fact to the couple?" AJ asked.

"He told me not to tell anyone," She stated.

"Then why are you telling us?" AJ asked.

"I think your friends are in trouble," The woman whispered. 

"What do you know?" AJ asked.

"A man named Mahmoud came and asked me what they wanted after they left." She stated.

"What did you tell him?" AJ questioned.

"I gave him their hotel information." She said.

"You did what?" AJ yelled. "Why are you playing this game with us? Why didn't you tell us when we first walked in?"

"Sir," Gunny said trying to diffuse AJ.

"Who is Mahmoud?" Harm asked.

"He works for a man named Abdullah," The woman advised.

"Do you know Abdullah?" Harm asked.

"No, no one does." She said. "I have never seen him."

"Is there any way we can find him?" Gunny asked.

"There is a man named Pahlu," She advised.  "He is old and knows a lot.  If you find him, he may tell you what you need to know for a fee."  

"Where can we find him?" AJ asked.

"He spends his days at the Oasis," She said. "Everyone knows him, go there.  Someone will point him out."

"Thank you," Harm said.

"Now please leave this office before I get into trouble." She warned.

**OASIS BAR**

The men left the office in search of Pahlu.  They arrived at the Oasis, a small, dank bar and immediately asked the bartender if Pahlu was there.  He pointed out a small, frail old man who was sitting in the back of the bar, nursing a drink and waxing poetic.

"Great, this man thinks he's Hemmingway." AJ sighed.

"Let's see what he has to say," Harm said as they approached the man.

"Are you Pahlu?" AJ asked.

"I am known by many names," Pahlu replied.

"Could you be Pahlu today?" AJ asked sarcastically.

"Do we know each other?" Pahlu asked.

"I am looking for a man," AJ said. "His name is Abdullah."

"He is not here," Pahlu said. "Have you tried the Safari Company?"

"They sent us here," Harm said impatiently.

"What about Mahmoud?" AJ asked.

"He is not a nice man," Pahlu said. "He kills people for Abdullah."

"They have taken friends of ours," Harm said. "We need to find them."

Pahlu looked at them blankly, held up his empty glass and smiled.

"What are you drinking?" Gunny asked.

"What ever you are buying," Pahlu replied and Gunny went to the bar.

"Can you tell us where to find these men?" AJ asked.

"There is a house at the end of the city, it is his." Pahlu said taking the drink from Gunny. "They are nasty men, it would be best to forget your friends and leave.  If they are with Mahmoud or Abdullah, they are as good as dead."

"We don't leave friends," AJ snapped. "This conversation will not be repeated?"

"I remember nothing," Pahlu said once again waving his glass.  Gunny walked over to the bartender and placed a fifty dollar bill on the bar.

"Give him all he wants," Gunny said and they walked out.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Zoya was tapping the walls to see if there was a hollow space while Webb was trying to pick the lock on the door.  They knew they had to get out, the question was how.

"What are you doing?" Webb asked.

"I'm trying to see if there is a trap door." Zoya said.

"This isn't a James Bond movie." Webb replied. 

"Any luck with the lock?" Zoya asked with a dirty look.

"Lock picking was never one of my specialties," Webb replied.

"Then why are you attempting it?" Zoya asked sarcastically.

"I thought I should try." Webb snapped and walked over to her.

"Don't snap at me," Zoya replied. 

"I wasn't snapping," Webb stated. 

They both turned to the door as it swung open.

"How are the dynamic duo?" Connors asked.

"What do you want?" Zoya asked.

"I want you dead, and now Webb gets to watch." Connors replied.

"Why?" Zoya asked.

"Who are you?" Webb asked.

"I am Essan Mahmoud." Connors said. 

"Mahmoud?" Zoya asked in shock.

"Pretty good isn't it? You let a fox into the hen house. I'm not the only one." Connors laughed and left them once again.

"He's going to kill us," Zoya said when they were alone.

"We'll get out of here," Webb assured her.

"We better, because I will not be a star on the wall." Zoya yelled.

"Get up," A man said coming into the room.  They followed the man out of the room and to the yard.  They were pushed towards a van and ordered to get in.  As they climbed inside, they heard gun shots.

"Zoya get down," Webb yelled as he covered her body with his.

A hail of bullets flew over their heads.  The crawled to safety and tried to see what was going on around them.

"Zoya! Where are you?" AJ yelled out.

"Uncle AJ?" Zoya called back.

"You're safe," AJ said.

"What are you doing here?" Webb asked.

"Rescuing you, but with that kind of welcome I may just leave you here." AJ replied.

Webb was just about to reply when he saw Connors aim a gun at Zoya.  He quickly grabbed AJ's gun and fired a single shot which dropped Connors to the ground.

"Shit! Who is the other fox?" Zoya yelled running to Connors.

"My secrets die with me," Connors said and died. 

"Who is that?" Harm asked.

"Essan Mahmoud, also know as Special Agent David Connors." Webb replied.

"Excuse me?" Gunny asked.

Webb and Zoya explained everything to their rescuers.   The men were shocked to learn that someone had infiltrated the CIA.  

"We have bigger problems." Zoya said.

"He said he's not the only one in the agency." Webb stated.

They waited for the team from Salaam to arrive and Allan Davis was with them. 

"Davis, are you okay?" Webb asked walking to him.

"I'm fine," Davis said. "I had to go to Salaam.  I had an accident.  I've been walking for the past few days."

"Why didn't you call?" Zoya asked.

"When my car flipped, my phone was damaged." Davis said.

"When I got back I was given your message.  How did you end up here?" Davis asked.

"We were taken by one of Mahmoud's men." Zoya said. "Did you have any idea that David Connors was Essan Mahmoud?"

"Are you serious?" Davis asked. 

"Deadly," Webb said. "He was also the one trying to kill Nassar."

"Why did he want to kill Nassar?" Davis asked.

"The reason, along with some other information died with him." Zoya said.

They left the grounds in the hands of the team from Salaam and Davis, the only thing left to do now was return to Washington.  

Webb and Zoya messed up.  They should have listened to Wellington and not gone in search of Davis.  Had they listened, Abdullah would not be missing once again.


	36. Come Sail Away With Me

**COME SAIL AWAY WITH ME**

===============================================================================================================================

Mac dropped Webb and Zoya off at CIA Headquarters where Wellington was waiting for them.  Wellington nodded at AJ, who nodded back.  Webb and Zoya were ushered into the building and went directly to the conference room.  Catherine Gale was seated in the room waiting for them.

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

"I have some questions regarding your flash report." Catherine said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zoya replied. "It's one am, don't you have a life?"

"In your report you stated that David Connors admitted he was Mahmoud." Catherine said.

"Yes, he did." Zoya said.

"Can anyone else confirm this?" Catherine asked.

"He didn't exactly yell it out." Zoya said. 

"So at this point, you are the only two who have knowledge of this fact." Catherine stated.

"It will be confirmed once the DNA analysis is complete." Webb said. 

"Why are you here?" Zoya asked.

"Because as usual, you were involved in something and there was a problem." Catherine said.

"Which 'you', are you speaking of?" Zoya asked sarcastically.

"Both of you," Catherine replied.

"Jeremy, why is this woman here? She's a hemorrhoid, always a pain in the…" Zoya said.

"Don't finish," Wellington warned.

"Catherine, I am confused." Webb said.

"Maybe I can clear things up for you," The DCI said walking in. "Before we begin, I would like to say that I am glad you are both safe."

"Thank you sir," Webb and Zoya replied in unison.

"There is some concern as to why you were captured." The DCI said.

"It's simple," Webb replied. "Connors saw us."

"How is that possible?" Catherine asked.  "He wasn't even supposed to be in Zanzibar."

"He was a terrorist," Webb said. "He is on the top-ten list of terrorists. He was working in the CIA. How did _that happen?" _

"That is what we want to find out," The DCI said.

"I say we start with the person who approved his security clearance." Zoya smiled. "Oh Catherine, that was you wasn't it?"

"Can we stay on point here?" Catherine asked. "We are here to find out why you deviated from your assignment."

"The point is we had a terrorist working for the CIA! The reason we deviated was because someone was holding a gun on us." Zoya stated. "But you wouldn't know about things like that from your cozy office."

"Zoya…" Wellington warned again.

"No do not even try it this time. This needs to be said.  You sit in your office, reviewing reports and going over contracts.  Every assignment I have ever had, you find cause.  What is your problem?" Zoya snapped.

"While were on the topic, we also need to discuss why she is even here." Webb added. "Lawyers usually aren't part of debriefing."

"She is here at my request." The DCI replied. "I want her to familiarize herself with the situation."

"May I ask why?" Wellington questioned.

"It's my decision," The DCI replied. "Do you need another reason?"

"Apparently not," Wellington sighed.

The discussion continued for another five hours.  It was approaching 7 am when the meeting finally ended.  The results were simple.  Webb and Zoya were in the clear.  The next step would be to find Abdullah and who the other mole in the agency was.  They were also ordered to take a week off, after they reported for physicals.  They didn't want to take time off, but they had no choice.

Webb and Zoya walked out of the office.  Catherine left the office shortly after them.

"What do you think?" Wellington asked the DCI.

"I finally understand what it is about them." The DCI said. "They were searching for Davis weren't they?"

"I think so," Wellington said. "You'll never get them to admit it. What do you plan on doing?" Wellington asked.

"Nothing, put them back on finding Abdullah when they get back.  If I know them, it will be in a few days." The DCI said.

"What about their deviating from their assignment?" Wellington asked.

"According to their reports, they were following a lead on Abdullah.  There is nothing to indicate that they were looking for Davis." The DCI replied and left.

Wellington breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the DCI walked out.  He feared the worst, when the DCI said he wanted to be part of the meeting.  

**CIA MEDICAL FACILITY**

It was standard procedure for agents to have a medical evaluation when the returned from a mission, especially one that involved being held captive.  There would also be a psychological exam within the next day or two.  She hated going to the company shrink.  The doctor would ask her how she was feeling.  She would reply that she was fine.  They would ask if anything was bothering her and she would say no.  They would tell her she needed to discuss what happened and Zoya would say something, usually sarcastic, that would have them writing furiously on a pad.

"Ms. Nassar, Mr. Webb thank you for being prompt." Dr. Spaulding said.

"Where is Dr. Clemens?" Zoya asked.

"He retired months ago." Dr. Spaulding replied. "I'm Dr. Ashlyn Spaulding."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Webb asked.

"I don't believe o," Dr. Spaulding replied. 

"You look very familiar," Webb stated. "Have you ever dated a marine?"

"No I haven't." Dr. Spaulding replied.

"You just look so familiar," Webb said. "Are you sure we've never met?"

"Clay, get over it, she doesn't know you." Zoya laughed.

"So who wants to go first?" Dr. Spaulding asked.

"I guess I will," Zoya shrugged and followed the Doctor into the exam room.

**EXAM ROOM **

"So how are you?" Dr. Spaulding asked.

"Let's see, I was held hostage for several days.  My internal clock is all screwed up, I don't know if it's day or night and I really don't feel like being here right now." Zoya said. "Otherwise I'm fine."

"Dr. Clemens warned me about you," Dr. Spaulding laughed. 

"I am tired," Zoya shrugged.

"Do you recall if you were injected with anything?"

"No I wasn't," Zoya said. 

"I'm going to do a complete tox screen, it's procedure." Dr. Spaulding replied.

"Draw away," Zoya said sticking out her arm.

"Zoya were you sexually abused?" Dr. Spaulding asked.

"No, they never touched me." Zoya replied. 

Twenty minutes later, Zoya left the exam room and Dr. Spaulding called in Webb.  She asked the same questions and took blood from him as well.  When he was done, he met Zoya in the parking lot.

**CIA PARKING AREA **

"So what are we going to do?" Zoya asked.

"I have to go see my mother, care to join me?" Webb asked.

"Sure, it's been about a month or so since we had brunch." Zoya shrugged.

"Why don't we drop your car off at your place and drive together?" Webb suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Zoya smiled and off they went.

**PORTER'S RESIDENCE – ****GREAT FALLS****, ****VA******

Webb and Zoya arrived at Porter's home.  They entered and all was very quiet.  Webb left Zoya in the entryway and went to look in the great room and the study.  Porter was no where to be found and Webb rejoined Zoya.

"Mother, where are you?" Webb called out.

"Clayton must you bellow like that?" Porter said walking into the entryway.

"I didn't know where you were." Webb said.

"I was on the terrace," Porter said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Webb," Zoya said. 

"How are you dear?" Porter said. "Please come in and sit."

They went to the terrace and chatted.  Porter was always pleasantly surprised that the lunatic who had answered Webb's phone and bid $5000 was actually a bright and intelligent woman.  Someone she had always hoped her son would show an interest in.  They had a light breakfast and then Webb and Zoya walked the grounds. Porter sat on the terrace and watched them.  She smiled when she saw the closeness.  The fact that they held hands did not escape her.  Webb and Zoya rejoined Porter on the terrace where she poured some coffee.  

"I won't ask where you have been, but is everything okay?" Porter asked.

"We're fine," Webb replied.

"When did you get back?" Porter asked.

"Last night," Zoya replied. "We haven't slept."

"No wonder you both look exhausted." Porter said. "I do hope they are giving you some time off."

"Yes ma'am they are," Zoya smiled.

"What do you plan on doing with this time off?" Porter asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Webb said.

"I have an idea," Porter smiled. "Did you ever have your auction date?"

"Actually we did," Zoya laughed. "Clay helped me paint my apartment."

"I see," Porter grinned. "That really isn't a date."

"That's what I said," Webb replied.

"Then I think you should have a date," Porter smiled.

"That really isn't necessary," Zoya said quickly.

"Nonsense, you have the time off and I have a wonderful idea." Porter said.

"What is it mother?" Webb sighed.

"Why not go out on the Portville?" Porter suggested.

"What's the Portville?" Zoya asked.            

"Her yacht," Webb replied. "Where is she?"

"At Belle Harbor," Porter said. 

"Mother, it's fall," Webb said.

"Clayton, it's heated.  Why don't you and Zoya take her for the week?" Porter suggested.

"Mother, she may have other plans," Webb replied casually.

"Do you Zoya?" Porter asked.

Zoya looked at Webb and tried to gauge how he wanted her to answer.  Webb subtly smiled and shrugged.

"Other than sleeping, no ma'am I don't have any other plans." Zoya said.

"Then it's settled," Porter said.  "You can go home and pack, I'll make all the necessary arrangements."

Zoya excused herself to use the facility which gave Porter a chance to speak with her son.

"She's rather exquisite," Porter said.

"That she is," Webb replied.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Porter asked.

"Mother, she's my partner." Webb stated.

"I know that, and you didn't answer my question." Porter smiled. 

"Mother, we are partners." Webb repeated emphatically.

"Fine," Porter said, "If you say so."

"This really is very kind of you," Zoya said returning. 

"It's my pleasure, you both look like you can use a rest," Porter smiled. "You'd better get going." 

"Thank you for having me," Zoya said, giving Porter a hug.

"You're always welcome here. I look forward to it." Porter said.

**BELLE********HARBOR**** – ****ALEXANDRIA**** VA******

After packing some clothes, Webb and Zoya went to the slip for a few days of cruising on the Portville.  They walked towards the Portville and Zoya was in shock.  As a child, she had been on yachts before, but even the _Christina O_ was nothing compared to the Portville.  It was a bit smaller but had an elegance that was unmatched. The yacht was a 300 foot custom Christensen Silver Lining.  As they boarded and were greeted by the crew, Zoya took a few moments to survey her surroundings.

On the main deck there was a pool and hot tub.  There was outside seating for 50 on the main deck as well as seating for 50 in the enclosed main salon.  Where there wasn't glass, there was beautiful oak paneling.  Webb took her hand and gave her the grand tour, which included visits to the library, music room, and a full spa. The entire yacht had the same paneling through out.  The pilothouse was equally as beautiful and the captain greeted them with a warm smile.  They went to the dining room, which seated 75 and the galley.  From there he led her down a circular staircase that let into the master stateroom.  This stateroom was on the second level and had a huge window that gave an amazing view.  All in all the yacht had 25 staterooms, including the master, each with a private bath.

"Do you want to take a swim or get some sun?" Webb asked. 

"I'd like to go to the pilothouse and watch while the captain departs," Zoya said. "It's been a long time since I've been on one of these."

"Let's go," Webb said.

They went to the pilothouse and watched as the captain skillfully pulled out of the slip.

"Cook is here if you'd like something," The captain said.

"Is the entire crew on board?" Webb asked.

"Yes Sir," The captain replied. "The steward wanted to know which staterooms you would like to use."

"Everything can be put in the master stateroom," Webb said and they went out to the deck.

They sat on the deck and enjoyed the rocking motion that was created by the movement of the yacht. Webb got Zoya a blanket and she sat wrapped up looking at the water. A steward came out and offered them beverages.  He returned with champagne and left them to serve themselves.

"Are you okay?" Webb asked the slightly green Zoya.

"Fine, I guess the champagne and motion of the ocean are getting to me." Zoya said.

"Let me get you some crackers," Webb said.

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine. I usually don't get sea sick." Zoya said getting up. "I think I am going to go lie down. I need sleep."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Webb asked.

"No," Zoya said taking a few steps and wobbled. "Clay, I think you better."

They went to the stateroom and curled up together on the bed.  When they woke it was night.  

"Are you feeling better?" Webb asked.

"Perfect," Zoya said. "I'm hungry."

"I think we can scrounge something up," Webb said. "Considering the time, I don't want to bother the cook."

"Clay how much of the crew is up?" Zoya asked.

"Just one or two, handling navigation," Webb replied.

"Let's go take that dip now," Zoya smiled.

By the look in Zoya's eyes, Webb knew exactly what she had in mind.  He grabbed two robes and followed her out to the deck.  He dropped the robes by the hot tub and went to the pilothouse.  He instructed the crewmen to drop the curtains that faced the deck and advised them that they wanted privacy.  The crewmen nodded with a smirk that did not escape Webb.  The glare they received back did not escape them.  Before he returned to Zoya he stopped by the galley and grabbed sandwiches that the cook had prepared before retiring. When he got to the hot tub, Zoya was already sitting in the tub and relaxing.

"I brought some water and sandwiches," Webb said.

"Sounds good, I think I am going to lay off the champagne for a while." Zoya said. "Do you plan on joining me?"

"Can you give me a minute?" Webb asked.  As Webb began to undress, Zoya started humming a striptease song.

"Stop it," Webb said.

"Dun dun dun," Zoya laughed.

Webb slipped into the hot tub next to Zoya and she immediately moved into his lap.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.  They kissed, caressed and again entertained themselves.  When they were spent, they sat back and relaxed.  This was going to be a good few days.


	37. Drop the Bone

**DROP THE BONE**

===============================================================================================================================

**LANGLEY- ZOYA'S OFFICE**

Just as the DCI predicted, Webb and Zoya returned to work after 4 days. They were rested and relaxed but very anxious to get back to work.  Neither did the time off thing very well.  They went to their respective offices and began reviewing files and reports that had been piling up.  Zoya picked up the DNA report of Connors and it was confirmed that he was Mahmoud.  They may have deviated from their plan to find Abdullah, but they did rid the company of a mole.  Now they had to find the other mole.

Zoya reviewed her messages and noticed a few from Dr. Spaulding.  She ignored them and went back to work.  

**WEBB'S OFFICE**

"Clay, Mr. Wellington would like to see you." Bonnie, their secretary, said.

"Let him know I'm on my way," Webb replied. "Let Zoya know."

"Will do," Bonnie said. However, she was told by Wellington not to advise Zoya.

**WELLINGTON****'S OFFICE**

"You wanted to see me?" Webb asked walking in.

"Clay, close the door and have a seat," Wellington said.

"What's wrong?" Webb asked as he sat.

"This arrived on my desk this morning," Wellington said handing Webb a file.

"Who is it from?" Webb asked before looking at the contents.

"I don't know," Wellington said. "How could you be so careless?"

Webb opened the file.  It wasn't a report but a time line complete with pictures.  There were dates and times with corresponding pictures outlining several tender moments starting from their double date and continuing right up to them boarding the Portville.  At least the shots were not overtly intimate.

"Jeremy, what I see here are two friends," Webb said.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Wellington asked.

"I don't think you're stupid at all," Webb said. "I just don't see what the concern is."

"You know it's against policy," Wellington said. "How could you both let this happen?"

"Jeremy, this one was taken the night she was almost killed." Webb explained. "She was shaking and I gave her a hug."

"What about the one of you together in the bar?" Wellington asked.

"We went on a double date," Webb replied. "She had a date and so did I."

"What about this statement about a food fight?" Wellington asked.

"Jeremy, you try living with Nassar, it was either throw food at her or throw a grenade." Webb said.

"I am not amused." Wellington said. "This doesn't look good.  You went yachting recently, I see."

"You ordered us to take time off," Webb defended. 

"I didn't expect you to take the time off together," Wellington replied. "What's going on?"

"Do you want a blow by blow of our relationship?" Webb asked sarcastically.

"Interesting word to use," Wellington said.

"We're partners, it is a relationship." Webb snapped. "What did Nassar have to say about all this?"

"I haven't spoken to her yet," Wellington replied. 

"Well when you do she will tell you the same thing," Webb said.

"Webb, this doesn't look good.  I will not be able to explain this away to the DCI." Wellington said.

"There is nothing to explain away." Webb said. "We became good friends as a result of working together.  There is nothing more to it." 

"I hope not," Wellington said. 

"There is nothing to worry about." Webb said.

"Clay, as your friend, I hope you know what you're doing." Wellington said. "You are my best agents.  I don't want to lose you over something so stupid." 

"It will be fine," Webb said and left the office.  He went directly to Zoya to fill her in.

Webb arrived at Zoya's office to see her pacing shoeless.  She had papers in her hand and was mumbling back and forth mumbling something.  Webb stood in the door and watched her for a few moments before he spoke.

"Care to put on your shoes and get a cup of coffee?" Webb asked.

"Hi, where have you been?" Zoya asked slipping on her shoes.

"I just had a meeting with Wellington, didn't Bonnie tell you?" Webb replied. "He had some…"

"No she didn't. You had a meeting without me?" Zoya interrupted.

"Would you let me finish?" Webb asked rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead," Zoya said. "But first you mentioned something about coffee?"

"Come on," Webb said and they went to the cafeteria.

"So what did Jeremy want?" Zoya asked.

"Someone has been spying on us," Webb stated.

"Someone spying on the spies, isn't that rich." Zoya laughed.

"It's not funny," Webb said. "They have pictures of us together."

"Together how?" Zoya asked choking on her coffee.

"Nothing too bad," Webb said. "But bad enough.  I was able to explain hugs and embraces away."

"Who the hell would be spying on us?" Zoya asked. "How much trouble are we in?"

"Right now we aren't in any trouble." Webb said. "I told Jeremy it was nothing."

"How did we get caught?" Zoya whispered.

"We haven't been caught yet," Webb said. 

"I guess this means we should lay low for a bit," Zoya replied.

"That would probably be a good idea." Webb agreed and they returned to their offices.  They spent the rest of the day reviewing reports and making a concerted effort to stay away from each other.  When they did have to speak, they made sure someone was near by and if that wasn't possible they left the office door open.  The end of the day finally came and they went to their respective homes.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT**

It had been a long day and Zoya was tired and hungry when she arrived home.   She went right to the kitchen after kicking her shoes off and found that there was nothing to eat.  She went to her bedroom, quickly changed her clothes and left for the grocery store.  Shopping was something she had not done in a long time and she wasn't even sure where the best stores were.  She remembered there was one near Webb's apartment and figured she would pick up some things and then maybe stop by his place, even though they had agreed to lay low.  ****

**GIANT SUPERMARKET**

Zoya grabbed a cart and pushed it through the store.  She was entering the produce section when she spied Webb at the other end of the aisle also pushing a cart. _I can't believe he shops_. Zoya laughed. She quickly turned around and found the pet food aisle. She searched for and found huge dog bones.  Leaving her cart in the aisle, she went back in search of Webb.  He was inspecting tomatoes and didn't even notice her.  Carefully she dropped one of the dog bones into his cart and snuck away.  

Webb turned to put the tomatoes in his cart and noticed the dog bone. _Where did this come from? Webb wondered and he removed the bone, leaving it in the produce section.  He then went onto the frozen food section.  He stood looking at the various entrees available and reached in to pick a few.  Zoya snuck up behind him and dropped another dog bone in his cart.  Dropping the entrees into his cart, Webb saw the dog bone.  _I know I took this out. _Webb thought and again took the bone out of his cart, casually leaving it on the floor._

Remembering that Zoya could eat her weight in ice cream, he decided to get a few pints for when she might be at his place. Webb moved down to the dessert section and looked for Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.  She preferred Bovinity Divinity, but the flavor had been retired.  Something she complained about every time she ate ice cream.  As he reached for the ice cream, Zoya dropped yet another dog bone in his cart and scampered away.  Webb saw the bone and was completely confused. _This is too weird. _ He removed the bone from his cart and threw it in the freezer.

From the frozen section he made his way to the check out, as he stood on line, he remembered he needed detergent.  He looked at the woman who had just got on the line behind him.  

"Do you mind if I just go get one item I forgot? Webb asked.

"It's fine, the longer I am here the less time I have to spend at home alone." The woman smiled.

"Thanks," Webb said, totally missing the ball that had just been pitched at him.  He quickly went to the laundry aisle and grabbed the soap.

Meanwhile, Zoya approached the check out line with a dog bone in hand and threw it in his cart.

"Please don't say anything to him," Zoya said to the woman. "He is a test case for my PHD in psych. We are seeing how people react to the unexpected."

"I see nothing," The woman smiled, "Except his eyes."

"They are nice and if you can, take a sniff.  He smells great." Zoya winked. "I better go before he gets back. Remember not a word." Zoya quickly left the store, not getting anything she needed for her place.

"Thanks," Webb said when he returned.

"My pleasure," The woman smiled. "What is that cologne you're wearing, it smells wonderful."

"DC pollution," Webb said with sarcasm. 

"Oh, well it works for you," The woman said. 

"My turn to pay," Webb said moving up.  He removed the items from his cart and sure enough there was the dog bone.  Confused and irritated he threw the dog bone onto the belt and paid for it. "Have a nice night."

"Maybe we'll see each other again. I shop every Thursday night at 9."  The woman called after him.

"Maybe," Webb said taking his bags and leaving the store.

As he approached his car he saw someone sitting on the hood.  As he got closer he saw it was Zoya.

"Get off my car," Webb said. "You'll scratch the paint."

"I'll wax it," Zoya smiled as Webb put the bags in his car.

"Are you going to move?" Webb asked walking back to Zoya.

"Make me," Zoya smiled as she tugged on his lapels, pulled him closer and kissed him.

"This isn't smart," Webb said but kissed her again.

"So did you buy anything good?" Zoya asked.

"You'll have to come over and see." Webb smiled.

"I'll meet you there," Zoya said.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

Once inside, Zoya sat on the counter eating her ice cream while Webb put away his groceries.  

"There are chairs," Webb said.

"This is more comfortable," Zoya smiled.

"What ever," Webb replied.

"What's that?" Zoya asked as Webb placed the dog bone on the counter.

"It was the strangest thing," Webb said. "It just kept appearing in my cart."

"That is strange," Zoya said looking into the container of ice cream.

"I figured it was easier to just buy it than trying to get rid of it again." Webb said.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoya said biting her lip.

"Zoy, how did you know I was at the store?" Webb asked.

"Coincidence, I needed to pick up some stuff. I like that store." Zoya said.

"Where are your bags?" Webb asked. "Do you have anything that needs to be put in the freezer?"

"Umm, they didn't have what I needed." Zoya said innocently.

"You drove ten miles out of your way and didn't get a thing?" Webb said moving towards her waving the dog bone. "What do you know about this bone?"

"It looks like a chew toy," Zoya said with a straight face.

"Would you like to explain how this bone got into my cart?" Webb asked as he stood close to her.

"Come one step closer and I'm gonna leave you to the fishes," Zoya laughed waving the container at him.

"Countess," Webb playfully scolded as Zoya flung some ice cream at him. 

"That looks good," Zoya smiled as licked the ice cream off his face and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Webb kissed Zoya and carried her back to the bedroom.                                                                    

"Put me down," Zoya ordered.

"Why?" Webb asked and put her down.

"I want to get the bone," Zoya laughed. 

"Get in here," Webb smiled and closed the door.  

They spent the night together, so much for laying low. 


	38. Explosions

**EXPLOSIONS**

================================================================================================================================

**CIA – LANGLEY- two weeks later**

Webb and Zoya became the model agents.  There was nothing they did that would raise any one's suspicions.  In meetings they usually sat next to each other, but that was the norm for partners.  They arrived and left separately and in the evenings they stayed away from each other, each going to their respective apartments, spending the nights alone.  They were no closer to finding Abdullah or the mole and it was aggravating.  Between spending the nights alone and their cases not progressing, they were beginning to feel the strain of the situation.

**ZOYA'S OFFICE**

"Zoya, I think we need to trace Abdullah from Afghanistan to Zanzibar." Webb said.

"He hasn't been in Afghanistan for at least a year." Zoya replied.

"Well we need to develop a pattern of travel," Webb said.

"What do you think I have on the board?" Zoya stated.

"I think you have a bunch of nothing," Webb said with sarcasm.

"Like you could do better?" Zoya snapped. "I don't recall you even getting close to him when he was in your territory."

"I was busy tracking Kabir," Webb said.

"Yeah and I see you got him," Zoya smirked.

"He's no longer a threat is he?" Webb asked.

"That's because the Navy took care of him," Zoya said.

"I had him tracked down and just because I did not bring him…" Webb began.

"Clay, just because I'm looking at you while you're talking doesn't mean I'm actually listening to what you're saying." Zoya interrupted.

"That was harsh," Webb snapped. "I forgot I am in the presence of the all knowing, all powerful Oz."

"First of all, shut up! Second, I am the lead agent here. Third, I know more than you about everything, and fourth SHUT UP!" Zoya snapped.

"You know more than me?" Webb yelled. "Oh I forgot, you know everything, Miss I went to Harvard!" 

"I also went to Brown and excuse me but you went to Harvard too!" Zoya shot back. "You just can't handle that a woman might know more than you! You… you… you chauvinist!"

"I'm a chauvinist? I'M A CHAUVANIST?" Webb hollered.

"I'm glad you agree," Zoya replied. 

"I am not a chauvinist." Webb stated. "If you recall I let you take the lead in Zanzibar."

"You let me take the lead? It was my op!" Zoya snapped. "I was the lead!"

"Yes and you almost got us killed." Webb replied.

"If you thought I was making a mistake, why didn't you say something?" Zoya demanded.

"I'm leaving before I strangle you!" Webb snapped and walked out of the office.

"Bonnie, where are the stat reports?" Zoya yelled out.

"They should be on your desk," Bonnie replied walking in.

"They aren't here," Zoya said. "I need those reports!"

"Let me see if I can find them," Bonnie said walking to her desk.

"Where the hell is Clay?" Zoya snapped.

"I think he went to the bathroom," Bonnie said.

"I bet he has the reports!" Zoya said searching for her shoes. "Where are my shoes?"

"Zoya, Clay will be back in a second." Bonnie said. "You can ask him about the…"

"Lend me your shoes!" Zoya interrupted.

Bonnie slid off her shoes.  Zoya put them on and went in search of Webb.

**MEN'S ROOM**

"Where are my reports?" Zoya called out as she walked into the men's room.

"Zoya, what are you doing in here?" Webb asked leaning up against the sink. "I figured this was the one place I could get away from you."

"Where are my reports?" Zoya replied. 

"I don't have them in here," Webb said sarcastically.

"Then where are they?" Zoya snapped.

"I don't know," Webb replied. 

"Oh excuse me," O'Brien said walking in. 

"Shut up O'Brien," Zoya said walking out past him. 

"What just happened?" O'Brien asked.

"Shut up O'Brien," Webb said and walked out.

**CONFERENCE ROOM **

"Where are Nassar and Webb?" Wellington asked as he got ready to start the meeting.

"They were in the men's room," O'Brien said.

"Excuse me?" Wellington asked.

"They were arguing in the men's room, but then they left." O'Brien shrugged.

"Lucille, find Nassar and Webb," Wellington said over the intercom. "Tell them to get here now."

Webb and Zoya arrived at the meeting and quietly sat several seats away from each other.  When the meeting was over, everyone got up to leave.

"Nassar, I want to speak with you," Wellington said.   

"What's up Jeremy?" Zoya asked. "If this is about the argument that Webb and I had, it was nothing."

"No, it's not about that, although we will discuss that later." Wellington replied.

"If it's about the Abdullah case, we're working on it." Zoya said.

"Dr. Spaulding contacted me." Wellington said. "She said she's left you several messages and you have not returned her call. I want you to…"

"I've been busy," Zoya interrupted.

"Would you stop doing that?" Wellington sighed. "I want you to see her before you do anything else."

"Yes Sir," Zoya said rolling her eyes. "She probably wants to stick me with more needles."

"I don't know what she wants, just go see her." Wellington said. 

"Was there anything else?" Zoya asked.

"Why were you and Webb fighting in the men's room?" Wellington asked.

"Because the ladies room was occupied," Zoya said. 

"Could you please give me a straight answer?" Wellington sighed.

"We're having a difference of opinion right now." Zoya replied.

"So I heard, so everyone heard." Wellington replied. 

Zoya left the conference room and went to see Dr. Spaulding.  Ten minutes later she was back in her office.

**ZOYA'S OFFICE**

Zoya paced for a bit and then went to Webb's office.  Seeing he wasn't there, she went to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, where's Clay?" Zoya asked.

"He went out," Bonnie replied.

"Did he say where he went?" Zoya questioned.

"No, he said to tell you he would be back later," Bonnie stated.

"Great, just great," Zoya mumbled.

"Zoya, is everything okay?" Bonnie asked.

"It's just wonderful," Zoya said sarcastically.

"If you need anything, let me know." Bonnie said and left her office.

"Thanks.  Just let me know when Clay gets back." Zoya said.

Twenty minutes later Webb returned.  Before entering Zoya's office, he pulled out his white hanky and waved it in her door.

"Can we call a truce?" Webb asked as he walked in.

"Come on in," Zoya laughed.

"Here's a peace offering," Webb stated putting a pint of ice cream on her desk.

"We've never fought before," Zoya said grabbing a spoon. 

"I'm not sure why we did this time," Webb replied.

"Because I am right and you are wrong and you can't handle that," Zoya said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"I think that is a bit of an exaggeration," Webb replied.

"I don't," Zoya smiled.

"I've been thinking about this," Webb stated. "Do we need to find the mole to find Abdullah or do we find Abdullah and that leads us to the mole?"

"You believe it's connected?" Zoya asked.

"Don't you?" Webb replied.

"It's a distinct possibility," Zoya said. "I would like to concentrate on finding the mole.  Someone had to tip off Connors that we were going to Zanzibar."

"Who knew we were going?" Webb mused.

"Outside of this building, I told Davis." Zoya said.

"It's not Davis," Webb said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Zoya asked.

"His brother was in the World Trade Center, he is the last one who would sympathize with terrorists." Webb stated.

"I didn't know that," Zoya replied.

"You weren't here when it happened." Webb said.

"Yes I was.  I was on my way to a meeting at the Pentagon.  I saw the plane fly into the building." Zoya said. "I left the country the next day."

"I didn't realize you were here," Webb said.

"Why would you? We barely knew each other back then." Zoya offered.

"Countess, I've always known who you were." Webb smiled.

"I think I will take that as a compliment," Zoya laughed and picked up her phone, "Nassar."

"Zoya, I want you and Webb in my office immediately." Wellington said.

"We'll be right there," Zoya replied and hung up. "Jeremy wants to see us."

"What does he want now?" Webb asked.

"I wish I knew," Zoya said. 

**WELLINGTON****'S OFFICE**

"What's going on?" Zoya asked.

"Sit down," Wellington said. 

"This doesn't sound good." Webb said. 

"You told me there was nothing to worry about," Wellington said and handed them a folder.  "Would either one of you care to explain this?"

Webb opened the folder and there were pictures of them kissing in the parking lot. He and Zoya just looked at each other.

"It looks like a picture of two people kissing," Zoya shrugged.

"Don't even speak," Wellington said. "How could you be so stupid? You knew that there were suspicions regarding your relationship.  Instead of being subtle or staying away from each other, you go out there in public."

"Jeremy, it hasn't affected our jobs." Webb stated. 

"It hasn't? You were captured and almost killed." Wellington yelled.

"We were set up, we found a mole." Zoya stated. "We are going to find Abdullah and the other mole."

"No you aren't," Wellington advised. "Effective immediately, you're off the case."

"You aren't serious?" Webb asked.

"I am very serious," Wellington said and handed them each a file. "Here are your new assignments."

"You have me on desk duty?" Zoya protested. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm being transferred to Haiti?" Webb said. "Why not just send me back to Suriname?"

"Don't think that wasn't an option," Wellington snapped.

"How high up is this coming from?" Webb asked.

"It's coming from the top," Wellington replied. "There is nothing I can do this time. I knew it was a mistake putting you together. Just tell me one thing, were you involved before you were partnered together?"

"No," Zoya said. "It happened after the attempt on my life."

"You two are my best, I'm sorry this is happening, but you've left me no choice."

Webb and Zoya left the office.  This was the first time Wellington couldn't protect them.  Wellington didn't like the idea of breaking this team up, or sending Webb out of the country, but he had no choice.  This was a waste of their talents.  He just hoped this would be short lived.

**WEBB'S APARTMENT**

"I'm going to fix this," Zoya said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Webb replied.

"What time is your flight?" Zoya asked. 

"Seven," Webb replied. 

"I'll take you to the airport," Zoya offered.

"Don't worry about it," Webb said. "It's already eleven, by the time you go home and fall asleep, you'll have to be back here."

"Who said I was going home?" Zoya smiled and got into bed. "If the cat's already out of the bag, we might as well enjoy it."

"Good point," Webb replied. 

They cuddled up together and enjoyed a closeness they had not shared in some time.  

"Zoy, you've gained weight," Webb said.

"Excuse me?" Zoya asked.

"You've filled out a bit," Webb said giving her a squeeze.

"What do you mean?" Zoya asked.

"You've filled out," Webb repeated emphasizing with his hands.

"I've gained about ten pounds," Zoya said. 

"I wasn't complaining." Webb smiled.

"That's good to know, besides I think it looks good." Zoya said.

"So do I. I like where you've gained it." Webb said and kissed her.

They fell asleep and when they woke a few hours later, they shared a tender good bye, before Zoya took him to the airport.

"Be safe," Zoya whispered before Webb got out of the car.

"You too," Webb said. 

"You have to come back," Zoya said.

"I'm just going to do paper work," Webb said.

"Well paper cuts can be painful," Zoya smiled. "Just be careful."

"Zoy," Webb started. 

"Promise me you'll be careful," Zoya interrupted.

"I promise. You don't have to worry." Webb said.

He leaned over and kissed her good bye.  From the airport, Zoya drove to Bud and Harriet's.  She knew it was an ungodly hour but she needed to talk to someone and Harriet was the first person that came to mind.


	39. Wheeling and Dealing

**WHEELING AND DEALING**

================================================================================================================================

**CIA HEADQUARTERS – A WEEK LATER **

"Thank you for meeting with me." Zoya said.

"You requested this meeting, what can I do for you?" The DCI asked. 

"I want to know what it will take to get my partner back." Zoya stated.

"You don't have a partner," The DCI replied.

"Fine, what will it take to bring Webb back?" Zoya said.

"Zoya, sit down." The DCI said. "Let me explain something to you.  I like you, I like Webb.  When I accepted this position my predecessor warned me about you both.  He didn't like Webb.  He sent Webb to Suriname, and from what I understand Webb made a fool of the former DCI."

"Thanks for the recap," Zoya interrupted.

"I was also warned about that," The DCI said. "You're stubborn and always interrupting, not to mention bending the rules beyond recognition."

"I try," Zoya shrugged with a smile. 

"Nassar, what do you want?" The DCI asked.

"I want Webb back," Zoya said.

"You should have thought of that before you got involved." The DCI said. 

"Look, if anyone should have been transferred out of here, it should have been me." Zoya stated. "I seduced him, he tried to stop it, but I persisted."

"He couldn't say no?" The DCI asked.

"People find it very hard to refuse me," Zoya smiled.

"I assume you're banking on that right now?" The DCI asked.

"According to regulations, a married couple cannot work together.  Webb and I aren't married." Zoya said. 

"If you read further you would have seen where it says, it is against regulations for co-workers to become romantically involved." The DCI said.

"I read that too," Zoya stated. "Basically, only one of us can be here."

"That's why Webb is no longer stationed out of this office." The DCI said. "I've looked the other way too many times where the two of you are concerned.  This time I could not. Too many people are aware of the situation."

"What would happen if I wasn't here? Would Webb be able to come back?" Zoya asked.

"In a perfect world, yes he would." The DCI stated.

"That's what I thought," Zoya replied. "Therefore, I would like to tender my resignation effective immediately."

"You aren't serious?" The DCI asked. "You are willing to sacrifice your career for Webb?"

"I am willing to do what's best for the company.  Webb is the best agent you have and you are wasting his talents by keeping him in Haiti." Zoya stated.

"You've already thought about this," The DCI said.

"A simple signature and I become the problem of Rumsfeld.  There is a position available for me with the Anti-terrorism task force at the Department of Defense." Zoya announced.

"My way I get to keep you both," The DCI said.

"My way I get Webb back here," Zoya said. "Is it a deal?"

"I don't like your tactics," The DCI said. "However, I'll do it."

"Thank you and it's been a pleasure working for you. I am sure our paths will cross again." Zoya said.

"I don't doubt that," The DCI said and signed the transfer.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT – THE NEXT DAY **

Zoya sat in her apartment trying to organize things.  She missed Webb and was miserable. She knew she made the right decision.  She got up and went to get something to eat.  Finding nothing, she went back to her desk and tried to occupy her mind.  It wasn't working.  She thought about the past eight months since Webb showed up in her compartment on the train.  So many things had happened since then.  So many things had changed.  She couldn't wait until Webb got back.

"Hello," Zoya said answering the phone.

"Zoya, are you busy?" Harriet asked.

"Not really," Zoya sighed. "What's up?"

"I thought I would stop by," Harriet said.

"That would be great," Zoya said. 

"I'm glad you think so, I'm already on my way," Harriet laughed and hung up.

Five minutes later, Harriet was knocking on Zoya's door.

"Come on in," Zoya smiled.

"How are you?" Harriet asked.

"I'm fine," Zoya replied.

"No you aren't," Harriet said. "I can see it in your face."

"I swear, I'm fine," Zoya said.

"Have you told him?" Harriet asked.

"No," Zoya replied. "I am going to wait until he returns."

"You think that is a good idea?" Harriet said. 

"I want to see the look on his face when I tell him." Zoya laughed. "It should be priceless. God, I miss him."

"I know you do, I was so surprised when you came over that morning.  I never even put it together until you told me." Harriet smiled sympathetically. "When is he coming back?"

"Hopefully within the next few weeks, that was part of the deal.  I leave and Webb returns." Zoya said. 

"I can't believe you quit your job," Harriet said. 

"I didn't really quit, I was transferred." Zoya smiled. 

They had lunch and chatted some more.  After Harriet left, Zoya went back to cleaning. The ringing of her phone gave her a much needed break.

"Nassar," Zoya said picking up the phone.

"Hello Countess," Webb said.

"Hi, how are you?" Zoya asked.

"I'm good. What's going on with you?" Webb replied.

"Nothing much, just cleaning." Zoya replied.

"Zoya what's going on?" Webb asked. "You no longer have an office at the company and no one seems to want to talk about you."

"Jeremy didn't tell you?" Zoya asked.

"No he didn't tell me, is there something I need to know?" Webb questioned.

"I quit, I'm with the Department of Defense, on the Anti-Terrorism task force." Zoya announced.

"Don't you think this is something we should have discussed?" Webb asked.

"There are a lot of things I would like to discuss with you, but you aren't here." Zoya said.

"What else do we have to discuss?" Webb asked.

"It can wait," Zoya sighed.

"Zoy, talk to me," Webb said. 

"There is nothing to talk about," Zoya stated. "I just decided that this was for the best."

"How is this for the best?" Webb asked. 

"Clay, I need you here and the only way that was going to happen is if one of us was no longer working there." Zoya explained.

"I see how well that plan worked, I'm still in Haiti." Webb said.

"I spoke with the DCI.  I tendered my resignation on the condition that you would be brought back." Zoya stated. "You will be home soon."

"I can't believe you. We should have talked about this. You love your job as much as I love mine." Webb said.

"Clay, I love you more." Zoya said quietly.

"I think we should have discussed this." Webb said.

"You don't feel the same do you?" Zoya asked.

"I didn't say that," Webb replied. "I just said it is something we should discuss."

"Clay, that's my other line ringing.  I have to go." Zoya interrupted. "Duty calls."

"Zoy, we need to talk." Webb said.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Zoya replied and hung up.  She couldn't believe how stupid she was.  She knew Webb wasn't in love with her, _why did I admit that to him? Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _Zoya stopped her self pitying and picked up the phone.

"Michael, this is Zoya." She stated.  "I'll go."

"I can have you on the 6pm flight," Michael replied. "I'll meet you at Dulles with your paper work." 

Zoya hung up the phone and went to pack.  Originally she turned down the assignment.  She wanted to stay in DC to be with Webb.  Now she realized that she didn't want to _discuss anything with him.  She had spent a lifetime doing everything on her own.  She was going to have this baby and raise it on her own as well.  Webb never had to know.  After she packed, she called Harriet to say good bye.  She told Harriet she was going to tell AJ she was on assignment and nothing more and asked that Harriet keep her secret.  She told Harriet about her conversation with Webb.  Harriet tried to convince her that she interpreted it wrong, but Zoya was firm in her understanding of the conversation. _

**ROBERTS********HOME**** – A MONTH LATER **

The group had assembled at the Roberts' for a relaxing evening.  They were in the living room chatting and having coffee.

"She just left?" Sturgis asked. "Was it work related?"

"Yes," Harriet replied. 

"I heard she left the agency," Harm said.

"I don't know what to tell you," Harriet said.

"What made her leave the agency?" Mac asked.

"Why would I know anything?" Harriet asked.

"You and Zoya always talk," Mac said.

"We didn't talk this time," Harriet said. "All she told me was she had an assignment."

"Well what was the assignment?" Harm asked. "Why is Webb gone again?"

"They aren't working together anymore. He got transferred and so did Zoya." Harriet said.

"Honey, you never did tell me what she said to you that day she called." Bud stated.

"She called to say bye," Harriet said.

"She didn't tell you why Webb was transferred?" Mac asked.

"Zoya took care of that, he should already be back," Harriet slipped.

"Sounds to me like you know something," Sturgis stated.

"How did she take care of it?" Bud asked.

"Someone's at the door," Harriet said and got up.  Harriet left the room to answer the door, while the rest tried to figure out what was going on.

"Clay," Harriet said opening the door. 

"Harriet, I am sorry to bother you at home." Webb said.

"How are you?" Harriet asked coolly. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," Webb said. "I had to wait for my replacement."

"Well, welcome home." Harriet said trying to be congenial.

"Is Zoya here by any chance?" Webb asked.

"No Clay, she's not here." Harriet said with little emotion.

"Harriet, I've left her several messages." Webb said. "I'm worried about her."

"There is nothing to be worried about." Harriet assured.

"Michael Peterson at the Department of Defense is being very evasive." Webb said.

"Clay, she's fine. That's all I know." Harriet said.

"Do you know where she is?" Webb asked. "I need to speak with her."

"Clay, I'm sure she will contact you, when she can." Harriet replied.

"She told you about our conversation, didn't she?" Webb asked.

"I really don't think I should get in the middle of this," Harriet said flatly.

"Harriet, if you talk to her please tell her that what we needed to talk about was her decision to leave the company, not the reason." Webb said.

"Did you tell her that?" Harriet asked softening.

"She hasn't called me back." Webb said.

"Would you like to come in?" Harriet offered.

"No thanks, you have guests." Webb replied.

"It's just Harm, Mac and Sturgis," Harriet smiled. "Why don't you come in?"

"No thank you, really." Webb said. "Do you know where she is?" 

"I'm sorry," Harriet said shaking her head.  

"Harriet, I need to find her," Webb said. 

"Clay, all I can say is she went home." Harriet smiled.

"Thank you Harriet," Webb smiled back left.

"What was that all about?" Bud asked as Harriet returned to the group.

"That was Clayton Webb," Harriet smiled.

"He's back?" Harm asked.

"What did Webb want?" Sturgis inquired.

"He was looking for Zoya," Harriet said.

"What did you tell him?" Mac asked.

"The same thing I told you," Harriet replied. "I don't know anything."


	40. Midnight Train to Moscow

**MIDNIGHT** TRAIN TO ****MOSCOW********

==============================================================================================================================

**MOSCOW****, ****RUSSIA******

Zoya arrived in Moscow and had an office at the American Embassy.  It was not uncommon for agents from the different branches to be stationed at there.  Zoya's job was to review various documents that came in regarding the travel activities of suspected terrorists. 

She had made arrangements to get a few days off before she started officially. Her first morning there she walked through Red Square.  One of the world's most famous landmarks, Red Square is in the heart of Moscow, right outside the Kremlin. She had work to do but she also decided to see the sights.

She went to Lenin's Mausoleum.  It was _after all a part of history.  Lenin was the founder of the Communism and the Soviet Union.  She was amazed to see the groups standing on line waiting to see Lenin in his glass-enclosed casket and to watch the hourly ritual of the changing of the guard. It wasn't Buckingham Palace, but it was still interesting._

She also went to St. Basil's Cathedral, due to the construction she couldn't go in, but the exterior was awe inspiring.  It was commissioned by Ivan the Terrible in 1552 in celebration of the Russian victory over the Tartars. The Cathedral is actually eight individual churches joined together, each with its own dome, around one central belfry. 

She went to the Kremlin and saw the palaces.  The Grand Palace overlooked the Moscow River. This imperial residence was commissioned by Czar Nicholas I in 1838. It was the largest structure in the Kremlin, about 500,000 square feet, and cost 11 million rubles to build. From there she went to the Terem Palace, which was the residence of many Tsars.  After that she went to the Palace of the Facets, this was the residence of Ivan the Terrible.

Zoya remembered visiting these places when she was a young child.  Her mother had taken her to Russia on a break from school.  At the time she didn't understand the history and what had happened to her ancestors, but she loved being there just the same.  It wasn't until she was much older that she understood the significance of being there.  To walk the same paths that her great grandmother and cousins had walked, or to be in the country that her great great grandfather had once ruled, filled her with pride.  Now that she was there once again, she could appreciate it.

**RED SQUARE**** – A WEEK LATER   **

Zoya had found a little café by Red Square where she would get coffee every morning before she reported to work.  Her routine never deviated.  She would get her coffee, a newspaper and then report to the American Embassy where she reviewed daily reports.  She was just leaving the café when someone literally ran into her, spilling her coffee all over her.

"I am sorry for spilling your coffee," Alex said. "Allow me to buy you another cup."

"It's fine," Zoya laughed. "At least your uniform didn't get messed up."

"Are you American?" Alex asked. 

"Yes, I am here on holiday," Zoya replied.

"We are honored to have such a lovely visitor." Alex said.

"Thank you," Zoya smiled. "I need to get going." 

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Alex smiled. "I am Alex Volkonov."

"I'm Zoya Nassar," Zoya said. "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"I thought I would take the chance that you would be here," Alex said. "May I buy you that cup of coffee now?"

"It's nice to see you again." Zoya smiled, "A decaf please."

Alex ordered the coffees and they walked through Red Square.

"Is your husband with you?" Alex asked.

"I'm not married," Zoya said.

"A beautiful lady, traveling alone," Alex said.

"So, what do you do in the military?" Zoya asked.

"I am a lawyer," Alex replied.

"Really, I am friends with several Navy lawyers back home." Zoya stated.

"Where is back home?" Alex asked.

"I live outside of Washington," Zoya said.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Commander Harmon Rabb and a Colonel Sarah MacKenzie?" Alex asked.

"Actually, it's Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb now," Zoya laughed.

"They got married?" Alex asked. "You know them?"

"Admiral Chegwidden is a very close friend of mine, an honorary uncle of sorts." Zoya said.

"This is a small world," Alex said. "Harm and I are good friends. I knew he and the Colonel would eventually be together."

"Alex, would you like to have dinner sometime?" Zoya asked. "I have no friends here."

That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.  Zoya and Alex had dinner at least three times a week.  They chatted and traded stories about the people at JAG.  

Tonight, three weeks later, they were going to the ballet.  She had box seats at the Bolshoi to see Swan Lake.  It wasn't exactly on Alex's top ten of things to do, but he found it hard to say no to Zoya. 

**A RESTAURANT NEAR THE BOLSHOI THEATRE**

"Nice of you to finally get here," Zoya teased.

"Sorry, I had some work to finish up.  Military law is just as cumbersome here as it is in the states." Alex smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well, how are you?" Zoya said.

"Good, very glad that the weekend is here." Alex replied.

"Do you have any special plans?" Zoya asked.

"Not really, what about you?" Alex replied.

"I have things to keep me busy," Zoya smiled.

"Zoya, it's time come clean," Alex smiled. "You've been here a month. You aren't here on holiday are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Zoya asked.

"You remind me of a spy I knew," Alex replied.

"An American spy?" Zoy asked.

"No a Hungarian one," Alex laughed. "What are you doing in Moscow?"

"Visiting my ancestral homeland," Zoya replied.

"I did some checking, I also called Harm this morning." Alex said.

"You told him I was here?" Zoya asked.

"I mentioned it, why?" Alex asked.

"I requested this assignment," Zoya said. "I didn't let anyone know where I was."

"You _are a spy." Alex said._

"Former spy," Zoya whispered. "I work for the Department of Defense now."

"Do you spy for them?" Alex asked.

"Now how am I supposed to answer that?" Zoya laughed.

"Were you with the CIA or the FBI?" Alex asked.

"What do you think?" Zoya smiled.

"I assisted someone from the CIA, a friend of Harm's. Perhaps you know him?" Alex said. "His name is Clayton Webb."

"Excuse me," Zoya said choking on her water.

"You do know him," Alex smiled.

"You already knew that," Zoya interrupted.

"Harm mentioned it," Alex said. "You and Webb were partners."

"I hope Harm keeps his mouth shut," Zoya stated. "I don't want anyone to know I am here."

"Are you hiding?" Alex asked.

"I am doing my job," Zoya replied.

"Did you pick this location because of the baby?" Alex asked.

"I didn't think you noticed," Zoya said.

"I didn't at first," Alex said. "It's only been recently that you show. How far along are you?"

"A little over six months, I just found out a month ago." Zoya sighed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how is that possible.  I thought women just know." Alex replied.

"You want the details?" Zoya laughed.

"If you want to talk about it," Alex smiled.

"In a nutshell, my method of birth control stopped certain monthly events. When things didn't progress, I just assumed it was because of that." Zoya said. 

"How does the father feel about it?" Alex asked.

"He doesn't know," Zoya sighed. 

"You should tell him." Alex said.

"I didn't want to worry him," Zoya said. 

"I think Clayton Webb would want to know, you are going to tell him, aren't you?" Alex asked.

"I didn't say he was the father," Zoya said.

"You didn't have to," Alex smiled. "The look on your face when I mentioned his name told me."

"Alex, I need you to promise that you will not tell anyone." Zoya said.

"Don't you think they will notice at your work?" Alex asked.

"As long as those back in Washington don't find out, I am safe." Zoya replied.

"Your bosses?" Alex asked.

"No my friends," Zoya said and finished her meal.

"When was the last time you saw Webb?" Alex asked.

"One month and 5 days ago," Zoya sighed. "I took him to the airport."

"Does he know you're here?" Alex asked.

"No," Zoya said. "Everything got screwed up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"Clay and I got involved and our boss found out.  As a result, Webb was transferred and it was my fault." Zoya sighed. "I requested the transfer to the DOD.  With me no longer at the company, there was no reason for Webb to be banished."

"Then why did you leave?" Alex asked. "You would have been together."

"When Webb asked me why I quit, I told him it was because I loved him more than my job." Zoya stated. "He replied that it was something we should have talked about.  He was right. I should have made sure he loved me as well before I left my job."

"I think you need to tell him," Alex said. "No matter what you think, he does have a right to see his child."

"I'll tell him," Zoya said, "Eventually."

They finished their meal and walked to the theatre and made their way to the box.  The seats were amazing.  The overture began and the smile on Zoya's face could have lit all of Moscow.  At the intermission, they went to get refreshments.

"You are enjoying yourself?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it's absolutely wonderful." Zoya smiled. "You aren't having a good time are you?"

"I am enjoying the company," Alex smiled. "It's not every day that I get to spend the evening with a beautiful woman."

"Alex, as long as we have been trading personal stories, I have a question for you." Zoya said. "Why the hell are you single?"

"I just haven't found the right woman yet," Alex shrugged.

"I guess that is something we are going to have to work on," Zoya stated.

"This is because you are such an expert on relationships?" Alex teased. 

"Oh look, they're flashing the lights. It's time for the second act." Zoya said and walked ahead.

They enjoyed the second act of the ballet and then took a stroll through Red Square towards her apartment. They walked passed a hotel and were chatting when Zoya noticed someone walking into a hotel. 

"Alex, I need to get to the Embassy," Zoya said.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"It's fine, but would you call me a taxi please?" Zoya asked.

"Of course," Alex replied and hailed a taxi for her. "I'm coming with you."

"Now how would that look?" Zoya asked, "A former spy with a Russian soldier."

"It would look like the proper thing to do. A woman should not be riding alone at night." Alex stated. "It would be rude of me to let you travel by yourself."

"Alex, I could most probably beat you up," Zoya laughed. 

"Then I will come with you for my protection," Alex replied.

"Come on," Zoya smiled. "I can use your help anyway."


	41. Search and Discovery

**SEARCH AND DISCOVERY**

===============================================================================================================================

**THE AMERICAN EMBASSY**

Zoya returned to her office, kicked off her shoes and started pacing.  

"Alex, is there any chance you can get me a list of people who have come to Moscow in the last 24 hours?" Zoya asked.

"I can try," Alex said. "May I use your phone?"

"Of course," Zoya replied. 

Alex made a call to a friend and within thirty minutes the flight manifests were being downloaded onto Zoya's computer.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Alex asked.

"I think so," Zoya said. "I could use some help."

"What can I do?" Alex asked.

"I am looking for these names, or variations of them." Zoya said writing a list.  

"You know Harm once told me that this is how he met Clayton Webb." Alex stated. "The spies are always calling on the military for help."

"There's one difference here," Zoya said. "I'm not longer a spy and I'm prettier than Webb."

"I would have to agree," Alex laughed. "Who are Blane T. Cowbey, Lew B. Catonby and Lt. Abby Cowen?"

"It's one person," Zoya stated. "Just tell me if you find the name."

"Zoya, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Webb asked standing in the door. 

"Clay, what are you doing here?" Zoya asked trying to hide her stomach. 

"Alex, it's good to see you." Webb said walking in but looking at Zoya.

"It's nice to see you my old friend," Alex smiled and said in Russian to Zoya, "I think I know what's going on."

"Do not leave me here alone with him," Zoya replied in Russian.

"I am going to get a cup of coffee, can I bring you something?" Alex said in English.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Webb said never taking his eyes off Zoya's swollen belly.

"No thank you," Zoya replied. "Alex, why don't I just have something delivered?"

"It's okay, I want to stretch my legs," Alex said and walked over to Zoya.  

"Please don't leave," Zoya said in Russian.

"I think I should," Alex smiled and said in Russian, "Here's your chance to tell him."

"Don't leave," Zoya replied in Russian. 

"I will be back later," Alex said and left the office, closing the door with an emphatic thud.  

"It's good to see you," Zoya said as she turned her back to him and fiddled with papers on her desk. Making idle chatter she rambled on, "You should have told me you were coming.  I would have picked you up from the airport. What time did your flight get in? How were things in Haiti? This really is a surprise."   

Webb walked to Zoya and stood directly behind her.  He smiled as he put his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Webb whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh," Zoya smiled.

"This will change everything," Webb said.

"Uh huh," Zoya said.

"This could get complicated." Webb said.

"Uh huh," Zoya said biting her lip.

"AJ's going to kill me isn't he?" Webb said.

"Uh huh," Zoya said.

"You don't care do you?" Webb asked as he turned her around.

"En ah," Zoya smiled and kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Webb asked.

"There wasn't a good time, I found out the day you got sent to Haiti." Zoya said. "How did you find out?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Webb laughed. "It was a surprise when I walked in."

"I'm not that big," Zoya said rubbing her stomach.

"I like where you've gained it," Webb said placing his hands on hers. 

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Zoya asked.

"Was that the baby?" Webb asked.

"Yes, that was the first time." Zoya said.

"The baby knows daddy is here," Webb stated.

"Do you want to be a daddy?" Zoya asked.

"Only if you're the mommy," Webb replied. "Is this why you quit?"

"Yes," Zoya replied. "There would have been too many questions and I wanted you back in DC."

"Then why did you leave Washington?" Webb asked.

"I didn't want to _discuss_ anything," Zoya said. "I stupidly told you I loved you and you wanted to discuss it."

"You are stupid," Webb sighed.

"Excuse you," Zoya said.

"I felt we should have discussed your quitting." Webb said. "Not that you loved me.  If you hadn't hung up you would have heard my reply to that statement."

"What would that be?" Zoya asked.

"I don't want to talk right now," Webb smiled. "Let's get you home, you look exhausted."

"I don't want to sleep," Zoya replied. "Besides we can't leave, Alex is coming back."

"How did you meet?" Webb asked.

"We bumped into each other, literally." Zoya laughed. "We started talking and found that we knew the same people."

"Is it safe to come in?" Alex asked as he walked in.

"Come on in," Zoya laughed.

"Did you tell him?" Alex asked in Russian.

"He noticed," Zoya replied.

"Congratulations papa," Alex said and shook Webb's hand.

They sat for about an hour and chatted.  Zoya and Alex explained how they met, and then about the work Alex and Webb did together.  After another hour, the men noticed Zoya beginning to fall asleep.  

"Come on mommy, you need to sleep." Webb said taking her hand. They walked out of Zoya's office and the Embassy.

"Good night Alex," Zoya said giving him a kiss. 

"Good night," Alex smiled. "Clay, I'm glad you're here."

"So am I, Alex," Webb replied and they left for their respective residences.

**AMERICAN EMBASSY QUARTERS **

"Do you need to call the hotel and cancel your reservations?" Zoya asked.

"No, I never made any," Webb replied.

"What would you have done if you weren't able to find me?" Zoya asked.

"Like that was a possibility," Webb laughed. "Once Harriet said you had gone home, I knew where you were."

"She has a big mouth," Zoya smirked.

"She's a good friend," Webb said. "She was upset with me because of our conversation.  I have never known Harriet Roberts to get upset with anyone."

Zoya giggled at the thought of Harriet being nasty.  She couldn't be upset with Harriet for giving Webb a hint, seeing him here now, she was glad that Harriet did.  Zoya yawned and walked towards the bedroom.  The baby had been kicking non stop since Webb arrived.  She took it as a sign.  Between the kicking and the lack of real sleep, Zoya was wiped out and decided to take a nap.  As she walked back to the bedroom she turned to Webb and smiled.

"Are you coming?" Zoya asked.

"In a minute," Webb replied. 

"Not in a minute," Zoya said walking back to him, "Now."

"You've gotten rather bossy," Webb laughed and followed her to the bedroom.

They spent the next hours reacquainting themselves.  It had been over a month since they had seen or held each other and that was more important than anything else in the world.  

"I've missed you so much," Zoya said as she settled against him.

"So have I," Webb said stroking her hair. 

"How are things back in DC?" Zoya asked.

"Fine I guess. I was only back twelve hours before I left for Moscow." Webb said.

"Oops," Zoya smiled.

"This is the second time you've saved me from exile." Webb said. "I owe you again."

"I think we're even," Zoya said and patted her belly.  

"Everything is okay," Webb said. "There are no complications or problems."

"Everything is perfect," Zoya said. "The baby is right on target."

"What is the target date?" Webb asked.

"About two and a half more months," Zoya said.

"How were you able to keep the baby hidden?" Webb asked.

"I didn't start showing until about two weeks ago." Zoya stated.

"Tell me something, if I hadn't come here, what were you going to do?" Webb asked. "Show up with a baby in your arms?"

"I hadn't thought about it.  I wasn't sure if you even wanted to be a father." Zoya said and quietly added. "I'm still not."

"How can you even think that?" Webb asked.

"It's not like this was on your to do list," Zoya replied.

"It is now," Webb replied.

"You know you don't have to do anything," Zoya stated. "I am perfectly capable of handling this by myself."

"And you would want to do that why?" Webb asked.

"I don't know," Zoya sighed. "A normal life would be nice, but it's not like that could really happen."

"This baby will have as normal a life as any child can." Webb said. "I have no intentions of shirking my responsibilities."

"Shirking your responsibilities huh?" Zoya asked. "You make it sound so romantic."

"You know what I mean," Webb said. "There will be two parents, preferably in the same house."

"Gee are you always this charming?" Zoya interrupted. "So we are going to get a house together?"

"You're twisting everything I say," Webb stated. "You know that I would never have you do this alone." 

"I do?" Zoya asked.

"Just out of curiosity, are you trying to be impossible or is this just a treat?" Webb asked sarcastically.

"Clay, you are talking about making a life together." Zoya announced. "Don't you think it might be a good idea to ask me what I want?"

"I assumed we wanted the same thing," Webb stated.

"It would be nice if you asked." Zoya said.

"I don't believe this," Webb sighed. "Zoya, do you want to get married, have a home and babies with me?"

"Well of course I do, like you even need to ask," Zoya smiled.

"I give up," Webb said shaking his head.  "Let's get some sleep."


	42. Moscow Heat

**MOSCOW HEAT**

================================================================================================================================

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT – ****7 AM******

Zoya and Webb stirred a bit when they heard the knock on the door.  

"You get the door," Zoya grumbled.

"It's your apartment," Webb replied and rolled over.

"I'm pregnant," Zoya stated. "It's your fault, now go get the door."

"I'm in trouble," Webb mumbled as he threw on his pants and went to the door.

"Good morning," Alex smiled.

"Good morning," Webb replied. "How are you?"

"Good morning," Zoya said in Russian as she walked in.

"You look well rested," Alex replied in Russian as well. 

"It was a wonderful night," Zoya smiled. 

"Was it better than the ballet?" Alex teased. 

"We had our own little ballet," Zoya said mischievously.

"You are very bad," Alex laughed. "So, everything is good?"

"Everything is perfect," Zoya said. "I shouldn't have run away."

"Did you think maybe you should tell him that?" Alex asked.

"Why do that? I would have to admit I was wrong." Zoya laughed.

"We all know that already," Alex replied. 

Webb was standing there listening to the exchange between the two.  He had a feeling they were talking about him, but had no idea what they were saying.  The fact that they were laughing bothered him to no end.  He did not like being on the outside.

"Alex, you're supposed to be on my side," Zoya warned.

"What are you and your belly going to do about it?" Alex winked.

"Would you please speak English?" Webb interrupted.

"Sorry," They replied and laughed.

"What brings you here so early?" Webb asked. 

"An old friend asked that I bring this to you." Alex said.

"What old friend do you have here?" Zoya interrupted.

"Does she always interrupt like that?" Alex asked.

"Constantly," Webb sighed and sat down. "What have you got?"

"Major Sokol asked that you take a look at this," Alex stated.

"Mark Sokol? Why do you know him?" Zoya asked.

"Stop interrupting," Alex said. "I know him for the same reason Harm knows Clay."

"Let me see what he sent," Webb said as he opened the file.

"He said that he can't get involved, but figured you would want to." Alex stated.

"What is it?" Zoya asked looking at the seriousness on Webb's face.

"It appears that Sokol has found our mole." Webb announced, "Right here in Moscow."

"Does he say who it is?" Zoya asked.

"No, he just has a transcript of a conversation between Bin Atta and the mole that took place three days ago." Webb said.

"There has to be more," Zoya said taking the file. "There has to be something to give us a clue as to who it is."

"Give us?" Webb asked. "You no longer work for the company."

"Don't even go there," Zoya stated.

"Let's not forget your condition. I don't want you dealing with terrorists." Webb said.

"My condition is of no importance to you." Zoya said.

"Excuse me, that is my child you're carrying.  I believe it is of importance to both of us." Webb stated.

"I think I will go get some coffee," Alex said sensing there was about to be a fight and he did not want to witness it.

"No Alex, stay.  I want a witness to this chauvinism." Zoya said. "He is being unreasonable and moronic."

"I really want some coffee," Alex said.

"Please Alex, don't go. Maybe you can help me talk some sense into her." Webb said. 

"Breakfast might be a good idea. Can I bring you something?" Alex asked as he quickly moved to the door.

With Alex making a quick escape Webb and Zoya were free to discuss the situation.

"That was real nice, you made him feel uncomfortable," Zoya said.

"I did no such thing," Webb protested. "You're the one who doesn't know her place."

"My place, oh you did not just go there." Zoya snapped. "My place is to protect the United States.  My place is to track down terrorists.  My place is to carry out my duties as an agent with the Department of Defense.  My place…"

"Zoya!" Webb yelled to get her attention. "Before any of those things, you are a pregnant woman who has a baby to consider."

"Are you going to take it easy because you are about to become a father?" Zoya asked defiantly.

"That's completely different." Webb replied. 

"Just how is it different?" Zoya asked.

"I'm not pregnant," Webb said.

"You're a jerk," Zoya said and stormed off to the bedroom. 

Webb decided against following Zoya into the bedroom.  _She'll realize I'm right._ He thought as he picked up the file.  He read and reread the transcripts Sokol had provided.  _Why wasn't there more information? Who is this mole and why is he so hard to find?  There were Russian notations on the papers which Webb did not understand.  He had no idea when Alex would be coming back, if he was going to come back. Sighing he got up and walked to the bedroom.  He tried to open the door but Zoya had locked it._

"Countess, I need your help." Webb said sweetly.

"I can't help you, I'm pregnant." Zoya replied.

"Zoy, come on. I need you to translate, please." Webb said through the door.

"Sorry, my place is in bed with my feet up." Zoya replied.

"Please unlock the door," Webb begged.

"Begging doesn't become you Agent Webb," Zoya stated. "Now please be quiet, the baby and I are resting."

"Zoya, open the door before I break it down." Webb threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Zoya replied.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Webb asked.

"Go for it," Zoya dared.

"You asked for it," Webb replied and steadied himself to push in the door.

Webb took a few paces back from the door and started to move towards it, just as he was about to force his weight into the door, it opened. The inertia of Webb's attempt to push the door open caused him to go flying through the room and he landed on the floor at the side of the bed with a thud.

"Are you okay," Zoya asked, trying not to laugh.

"You planned that didn't you?" Webb asked.

"No, I swear," Zoya laughed.

"Could you help me up?" Webb asked.

"Sorry I can't, I'm pregnant." Zoya replied in a fit of laughter. "Wow!"

"What's wrong?" Webb asked getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Give me your hand," Zoya said.

"The baby's upset that you did that to me," Webb said.

"The baby is laughing," Zoya said sitting next to him. "And the baby is hungry."

"How about I make breakfast and you translate for me?" Webb asked, walking back to the living room, followed by Zoya.

"Fine," Zoya smiled. "What have you got?"

"Take a look at the things in the margin," Webb said from the kitchen. "Zoya, you have no food. What have you been eating?"

"Alex and I go out a lot." Zoya said. "Clay, these notes are very interesting."

"What does it say?" Webb asked. "Are eggs okay?"

"Eggs are fine," Zoya replied. "Whoever was listening to the conversation was very enamored with the one speaker."

"What does it say?" Webb asked again.

"It says she sounds beautiful," Zoya said. "Are you sure this conversation was between Bin Atta and the mole?"

"That's what Sokol's letter stated." Webb said.

"Clay, the mole is a woman." Zoya replied. 

"Are you sure?" Webb asked.

"Clay, I know my pronouns." Zoya said. "I know the difference between her and him and she and he."

"We were looking for a man," Webb said. "I never even considered that it could be a woman."

"You're a chauvinist," Zoya announced.

"Zoya now is not the time." Webb said. "I think there are more important matters at hand than my outlook on the roles of men and women."

"I think we need and I mean _WE_ need to find out who this is." Zoya said.

"I am not even going to argue the point with you now," Webb said putting two plates on the table. "Come eat."

Zoya sat at the table and took a bite of the breakfast Webb prepared.

"Clay, this is disgusting," Zoya said.

"You never thought that before," Webb said. "You've eaten my cooking."

"I was being nice because I wanted to get you into bed." Zoya said.

"You're tacky," Webb laughed. "Besides you only wanted to sleep with me to find out if I was gay."

"Yeah, and I'm still not sure," Zoya teased.

"You're not sure?" Webb said. "Then I guess last night was just another test."

"One which you failed miserably," Zoya replied.

"Oh really, then I guess it was someone else calling out." Webb shot back as he kissed her.

"I wanted to give you confidence," Zoya said pulling on his shirt.

"If it's so terrible than what you should be giving me is practice," Webb smiled and maneuvered her to the bedroom.

Webb and Zoya barely made it to the bedroom before they were pulling each other's clothes off.  They made love repeatedly and with much vigor.  Zoya was insatiable and nothing Webb did could have been too much.  After two hours, they finally came up for air.

"What is with you?" Webb asked.

"I don't know," Zoya laughed. "I was fine until last night, now all of a sudden, I am very horny."

"That isn't even the word for it," Webb said.

"It's your fault," Zoya stated.

"How is this my fault?" Webb asked.

"Well, pregnant women get unusually horny and you got me pregnant. So it's your fault." Zoya announced.

"So what isn't my fault?" Webb asked.

"Right now, everything is your fault." Zoya said. "Let's do that again."

"Zoya, I need to rest a bit." Webb said.

"I knew it, you're gay." Zoya baited.

"I am not gay." Webb sighed.

"Prove it," Zoya smiled.

"Can I catch my breath?" Webb asked.

"Come on," Zoya encouraged.

"Saved by the knock," Webb said hearing the door.

He threw on his pants and went to the door to find Alex standing there.

"Am I interrupting?" Alex asked with a small smile.

"No," Webb said quickly.

"I thought you might like some help." Alex said, "And something to eat."

"Thanks," Webb said taking the bag from Alex.  "Let me go get Zoya."

"I'm already here." Zoya said. "What's in the bag?"

"Kreplis," Alex replied.

"Good, Clay made breakfast and it was disgusting." Zoya said diving into the bag.

"I am a good cook," Webb said looking at Alex.

"You're a little better at sex than cooking," Zoya said with a full mouth, "But right now that isn't saying much."

"I don't believe this," Webb said.

"Maybe I should come back," Alex said.

"No stay, we have business to discuss." Zoya said. "Are you going to eat that?"

"It's all yours," Alex said handing her the pastry.

"Has she been like this since she got here?" Webb asked.

"Yes I have," Zoya interrupted. "And Alex is much better."

"Excuse me," Webb and Alex said in unison.

"Not the sex, the cooking." Zoya said. "Although, Alex you are kind of cute."

"Zoya, go take a cold shower," Webb suggested.

Zoya got up from the table and went to the bedroom.  _What is wrong with me? Zoya wondered as she changed her clothes.  She had been pregnant for almost seven months and all of a sudden she was starving for food and everything else.  She really wanted to ask Alex to leave so she and Webb could be alone, but she realized that there were more serious matters at hand and her own needs would have to wait._

"Clay, can you come here?" Zoya called out.

"Let me go see what she needs." Webb sighed.

"Do you want me to come back?" Alex asked.

"No, it's fine," Webb stated and went to the bedroom. "What's up?"

"I just had a thought." Zoya said.

"No, we are not doing anything immoral." Webb said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Zoya laughed. "If the mole is someone from the company, the best way to find out is to search the records and see who is unaccounted for or out of the country."

"That's a good idea." Webb smiled.

"If you want to do this the right way, we are going to have to tell Anderson." Zoya stated. "He is the head of station here."

"He's a boob," Webb stated, "Any other suggestions?"

"We can access the company files from my computer." Zoya said.

"How do you know that?" Webb asked.

"Been there done that already," Zoya replied. "How else would I keep an eye on you?"

"I guess we need to get to your office." Webb said.

"Sounds good, but let's do it fast." Zoya said and put her arms around him. "Then we can come back here and have some fun."

"Zoya, sit on some ice or something. You're out of control." Webb said and they went back to Alex.

Twenty minutes later they were in Zoya's office pulling the records of all female agents.  Many were on leave, while others were on assignment.  One woman jumped out at them from the page.  They were in shock, but now they had a lead.


	43. The Mole

**THE MOLE**

=====================================================================================================================================

**ZOYA'S OFFICE **

"This can't be right," Webb said looking at the print out.

"Unless someone is playing a game, it has to be." Zoya stated.

"Her clearance isn't even high enough to pull off something like this." Webb said.

"Her clearance is what she decides it is," Zoya replied.

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"Catherine Gale," Webb said.  "She is general counsel for the CIA."

"She's also a general bitch," Zoya said. "I knew she was no good."

"Are you telling me that the mole might be a lawyer for the CIA?" Alex asked in shock.

"No, I am saying that the mole _is_ a lawyer from the CIA." Zoya replied.

"There is no reason for her to be in Moscow on business," Webb said as he tapped the keys.

"I knew she was slime, but I never thought she could do something like this." Zoya said.

"That's what you get for assuming," Webb replied.

"Oh and you knew it was her all along?" Zoya shot back.

"I never said that," Webb stated.

"Catherine Gale screwed you too," Zoya said sarcastically. "But I am sure she was just as disappointed as I."

"Zoya!" Webb said in shock.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Alex asked quickly, he sensed another argument about to begin.

"NO!" Webb and Zoya said in unison.

"Can you please take it down a peg or two?" Webb asked.

"Hit a nerve did I?" Zoya smiled.

"No, but I am tempted to hit you," Webb teased.

"Very cute," Zoya replied.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked. "Do you think you can find her?"

"The first question is why is she in Moscow?" Webb asked.

"Where are those flight manifests?" Zoya asked looking around her desk.

"Why do you have them anyway?" Webb asked.

"I thought I saw you the other night and was looking to see if you were here." Zoya replied.

"I didn't travel by commercial airlines," Webb replied. "You won't find me there."

"I won't find you, but I want to see who else is here," Zoya said.

"Who are you looking for?" Alex asked.

"These men," Zoya said and wrote down several names. 

They spent the next few hours pouring over the papers looking for names.  They were exhausted and no closer to finding anything than they were when they started.

"This is useless," Zoya groaned. 

"Maybe they just haven't arrived yet." Alex said. 

"We need to find out why she is here and then determine what she is planning and with who." Alex offered.

"Are you sure you aren't a spy?" Zoya asked.

"Positive," Alex laughed.

"Alex, did you ever meet her?" Webb asked.

"No, I have not." Alex replied. "Why?"

"That's a great idea," Zoya said with a huge smile. 

"What is a great idea?" Alex asked.

"Do you think it could work?" Webb asked.

"Definitely," Zoya replied.

"Would some one like to tell me what you are talking about?" Alex asked.

"How would you like to meet a nice American lawyer?" Webb asked.

"That is a good idea," Alex smiled. "We need to find out where she is staying."

"Knowing her she is probably staying at the Baltschug Kempinski Hotel." Zoya said.

"Expensive tastes," Alex mused.

"No, more like trying to be something she's not.  As Dorothy Parker once said, 'You can lead a horticulture but you can't make her think'." Zoya smiled.

"That was cruel," Webb laughed.

"But it was also accurate," Zoya replied.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked.

"You could meet her the same way we met," Zoya smiled.

"That wasn't exactly coincidence," Alex stated.

"Excuse me?" Zoya asked.

"Oh boy," Alex sighed.

"Alex, unless you want to die right here and right now, you better start talking," Zoya said.

"Clay, do you think you could help me?" Alex asked.

"I don't know what you did, but you're on your own," Webb laughed.

"Talk Alex," Zoya snapped.

"Mark Sokol was aware that you were in Moscow.  He had heard that you were no longer with the company but wanted to be sure," Alex explained.  "I had no idea that you were friends with Harm or Mac, and he never said anything."

"I oughta break your nose," Zoya threatened.

"Oh, the flashbacks.  Where have I heard that before?" Webb asked rubbing his nose.

"I should have told you," Alex admitted.

"Well, no harm done. I guess." Zoya smiled. "Besides, it was nice to have a friend."

"Do you have a picture of this woman?" Alex asked.

"Hang on," Webb said as he printed out a picture.

"She's not bad," Alex said.

"If you like the too skinny pencil nosed bleached blonde type." Zoya smirked. 

"What makes you think she will be receptive to meeting someone?" Alex asked.

"Look at her, I bet the last time a man spanked her bottom was at birth." Zoya said.

"Zoya," Webb said. "That was rude."

"Oh please, don't even tell me you think she is attractive," Zoya said.

"I didn't say that," Webb stated. "I just meant you are being a bit harsh."

"It's probably because I am hungry." Zoya said.

"What do you want?" Webb asked.

"Hmmm," Zoya replied with a wicked smile.

"Could we stay on point here?" Alex asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry," Zoya smiled. "Here's the plan, Alex you need to get to the hotel and run into Catherine. Clay, you need to find a way to let Jeremy know what's going on…"

"When did you become the lead?" Webb asked.

"When you got me pregnant," Zoya replied. "I am going to talk to Anderson.  There is no way any of this can be done without his cooperation."

"I am going to need a secure line," Webb said. 

"Black phone in the side office," Zoya said pointing to what looked like a closet door.

"It's 1pm now," Alex said. "Let me go find her."

"Alex, be careful," Zoya said. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"Not to worry," Alex smiled and left the office.

Zoya motioned to Webb that she was going to talk to Anderson.  When she arrived at his office and filled him in on the situation, he was not pleased that they had gone ahead without his input.  Zoya matched him word for word and convinced him that they not only did the right thing but had the backing of both the CIA and the Department of Defense. 

"Well, I think I will clear this with Wellington before I say another word." Anderson stated.

"Go head," Zoya replied. "If you'd like, you can go to my office. I believe Webb is on the phone with him now."

"I think I will do that." Anderson stated.

He went to Zoya's office and spoke with Wellington.  When the conversation was over, Anderson had been told to stay out of it and let things progress as planned.  When Anderson left her office, Zoya placed a call to Michael Peterson.  He agreed with their assessment of the situation and advised them to continue. So it began, there were 5 people who knew that Catherine Gale was the mole.  Hopefully, they could all be trusted.

**BALTSCHUG KEMPINSKI HOTEL**

Catherine Gale was sitting in the hotel lounge drinking a cup of tea.  She looked pristine in her suit with her hair pulled back as she gingerly lifted the cup to her lips.  Alex walked into the lounge and smiled casually at her.  _This is too easy.  He thought as he ordered a cup of coffee._

"Did you drop this?" Alex asked picking up a tour book.

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked.

"Is this yours?" Alex smiled and showed her the book.

"No, that isn't mine," Catherine replied. 

"You're American." Alex said. "The accent gives you away."

"You're not," Catherine replied. "The accent gives you away."

"Yes, I am Russian." Alex laughed. "I have been my entire life."

"That's nice," Catherine replied.

"May I join you?" Alex asked with a big smile.

"Have a seat," Catherine smiled.

"Thank you," Alex said as he joined her. "Are you here for holiday?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to see Moscow," Catherine stated.

"It is a beautiful city," Alex replied. "What have you seen thus far?"

"Not too much, I just arrived a few days ago." Catherine advised. "Hopefully, my friends will be here soon to take me on a tour."

"You have friends in Russia?" Alex asked.

"I have friends every where," Catherine smiled.

"What does a beautiful lady do that she has so many friends?" Alex asked.

"Nothing exciting," Catherine stated, "I am just a bookkeeper."

"I am sure it is more interesting than you make it sound." Alex said.

"What do you do?" Catherine asked, "Aside from picking up American women in hotel lounges?"

"I am a taxi driver," Alex said. "I just dropped off a customer and decided to have a cup of coffee."

"That sounds like an honest way to make a living." Catherine replied.

"It is," Alex said. "Since no one seems to have claimed this book, why don't you take it? It's a wonderful tour book."

"Thank you," Catherine replied.

"What is your name?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Sarah MacKenzie," Catherine replied.

"Well, Sarah MacKenzie, I am Alexei Illiavich, it is a pleasure to meet you." Alex said. "Perhaps we will meet again."

"Perhaps," Catherine replied and watched as Alex walked away.

**ZOYA'S APARTMENT **

While Alex was meeting with Catherine, Zoya convinced Webb that there was nothing left to be done until they heard back from Alex.  Reluctantly, Webb returned to her apartment where Zoya attacked him the minute they entered.  

"Calm down," Webb said.

"No, I want to make up for lost time." Zoya said.

"Zoy, at this rate, you have credit into the next millennium." Webb said.

"Clay, I went over a month without companionship." Zoya stated. "Didn't you?"

"What?" Webb asked, obviously confused.

"I asked how long it had been since the last time you had companionship." Zoya stated.

"The last woman I was with, was you." Webb stated.

"The last woman you were with was an hour ago." Zoya said.

"You know what I mean." Webb replied.

"No tell me," Zoya said. "When was the last time before now?"

"This morning," Webb said with a smirk.

"You creep," Zoya snapped and got out of bed. "You got me pregnant and then went to Haiti and met up with some bimbo."

"I what?" Webb asked.

"You heard me," Zoya said. "You found someone else."

"Please tell me that the hormones are talking." Webb said.

"I cannot believe you." Zoya said.

"Zoya there has been no one since you and there will be no one but you." Webb advised.

"I don't believe you." Zoya said.

"That's right, I'm Clayton Webb, CIA agent who recklessly beds women all over the globe.  I knock them up and then move on to my next mark. It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it."

"That's not funny," Zoya said.

"Neither is this conversation." Webb replied. "Come back here, please."

Zoya got back into bed and settled against him.  Webb instinctively put his arms around her and rested a hand on her belly.

"Do you love me?" Zoya asked.

"Yes," Webb sighed. "A thousand times, yes."

"Good because I love you." Zoya said and dozed off to sleep.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Webb got out of bed careful not to wake Zoya.  He went to the living room where he began to review the file once again.  His concentration was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Alex, what happened?" Webb asked.

"We have bigger problems than you think." Alex stated. "She told me her name was Sarah MacKenzie."

"She did what?" Webb asked. "You aren't serious."

"I almost choked when she said it." Alex replied. "I think we need to let Mac know."

"I don't want to bring them into this if I don't have to." Webb said.

"I think we might have to," Alex stated. "If she is pretending to be Mac, it could have serious repercussions."

"There has to be a better way." Webb mused. 

"What has to be a better way?" Zoya asked walking in. "Hi Alex."

"Catherine is traveling under an assumed name," Webb said. "She told Alex her name was Sarah MacKenzie."

"You've got to be kidding," Zoya said. "How stupid is this woman?"

"Did she have any idea who you were?" Webb asked.

"If she did, she hid it well." Alex replied. "But there is no way she could know me, we never met before."

"Did you give her your real name?" Zoya asked.

"No, I gave her the name of a taxi driver we know." Alex smiled and Webb laughed. "You're not the only sneaky one in the mix."

"So what now?" Webb asked to no one.

"I say we call Mac and Harm," Zoya said. 

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Webb replied as he picked up the phone.

**WASHINGTON**** DC**

"Rabb," Harm said picking up the phone.

"Rabb, this is Webb.  I need you to wake up and listen to me." Webb stated.

"Webb, where are you? What time is it?" Harm asked.

"Is that Webb?" Mac asked waking up.

"It's about 8pm in Russia." Webb replied.

"What are you doing in Russia?" Harm asked and then it hit him. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, she's right here but that's not why I am calling." Webb advised. "We have a leak at the company.  She is in Russia and using the name Sarah MacKenzie."

"Well, it's not Mac." Harm said. "She's right here."

"Rabb, snap out of it," Webb said. "We know it's not Mac.  We know who it is."

"Then why are you calling?" Harm asked in his sleepy state.

"Put it together, there is a woman using your wife's name who is involved with terrorists, I thought you would like to know." Webb said.

"Give me the phone," Mac said as she took the phone from Harm. "Clay, what's happening?"

"A terrorist sympathizer is using your name as a cover," Webb said giving her the abridged version.

"Where are you?" Mac asked.

"We're in Moscow," Webb replied.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Mac said and hung up the phone.  She and Harm had a quick discussion and then Mac picked up the phone and called AJ.  With a little paper work, that needed to be done when he got into work, AJ approved Mac and Harm going to Russia.  

"Try not to end up in a gypsy caravan this time," AJ said before he hung up. 

"Yes Sir," Mac replied.

Within minutes she was out of bed and packing.  By this time, Harm was completely awake and also packing his bag.  Two hours later they were on their way to Moscow.

Nobody was going to use the name of Sarah MacKenzie to betray the United States.


	44. Closing In

**CLOSING IN**

================================================================================================================================

**THE ****US**** EMBASSY**

Mac and Harm arrived in Moscow and went straight to the Embassy.  When they got there they had a quick reunion with Alex and were taken completely aback when they saw Zoya's condition.

"Before we discuss anything, I have a question." Harm said.

"Go ahead," Zoya replied with a smile.

"Does the Admiral know about this?" Harm asked.

"No, and I would appreciate you not telling him, he doesn't even know I am here." Zoya said. "I can only deal with one crisis at a time."

"When are you due?" Mac asked.

"In about two months," Webb answered.

"So, I guess it's a safe assumption that you're the daddy?" Harm asked Webb. 

"HARM!" Mac admonished.

"I was just kidding," Harm smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Now let's get down to business." Webb said.

"What is going on? Who is using Mac's name and are you sure it's not just a coincidence?" Harm asked.

"We have been tracking a mole since we were in Zanzibar, Catherine Gale, and I seriously doubt it's a coincidence, in that order." Webb replied.

"Catherine Gale?" Mac said. "She is such a stickler for the rules. I can't believe she would be involved in something like this."

"Believe it," Zoya said. "She is the only employee unaccounted for.  She's not on vacation, she's not on leave, but she is in Russia.  Alex spoke to her yesterday."

"What do we do now?" Mac asked.

"We find out why she is here and who she is meeting with," Alex stated.

"Where do we start?" Harm asked.

"She told me she was meeting friends in Moscow," Alex began. "But she didn't give me much more."

"How are we supposed to find her?" Mac asked.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Alex smiled. "I gave her a tour book, and there was a tracking device in the binding."

"Nice going," Harm stated. "So let's go find her."

"Harm, more important than finding Catherine, is finding who she is working for." Zoya said.

"We can just follow her," Harm replied.

"And she won't notice the four of us?" Zoya laughed.

"She has a point," Mac stated.

"What we need to do is see where she is going and then see who she is meeting with." Webb advised. "Once we get a clue of where she is going, catching her and her partners should not be a problem."

"We just need to catch them doing something illegal." Alex said.

"Why aren't the Russians handling this?" Harm asked.

"According to Sokol, they can't get involved because of their actions during the war with Iraq." Webb stated.

"Mark Sokol had something to do with this?" Mac asked.

"He's the one who gave us the original transcript that let us know the mole would be here." Zoya said.

"So, what do we do?" Mac asked. "I can't just sit here while she runs around Moscow using my name."

"Zoy, have you picked up anything?" Webb asked.

"She hasn't left the hotel," Zoya said looking at her laptop. "It looks like she moved to a different floor. Maybe she went to her room."

"Did anyone think of contacting our favorite cab driver?" Mac asked.

"I used his name, but it never occurred to me to contact him." Alex said.

"We need to be careful.  He goes to the highest bidder." Webb said.

"We can trust him," Harm stated. "He's never let us down before."

"Let's find him," Webb said and he and Harm left.

"I'm going to get us some dinner," Alex said. "I am sure the beautiful colonel and the beautiful mama are both hungry."

"You know me too well," Mac laughed.

"I will be back shortly." Alex said and left.

"Now, tell me really. How are you?" Mac asked once they were alone.

"I'm good, a lot better now that Webb knows everything." Zoya replied.

"How did you keep this hidden from everyone?" Mac asked.

"I didn't keep it from everyone," Zoya laughed. "Harriet knew."

"She never said a word," Mac smiled.

"That's why I shared it with her." Zoya replied. 

They spent the next hour talking, waiting for the men to return and watching the screen monitoring Catherine.  When the men returned, they ate a good meal and discussed what was going to happen next.

"What did Alexei say?" Mac asked.

"He said he has heard that there is some group meeting here. He didn't know where, but he did know that they were planning something big." Webb replied.

"Is that all he knew?" Zoya asked.

"Alexei is a lot of things, but he's never lied to us." Mac defended.

"What was the last thing Catherine was working on before she left?" Webb asked.

Zoya took a few minutes and pulled up some files on the laptop.  She quickly read them and then turned to the group.

"She was approving security clearance of the American delegation for the reception at the Hotel National." 

"Not the NATO reception?" Harm asked.

"That's the one." Zoya said. "There is no need for her to be here. Getting the clearance was paper work."

"Do you realize the people who are going to be there?" Webb asked.

"I know," Mac said, "Heads of State, military personnel and the President."

"If they were to do something there, it would bring down several countries." Zoya said.

"When is that reception?" Webb asked.

"Tomorrow night," Harm replied. "The President was leaving today."

"That doesn't give us much time." Webb said. "Who was cleared?"

Zoya printed out the names of the security team that had been approved by Catherine Gale and handed the list to Webb.

"Do you know any of these people?" Webb asked as he perused the list.

"I recognize about 3 of them," Zoya said looking over his shoulder, "But I haven't been there in a month." 

"Check and see where they came from," Webb ordered.

Zoya started to review the names on the list. Several of them had unidentifiable backgrounds, which wasn't always an uncommon thing with the security teams.  Others were agents, who they recognized and even worked with at one time or another.  There was an e-mail that she found from the head of Secret Service, questioning some of the choices with a follow up from Catherine stating that these were the best men for the job. When they were done reviewing the files they decided to get some rest.  They took turns sleeping and watching the screen.  It was about 2am when Harm noticed that the blip was moving at a rapid pace.

"The idiot," Harm laughed. "She must have put the book in her bag.  Some spy."

"What did you say?" Webb asked walking into the room.

"She's moving." Harm said.

"I think we need to follow her," Webb said. "We are very short on time."

"I agree," Harm replied. "What about Zoya and Mac?" 

"I don't want Zoya anywhere near this," Webb said.

"I feel the same about Mac, but you try and tell them." Harm replied.

"He already did," Alex said waking up. "She was not pleased."

"I think I have an idea," Harm said. "I don't know if they will go for it, but it's worth a shot."

"Let's hear it," Webb said.

"You and I will track Catherine." Harm advised. "Alex, you, Mac and Zoya go to the hotel and check things out there, if something is being planned, they would have had to start preparations already."

"I think you need to contact Sokol," Webb said.

"I agree, I will contact him and have him meet us at the hotel." Alex said.

"I'll go wake Zoya," Webb said.

"We're up," Mac said as they walked into the room. "What's happening?"

"Catherine is on the move," Harm said. "You three are going to meet Sokol at the hotel and do some checking there, while Webb and I follow her."

"Sounds good," Zoya said as she moved next to Webb and quietly whispered, "No arguments."

"Thank you," Webb whispered back.

"Let's go," Harm said.

"I love you," Zoya told Webb.

"A thousand times back," Webb smiled.

"Be careful flyboy," Mac said. 

"I love you," Harm said.

"Me too," Mac replied.

"Alex," Webb said.

"We'll be safe, no worries." Alex smiled.

The groups departed for their destinations with caution and concern.  None knew what they were going to find.  On the way to the hotel, Alex contact Sokol who met them there.  They advised them of their discovery and Sokol agreed to meet them at the hotel and to assist with investigations.  

Harm and Webb followed Catherine Gale as she walked alone through the streets of Moscow.  She finally stopped at a small tavern.  They watched her walk inside and then out again but this time she had two men with her.

"This can't be happening." Webb said.

"Who are those men with her?" Harm asked.

"The taller man on the right is Abraham Abdullah, the man we were after in Zanzibar.  The man on the left is Omar Bin Atta, he is an explosives expert.  People say he was the mastermind behind the Casablanca bombing.  He usually isn't around when the bombs go off."

"They're on the DOD top 5," Harm said.

"Yes, I realize that." Webb replied. "If she is with them, then something big is going to happen. I think it will be the NATO reception."

"I've been thinking about that, isn't it too obvious?" Harm asked.

"Obvious but effective," Webb replied. "We better head back."

Three hours later the group, minus Sokol, met back at Zoya's apartment.

"There was nothing unusual at the hotel," Mac announced.

"We saw Catherine with Abdullah and Bin Atta." Webb stated.

"What are they planning?" Zoya wondered.

"Did Sokol say anything?" Webb asked.

"He said that every precaution has been taken." Alex stated. "He said there is no way they would be able to get into the hotel."

"That's what they said about the night club in Bali." Zoya reminded. "Look what happened there."

"Do they need to be in that hotel?" Mac asked. "The reception is there, but for security, they are staying at various hotels."

"We can't possibly cover all the hotels in Moscow." Zoya said.

"No, but we can eliminate some." Harm said, "Any chance of getting an itinerary?"

"Not likely," Zoya said. "That is classified to everyone. The only people who know where officials are staying are the people who handled the…she knows."

"She has access to the lists," Webb said going to the computer. "I hope she was stupid enough to save something."

Webb accessed Catherine's files again and began to look around.  

"This one is password protected," Webb said. "Any guesses?"

"Try her initials," Mac suggested.

"No go," Webb said.

"What about her social?" Harm asked.

"Not working," Webb replied.

"Try MacKenzie," Alex offered.

"Nothing," Webb said.

"Try Allah," Zoya said.

"We're in," Webb said looking at Zoya. "What made you think of that?"

"I don't know," Zoya said. "It seemed to fit."

"Well, it was a good thought," Webb said. "Here's the list.  The President and the Prime Minister of England are both staying at the Marriott Grand."

"Who put them at the same hotel?" Mac asked.

"Who do you think?" Zoya replied.

"We are agreed that's the target?" Harm asked.

"I think so," Alex said, "Now to stop it."

They sat in silence, each trying to determine what was going to happen.  Daylight was approaching and they were no closer to figuring anything out.  The one thing they agreed on was that they were going to the Grand Hotel and they would wait.  At 8am, exhausted mentally and physically, the group made their way to the Grand Hotel.  It was now or never.


	45. Countdown to Terror

**COUNTDOWN TO TERROR**

=================================================================================================================================

**THE GRAND HOTEL – ****MOSCOW******

The Grand Hotel is Moscow is relatively new.  It was built in 1997, but the architecture and design are reminiscent of the history beauty that captured Moscow at the turn of the century. Located in the center of all the attractions that make Moscow the amazing city that it is, this palace of a hotel fits in with the concept of old world Moscow and was actually the perfect place for the President and Prime Minister to be staying.****

The group positioned themselves at various points throughout the hotel.  It was hard to communicate since they did not have the necessary equipment with them. Although, that could also be viewed as a good thing since such devices would make them stand out.  Around 10am, Harm spotted Catherine Gale, in a Marine uniform, walking through the lobby looking very official. She was speaking with a man who appeared to be part of in house security.  Harm went to find Webb and let him know what he had seen.

"Everything is set," Catherine said.

"Yes, ma'am," The man replied. "No one gets onto the floor without an access key."

"Are the keys accounted for?" Catherine asked.

"Of course they are, the last one is yours and you will need to sign for it." The man said.

"Naturally," Catherine smiled and signed the paper.

"Oh Colonel, one last thing, will you be attending the reception?" The man asked.

"No, once I am confident that they are secure, my job is over." Catherine smiled.

"Very well, it has been a pleasure working with you Colonel MacKenzie.  It was finally nice to put a face with the name." The man said and walked away.

Catherine Gale looked at the key card and smiled. _This is too easy._ She thought as she walked out of the lobby.

"Who was she talking to?" Harm asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Webb replied. "Let's find Alex."

They went to the other side of the lobby where Alex was sitting.

"Anything?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we saw her talking to someone who might have been with the hotel." Harm said.

"Let's go find him," Alex said.

"Clay," Zoya called quietly, and looking very tired.

"What's wrong?" Webb asked.

"Someone is going to blow up this hotel," Zoya said.

"Are you okay?" Webb asked.

"I'm fine," Zoya replied.

"Zoya, where's Mac?" Harm asked.

"Using the facilities," Zoya replied.  "She spotted Gale leaving the hotel and had to go cool off."

"Where were you?" Webb asked.

"I went into the room service area." Zoya replied.

"How did you get back there?" Webb asked.

"Pregnant woman looking for food, would you stop me?" Zoya asked.

"Good point," Alex replied. "What did you find out?"

"A new waiter is starting today," Zoya said. "I heard some of the staff talking about how unfair it was that he was going to be handling the special floor." 

"Did anyone use his name?" Webb asked.

"No," Zoya said. "But, if Alex was looking for a job, he might be able to get into the HR office."

"I could do that," Alex said with a nod. "See you later."

Alex went to the HR office and applied for a position. While he was there he took the opportunity to casually glance at the files on the desk.  He noticed a file marked "New Hires" and accidentally knocked it off the desk when he reached for a pencil.

"Forgive me," Alex shrugged.

"It's not a problem," The HR manager smiled.

"Things seem busy here today," Alex said.

"No more than usual," The manager replied.

Alex watched as the manager picked the file up, he noticed an ID card was still on the floor and picked it up for the woman.  

"Will I get one of these if I am hired?" Alex asked.

"All employees get one before they start working." The woman said.

"This man takes a good picture," Alex smiled looking at the ID.

"He's a lucky one," The woman laughed. "Well Alexei, we don't have any need for drivers now, but I will keep your name on file should something open up."

"Thank you," Alex said and left the office.

He immediately returned to the café where the group was eating and advised them that the new hire was indeed Abraham Abdullah.  Again there was nothing they could do but wait.  They had to catch Abdullah in order to stop him.  

**SIX HOURS LATER**

Agreeing that there was nothing that could be done, the group had left the hotel earlier and only returned when they knew the President and Prime Minister would be there.  Now was the time to show their identification. It was the only way they were going to get into the hotel.  Walking the lobby, they saw a familiar figure.

"Rabb, I hear congratulations are in order," Sokol said.

"Thank you," Harm replied. 

"I have a picture to show you," Sokol stated. "Her body was found about an hour ago, her passport said she was Sarah MacKenzie."

"Did she have a hole where her heart should be?" Zoya asked.

"How did you know?" Sokol asked.

"That's how Abdullah takes care of people. He cuts their hearts out, literally." Zoya replied.

"Let me see the picture," Webb said. "That's Catherine Gale."

"Why would he kill her?" Mac asked.

"He got what he needed." Zoya said. "He probably strung her along with small monetary gifts until he got the big prize. Then he no longer had use for her."

"We need to keep this quiet," Sokol said.

"Don't worry about us," Harm said.

"I really want to feel bad," Zoya said.

"We all do," Mac agreed.

"Tell me what you've got." Sokol stated.

"Abraham Abdullah is an employee here and assigned to the VIP floor." Webb said.

"He was seen earlier with Bin Atta," Alex added.

"We were told that Bin Atta died in Casablanca." Sokol replied.

"You need to work on you intel," Zoya advised. "He's never there when the bombs go off."

"I assume you have a plan," Sokol questioned.

"Apparently our positions carry a lot of weight," Mac said.

"We'll be working on the floor." Webb stated. "We're just waiting for our uniforms."

"You people are crazy," Sokol said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harm asked.

"No I don't," Sokol replied. "I want to help you, but my hands are tied."

"Why is that?" Webb asked. "There is going to be an assassination attempt in your country and you can just sit back and let it happen?"

"You know it's not that simple." Sokol said.

"You're right, it's not that simple," Webb replied. "It's even easier.  Forget which government we work for, our job is to stop terrorism."

"I wish you all the best of luck," Sokol said handing Webb a bag. "That's the best I can do."

With that Sokol walked away.  He did want to stay and help them, but he had been ordered away from anything to do with the NATO reception.  He wasn't sure why and he never questioned his superiors.  That was something his American counterparts did, and he envied that quality in them.

**THE PRESIDENTIAL FLOOR**

Dressed as maintenance workers and housekeepers, the group made their way through the corridor.  The bag from Sokol contained firearms and detection equipment.  He couldn't help them but he was going to do whatever he could to make sure they succeeded.

The group went from room to room checking and rechecking finding nothing.  Zoya and Webb entered the suite for the Prime Minister and after a quick inspection left.  Mac and Harm went to the President's room and found everything to be secure.  Alex was stationed by the service elevator watching as people came and went.  All looked peaceful and calm, the realized this was the calm before the storm.

"Something isn't right," Zoya said.

"We're not looking in the right places," Mac replied.

"We're in the right place," Harm said. "The bomb isn't here yet."

"Isn't that risky?" Alex asked.

"Not if he is going to remote detonate it," Webb said. "He's working room service right?"

"The amenities," Zoya said. "That has to be it."

"What are you doing here?" A manager asked.

"We were assigned to this floor," Zoya replied in Russian.

"Is there something wrong?" Mac asked in Russian.

"All assignments were cleared through me," The manager said. "I don't remember any of you. Let me see your identification."

Each presented their ID cards to the manager.  He looked at them and nodded.

"With 870 employees and all this security one can't be too careful," He said and walked away.

"That was close," Harm said with a loud exhale.

"Thank god he didn't ask either of you any questions," Zoya said. "Clay, you really need to learn Russian."

Before Webb could answer the service elevator doors opened and Abdullah walked off pushing a cart.  He scanned the hallway and saw the group.

"What are you doing here?" Abdullah asked.

"We work here," Alex said. "We are on duty to ensure that none of the rooms have a problem."

"I was told this is my floor," Abdullah said.

"Don't worry, we won't take your tariffs," Mac smiled. "We just want to see them."

"Take a good look," Abdullah said and pushed the cart past them.

"Lock the elevator," Webb instructed Harm. "He's not getting off the floor.

"I'm on it," Harm said.

They watched as Abdullah went from room to room, leaving the largest baskets in the President's and Prime Minister's rooms.  In the surrounding rooms, which were being used for their entourages he left smaller baskets.  They group made themselves scarce as Abdullah made his way back to the service elevator.  They watched as he pushed the call button and waited.  

Zoya and Mac went to the entourage rooms to check the baskets, while Alex and Harm checked the President's and Prime Minister's rooms.  Webb made his way down the hall and stopped Abdullah.

"It's over," Webb said aiming his gun. "The elevator isn't coming."

"I can kill us all now," Abdullah smiled.

"You aren't ready to die," Webb said. "Where's the bomb?"

"I will give you ten minutes to find it," Abdullah said as he pulled a remote from his pocket and clicked the switch.

"What have you done?" Webb shouted. "Get them off the floor, he activated the bomb!"

At the sound of the word bomb, doors flew open and there was chaos on in the corridor.

"Special Agent Webb, CIA. Get off the floor, there is a bomb!" Webb shouted to the secret service. "Get them out of here."

Immediately, the President and Prime Minister where removed from the floor. As this was happening, Abdullah charged at Webb, his goal, to get to the exits at the other end of the corridor.

A scuffled ensued and when it was over a bullet entered Abdullah, and he died with the secret of the bomb location.

"Harm," Webb shouted. "We have less than five minutes."

"Alex, get Mac and Zoya out of here," Harm yelled.

"Mac's already gone.  She went with the Secret Service." Alex said. "Once she identified herself as a marine, they asked for her assistance."

"Get Zoya and get out of here," Webb shouted. "Where is she?"

"Clay, I have the bomb." Zoya called from a room, "Fifth door from the elevator, next to the President's suite."

The men ran to the room and saw Zoya standing there.  She had the look of courage on her face coupled with fear.  

"We have three minutes," Zoya said pointing to the timer. "I can't stop it."

"What is it?" Harm asked.

"Plastique and C-4" Zoya said as she moved to the door.

"You can't disarm it?" Alex asked.

"Maybe with a bunch of tools and a year to spare," Zoya said. "Two minutes." 

"Fill the tub," Harm said. "Maybe the water will help lessen the explosion."

"There isn't enough time," Webb said. "We need to get out of here."

Alex and Harm took off followed by Zoya.  Webb, taking Harm's suggestion, moved the bomb into the tub and turned on the water.  He then ran towards the stairwell behind the others. Alex and Harm were opening the door to the emergency stairs when the bomb exploded, showering them with debris.  The force of the explosion missed Alex and Harm, but Webb and Zoya weren't as lucky.  What looked to be a door flew at them and in an effort to protect her Webb shouldered the majority of the blow and was knocked unconscious.

"Clay," Zoya cried out.

"I'll get him," Harm said running to them. "Alex, help Zoya."

As they turned back to help their friends, the ceiling began to collapse onto them.  Alex didn't make it in time to protect her from the falling debris.  When he did get to her she was bleeding and withering in pain.

"The baby, please God." Zoya cried. "Where is Clay?"

"Harm got him, he's okay," Alex said not truly knowing Webb's fate.

"Alex, help me." Zoya begged.

Alex moved Zoya out from under the fallen debris and carried her down the stairs.

"You are going to be fine," Alex assured her. 

"The baby," Zoya cried out.

"The baby will be fine." Alex said.

"Where is Clay?" Zoya asked.

"Harm has him, don't worry." Alex soothed.

"I really love him," Zoya said.

"And he you, you are going to be fine." Alex said.

By the time they reached the ground floor, Zoya was unconscious due to the loss of blood.  There was pandemonium in the lobby as they entered.

"Harm!" Mac called out.

"We need doctors, now!" Harm shouted back.

Mac began to shout orders in Russian to the ambulance workers. Immediately they tended to Webb and Zoya.  Once they were on their way to the hospital, Mac inspected both men to ensure that they were okay.

"I'm fine," Alex said, touching his blood soaked shirt. "It's not my blood." 

"Harm, your head is bleeding," Mac said touching his scalp.

"I'll be fine," Harm said. "We need to get to the hospital."

"We need to call the Admiral," Mac said, "And Mrs. Webb."

**ST. PETERSBURG********HOSPITAL**** - TWO HOURS LATER**

"Sarah, are you okay?" Sokol asked as he entered the waiting room.

"We're fine, Webb and Nassar weren't as lucky." Mac replied.

"We picked up Bin Atta trying to leave the country," Sokol said.

"Abdullah is dead," Harm stated. "Webb shot him."

"Have they told you anything?" Sokol asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied. "We aren't family."

"I'll take care of that." Sokol said and took off.

"Harm we need to make those calls," Mac said softly.

"I don't want to, until I have something to tell them." Harm replied.

"We tell them all we know," Mac said.

"Let's go," Harm said taking Mac's hand.

**CHEGWIDDEN RESIDENCE**

"Chegwidden," AJ said answering the line.

"Admiral, AJ…" Harm began and handed the phone to Mac.

"Rabb, what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Admiral, this Mac." Mac began.  "There's been an explosion."

"Webb?" AJ asked.

"Yes Sir," Mac said. "We don't know how he is yet. They haven't told us anything."

"I can contact Mrs. Webb," AJ offered.

"Admiral," Mac said quietly, "Zoya has been here in Russia."

"What?" AJ asked.

"She was hurt as well," Mac said.

"I'll be on the next plane," AJ said and hung up the phone.

**WEBB RESIDENCE**

The next call was to Porter Webb.

"Mrs. Webb, this is Harmon Rabb. I am a friend of Clayton's." Harm stated.

"Yes Commander, I remember you. What can I do for you?" Porter asked.

"We are in Russia and on assignment," Harm said and took a deep breath.  "There was explosion and Clay was injured."

"I see," Porter said calmly. "Is my son alive?"

"Yes ma'am, at the present time he is unconscious but alive." Harm replied.

"Thank you Commander," Porter said. "What hospital is attending to him?" 

"We're at St. Petersburg Hospital," Harm informed.

"I will see you soon," Porter said and hung up the phone.  Porter called for her valet and had her bags immediately packed.  She then made a reservation for the first flight to Moscow.  She didn't care about the cost, she cared about her son.  She was not going to lose him to this job.  She was not going to outlive her son.  On the way to the airport, Porter Webb sat in the back of the limousine and cried.  By the time she arrived at Dulles International Airport she was composed and ready to travel.  No one would ever see the true pain that was currently in her heart.

**DULLES********INTERNATIONAL********AIRPORT******

Porter made her way to the gate and noticed a gentleman trying to obtain a ticket.

"I need to get to Moscow now," AJ bellowed. "My niece has been injured."

"Sir, I am sorry but there is nothing available." The clerk told him.

"Admiral Chegwidden?" Porter interrupted. "Is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Webb," AJ said. "Forgive my manners, I am trying to get on this flight and this young woman tells me there are no seats available."

"Young lady, this man is the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy," Porter began.

"Yes ma'am, he told me," The clerk replied. "But as I told him without travel orders, I cannot bump another passenger for him."

"Is there anything in first class?" Porter asked calmly.

"Yes, but…" The girl replied.

"Give him a ticket," Porter instructed.

"We aren't permitted to give first class to military transports." The girl said.

"Young lady, give him a ticket." Porter said firmly and handed the clerk her ticket, "The seat next to mine will do."

"Yes ma'am." The clerk replied and handed the tickets back to AJ.

"Thank you," AJ said once they were seated.

"You said your niece was injured," Porter stated. 

"I'm sorry, my mind is on Zoya. Has there been any word about Clay?" AJ asked.

"Zoya?" Porter asked in shock. "Not Ms. Nassar, the woman who worked with Clayton."

"Yes, you've met?" AJ asked.

"I should say so, Clayton is in love with her and she is in love with him." Porter said in a tone that only a mother could achieve.

"I had no idea," AJ said.

"Was she involved in the accident as well?" Porter asked.

"Yes," AJ replied. 

"I didn't realize you were related," Porter stated.

"We aren't, I met Zoya when she was a child. Right after her parents had been killed. We formed a friendship and a bond." AJ smiled, thinking about the day they met.

"She is a remarkable woman," Porter smiled. "I am sure she is fine."

"They both are," AJ smiled and took Porter's hand in a comforting gesture.

**ST. PETERSBURG********HOSPITAL******

"What can you tell us?" Mac asked the doctor as Alex translated for Harm.

"Mr. Webb sustained a serious head injury, he is in a coma." The doctor said.

"Will he come out of it?" Mac asked.

"We don't know," The doctor replied. 

"What about Ms. Nassar?" Mac asked.

"She is still in surgery," The doctor advised. 

"What about the baby?" Mac asked.

"We are trying to save them both," The doctor said. "If we had to choose one or the other, do you know what her wishes would be?"

"We can't answer that," Mac said.

"Is there anyone who can?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, Mr. Webb." Mac said. "Can we see him?"

"I'll have the nurse come get you," The doctor stated and walked away.

Twenty minutes later there was still no word on Zoya or the baby. However a nurse did come and escort them to Webb's room.  Mac sat down on the chair and spoke to him.  No one knew what to say but Mac just rambled about anything.  Harm spoke to him as well and Alex promised him that as soon as he heard anything about Zoya and the baby he would let him know.

**SEVENTEEN HOURS LATER**

Webb was still in a coma when AJ and Porter arrived at the hospital.  Mac got up from the bedside chair to give Porter a place to sit.

"My son is very strong," Porter said confidently. "How is Zoya?"

"They delivered a four pound baby girl, she's tiny but she's strong and she's beautiful." Mac said.

"Excuse me?" AJ asked.

"Zoya was seven months pregnant," Harm said.

"I had no idea," AJ said.

"Clayton's?" Porter asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Mac smiled. "I can take you to see the baby."

"I think that would be very nice," Porter replied and left with Mac.

"How is Zoya?" AJ asked.

"They had her on the table for ten hours trying to repair the internal injuries," Harm said.

"And," AJ asked.

"Nothing Sir," Alex replied.

"They did all that they could, the rest is up to her." Harm advised.  "I can take you to her room.

AJ was taken to Zoya's room where she laid.  There were no tubes or breathing machines helping her, she was breathing on her own.  The injuries caused from the explosion had taken their toll on her body.  But as with any mother, her body instinctively protected the baby.  AJ took her hand and spoke to her.  He talked about the day they met, he talked about all she had accomplished in her life and he talked about the little girl who was waiting to call her mommy.

Several hours later there was still no change in either Webb or Zoya.  At Porter's request, which was met with objections with the hospital, she asked that Webb and Zoya be given one room.  

"They need to feel each other's presence," Porter stated. "They need to know they are still alive."

The hospital finally complied and the group stood vigil, praying and hoping that Webb and Zoya would wake up.


	46. Dos Vidanya

**DOS VIDANYA**

=====================================================================================================================================

**ST. PETERSBURG********HOSPITAL**** – Three Weeks Later**

Under AJ's instructions, Mac and Harm returned to the United States, they protested but understood that they had to go back so AJ could remain in Moscow.

"Mother," Webb said weakly as he opened his eyes.

"Don't talk," Porter said taking her son's hand. "You've given me quite a scare."

"Where's Zoya?" Webb asked. "Everything was falling around us."

"Clayton, be quiet," Porter said, "Let me get the doctor."

"Where is she? I know she was here." Webb said looking around the room.

Porter looked to AJ and then back to Webb.  She then got up and left the room.

"I'm sorry," AJ said barely above a whisper as he sat.

"What do you mean?" Webb asked trying to move.

"There were complications," AJ said. 

"What about the baby?" Webb asked.

"The baby is fine, you have a beautiful daughter." AJ replied.

"I don't understand," Webb said. "I shielded her."

"From what Harm told me, the ceiling collapsed on you." AJ explained. "They tried to save them both.  Zoya slipped away peacefully."

"Zoya never did anything peacefully," Webb replied. 

"She loved you," AJ said with a smile. "I never knew."

"We should have told you," Webb said. 

"She was good at keeping secrets," AJ laughed sadly.

"Where's is my daughter?" Webb asked. "I want to see her."

Porter returned to the room after telling the doctor that Webb was awake and they should bring the baby.  

"Clayton, the doctor will be here shortly." Porter said going to his side.

"I have a daughter," Webb said with emotion.

"She's strong," Porter said proudly, "and she's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Webb said.  "Did Zoya say anything?"

"Yes," Porter said. "She woke before she died."

**_Two Weeks Ago…_**

_"Where's Tatiana?" Zoya asked frantically when she woke. _

_"Zoya, calm down," AJ said soothingly. "Who is Tatiana?_

_"My daughter, I know the baby was a girl." Zoya said. "Where is she?"_

_"She's safe.  She's in an incubator.  She's strong and making remarkable progress." AJ advised._

_"I want to see her," Zoya stated._

_"I will see what I can do." AJ replied and left the room. _

_"How are you feeling?" Porter asked._

_"Mrs. Webb, where's Clay? Is he okay?" Zoya asked._

_"He's right here," Porter said._

_"What's wrong with him?" Zoya asked looking over to Webb._

_"He's in a coma, but he is going to come out of it." Porter said. "He has a family to take care of."_

_"A family," Zoya said quietly. "I am so sorry, this is my fault."_

_"This is not your fault," Porter said taking her hand._

_"He was saving me." Zoya explained. _

_"He was protecting the woman he loved." Porter replied. "He is going to be fine."_

_"I want to hold him," Zoya said trying to get up._

_"You can't get up," Porter advised._

_"Then have them move the bed," Zoya said._

_"Zoya, please relax. You aren't healthy." Porter urged._

_"Please have them move the bed," Zoya requested._

_Porter went to the nurse and after some debate convinced them to help Zoya move closer to Webb.  They had learned that arguing with Porter Webb was a waste of time. The nurses came in and helped Zoya into a chair.  They then lowered  Webb's bed and side rail so she could put her face near his. _

_"Thank you," Zoya said weakly as she took Webb's hand. "Clay, it's your Countess.  We have a daughter, please wake up."_

_There was no change in Webb, he just laid there motionless and pale._

_"Clay, I love you." Zoya said. "I need you. Don't leave me."_

_"Zoya, they're bringing the baby." AJ said coming back into the room._

_"Her name is Tatiana Romanova Webb," Zoya announced. "Don't forget that."_

_"You can fill out the birth certificate when you are up to it," Porter said with encouragement._

_The nurse wheeled the incubator into the room and placed it next to Zoya._

_"Take her out of that," Zoya ordered._

_"It's not wise," The nurse replied._

_"She is my daughter," Zoya said. "I want to hold her."_

_"There will be plenty of time when she is stronger. When you're both stronger." The nurse said._

_"Give me my child now," Zoya said with as much force as she could muster._

_"I think you better comply," AJ stated._

_The nurse gave them a helpless look and carefully removed Tatiana from the incubator.  She then gently placed the baby in Zoya's arms._

_"Clay, this is our daughter, she wants to see her daddy." Zoya said. "Please wake up."_

_"Ma'am I really need to put her back into the incubator." The nurse pleaded._

_"Tatiana, I am your mommy.  I love you." Zoya said and kissed the baby. _

_Zoya handed the baby back to the nurse and took Webb's hand._

_"Clay, I love you." Zoya said and placed her head on Webb's chest. _

_"What's happening?" AJ asked._

_"Get the doctor," Porter ordered._

_Zoya had stopped breathing.  They staff came into the room and immediately moved Zoya to the bed and tried to save her.  There was nothing they could do, she was gone.  It was later determined that due to complications with Tatiana's birth and her unconscious state, a blood clot formed and eventually traveled to her lungs where the flow of blood was stopped and she simply slipped away._

**THE PRESENT**

"A pulmonary embolism." Webb stated quietly.

"It's a clot," Porter said, "In the lung."

"I know that," Webb replied. 

"Take comfort in knowing she loved you," Porter said. "She said it many times before she died."

"Mother, the only time I had comfort was when she was in my arms." Webb replied.

"I'm sorry," Porter said, not knowing what else to say.

"What about Mac, Harm and Alex?" Webb asked.

"They're all fine." AJ advised. "Mac and Harm had to return home and Alex has been by every day."

"What about the President and the Prime Minister?" Webb asked.

"They are both fine as well.  They were out of the building before the explosion." Porter stated. "The President even came to see you?"

"I want to get out of here," Webb said. 

"Clayton, you need to rest." Porter said.

"I have arrangements to take care of." Webb stated.

"Clayton, we've already buried her, everything was taken care of." Porter said sadly. "We didn't know when you were going to wake up.  We did what we thought was best."

"Mr. Webb, welcome back." The doctor said entering the room. "There is someone who would like to see you."

"May I hold her?" Webb asked. "AJ, please help me sit up."

"Is that okay?" AJ asked the doctor.

"We need to take it slowly." The doctor replied. "But I think it will be okay."

AJ helped Webb sit up and the nurse placed Tatiana in his arms.  Tatiana had surprised everyone, since the moment she was in Zoya's arms, Tatiana made remarkable improvements.  She had gained weight and it was no longer necessary to keep her in the incubator.

"Tatiana, it's daddy." Webb said as he cooed. "I am going to always be here for you."

"This is so hard to believe," Porter said to AJ with tears in her eyes.

"That is a very special little girl." AJ smiled.

"Mother would you please take her?" Webb asked obviously tired and overcome with emotion.

"Of course dear," Porter said taking the baby and placing her back in the portable crib.

"They told me you were awake," Alex said walking into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm a father," Webb said. 

"So I have heard," Alex smiled. "Clay, I am so sorry about Zoya. She was an incredible woman."

"We're going to give you a moment," AJ said as he escorted Porter and the doctor out of the room.

"Thank you for everything Alex." Webb said.

"I just wish I could have done more," Alex said.

"You befriended her while she was here." Webb said.

"I could have gotten her out of there faster," Alex said taking a seat.

"It wasn't your fault," Webb said. 

"Thank you," Alex said.  "May I hold the baby?"

"Of course," Webb replied.  He watched as Alex picked up Tatiana and cooed to her in Russian. "What are you saying?"

"I told her she is a princess," Alex smiled.

"Countess," Webb corrected with a small smile. "She is my little countess."

"Have they told you when you can get out of here?" 

"The doctor had just arrived when you got here." Webb replied.

"Then I will go, so the doctor can clear you and send you home." Alex said placing Tatiana back in the crib. "Not that I don't like having you in Moscow, but Tatiana needs to go home and so do you."

"Home is going to be very strange." Webb sighed.

Alex stayed for a bit longer and left when the doctor returned.  All signs showed that Webb was fine but as a precaution he was to remain in the hospital for another week.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Peter and ****Paul********Cemetery**** – ****St. Petersburg******

They drove to the cemetery in St. Petersburg. Alex, with assistance from Sokol, pulled some strings for Zoya to be buried there. There were other Romanov's buried there and Alex thought it would be fitting.

"I hope this is okay," Alex said. 

"This is beautiful," Webb replied as they drove through.

"It was a lovely service, I think you would have approved," Porter said.

"Does Wellington know?" Webb asked.

"He was here," AJ replied. "They gave her a star."

"They what?" Webb asked. "She wasn't with the company anymore."

"That didn't seem to matter to Wellington.  He said she died in line of duty as an agent." AJ replied.

With Tatiana in his arms, Webb and the others approached the grave, Webb looked at the headstone and then to AJ and his mother.  They selected the perfect words. 

**_ZOYA ROMANOVA NASSAR WEBB_**

**_1966-2003_**

**_Our Countess and Friend_**

"I know you never married," AJ said. "I thought it was fitting, I hope you don't mind."

"It's perfect," Webb said and then turned to Porter.  "Mother, would you?"

"Of course," Porter said and took Tatiana from him.

"I didn't think it would hurt so much," Webb said and placed a bouquet on the grave.

"Take your time," Alex said.

"Have the arrangements been made?" AJ asked.

"What arrangements?" Webb asked.

"To bring her home," Porter replied. "But only if you're ready."

"I'll never be ready." Webb said.

"Everything will be ready tomorrow morning," Alex said, "The headstone as well."

"No," Webb said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Leave her here." Webb said.

"Clayton, I know you're hurt…" Porter began.

"No Mother, it's not that." Webb smiled. "This is where the Countess belongs."

"Clay, she deserves a full ceremony in the States," AJ said.

"She wouldn't care about that.  She would want to be with her ancestors, this is her family." Webb smiled. 

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "You are her family."

"For the first time in a long time, I have never been more sure." Webb said.

Webb bent down to run his fingers across her name and then turned to the group.

"I think it's time to go," Webb said.

"Clayton, do you want a moment?" Porter asked.

"Please," Webb replied taking his daughter. The rest walked away leaving them alone. 

Webb took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Dos vidanya, my Countess."

He then turned from the gravesite and took his daughter home.****


End file.
